Dark Waters of Ecstasy
by Starlit Night
Summary: “Do you wish me to continue?” he asked, already knowing the answer. "Never stop," Hermione breathed.
1. 1: Trains and Changes

Chapter One: Trains & Changes

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock burst into song, but this time, Hermione barely minded. Turning over, she stretched and smiled. September first, the day she had been counting down to since her holiday began. She would finally get to see Hogwarts and her friends again. She showered and changed, before checking to see that she had packed everything. Her mother and father drove her to Kings Cross Station and left her with hugs and kisses and a promise of letters. Drawing in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and plunged through the dividing barrier between her two worlds. She'd been here six times before, but the sight of the shining Hogwarts Express never failed to steal her breath away. She looked around eagerly for Harry and Ron, but found it wasn't quite hard to spot them. Even if they hadn't been bounding toward her, she could have picked out that mop of red hair anywhere.

"Ron! Harry!" she exclaimed, catching each in a hug. Harry stepped back, allowing a more intimate embrace between the other two. Hermione and Ron had been together since the summer after fifth year, and it always brought a smile to Harry's face when he saw just how happy they were together. Not to mention when she wasn't around, Ron wouldn't stop talking about her.

"How are you?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer while she and Harry talked a little while longer.

"I missed you, baby," he whispered in her ear. Blushing, Hermione kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, too." The train's whistle sounded, and everyone left on the platform rushed to find a compartment. Harry and Ron loaded Hermione's luggage, amid her complaints that she could have done it herself, thank you very much. The managed to seek out an empty compartment near the back of the train, and settled in.

XXX

"You got Head Girl!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded, unable to respond for the grin on her face. Ron cheered, picking Hermione up and spinning her around. He placed her back on her feet, kissing her. Harry rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, its not like anyone could have competed with her. She's the smartest girl around. Besides…" Harry paused, realizing his friends had stopped caring he existed. "Oh, bloody hell," he mumbled. "Get a room!" Ron looked up, grinning, and Hermione blushed. Ron winked at her, and grabbed her hand. Leading her outside, Ron pulled her along the corridor, stopping every so often to listen in on a door. Hermione felt her heart thumping as Ron pushed a door open.

Much to everyone's chagrin, it wasn't empty, and a half naked Draco Malfoy was it's occupant. Ron choked, causing Draco to turn around at the noise. Hermione stared. His surprisingly well-muscled figure was bruised and scratched, with a long diagonal slash down his stomach. Blushing, she looked away, her mind reeling.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, his voice cold and his eyes merciless. Ron shivered slightly.

"We were…um…well, you see…we're…" he stammered, unable to grasp the words in time to think up a lie. Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I get it, Weasley." He picked up his shirt, pulled it on, and grabbed his bag. On the way out the door, Ron jabbed his elbow into Malfoy's wounded stomach. He winced, agony lining his features, but kept going after only a moment's pause. Ron chuckled at his momentary victory and walked inside. Hermione sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, sitting next to her and placing what appeared to be a consoling hand on her leg. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, just something about Malfoy." Hermione knew that Ron and Harry would never understand their relationship. It was weird, how four years ago she had slapped him so hard, her handprint had appeared, and just eleven months ago they'd been smiling as they passed in the hallway. Dumbledore had had a special assignment issued for the best students in each house, and when Draco had shown up for the meeting, Hermione's whole outlook on him had changed. In those few months, they'd worked together, and silently agreed not to think of all those other times when they'd made each other's lives hell. When the project ended, so did their friendly conversations, but the insults had stopped and lessened on Harry and Ron. She couldn't tell them what had happened, but how was she supposed to be with Ron when her mind was reeling about Draco?

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Ron cried. "This is Malfoy! Bouncing Ferret Extraordinaire! Why shouldn't you take small joy in knowing he got his arse kicked?" Hermione sighed again, shaking her head. Boys were so insensitive. Ron rolled his eyes. "I guess this means I'm not getting any?"

"Exactly," Hermione replied. Usually, she'd have laughed at this, but now it made her sick. "Ron, why can't you see past the fact that he used to be a total wanker and move on?"

"Because he's still a total wanker," Ron replied very matter-of-factly. Hermione shook her head. "What? I'm supposed to love the guy now, just cause he's injured? Yeah fucking right, Hermione. That will never happen."

"Of course it won't Ron. How stupid of me to assume that you've matured in the past seven years." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, real nice," Ron spat. "Stick up for him against your own boyfriend. Hermione, sometimes I wonder if you really love me." Hermione's jaw dropped, the comment rendering her speechless. Ron glared at her, stood up, and walked out, letting the door bang close behind him. She sat their for a moment or two, wondering, hoping, knowing that he wouldn't come back.

XXX

Draco had been wandering the corridor, knowing that he had absolutely no place to go now. Stupid of him, to give up his compartment. Now he was stranded outside, and was a perfectly placed target for any of the comments or spats he knew would be coming. Stupid decision after stupid decision, but Draco couldn't help following his heart. That's why he'd run like that. Why he'd endured all that pain, those beatings, the curses. He sank down to the floor at the back of the train after buying a cup of tea from the snack cart witch. He stared into the liquid, watching the milk swirl around. It wasn't until he heard the slam of a door that he looked up. Ron was stalking down the hallway, and Draco prayed it wasn't for him. He was tired, he didn't want any trouble. But with Weasley, you just never knew. Fortunately, Ron went into a nearby compartment. Draco watched, thinking that maybe Hermione would follow. Puzzled when she hadn't come out after a few minutes, Draco went back to his room.

Hermione was sitting, huddled on her seat. Her eyes were glassy when she looked up at him. Draco's heart broke. She'd looked at him with such hope. _She thought I was Ron,_ Draco thought. He sat down across from her, but she looked away.

"Want some tea?" he offered. She shook her head. "It's good tea, and I promise I didn't spit in it." Hermione smiled slightly and accepted the cup. She took a sip and looked out the window. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Ron," she whispered after a pause. "He just said something."

"Oh," Draco nodded, knowing not to prod. She looked at him with her sad, brown eyes.

"Thanks for the tea," she said, handing it back. He pushed her hand away.

"Keep it," he smiled. Hermione shook her head, her lips hinting upward and she left. Draco watched out the window, the now familiar landscape staring back. He'd wanted her to stay, so maybe they could have talked like they used to. He knew she'd understand why he'd run away like that. But no, he couldn't ask her to do that. She was already on thin ice with Weasley, it seemed, and if she and him started talking again…well, that wouldn't go over well. He sighed, running a hand through his lengthening hair. It seemed as if he was in quite a predicament.

XXX

Hermione had decided not to return to her compartment. She wanted to apologize to Ron, but decided to let him cool off a little first. Instead, she went to Lavender's compartment. Lavender smiled softly, and immediately accepted her. Hermione had always felt like she never had to say anything to Lavender for her to understand. They sat and talked with the Patil twins, who were also present, until it was time to change for Hogwarts. They filed out of the train into the rain that had begun to fall, still talking and gossiping. McGonagall sought out Hermione and took her to a carriage set aside for the Head Students. She sat down, smoothing out her robe. She was actually quite excited about moving out of Gryffindor tower and into her own set of rooms. Dumbledore had hinted last year during their project that it was going to be used to choose the heads. Hermione was certain Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff was going to be Head Boy. He was nice enough, so she figured she wouldn't have to worry about sharing a dormitory with him. Content with dreaming about the upcoming year, she hardly noticed when another someone stepped into the carriage and sat opposite her. When Hermione finally looked around, her throat closed over any possible words, conveniently making it hard for her to breath. Draco smiled, raising his eyebrow in that annoyingly knowing way. She turned away quickly, her heart racing. This was not going to work.

XXXXXX

Author's Note: First chapter of the revision. Let me know what you think. Thanks to Chevi for beta-ing this for me. She's an angel.

p.s. 'Fucking' isn't a commonly used word in the UK. Says Geoff the Pretty Much Brit, "I've heard "effin'" a lot, but "fookin'" or "feckin'" is also very common. If it's spoken, "fookin" or "fockin" is easy and common."


	2. 2: Mysterious

Chapter Two: Mysterious

Everyone slowly left the carriages to enter the castle they all had come to love. Memories flooded each student's mind as they filled the Great Hall with their cheery chatter.

When the students broke apart to go to separate tables, Ron managed to fight his way through them to get to Hermione.

"Hey," he whispered, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry about before. I just…he gets to me, you know? And I guess I could cut him some slack, what with him being cut up and all. Are we good?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile. "I don't think I could stay mad at you." She threw her arms around his neck while he kissed her. The last few students left the entry hall and Ron reluctantly broke away to follow them. Harry had come in with Seamus and Dean, and had saved two seats for Ron and Hermione. They spent nearly the whole feast talking about the past six years and what fun they'd had, how many detentions they'd gotten, and especially how many times they'd kicked Slytherins arses in Quidditch. When the last crumbs of dessert faded into the golden plates, McGonagall sought out Hermione and Draco to show them to their private dormitories. The portrait was of a blonde mermaid. She giggled and flipped her hair back, winking at Draco. McGonagall sighed, and tapped the frame. The mermaid bit her lip and looked over innocently.

"Password?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Mysterious," McGonagall said in her stern voice. The mermaid blew a kiss at Draco and dove underwater as the portrait swung open. Checking her watch, McGonagall pointed inside. "Your room is on the left, Miss Granger. Yours is on the right, Mr. Malfoy. You have one common room and a private bathroom each. You can find me in my office of you have any questions." And with that, she left. Hermione stood frozen for a moment, before turning to look at Draco. He shrugged and left for his room. Hermione studied the common room. Black and gold. How fitting. She briefly scanned the titles in the bookshelves before curiosity overtook her and she rushed to her bedroom. It was roughly the same size as the one she'd shared in Gryffindor Tower, but this time with only one bed, armoire, and desk. She ran her hands along the golden floral wallpaper on her way to her bed. Red velvet, cream silk. She fell back and smiled. Her trunks had been unpacked already for her. Figuring that Ron and Harry would be in the common room, she decided to pay Gryffindor Tower a visit. On her way out, she noticed that Draco's door was open. Moving to look inside, she noticed that it was everything, from walls to duvet cover, was black, excepting silver accents and green silk sheets. Being so pale, Draco stood out and almost seemed to glow. Hermione leaned her head against the door frame, content for the moment in watching.

"Hermione?" he asked, knocking her out of her reverie. She blinked.

"Hmm?" she responded. "Oh! Um…I'm just going to Gryffindor Tower. I'll be back later."

"Right," he said with a nod, and continued rearranging everything.

"Right," she echoed in a sigh, turning and leaving. Hogwarts was quite deserted, despite it being before curfew. She stopped every so often to gaze at one of her favourite paintings or tapestries, and in a few occasions, to speak to one. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she smiled warmly.

"Grimfuddle," she answered, and the portrait swung open. It took her half getting into the room before she noticed. Ron, who had been apologizing to her all day and endlessly confessing his love, was sitting in a chair by the fire with Lavender perched on top. His shirt was open at the neck, and his hands were finding their way up hers. Hermione stared, absolutely amazed, before finally she spoke out. "Ron?" Even to her, her voice sounded meek. Ron looked over, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

"Oh, fuck."

"Great answer," she spat at him. "Real intelligent. You know, most people deny it. No, you come right out and let me know that you think next to nothing of me." Hermione took a deep breath and tossed her hair back. "You know how you doubted that I didn't love you? Well, here's your proof." With that, she spun around and ran outside.

XXX

Having just finished the laborious work of rearranging everything he'd brought, Draco decided to find a good book and settle down for the evening. He picked out _Hogwarts, A History _and settled into a chair. He'd just opened the book when he heard something of a cry outside the portrait. Placing the book on the table, he swung himself around the back of the chair just in time for Hermione to run inside. She took one look at him, started crying again, and tried to run off. Draco held out his arm to catch her and sat down. He held her in his lap while she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Ron," she spluttered. "Lavender…" Draco nodded.

"I get it," he whispered. She looked at him, before burying her face in his shoulder. Draco spoke softly to her, stroking her hair and holding her close. When her sobs finally subsided, she sat up.

"Thanks," she breathed, sniffling. Draco wiped her cheeks and smiled gently.

"Anytime," he said. She stopped, wondering whatever had possessed him to catch her when she'd run in. In a moment of spontaneity, she hugged him. He returned the gesture, and they didn't make any move to break apart. After an hour, Draco noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. He gingerly picked her up and carried her into her room. He placed her under her covers and kissed her temple lightly.

XXX

When the first rays of sunlight filtered in through her half open window, Hermione turned over and stretched. She was so content with dreaming and snuggling into her blankets that she almost wanted to miss classes that day. With a final yawn, she got up and wandered into the common room. Draco was up already, showered and dressed, reading a book. She leaned down to peek at the title, and smiled. One of her favorites. He looked up briefly, then went back to his book. Hermione stood in front of him.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night." Hermione found herself smoothing her clothes and combing her hair with her fingers. "You didn't have to, and it was a genuinely wonderful thing to do."

"As far as I'm concerned it never happened." Draco stuck a finger in his book to mark his page. Standing up, he looked down at her. "We can't do that. I don't want to do that." Hermione found that as he walked away, his back was blurry from her tears.

XXX

Draco closed his door softly and sank down against it. He knew that that would hurt her. He had wanted it to. She needed Ron and Harry, not some broken excuse for a person like him. He needed to forget her- her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she got excited, how innocent she always looked, how perfect she felt in his arms…he couldn't get involved. It wasn't fair to her. He gathered his bag and headed off to breakfast.

After a completely uneventful apple, he headed over to the library. Snape had mentioned something about a new project that they were going to be starting on longevity potions, and Draco wanted to get a head start.

XXX

Hermione found it quite hard breathe normally and refrain from crying. It was stupid, the effect that had on her. She shouldn't care what Malfoy thought, what he said. It was one night, that's it, one night and an autumn of late talks over tea. She showered, turning the water all the way to hot so that it left little red streaks all across her skin. She spent a long time putting together her bag so she'd have just enough time to walk down to Potions and not see anyone or talk to anyone. When she came to the room, it was already half full. Ron and Harry were sitting together, in the third row, center. Hermione chose the fifth row, left. She stashed her bag under her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Snape was busy writing something on the front board, and when he finished he turned around abruptly.

"It's your seventh year, I think I can skip the introductions and simply tell you to choose a partner. You will be with them for four weeks brewing a longevity potion. Here-" And there, Draco entered, the door banging open against the wall. Everyone turned to look as he strode in, dumped his books on the back desk, and settled in. Snape eyed him and finished, "are today's instructions." Hermione looked around quite frantically before coming to the inevitable conclusion that she would be partnered with Draco Malfoy.

XXX

At dinner that night, Hermione found herself lost for the first time. She didn't know if she could sit with Harry and Ron, or Lavender and Parvati, or maybe just skip all together. Luckily, Harry came over and guided her to a seat beside him.

"Ron says he's sorry," he whispered on their way to the table. "He wants you to know him and Lavender are over, and that it was only just last night."

"Okay," Hermione said, her voice tiny. Harry squeezed her hand for support. They sat down across from Ron and Seamus.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron started weakly. Hermione tried her best to smile. "I um…well…I just…Oh, here," he finished with a sigh. He thrust a note toward her, which she unfolded and read under the table.

_Hermione- _

I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I promise that I'll never do that again, and that I really do love you.

Ron

Hermione smiled, appreciating the gesture. Ron looked hopeful.

"I love you too," she mouthed. He grinned. Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice while the boys commenced talking about Quidditch. Stealing a glance at the Slytherin table, she noticed a certain blond staring at her. She looked away, but found her eyes drawn back down when he moved. It looked like he had an arm around Pansy's waist, and was whispering something in her ear. Hermione turned away. It simply hurt too much.

XXX

"Pansy," Draco whispered, taking his eyes off Hermione. "You still like going out at night?" She smiled.

"Depends on with who, and what for."

"How about with me for a little…reunion?" She eyed him through half closed eyes, before kissing the corner of his mouth in agreement.

XXX

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered to herself. Ten-thirty at night and she was still doing homework and now she'd come to the realization that she had, unfortunately, left her books in the Potions room. Sighing, she donned slippers and a cloak and grabbed her wand. On her way through the dungeons, she decided that the main reason she was glad she wasn't in Slytherin was because she truly valued warmth and sunlight. She got to the Potions room, had her hand on the doorknob, when a loud moan echoed through the hall. Cringing, she backed away. Just what she needed. A late night sex encounter after a most horrible day. She leaned against the door, thinking up a plan. Maybe if she knocked? No, they wouldn't hear. Maybe yelling? No, too conspicuous. Maybe…she shrieked. There'd been a loud bang against the door she was propped against. She jumped away from it, just as it slowly creeped open. Draco was standing there, staring at her coldly, in his boxers, while Pansy was standing just behind him, covering herself up as best she could. She took one look at Hermione, then turned to Draco, said, "Looks like your busy tonight. You should really schedule longer sessions next time," and left. Hermione watched her walk away, but Draco pulled her inside.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he spat, depositing her against the wall and closing the door.

"I forgot my books," Hermione stuttered, looking around for them. Noticing they weren't on her desk, she slowly looked back at Draco.

"You grabbed them after class, Hermione," he said, his voice laced with poison. Hermione flinched, remembering now that it was after Transfiguration that she'd lost them. "You know I can't just let you leave," Draco whispered.

"What?" Hermione said, looking up. "Why?"

"Because if you go, then you'll tell McGonagall that I was down here with Pansy and I don't want to get expelled three days into the year."

"What?" Hermione asked. "Why…what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Granger." Draco turned away and ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall in his eyes. "We both know you'd use that to get me kicked out, and I'm not about to tiptoe through the fucking tulips to keep you quiet." Hermione looked away, trying to figure her way out of this. "I suppose we'll have to make a deal," Draco said finally. "Anything you want?" Her mind spun a thousand different answers, but the one she said came out involuntarily.

"You."

"What?" Draco breathed, turning around and staring at her. Hermione blushed furiously, realizing exactly what she had just said. She searched Draco's face for answers, clues, hell, even a hint would be helpful, but she found nothing.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean that, I guess. I just said it, and…oh, no…" She bit her bottom lip and stared hard at the ground. Gasping as a cold finger placed itself under her chin, Hermione looked up into the not-so-very far away eyes of Draco.

"Say that again."

"What?" Hermione asked, finding herself quite breathless.

"Tell me that you want me." His eyes searched hers, his finger remaining unwavering just underneath her jawbone.

"I want you," she managed to whisper, just before the most blindingly ardent kiss she'd ever shared with another human being. She was fumbling, clumsy, too well-mannered to be doing something like this. She laced her arms around his neck in an attempt to bring him closer, to keep that saintly mouth of his on her own. To her momentary dismay, he broke the kiss, but instead moved his way down her neck, across her collarbone, down her chest…but just when, exactly, had her shirt come off, and why did she care, anyways? She found herself grasping onto the wall for support, her fingers digging into the stone, knowing they'd be bleeding, but not caring because he was just so good to her. He stood back up, ending his butterfly winged kisses on her stomach and gently placed his hands against her waist, edging her skirt lower.

"Do you want me to continue?" he breathed, and she was a little surprised to hear just how breathless he was too.

"Never stop," she whispered. He leaned down slightly, the ghost of a smile tracing his lips before he crushed them against hers. As her skirt fell to the floor, she smiled inwardly at just how much different he was from Ron. Never in a hundred years could she have felt this nervousness, this anticipation, this complete ecstasy with him. He couldn't make her hands shake and her throat dry and her eyelashes flutter like that. She dropped to her knees, down so she was level with Draco and brought him over for another kiss, another insight into his soul. After that bliss that could have been forever, but it didn't seem quite long enough, he broke away, his lips bruised and the sheen of sweat covering his body.

"We still have classes tomorrow morning," he said, his voice gentle and soft, just the way she'd remembered it from their late night talks the year before. Hermione smiled.

"For once, I don't care," she laughed. Draco shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Come on," he said, helping her up and handing her her clothes. They laced their fingers together on the way to their dormitories, preserving the silence that only the middle of the night can bring. She reluctantly stepped away from him in the common room, only to have him wrap his arms around her waist, pressing her back to his front, sort of like a puzzle that you can never finish until you find that missing piece. "Going to bed without saying good night?" he breathed in her ear, making her tickle. With a soft kiss on her cheek, he whispered, "Until morning, love." And before she could think straight, he was in his room and gone for the rest of the evening. Collapsing on her bed, she smiled all to herself. There'd been some sort of change in him since their first meeting on the train seven years ago, and she would bet anything it had to do with that scar.

XXXXXX

Author's Note: Chapter Two of the revise. Let me know how it's going. Kudos to Chevi. 3


	3. 3: Emotions Grow

Chapter Three: Emotions Grow

Hermione rolled over in bed, checked the clock, and fell limp again. Six o'clock was far too early to be awake when she'd been up less than five hours ago. Besides, she didn't have classes until nine. Three hours, minus one to get ready in…she had some time. But on this morning, however tired she might have been, she could not fall back asleep. Thoughts of last night flashed like a slideshow through her head, each one pausing only briefly, and each one giving her a little smile, a tiny flutter, a reason to get up and go to see him. She yawned, reached for her hairbrush and ripped it through her hair. Slippers, a tissue, a sip of water, and she was off. Draco was sitting in the common room, reading again. Hermione laughed to herself; she remembered just how many times she'd read that book, and how encompassing it could become. He didn't notice her straight off, but when she kneeled in front of him and placed her chin on his knee, he looked down and smiled. Bending over, he kissed her forehead, and bookmarked his place. Noticing that he was already showered and dressed, she cocked her head to one side.

"Just when do you wake up?" she asked, a hint of humour in her words. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I sleep?" Hermione smiled and hit his leg. Draco feigned a look of innocence.

"Come on," she said, standing up. "Let's go get breakfast."

"One problem," he said. "Weasley." Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her morning was not quite so sunny and she had a headache.

"I'll take care of it," she whispered. Draco grasped her hand, and squeezed. She held on for a moment, before kissing him softly and leaving.

Draco watched her leave, wanting her so badly to come back, but knowing that she should just keep walking. He never meant for this to happen, for them to start something. It just…when she said that, when he knew that he could make her happy, if only for a moment, all consequences be damned, he would give her what she wanted. As he stood to leave for breakfast, he sighed. He only hoped that her breath of happiness wouldn't bring an interlude of pain.

XXX

Hermione, back in her room and having gotten her peace of mind from a long, hot shower, sat at her desk and took out a fresh piece of parchment. She took a deep breath and dipped her quill in her turquoise ink. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Thirteen tries, twenty three minutes, and a two cups of tea later, Hermione was finally satisfied with her work. She had just about an hour to get to the owlery, eat breakfast, and then get to Potions. She grabbed a muffin on her way up to send her letter, and was in the dungeons a good fourty minutes before class. At first she was hesitant to go into her classroom, worried that Snape would be in, but sighed and opened the door. If she couldn't face him after seven years… Fortunately, the room was entirely Snape-free, but a different sort of Slytherin was occupying one of the back tables. Hermione smiled to herself, coming up to sit beside him. Draco looked up briefly, but went straight back to his book. Hermione placed one hand on his thigh, and pushed his book down with the other.

"I was reading that, Granger," he said, eyeing her with an eyebrow arched. "It's not polite to interrupt."

"I thought I was a little more interesting than a book, but fine…" she teased, turning away and gathering up her books. She heard him laugh, and she yelped as he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled, kissing him softly.

"You know, these benches are sort of shaky…you'd better hope I don't drop you…" Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Draco Malfoy, if you let go…" He smirked, jerking his knees up and tipping her to the side. Squealing, she reached out and grabbed his arms tightly. He shrank back, his eyes fluttering shut. Hermione gasped, realizing he still had the shadow of bruises lining his arms. "Oh, gods, Draco, I'm so sorry…"

"Forget about it," he whispered, his voice slightly ragged. "You didn't know. Leave it." Hermione bit her lip and slid off his lap. She grasped his hand and squeezed, and Draco leaned over and kissed her. They remained silent for the next half an hour, as the class started to filter in and Snape instructed them on the next steps in their project. After class, Draco left immediately without so much as a goodbye to Hermione. She sighed and slowly gathered her books. Harry came up to her as she was leaving.

"Hey," he said quietly. "What's going on with you and Ron?"

"I sent him a note this morning," Hermione answered, staring straight ahead. Harry nodded. "Apart from that, I don't know."

"Well, he was pretty angry about it, but he's with Lavender now, I guess." Harry paused, gauging Hermione's reactions. She remained passive. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, all right?" Harry stopped, turning to look at her face on.

"Thanks, Harry," she said and kissed his cheek. He nodded, and walked away. Hermione followed at a much slower pace, and incidentally was nearly late for her next class. Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Lunch. Then outside for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She took the long way back to the castle, delaying the confrontation she knew would be coming when she reached the Great Hall. Deciding to just skip dinner, Hermione instead went to her room and started her homework. Finding herself yawning in the middle of a chapter on Goblin Revolts in the Middle Ages, she leaned back on her pillows and closed her eyes.

Three hours later, she woke up and found herself under her covers with all her books in her bag on her desk. Smiling, she stretched out and walked into the common room. Upon finding it empty, she knocked on Draco's door. She could hear his footsteps as he came to open it.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." Pause. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." Hermione followed him inside and sat on the edge of his bed. He was hanging a pile of robes in his closet. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said, breaking the almost uneasy silence.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It just reminded me of some things I'd rather forget." He turned to her, his face tinted with hurt. Hermione reached out a hand for him and he came to her. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her lips, placed a string across her neck, and once again, Hermione found her mind clouded and her blood rushing through her veins. She tore at his shirt, found hers already gone, moved to bring him back to her mouth. Looking up into his piercing grey eyes, she found a softness there she'd missed before. A sort of loneliness mixed with a kind of need, and she felt compelled to fix that. His breath came in frayed gasps across her skin, her own in tiny whispers. Fingers traced along uncharted skin, got tangled in hair, pulled at the articles of clothing that were getting in the way. Laying underneath him, Hermione felt a refuge from the world, like they were the only two people left and nothing could possibly disturb this haven they had built for themselves. Draco kissed her hard, before pulling back slowly, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked, and she could only just manage to answer, her fists grabbing a handful of sheets to hold on.

"Never stop," she breathed, and she plunged into the dark waters of ecstasy.

XXX

When Hermione woke up two and a half hours later, she started at the foreign surroundings. Turning over, she woke up Draco, who instinctively reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"It's just me," she whispered. Draco opened one eye.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Just about three thirty," Hermione answered, looking at the small clock on his bedside table. Draco groaned. Hermione giggled. "I thought you didn't sleep." Draco opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Someone tired me out," he said, very seriously. Hermione laughed again, Draco shook his head and closed his eyes. Hermione looked at him, outlining his figure with her eyes. Their lack of clothes left a very open view of Draco's stomach and his still red scar. Hermione leaned over him, kissed his forehead, and traced the wound with her finger. Draco jumped.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice soft. Draco met her eyes- she noticed they were no longer empty, but rather filled with pain and confusion.

"You really want to know?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's what I got for refusing to be a Death Eater. Lucius threw a knife at me." Draco shrugged and turned over. Hermione moved to fit her body against his, and placed her arm around his waist. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, and in a moment, they were asleep.

XXXXXX

Author's Note: Chapter three of the revise. Man, these things are short! Three pages! The last chapters get up to like, nine to twelve. God. Love to Chevi.


	4. 4: Suspicions

The only bad thing about this room, Draco had decided, was the excessive amount of sunlight when you forgot to close the curtains the night before. Six a.m. and he was wide awake. Slipping out from the covers, he crossed the room and ripped the shades over the window. Much better. He walked back over to his bed, savoring the image of Hermione laying there, her hair curled and sprayed across his pillows, his sheet just covering her chest, her hand reaching out for him. He had a feeling she'd be different from his usual hit-and-runs. Granger was too stubborn to be just another number. Draco smiled, kissed her temple lightly, and went to shower. As he was coming out, his towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping, Hermione was waking up.

"G'morning," she murmured with a yawn. Draco laughed.

"Morning, love," he answered, leaning down to kiss her. Shaking his head, Hermione shrieked as the cold water droplets hit her face. "It's Saturday."

"I know," Hermione said, sinking back down against Draco's pillows. "I might decide to stay here all day. I hope you won't mind."

"And why would I mind a beautiful girl in my bed at any time?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk. Hermione scowled and threw a pillow at his head. Ducking stealthily, he grinned and went to change. He came back and found Hermione in the very same place he'd left her. "I'm going to get some breakfast," he announced. "Are you coming or would you like me to bring you some?"

"I was actually thinking about inviting Harry and Ron up," Hermione said cautiously. "I mean, I'd like them to know about you."

"Why?" Draco asked quietly, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I can't not tell them!"

"Yes, you can. I did it."

"I don't even want to think what Crabbe and Goyle would have said had you told them," Hermione said with a grimace. Draco smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to be around when they come up?"

"Maybe you should be in your room, in case I need back up." Hermione smiled. "I hope this goes over well."

"Yeah," Draco breathed. "Me too."

XXX

After showering and dressing, Hermione left her dormitory alone. The Great Hall was full, it being prime breakfast time, and she was a little nervous when she found Harry and Ron. Sitting next to Harry (the space next to Ron was occupied by Lavender, and the two of them seemed more interested in the other's face than breakfast, a big step up for Ron), Hermione picked up a goblet of juice and sipped at it.

"Um, Harry?" she started, very quietly. Harry looked up, his mouth full of toast, and nodded for her to continue. "I want to ask you and Ron to come up to my common room later. I need to talk to you."

"Oi, Ron!" Harry yelled across the table. "Stop sucking at her face and listen." Ron looked over, blushing, and Lavender giggled. "Want to come to see Hermione with me later?" Ron looked over at her, his face hard. Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. His expression melted and he smiled.

"Yeah, all right. Lav has to do some research for Astrology anyway. Something about Clairvoyants, I think."

"Oh, yes," Lavender said excitedly. "They're really very interesting individuals. You can't tell one from a normal witch or wizard until they start to mature their senses, around their mid to late teenage years. They start to get-"

"Well, I have to go now," Hermione interrupted. "In about an hour?" she asked the boys. Harry nodded. Smiling, Hermione left for her dorm. Draco was sitting in his usual chair, reading. Hermione came over and kissed his head.

"So?" he asked, looking up and kissing her again.

"They'll be here in about an hour."

"Excellent," Draco said, and put a bookmark on his page, a smirk spreading across his features. "You know what that leaves just enough time for?" Hermione giggled and followed Draco into his room.

XXX

"Ron, I can't believe you," Harry said with a sigh. He ran his hand through his already messy hair to push it out of his eyes. "She is our best friend. You can't waste six years of friendship over a silly break up. Besides, it's obvious you've moved on."

"You're right, Harry," Ron decided. "We can be mature about this." He leaned over and knocked on the portrait's frame. The mermaid came out and winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Password?" she asked in her annoyingly sweet voice. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Mysterious," Ron said.

"All right, but I'd be careful." The mermaid turned around and prepared to dive into the water again. "She's a little busy." Ron and Harry exchanged almost worried looks as the portrait swung open. The room was empty and silent. Harry went to the left, Ron to the right. While Harry's search proved unsuccessful, Ron came to Draco's door and heard a muffled scream. Ron called over to Harry and burst in through the door.

"Hermione!" he yelled, looking all around for her. She was lying naked in Draco's bed, pulling the covers up over herself.

"What?" she asked, her tone betraying her irritation.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" Ron demanded. "This is Malfoy's room! And you're naked! What's going on?"

"Go wait in the common room, I'll be out in a moment to explain." Hermione sighed and watched as the two boys left. Draco had been lying next to the bed, out of view, and when the door clicked shut, he started laughing.

"That had to be the highlight of my day," he said, smiling. Hermione leaned over the bed, watching him lie on his back and laugh.

"Stay in here, all right?" She picked up her clothes and started dressing. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck," he called after her and she blew him a kiss before opening the door to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on chairs next to the fireplace. Harry looked confused and was mindlessly fumbling with the edge of his robe. Ron, on the other hand, looked positively murderous.

"You going to explain yourself now?" Ron spat. Harry reached out and placed his hand on Ron's arm to steady him.

"You have to understand, Hermione," Harry started gently, "that this is a very awkward situation. I'm not sure what happened, but it doesn't look so good to us."

"I told you I wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione said, trying to keep calm. "I did not expect my privacy to be invaded or you two to come in here and start making accusations."

"Making accusations?" Ron cried, jumping up. "You're the one who was stripped in Malfoy's room! Why can't I accuse you of what I know is true?"

"Because you don't know the whole story!" Hermione screamed back. "Just…leave. I need some time to cool down." She started for her room, but stopped as Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, please…" Harry begged. "Don't do this." Hermione rolled her shoulder out of his grip and slammed her door behind her. Sighing, Harry turned back to Ron.

"I need to talk to Malfoy," Ron declared, and, pulling out his wand, stalked to the opposite door. He knocked harshly. Draco opened it and stared at Ron.

"Can I help you?" he asked uninterestedly. Ron pushed his way into the room and held his wand against Draco's throat.

"What did you do to her?" he growled. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You going to kill me, Weasley?" he whispered. Ron narrowed his eyes and glared. Harry came in behind them.

"Ron!" he shouted, pulling him away from Draco.

"Leave him," Draco commanded, closing the distance between himself and Ron again. "Go ahead," he said in Ron's ear. "Kill me." Ron brought his wand up and held it against Draco's chest. His hands were shaking but he was determined.

"Ron, don't," Harry whispered pleadingly. "He's not worth it." Ron looked between Harry and his wand, sighing and letting his arm fall. Draco smirked.

"That's what I thought. Now get out." Turning, he headed away from the other two men. Ron looked back at Harry, his face beginning to flush as he brought his wand back up and threw a curse at Draco. The stream of yellow light hit him in the back and he double over, unconscious. Looking panicked, Ron backed away and bumped into Harry.

"What…" he breathed, his eyes darting around the room. Harry looked at him, disgusted, and ran to Draco's body. Flipping him over, he noticed that he'd hit his head and was bleeding.

"Go get Hermione," Harry commanded, taking out his handkerchief and pressing it against Draco's wound. "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing." Ron nodded, still dazed, and ran to get Hermione.

"Please come out," he called through her door. "Malfoy's hurt, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously, coming out of her room. "What do you mean 'he's hurt'? What did you do to him?" They crossed the common room, Ron trailing behind.

"I mean a threw a curse at him!" he said exasperated. "What did you expect me to do, let him go?" Hermione threw a disappointed look to him, and continued into Draco's room. Harry's handkerchief was already soaked with blood, but he'd managed to get Draco's body levitated and was heading for the door.

"Oh, my god," Hermione whispered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Harry looked at her, and continued out of the room. Hermione followed, her eyes beginning to tear. Ron hesitated a moment, before running out after them. Madam Pomfrey had Draco placed in a cot near the window, and sent the three away while she administered various potions and charms. Harry held Hermione as she cried, while Ron stayed nearby.

"He'll be all right," the nurse told them when she was finished. "He just needs to sleep it off. That was quite a nasty fall he took." Madam Pomfrey eyed the boys suspiciously.

"Is it all right if I wait here with him till he wakes up?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course, dear, so long as you don't try to wake him up." The nurse smiled sympathetically, and left. Hermione grasped Harry's hand briefly, squeezing, and went to sit with Draco. Harry sighed, watching her go, and turned to Ron. The redhead blushed, looking at the ground.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the common room," Harry said, his tone serious. Ron nodded. They walked in silence all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was nearly empty, and the boys took seat on opposite sides of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Ron started. "I don't know what came over me." Harry eyed him coldly. "What?" Ron demanded, annoyed. "You expected me to let him walk away like that? After what he obviously did to Hermione?"

"And what, exactly, did he do to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think," Ron started. He looked around, leaned in, and whispered, "I think he raped her."

"No," Harry said, pulling back. "No way. She's too smart for that. Besides, she wouldn't be up there with him now if he had."

"Think about it, Harry, " Ron continued. "I accused her of being in Malfoy's room, and she said I didn't know the whole story. It's not her fault, I should have seen that. She probably wanted to talk about him. Maybe he'd been harassing her or something, you know, making her uncomfortable."

"No," Harry persisted. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think we need to talk to Malfoy when he gets out of the infirmary."

XXX

_Running, his lungs were tight, his throat was closing around every breath…he collapsed. He sat on his knees, panting for air, knowing that he'd given them the time they needed to catch up to him._

_"Draco…" he heard a cold voice say. "How it shames me to call you my son."_

_"That makes two of us," Draco managed to say before he fell into a fit of coughs._

_"I'm going to give you another chance," Lucius said, "seeing as you are my only heir. I'm going to offer you the honour of being a Death Eater only once more."_

_"I'd rather die," Draco spat._

_"Fine," Lucius said, turning away. He flicked his hand and the Dementors he'd brought with him began to close in around Draco. The sudden drop in temperature made breathing even harder, and he found that every inhalation brought a stinging pain through his chest. The Dementors grabbed his arms, hard enough, he knew, to cause bruises for months. They dragged him the mile and a half back to the Manor, taking him through the dungeon entrance and throwing him into a small, circular room. Lucius entered after him and sent the Dementors away. Draco still had trouble breathing, his breaths coming in short, ragged pants. Lucius stood above him and looked down._

_"Go ahead and do it," Draco whispered. "Kill me."_

_"I'm giving you a chance," Lucius told him, sounding completely indifferent to the situation. Pulling a long black box out of his robes, he opened it and asked, "Do you know what this is?"_

_"Should I care?" Draco shot back._

_"It's the knife my father used to give me the Dark Mark," Lucius said, disregarding Draco. "And now I'm going to bestow that distinction down to you." Reaching down, he grabbed Draco's sleeve to pull him up, but Draco pulled away, leaving his shirt in his father's hands. Lucius looked at it for a moment and threw it down. "Don't do this, Draco," he said quietly. "I don't want to have to kill you."_

_"Then I'll kill myself," Draco threatened. He reached to his belt to pull out his own dagger. Lucius shook his head in dismay._

_"Draco…" he sighed. "Give me your arm."_

_"Your plan will never work," Draco said, looking around wildly. He began circling his father, Lucius following suit. "Voldemort will never be strong enough. You're all going to fail."_

_"If we fail, then you come down with us!" Lucius screamed, lunging for Draco and grabbing his wrist. Draco pulled back, stumbling, and threw his dagger. It flew by Lucius' head, missing by a good three inches. Lucius threw his own knife, the blade skimming Draco's stomach and leaving a long gash. Draco gasped, grasping his stomach, and fell to his knees. Lucius picked up his blade, wiping it clean on his handkerchief. "Get out," he whispered, and left. Draco stayed on his knees for a few minutes, before gathering the strength to stand. He staggered on his way out, crashing into walls, his vision blurred and his head pounding. When he got outside, he began to run. Not in any particular direction, just running, getting away…he fell, and found he could not stand up…_

XXX

Draco woke up with a start, his breathing ragged and his body dripping with sweat. He sat up slowly- his head was pounding. Looking around, he deduced he was in the Hospital Wing. He started coughing, his lungs contracting painfully, and he felt a small, cool hand place itself on his back and help him sit up straight. Whoever it was handed him a glass of water, and he thankfully gulped some of it down. Turning, he saw Hermione, staring at him worriedly. He smiled and put the glass on the table next to his bed.

"How are you?" she asked quietly. Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Just fine," he whispered, "Just fine."

XXXXXX

Chapter 4 revision !


	5. 5: Meetings

The next day, Draco was let out of the infirmary. Hermione walked him back to his room and left him there to recover a bit more, as Madam Pomfrey had instructed. Draco protested the whole way up, claiming that he was in perfect health and did not need another day of rest, but ended up there anyway. Hermione decided to see how Harry and Ron were doing, and maybe even apologize and tell them about Draco. She tried the Great Hall first, but Seamus and Dean told her they were still up at Gryffindor Tower. When she walked up to them, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, their conversation ended abruptly. Hermione eyed them warily.

"Hermione…" Ron said seriously. "We need to talk." They dragged Hermione into their common room and locked the door behind them

"What's going on?" Hermione said, a little worried.

"What happened yesterday…with Malfoy," Ron growled. Harry stood a little behind Ron, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"I believe that is my personal information. I don't need to tell you anything," Hermione said, wringing her hands. All confidence she'd had about telling them dissipated; how did she ever think this would work?

"You don't have to protect him anymore, Hermione!" Ron shouted. Hermione was on the verge of tears, her face flushed and her hands in constant motion.

"Ron! It's my life! I don't have to tell you anything!" She started to turn and walk away, but Harry gently grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione…" he said pleadingly. "We just…we want to help…we think Malfoy…." Harry, at a loss for the right words, trailed off and looked at Ron.

"What do you think he did?" she asked softly, poisonously, wrenching her wrist from Harry's grip.

"We think he raped you, goddamnit!" Ron yelled when Harry didn't answer. Hermione gaped, her mouth open and her whole body still.

"You think he…oh, no…no, no, no, Harry, Ron, he didn't, he wouldn't…" she shielded her face with her hands, blocking them from her tears.

"Hermione, it's okay to tell us," Harry said softly, coming to put his hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she whispered, her voice to ragged to shout. "You don't understand!" And with that, she ran from the room. Harry and Ron stood silently for a moment, before Ron turned, commandingly, to Harry.

"Get the map, I'm finding that bastard if it's the last thing I do."

XXX

Defiant to a flaw, Draco had personally refused sleep. He took his book and settled in a corner of the library to read. After two chapters and twenty nine pages, two figures approached him from the dimly lit shelves.

"Can I help you two?" Draco drawled coldly when he recognized them.

"Look Malfoy. We need to talk." Harry said defensively, trying not to escalate any tempers into fighting status. Ron and Harry sat across from Draco at the table.

"About what? Need a few quidditch tips, boys?" he sneered, but even to himself, the cruelty sounded foreign, out of use.

"Shut up," Ron ground out, his face flushing with anger and embarrassment. "Just tell us what happened with Hermione."

"If she's your best friend, why not ask her?" Draco dismissed them, tilting his head back down to read his book, but finding Ron's heavy breathing and Harry's staring to be quite distracting. "You can leave now, I'm not saying a thing."

"Malfoy, we…" Harry was seething inwardly at the impudence of Draco's tones, but tried to keep a steady façade in lieu of reacting like Ron. "We tried to talk to her, and she couldn't stop crying. If something happened, she won't say a word if she thinks she can take care of it herself."

"And what do you suppose happened, Potter?" Draco spat, his eyes cold as ever. Harry shivered and looked down.

"Come off it, Malfoy," Ron said, his tones degrading. "We know you raped her." Draco, unprepared for such a blow, stared incredulously at the pair. Shaking his head, he almost laughed.

"I didn't know you two held such a low opinion of me or Hermione," he said finally, his tones soft, conversational, but cutting in the undertones. "I'm not some sick, sadistic individual who needs that, but I guess it would take one to know one, wouldn't it, Weasley?" Ron stood up sharply, fumbling for his wand, but when he drew it out, Draco had already disappeared.

XXX

Draco, seething in every way possible, stalked into his dormitory and proceeded towards his bedroom.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, coming from her own room. "I thought you were sleeping, where have you been?"

"I was being accused by your ever-solicitous best friends of raping you." Draco coldly quirked an eyebrow. "What, dearest Hermione, did you tell them?" Hermione shied away at his tone- equally unfeeling and brutal.

"I said that you'd never do that," she was soft, she was scared, "I said you didn't and never, ever would, and they took my opposition to them as self-preservation. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't fucking cut it when the alternative to them believing me is being expelled, does it?" Draco was yelling. "We started this to cover up one thing, and now I'm going to end up doing it again. Can't suppose I could fuck them in exchange for silence?" Draco left for his room, leaving Hermione broken and desecrated. She sank to the floor right where she stood, too weak to move. She cried herself to sleep in the middle of the carpet.

XXX

Ron and Harry, seated in the secluded corner of the library Draco had so kindly chosen, were speaking in low whispers.

"He seemed so surprised though," Harry said, defending Malfoy for the first time, "I mean, he seemed insulted that we'd think that, and we think he strongly resembles a ferret!"

"Maybe he was surprised we found out," Ron went on. "I mean, he probably thinks we've got no intelligence without Hermione."

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said, biting his lip. "I'm sure Hermione will come to us if she needs it, and Dumbledore always knows when something is going wrong. Let's just wait it out, mate."

"Yeah," Ron said distractedly. "Yeah, let's just wait it out."

XXX

An hour later, Hermione picked herself up off the floor. She was sore, she was exhausted, but most of all, she was begging to be loved. She mustered up the last of her resolve and crossed to Draco's door. Knocking softly, she smoothed her hair as she waited for an answer. Draco opened the door and stood there, taking in her appearance; blotchy eyes, tangled hair, rumpled clothes, and opened his door further. She stood unsteadily on the threshold, before Draco pulled her in and into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against her forehead. She nodded, her voice bunched up in her throat. "I'm sorry that I said all that, and that I can't be the better person, or even a good enough person to merit being with you."

"No," Hermione whispered, her breath dusting Draco's collarbones. "No, you're everything I could need and more." Draco shook his head, almost laughing. "But are you sure…" Hermione trailed off, looking up at him with uneasiness streaked across her features, "Are you sure that we're worth all this? This is just a silly agreement, and you've paid me for my silence a thousand times over. Why should I keep you in this one-sided parody of love?"

"Because," Draco said, leading her to sit with him on his bed, "Because it's not one-sided. It's not just a silly agreement. It's not a parody of love. It's more than that, and you know it. It's no longer about repayment-hell, it never was for me-it's about us, and how after this year, no one will care about who we are." Hermione started crying, burying her face in Draco's neck, and whispered 'I love you' against his neck. Draco shivered and, tipping her head up, kissed Hermione with all he had.

XXX

Days melted to weeks, which softened to months. Christmas holiday came, and whisked away the majority of the school, including Harry and Ron. Hermione, still on shaky ground with them, hugged them goodbye with a promise that she'd miss them, but when they turned around she wasn't sure she would.

Christmas day neared, and the decorations were hung. The day before Christmas Eve Dumbledore called down Draco to inform him that Lucius was making a visit to the school, and desired to speak with his son. Draco, paling from the news, set his jaw straight, and waited alone in Dumbledore's office to greet his father.

"Lucius," Draco spat when his father appeared through the fireplace.

"Draco, you look well," Lucius replied nonchalantly. "Surprisingly well, as I expected you to be dead. We already have a lovely grave dug for you, it's quite nice. Right next to the poisonous black roses."

"Wishful thinking?" Draco quirked softly, and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're not here to inquire about my health."

"No, no, I'm not, although seeing you in such good standing will make my request a little more feasible. My Lord Voldemort required you on his rise to power, and since you have not been acquiescing up to this point, he has found another suitable follower. However," Lucius continued, eyeing his manicured nails as if they were far more important that whatever he was saying, "My Lord wishes to have the next Malfoy heir."

"And if I never produce a child? I can't imagine him cheering me on while I fuck his chosen bride."

"Oh, Draco, he didn't choose her," Lucius finally looked up, a strange smile lacing his mouth. "No, no, dear boy, you did." Draco took a deep breath, finding all the blood in his head evaporating to leave him dizzy. "Mmm, so we were right. Miss Granger, is it? Yes, yes, she'll be quite fine. Although we'd prefer a pureblood, I'm sure she has her merit in intelligence. No need to keep her around anyway after she serves us." Lucius surveyed his son, who was standing as stiff and cold as ice, and raised an eyebrow. "You have one year. Plan wisely, Draco. Voldemort is not always as pleasant as he seems." With a flash of green floo powder, Lucius disappeared, leaving Draco to melt into a chair. Dumbledore soon came back inside, his face tight with worry. Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, he gave a reassuring squeeze. Draco nodded and left for his dormitory. Hermione, unaware of the meeting, was puzzled by Draco's preoccupation and short-lived goodnight embrace. She stayed up long enough to watch the fire die out, and then went to bed. Whatever it was, she decided, she'd find out and help as best she could. It was obvious that he needed her as much as she needed him, and she made a silent vow to stay with him as long as he'd have her.

XXX

Chapter 5 Revision !


	6. 6: That Fateful Question

January passed quickly, from the end of holiday to the thirty-first, students were happy and eager to begin again with classes. Harry and Ron, who had spent a good amount of their break spying on Hermione and Draco by means of the Marauder's Map, and had discovered that they spent most, if not all, of their time together, came back to school with a vague plan on how to separate the two once and for all.

Midterm exams over, Hermione found herself with more than a bit of free time. She spent most of it with Draco, but couldn't help shaking the feeling that things had been off since Christmas. Draco was constantly pre-occupied, thinking quietly more than speaking, and he had developed a habit of locking his door every night.

By February, Hermione had gathered the strength and planned out a speech to deliver to Draco. February fourteenth, she decided, missing the meaning of the day altogether. Ron and Harry, however, had other plans. They sent both Draco and Hermione a note, elucidating their desire to never speak to the other again.

_Draco-_

It's been fun, but I'm sure that I have better things to do than waste my time with you. I'm sure you'll find other things to do; remember to study for that Potions test !

-Hermione

Ron had snickered a bit when he wrote the last part- how typically Hermione, Draco had to be convinced. He showed it to Harry, who laughed and shared his.

_Hermione-_

How could I ever spend time with such a filthy excuse for a witch, I'll never know. Niceties aside, I will not be speaking to you ever again.

-D.M.

Ron nodded appraisingly, and Harry took the cloak to deposit the letters in the respective rooms during breakfast.

Hermione, picking up her bag and heading to Transfiguration, found her note just after she'd finished her test. Her throat tightened, and she asked Professor McGonagall softly if she may be excused from class. She ran up to her dormitory, disgusted to see Draco's pale head bent over his book, and even more sickened when he looked up with concern.

"Hermione?" he asked gently, and she ran to her room in tears. Draco had found his note tucked inside his book that morning, and was relieved, if not shattered. But her tears had prompted him to doubt, and he knocked softly on her door before going inside.

"What do you want?" she spat, her face turned away from him and the covers pulled up to her chin. "Come to rub it in? Make fun of the mudblood?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked incredulously, crossing to sit next to her on her bed.

"This!" she said, throwing her crumpled note at him. "So why spend more time with her? Go on, get out!"

"Hermione, I didn't write this," he said, pulling out his own. "And I'll wager that you didn't write this either." He handed her the neatly folded paper, and watched as her face fell.

"Oh, Draco, who would do this? Who would know?" she turned over and grasped his hand.

"Potter and Weasley, I'd assume," Draco said with a shrug. "No one else has even the slightest inkling about us."

"Oh, the Marauder's Map!" Hermione sighed, "Of course they'd know!" Draco quirked a quizzical eyebrow but did not ask further questions.

"Double Potions, soon, darling," he prompted instead, "I'll see you down there." With a soft kiss, he left her to fix her hair and run cool water over her eyes. She smiled at him when she saw him in the dungeons, and sat as far from Harry and Ron as she could get.

---

That night, the two lay intertwined on the couch by the fire, Draco combing his fingers through Hermione's hair. She sighed softly. Draco had been even more distracted lately, and they'd hardly spoken in the three hours they'd been laying together. Biting her lip, Hermione dove in.

"Draco," she started softly, watching as his half-lidded eyes came up to meet hers. She sat up, causing Draco to eye her warily. "What's been going on lately? You've been so…distant. I just…I don't know." Hermione looked down, her rehearsed speech melting away with nerves. She felt Draco lean back against the arm of the couch and sigh.

"Lucius came to see me over Christmas holiday."

"You didn't tell me that!" Hermione said, surprised and just beginning to understand. Draco shrugged.

"He told me Voldemort no longer required me to train to be his successor." Here, Draco paused, gauging Hermione's reaction. She was nodding, chewing her bottom lip. He knew she was too smart to think this was all good news. "He's requiring me to produce an heir, a successor to take my place."

"Draco, that's awful! How can your father expect you to give up your child to someone so evil?" Hermione paused. "Who has he chosen?" Draco furrowed his brow.

"Chosen for what?"

"Chosen as, you know, the mother?" Hermione was quiet. Draco sighed and rubbed his fingertips against his temples.

"That's where it get a bit complicated," Draco began. "He didn't choose. I did." Hermione nodded, standing up as if to leave. Draco grasped her hand to keep her. "He knows about us. You're the one I chose, so you're the mother of my heir. Unless, of course…"

"What?" Hermione broke in, her voice quavering. "He, he'd let me? I mean, I'm muggle-born."

"You're a very capable witch," Draco explained. "You more than make up for heritage when it comes to producing an adequate successor. But you don't have to. I'm sure Lucius could provide me with a hundred girls to choose from, if you don't want this."

"No," Hermione said, her voice soft but sincere. "I want to do this. I want to help you find a way out of this." Draco looked up, staggered. He stood, clasping both her hands in his.

"You're sure?" he breathed, pulling her close to him. She nodded, and sealed her promise with a kiss.

---

A.N. Chapter six revised.


	7. 7: Revenge Can Be Sweet

The next morning, Draco woke up to sunshine beaming in through his open window, chilly February wind accompanying it. Draco stood up hastily to put a layer of glass and curtain between the offending weather and himself. Shivering, he headed back to bed. There he found Hermione, curled up under a blanket, her mouth slightly open. He smiled, running his fingers along her cheek ever so lightly. She stirred, leaning into his touch, but did not wake up. Yawning, Draco stretched, checking the time. He had a quidditch scrimmage that afternoon, against Gryffindor, their toughest competitor. Through years of playing on the Slytherin team, Draco had improved, and was a fairly equal match for Harry Potter by their fifth year. He was looking forward toward the game; there was more than just friendly competition between Potter and himself, and this time, a whole new dynamic had been added. Hermione was still torn about telling Harry and Ron just how serious her and Draco had become, and Draco was holding out for a fight between the two boys and himself. During this pondering, Hermione woke and curled against Draco, her head resting on his sternum.

"G'morning," she murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Draco put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, love. Planning on going to the game this afternoon? I'll expect to hear you cheering, maybe even donning a green and silver scarf?"

"Yeah, right," Hermione scoffed. "Like I'd ever cheer for Slytherin. Besides, I would be cursed three ways from Thursday if I showed up in anything green in the Gryffindor stands." Draco smiled. "But you'll get a nice congratulations afterwards, if you win."

"Will I?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione sat up and grinned. She kissed him quickly and ran to her room.

"See you on the pitch!" she shouted as she left. Draco fell back against his pillows, unable to wipe the foolish smile off his face.

---

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted Ron and Harry as she sat down at breakfast. They exchanged looks that clearly meant they were confused as to why she was so happy after Draco had just dumped her. "Good weather for a game?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry stuttered. "It's perfect, actually. You'll be coming then?"

"Don't I come to all your games?" Hermione asked innocently. She grabbed a muffin and some pumpkin juice. "Besides, you're against Slytherin today."

"So?" Ron spat out pieces of his breakfast with his words, sounding harsh. Hermione grimaced.

"Chew, swallow, and then speak, Ronald," she said with a sigh. "And all I'm saying is that those matches are usually the most entertaining." Harry and Ron looked toward each other again, and Hermione ruffled Harry's hair. "Good luck!" she called, running off to catch up with Lavender and Parvati.

---

The quidditch game started out as any other. The balls were let loose and the players flew around frantically, Draco and Harry shooting high above the rest. A bludger swirled by Draco's head, but he dodged it quickly. Harry was flying after Malfoy, obviously more interested in him than in the game.

"Come off it, Malfoy," he yelled back. "What're you trying to play at?" Draco turned and shrugged, jetting past Harry toward the other end of the field. Harry groaned, flying in the other direction. Just when he'd thought he'd spotted the snitch, the Slytherin fans cheered loudly, and Harry dropped down to hear the announcement.

"Draco Malfoy gets the snitch, winning the game for Slytherin," the commentator stated, obviously unhappy. His team all gathered on the ground, sullen and complaining. Ron ran up to Harry, sweating and breathing hard, but not from the exertion of the game. He pointed, and Harry followed until his eyes landed on Hermione and Malfoy, lip locked against the Slytherin stands. Harry took another look at Ron before they both started off toward the couple.

"What…the fuck…is going…on…Malfoy?" Ron screamed, out of breath from running. He stopped running and stood just in front of Draco. "What are you doing?"

"I think I can explain." Hermione said in her cutest voice, causing Draco to smile a little. "Draco and I have been together since, well, since September."

"What?" Harry gasped out. "Is this…oh, gods, Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

"I tried to, that day you came up to the dormitory," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I told you he didn't rape me." Harry blushed a little, looking down. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy!" Ron screeched, pulling Hermione away. She yelped in surprise and pain as Ron's hand tightened around her wrist.

"Ron, stop!" Harry yelled, trying to pull his friend away. Ron pushed Hermione behind him, and she fell into Harry. Turning, Ron pulled his fist back and cracked Draco's jaw. Draco paused for a moment, before turning on Ron and punching him right back. Hermione ran between the two, trying to hold them back, but Ron, not bothering to watch, hit her cheek. A resounding snap was heard, and Ron stood motionless, his skin becoming very pale. Hermione was sobbing, and Draco picked her up, mounted his broom, and headed off to the hospital wing.

"Ron?" Harry said when his voice returned. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't know, Harry. I couldn't see who it was…Tell her..." Ron stopped; his face lined with pain. "Tell her I'm sorry and that she should be happy." And he blacked out from cold, exhaustion, and pain.

---

Draco flew towards the castle, holding Hermione against his chest. Ignoring his own pain, he burst through the window of the hospital wing. Draco dropped his broom, and Madam Pomfrey hurried over. Draco gently placed Hermione on a bed, and explained everything to the nurse. She bustled away and picked up two vials of a thick orange liquid. "Here, drink this darling." The medi-witch shoved a vial at Hermione, who was crying silently in pain. As the contents were drained, Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and whispered a little spell. Hermione's pain eased as her bones began to fix themselves. "How does that feel, dear?" the nurse asked.

"Much better. Thank you." Hermione turned to Draco, who was trying to smile through his broken jaw.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "You neglect a wound too long and it only worsens, now, come here," she said, handing him the other vial. Once both were healed, they thanked the nurse, and were on their way out when Harry, carrying Ron, came bursting in.

"Madam Pomfrey, he's passed out. He's been hit a few times, not undeserved, but I don't know what to do with him." Hermione let out another sob and ran to the bed with Harry. Draco came by, pausing long enough to make sure Ron was alright and to kiss Hermione, before he excused himself. Hours later, the sun had set and Ron still showed no signs of waking up.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, finally remembering Ron's request.

"Yes Harry? What is it?" Hermione sat up and looked at Harry.

"Well, right before Ron blacked out, he told me to tell you some things…" Hermione held his hand. She knew that he was going through some tough times. Voldemort was rising, and Harry was thought to be the only one who could stop him. Now there was this slow fission spreading between the three, who'd been best friends since first year.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I know that you're scared, because I am too. Draco, though, he's decided to fight against Voldemort, and I'm sure he'll help you stop him. But we need only deal with the events right now. Ron will be all right, I know it. And no matter what happens between Draco and I, I'll never, ever leave you two."Harry looked up, straight into those amber eyes. Harry could see why both Draco and Ron had fallen in love with her. Hermione was perhaps the most caring person he had met. "He said…that he was sorry…and that you could be happy." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione in a tight embrace, which she returned. "And I want you to be too. And if you're happy with Malfoy, then we're going to have to accept that."

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you both so much. You're the best friends anyone could ask for." And then, upon those words, Ron's eyes fluttered open. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. With his eyes rolling back in his head, his face became pale, his whole body tensing off the mattress.

"The Dark Lord, you will see, will be defeated by an unlikely group. The curses will be broken by only the strongest bonds of love. The world will change, with you at the crest." Ron's voice was deep and low, and when he finished speaking, his body collapsed back down and his breathing evened off.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "What…did he…does that mean…"

"He's a clairvoyant," Harry whispered back. "Just like Trelawney, you remember, third year? I can't believe it." Harry paused then, staring at Ron's still unconscious body. "Well, now we know he'll be okay. Go to bed, Hermione. I'll stay with him tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice tinged with worry. "I mean, I'll be okay to stay up with you."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "Go back and tell Malfoy that Ron and I are sorry. It's obvious you love him, and if you're happy, then we'll just have to get over whatever stupid fights we've had and be happy for you, too." Hermione smiled, kissing Harry on the forehead as she left. She walked slowly on her way back to her dormitory, wishing with all her heart that this would finally work out. She knocked on Draco's door, waiting for him to unlock it. He was sleepy-eyed and half-dressed when he let her inside, and he yawned before he got the chance to speak.

"It's two a.m., so there better be an excellent reason why you're here and not sleeping next to me right now." Draco sat on the edge of his bed, signaling for Hermione to do the same.

"Harry and Ron want to extend their apologies to you and ask for the chance to accept you into our friendship," Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face through her mock seriousness and formality. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, tomorrow morning we can tell them I accept the apology and would like to patch up our rocky past, but that, my dear, is tomorrow morning. Now is the time for sleeping." And with that, Draco pulled Hermione backwards with him to snuggle into bed with.

---

Q

The next morning, when Ron woke up, Harry was draped about the chair next to him, snoring loudly. Ron laughed, and lightly punched his friends arm. "Huh?" Harry snorted, opening his eyes.

"I am deeply uncomfortable with this new arrangement. I am used to being the one snoring away in a chair while you're passed out on the hospital cot. What in bloody hell happened?" Ron was sitting up now, staring down Harry, who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Well, you and Malfoy had a little fight yesterday and you blacked out…and then last night. Well, you surprised Hermione and me, that's for sure. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what? How did I surprise you? I have no recollection of even seeing Malfoy yesterday, how did I get into a fight with him? Agh, Harry, you're confusing me." Ron shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Harry went for the most direct answer possible.

"You're a clairvoyant Ron. You know, like Professor Trelawney? You predicted the future." Harry looked at his ashen friend, trying to be supportive.

"You mean, I told the…the…future?" Harry nodded. Ron sank into his pillows. "Holy mother of Merlin, how could I not have known? And I thought all those dreams were fake…"

"What dreams?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, for awhile now I've been having really strange dreams about normal stuff, and usually they happen. Like that howler I got last year, and when the train nearly crashed fifth year…but that would mean…" Ron's voice dimmed and his face took on a disgusted sort of expression. "Harry, did Malfoy and Hermione _kiss_ yesterday?"

"Um…well...yeah they did. After the quidditch match. That's why you got into a fight with Malfoy. Why did you dream that too?" Ron nodded.

"Harry, maybe we ought to go to the library. Where's Madam Pomfrey? I want to leave." Ron started to get up, but the nurse bustled over just in time.

"Not yet Mr. Weasley! I want you to stay until at least dinner time!" The nurse inspected Ron, and shoved some chocolate at him. "Eat this, boy! And I don't want any trouble from you today." Madam Pomfrey left, and Harry started laughing.

"I'll go get a few books on clairvoyants, Ron. I'll be back here in about 20 minutes?" Ron nodded, and Harry left. He first went to Hermione's dormitory, making sure to knock loudly on the portrait, and then loudly on Hermione's door, before sighing and retreating to the most likely place she would be. He raised his knuckles and rapped on Draco's door.

"Good morning, Potter," Draco greeted, his voice pleasant but still tired. "She's asleep still, but fully clothed, so you can go wake her if you like." Draco walked back to his desk, leaving the door open for a blushing Harry to walk inside. He sat gingerly on the edge of Draco's bed, and ran his hand up Hermione's arm.

"Harry…" she murmured, seeing him. "G'morning. How's Ron?"

"Oh, he's fine. He didn't know that he was erm…a clairvoyant. I'm going to the library to pick up some books for us to read in the hospital wing. We'll meet you at dinner because Ron's not allowed to go anywhere until then." Harry leaned down, and placed a light kiss on Hermione cheek. It was a friendly kiss, one that came from 7 years of being so close. Hermione nodded, and turned over, falling asleep again. "Thanks Draco." Harry whispered to Draco's back, leaving and walking to the library. The librarian pointed to a section on clairvoyants and Harry searched through many books until he finally found the most helpful paragraph. It came from an old dusty book, titled _Clairvoyants: Their Gifts & Odd Behaviours._ Harry had opened to a random page and let his eyes rest on a certain few sentences.

'_Clairvoyants are somewhat eccentric beings. About a year before their gifts arise, they start to feel intense mood swings. Most get violent and lascivious, becoming a danger to those around them. They are also directly attracted to other clairvoyants, and may become sexually infatuated with them.'_ Harry stopped reading, chuckling quietly to himself. It all made sense now, Ron's new, demanding attitude toward girls, his sudden attacks of violent behaviour. And Lavender…well, she had always seemed to have a knack for Astrology, which explained Ron's sudden attraction to her. Harry grabbed the book and ran to the hospital wing.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, letting the door slam close behind him. Madam Pomfrey was frantically shushing him, but he'd already reached Ron and dropped the book open on his lap. "Look! You're not the world's biggest tosser, it's just part of growing into your gift!" Ron was silent, reading for a moment, before grinning and looking up.

"Excellent. I was worried for a moment that I was stuck with Great Grandmum Wilheminia's genes. Ornery as a hippogriff, I tell you." Ron glanced down and the read the sentences a second time. "Now we have to go tell Hermione. I have to apologize many times over, but maybe she'll understand."

"Ron, you can't leave till dinner time," Harry reminded him. Ron snorted.

"And since when have the rules of this establishment held us back? We're sneaking out, Harry, and we will never get caught."

Forty minutes later, Ron and Harry were knocking on the Head Students' common room door, laden with a basket full of lunch, knicked from the kitchens (with some help from Dobby). Draco answered again, Hermione sitting by the fire in the background.

"We brought food," Ron offered, stepping inside. Harry followed quickly and went to greet Hermione. "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry about the fight. I just…I don't know what got into me."

"Apology accepted," Draco said quietly, moving to sit next to Hermione. Harry was grinning, the book dog-eared to one specific page.

"Now, I know that this doesn't excuse Ron's atrocious behaviour, but it does help to explain it a little. Read this…" Harry said, handing her the book. She read it quickly, frowning, and read it over.

"You're a clairvoyant?" Draco asked, his voice betraying his cynicism. Ron shrugged.

"I guess so. Harry told me I predicted the future last night." Ron snorted. "I was asleep, I missed the whole thing." Draco's lip quirked into a slight smile, and Hermione looked up, beaming.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry for being so mean to you! Had I known…"

"No, Hermione, this time it's my fault. Sorry." Ron shrugged then, leaning to the basket of food. "Anyone want this sandwich or is it alright if I take it?"

XXXXX

chapter seven of the revise. i'm back!


	8. 8: Apple Blossoms

The rest of winter passed quickly and un-eventfully. Soon spring came, and the warm sunshine filtered through the castle windows. Quidditch practice had started back up again, and Hermione saw less and less of her lover. Harry and Ron were also quite busy, but had afternoon or early morning practices, unlike the Slytherins who practiced late at night. That particular week, there was to be a game on Saturday morning, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. There was no doubt that Slytherin would win, and Hermione had been anticipating the game very much. That morning, she woke up, still dressed in her clothes from the previous day, and had books surrounding her. She had been waiting up for Draco to come back, and apparently she had fallen asleep before he returned. Hermione checked her clock, saw that she had only one hour before lunch. She had promised Harry and Ron that she would meet them in the Great Hall, and to watch the game with them. Hermione showered, taking time to comb out her hair and scrub behind her ears. She got dressed in her favorite springtime robes (red, but just shimmery enough to catch the light) and spritzed herself with perfume. Her hair fell in light waves past her shoulders, and she shrugged at her appearance in the mirror once before leaving.

Harry and Ron waited at their table for a long time, before finally seeing Hermione enter through the doors. They sighed, obviously impatient.

"Oh leave me be!" Hermione said defensively as she sat down. "I'm a girl, aren't I allowed to shower sometimes?"

"Not if it takes you that long." Ron joked, and Hermione tossed a napkin at his head. "Hey! I was only kidding! Now hurry up and eat, or we'll be late for the match too." Hermione grabbed an apple and they left, finding seats at the front of Gryffindor's observation tower. The boys started babbling about quidditch, and Hermione turned to watch the players fly onto the field. Munching at her apple, she vaguely listened to the announcements of the Ravenclaw players, and watched as the flashes of purple darted by. When the Slytherin's were acknowledged, Hermione's ear perked up a bit, listening for that one name. In a flash of green, the Slytherin seeker flew top speed onto the field and did a couple of turns and twirls before hovering above Madam Hooch.

"I want a clean game! No bloodshed or foul play!" The referee blew her whistle and the balls were let loose. Draco flew high, scanning the field. The Ravenclaw beaters were desperately whacking balls towards him, but Draco easily avoided each one with a grace only he could master on a broom. She watched intently, then, as Draco dove towards the ground, the Ravenclaw seeker hot on his trail, but Draco picked up his broom at the last minute and avoided collision with the ground. Ravenclaw's seeker, younger and less experiences, had not been so lucky. Draco threw his head back and laughed, soaring back up above the other players. Three out of the four stands booed him, but he was too busy showing off for the other Slytherins. He swerved around a couple of his teammates and then started directly towards the Gryffindor stand. Hermione, once again nervous that he would crash into them, tried to sit back and feign disinterest. Howver, when she sat back, she started to hear a little whirring noise, and turned ever so slightly to notice the snitch fluttering right next to her head. Hermione drew in her breath slowly, and waited until Draco was meters away before leaning away from it. The snitch had other plans, and followed her, stopping right next to her cheek. Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the school, had their eyes planted on her, then Draco, and then the snitch. Hermione dared not to breathe, and waited until Draco floated over on his broom. He leaned down and, discreetly caressing Hermione's face, captured the snitch in his hand. The stands around them hissed at Slytherin's win, but Hermione just sat there, thinking about how she had barely seen or spoken to Draco in two weeks. Frowning, she slipped down the stairs, away from Harry and Ron, and back up towards the castle, walking slowly as if deep in thought. She couldn't understand why Draco had suddenly become so distant from her. They were both busy, and she could excuse it away to that, but she lived in the same dormitory as him, and there were nights she knew he didn't come back to his room for. Hermione turned, without knowing it, and walked towards the lake. It was a sunny afternoon in mid-May, and the apple trees around the lake were in full bloom. Hermione picked a few of the blossoms and threw them gently onto the otherwise undisturbed lake. She sat beneath the trees, and didn't even hear when a certain pale, blond student lightly walked up behind her.

"Seeking refuge or silence?" Draco whispered. Hermione gasped at the sudden noise and looked up. Seeing who it was, she relaxed slightly. She smiled at the sound of his voice, deep and throaty, yet gentle all at once. He sat next to her and stared into her eyes.

"Just some place to think." Hermione said, and tore her eyes away from his captivating glare. She rested her gaze on the water, watching the blossoms she had tossed in the water float away from her.

"Thinking about what?" Draco questioned, turning her head to face him again.

"About how long it's been since we've talked…or even seen eachother. I know that you've been really busy lately, but we live in the same dormitory. I guess it's just…." Hermione didn't know how to say that she missed him or that she was just plain scared that he had found someone to replace her. "Maybe I'm just…." Hermione's voice trailed off again, and she found it hard to keep his steady gaze.

"Suspicious?" Draco growled, a little harsher than he had expected. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she turned, trying to hide them. But Draco had seen the hurt in her eyes, and the water threatening to spill from them. He turned her face back to meet his gaze and brushed the single tear that had fallen onto her cheek away. "Hermione, is that what you were going to say?" Draco said gently.

"Worried. I was going to say that I was worried you had found someone to replace me." Hermione's tears did spill as she finished her sentence. Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap, and embraced her shaking shoulders.

"Hermione, of every girl in this school, in the whole bloody world, I have never met one I was willing to risk half of what I've risked to be with you. I've given you the option to leave me, but know this: I will not leave you until you ask me to." Draco leaned down, kissing her past the last of her tears. "Now, do you believe me?"

Hermione didn't respond; she only kissed him again.

---

That night, Hermione sat very contentedly on chair in Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, and Harry was losing badly. As Ron's knight bashed Harry's queen off the board, there was a light tapping on the window. A first year sitting near there opened the window, letting a warm breeze in and the black owl as well. The owl flew over to Hermione and landed on her shoulder. It dropped a small letter in her lap, nipped affectionately at her ear, and flew back out the window.

"You have a fearful owl? Those are from Solomon Island, in the South Pacific! And it's black…do you know how rare that thing is?" Ron said, stunned.

"It's not mine, I've never seen it before," Hermione whispered, but she had a good idea whose owl it was. She opened the letter and saw the crudely scribbled note:

_Hermione- went to get something from Narcissa. Be back later; meet me in our common room at 11. –D.M._

Hermione frowned, worried about Draco. She knew he was taking a risk, going to his father's house. After their last discussion, the two Malfoy's hadn't been on good terms. Hermione sighed, attracting attention to her from Harry and Ron.

"Whose owl was it?" Ron asked eagerly, but receiving an exasperated look from Hermione, he thought for a moment… "Malfoy, right? Obviously; mysterious black owl…very rare…" Ron smacked his forehead with his palm.

"What did he want?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, just to meet me later. You know, to talk and such." Hermione stood up and straightened out her dress. "Dinner time, boys?"

"Checkmate!" Ron announced with a flourish. "Yeah, Hermione, I'm starved." Harry shook his head as he stood to go to dinner.

"Every time, mate. How do you do it?!" They continued their small talk all the way down to the Great Hall, but Hermione found herself too worried to eat. When had Draco's doings begun to affect her this much?

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly, while Ron was distracted by Seamus and Dean. "You seem so tense."

"Just worried is all," she said softly, finally abandoning the pretense that she was hungry. "Draco went to see his mother, and I'm worried. There's bad blood between him and his father." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Hermione tried to smile at Harry's words of comfort, but instead excused herself from the table and headed up to her rooms. Draco wasn't due back for another two and a half hours, but Hermione had hoped he'd be there waiting for her anyways. After trying unsuccessfully to read for a while, Hermione undressed and went to take a bath. The steam and the relaxing scents of lavender and vanilla lulled her off to sleep, but she was interrupted when a loud crash resounded from the common room. Jolting up, Hermione grabbed her bathrobe and rushed out.

---

_Draco-_

_There's something I've found that I'd like to pass on to you. Come as soon as you can._

_-Narcissa L. Malfoy_

Draco, going through his mail after his quidditch match that day, smiled. His mother had no idea what Lucius had been planning, and certainly no idea how dangerous it was for Draco to show up, even if it was his own house. Scribbling a quick note to Hermione, and sending it off with his owl, Demon, he grabbed a handful of floo powder. He could miss dinner to see his mother. Narcissa was sitting at her own desk, in the East Wing study of the Manor.

"Oh, Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, finishing another letter. She smiled up at him as she pressed the stamp into the wet wax. "I know you can't stay long…" she said, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him to down the hall to her bedroom. Draco felt a little uneasy in his father's personal territory, but he went anyway, brushing off the feeling. "Here," Narcissa said simply, and sat Draco down to tell him the story.

"Thank you," Draco said softly, fingering the box and putting it into his pocket. "They're beautiful." The door flew open then, and Lucius entered, his cane tapping the ground fiercely.

"Ah, my boy, you've come for a visit, I see. Narcissa, give us some time alone." Lucius crossed the room and watched as his wife kissed Draco on the cheek and left. "Care to explain what brought you here today?"

"Mother sent for me…and I do live here, remember?" Draco drawled coldly, placing his fingers on his own wand much like his father was doing at the same moment.

"Yes, well, no matter. I was thinking of paying you a visit soon, seeing as we need to have a little talk about that mudblood love of yours." Lucius sat in a chair near the door, and continued very calmly. "Have you told her yet about our little plan? And what has she said about it?"

"Yes I told her about _your_ plan. And she agreed to most of it. She doesn't think much of giving our child to Voldemort," Draco seethed through clenched teeth.

"Ah, well, it's not her decision to make. If the Dark Lord wants the child, he will have it." Lucius smiled sickly at his son. "I believe you should go now. Oh, and you will return this summer. Bring your little mudblood with you if you want, you can stay in the south wing. But I think the Dark Lord may have a use for you, and maybe even your girlfriend." Lucius sneered, leaving his son all alone in the bedroom. Draco turned, enraged, and ran out the door after his father. Lucius was still in the hallway, his back to Draco as he walked away.

"What does he want with me?" Draco called. His wand was now out and pointed at Lucius. "What does he want with Hermione?"

"Oh, you are naïve, boy. What do you think he'll want with your precious little lover?" Lucius smiled sickly, and Draco started to mutter a curse, or anything, but Lucius disarmed him before the hex was formed in his mind. Twirling both wands in his fingers, Lucius looked at his son, and laughed. Draco felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he rolled his fingers into a fist and swung at his father, but Lucius was quick; he shot a curse. Draco's legs gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor, his mouth crashing to meet the cold stone beneath him. Draco could taste his own blood, and looked up to see that he was once again alone, and his wand was carelessly tossed across the hallway. Draco stood up and grabbed his wand, but made no move to pursue his father. He had what he came for, and it was time to return to school. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it at the fire in the bedroom. The flames turned green as Draco stepped in and growled his destination. The movement made him dizzy, and he fell out of his fireplace and onto a couch in his common room. Draco heard scrambling and the splashing of water, before he saw Hermione exit her room and run over to him.

"What happened?" Hermione said, rushing to Draco's side. Her hair was pulled into a bun, but the water droplets were streaming tantalizingly across her neck.

"Lucius and I had a slight disagreement…but I got what I went for." He smiled, and wiped the blood from his lip. "I'm going to go shower. Wait for me?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

About 20 minutes later, Draco exited his room and saw Hermione sitting in the exact spot he had left her. Draco was holding a towel and drying his shiny blond hair. Hermione smiled mischievously at him and made space for him on her couch. He was wearing a simple pair of black night pants, white tank top. He leaned down, running his lips across her neck and breathing in. She smelled lovely, and he almost forgot what he'd been planning to give her.

"Here," he said softly, sitting down and pulling out a black box. From it, he extracted a ring, which he slipped onto her right hand.

"What's this?" She asked, staring at the ring. It was a platinum band and had snakes engraved on the smooth metal. There was an emerald in the middle, surrounded by sapphires.

"A gift," Draco said simply. "It was an heirloom from my father's family. Centuries ago, when the Malfoy name was just starting to become powerful, an ancestor of mine, named Eamon, fell in love with a muggle-born girl. When Eamon asked his father if he could marry her, his father refused to let him, and threatened her life. Eamon, desperate for an option other than her death, went to his grandmother. His grandmother gave him two rings, one like that and the other like this," Draco showed Hermione his hand and the ring that was on his finger. It was also platinum, with snakes, and had stones on the back of each snake. "She put a spell, one that would never fade on these rings. A binding spell. Eamon gave that one you're wearing to his muggle-born lover, promising that he would return to her when his father died. Eamon finally did come back for her, but found out that she had died while waiting. Eamon also found out that she left the ring to him, to pass on to his descendants in hope that they might have more luck with it." Draco smiled, seeing the look of wonder on Hermione's face. "I gave the ring to you, because I don't know what may happen to us. We may be separated, but I want you to know that I will always love you. No questions asked, no stipulations, nothing. They're magic rings, which means, as long as we both choose to wear it, we're bound to each other."

Hermione looked at her ring, and then back at Draco. Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke. "So you're saying, that as long as we keep wearing these rings, that I'll always love you, and you me?" Draco nodded, and Hermione smiled sadly. "You're sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life," Draco promised, and leaned in to kiss her once again.

xxxx

chapter eight revised!


	9. 9: Dreams and Proposals

Hermione woke the next morning, sprawled across Draco's bed, alone. She vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. Playing with the ring on her right hand, Hermione looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't entirely alone. Demon, Draco's black owl, was perched in a cage in the corner. Upon seeing Hermione awake, Demon flew over and placed a note in Hermione's lap. 

__

Hermione-

Out. Be back for lunch. Meet me in the library around noon.

-D.M.

Hermione smiled, folding the letter up and getting out of bed. After showering and dressing, she walked to the Gryffindor common room. Finding it empty, she turned to leave, but was abruptly stopped by Ron, who had entered behind her. Out of breath, his eyes wild, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her to a chair.

"Ron," Hermione asked, a little worried by his behavior. His hair was tousled and his freckled face was pale. "What's going on?"

"I had a dream…" Ron whispered, drawing Hermione closer. "You have to find Malfoy. Now. And we have to find Dumbledore."

"What? Why? Draco's gone until noon…" Hermione glanced up at the clock and saw that it was already 12:30. 

"No time to explain. We have to hurry." Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist roughly and pulled her down the corridor. "Where are you meeting Malfoy?"

"How did you know? The library…" Hermione said, confused beyond all reasoning. 

"Okay, you go to Dumbledore's office, I'll get Malfoy. Hurry!" Ron said, pushing her a bit in the right direction. "I'll explain there!" Ron ran off down the stairs, leaving Hermione to walk alone to Dumbledore's office. She reached he gargoyle statue, and sighed. Hermione didn't know the password and had no way to get inside. She started to turn to walk away, but the wall opened and Dumbledore and Snape stepped out.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said gravely. "We've been expecting you."

P 

"What?" Draco yelled at Ron. They were in the library, behind the herbology books. "You mean to tell me that you're down here because Hermione and I are in danger? Of what? And how do you know? Where's Hermione goddamnit!" Draco was yelling, causing frantic shushing noises from the Librarian.

"Malfoy, calm down. The last thing we need to be doing is drawing attention to ourselves. Now, I'll explain everything when we meet Hermione is Dumbledore's office. Come on!" Ron whispered, running. Draco reluctantly followed all the way to the gargoyle statue. It moved aside without a password. Snape had instructed it to do so for just these two boys and Potter, if he were to show up. Ron and Draco pounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Bursting through the door to the office, Snape turned to look at them, drawing Draco to one side and shoving him lightly into a chair next to Hermione.

"Ahh, finally, we are all here. Except for Mr. Potter and Minerva…but we will tell them later, I suppose. Mr. Weasley, I believe that you have to explain a few things to Draco and Hermione?" Dumbledore said calmly, sitting back in his chair.

Ron, still out of breath, nodded. "Well, I don't know if they've told you," Ron said to Draco. "But I'm a clairvoyant and last night I had this dream. It was about V-er…You-Know-Who and you two and me and Harry and…" Ron took a deep breath, pausing only slightly, but Hermione jumped right in.

"What about us?" Hermione said, her voice higher than normal. She reached out instinctively to grasp Draco's hand, bring a surprised, yet knowing look to Snape's face.

"Just let me finish Hermione. Well, it was kind of blurry but basically You-Know-Who's forces are rising…he's getting more and more powerful…and I think he's after you Hermione!" Ron collapsed in a chair, reliving his horrible dream. The painful picture flashed through his mind; Hermione running, clasping a blanket to her chest, three figures standing up to a legion of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself coming after the tallest, blinding flashes of light, screams…Harry and Ron's bodies collapsed on the ground, Draco facing off against Lucius… Ron closed his eyes, drawing in his breath, slow and ragged. Draco also shut his eyes, trying to picture what Ron had seen. He knew that the red-haired boy was a clairvoyant, and that what he had seen would indeed come to pass. Hermione finally did speak, breaking the tense silence that filled the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She whispered, still grasping Draco's hand. "What do we do?" Dumbledore looked up, seeing the girl he had watched grow into the remarkable woman who sat before him. He knew all about Lucius' plans for Hermione, and also that she had agreed, potentially binding herself to Draco. Sighing, the wizened professor spoke.

"Well, Hermione, you have a few options. You can run from Hogwarts, and live in exile for the rest of your life, or you can choose to follow your pre-determined path, and stay with Mr. Malfoy." Ron looked up, seeing the pain and resolve in Hermione's face and decided not to remark about what was going on with her and Malfoy.

"Professor, if you don't mind, how much time do we have before Voldemort comes after us?" Hermione had learned long ago that fear only multiplied if you did not acknowledge it directly.

"I would believe a few years or so before what Ron has seen will happen. But we need to take direct action. Severus, if you do not mind speaking with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger about what they need to do, Mr. Weasley and I will find Mr. Potter and Minerva." Snape nodded, indicating to the two students to follow him into another room. They ended up in a study, not unlike Dumbledore's office. Snape directed them towards two chairs.

"Draco, I believe that you and Miss Granger have been keeping a secret from me for quite sometime. No matter, Dumbledore has informed me of everything, down to your agreement, Miss Granger." Hermione blushed at Snape's words, but he continued. "You do know that if you choose to stay with Mr. Malfoy that your life and his, as well as your child's life, will be in danger. It will not be an easy course, but one that could lead to a victory over Voldemort." Snape realized the intense pressure he was placing on Hermione's shoulders. Her breathing was shallow and soft, and her face had drained of all color.

"I choose to stay with Draco." She said softly, daring to meet Draco's ice-blue gaze. His eyes were filled with amazement. Surely she had not just agreed to endanger her life to be with him? But Draco saw the truth all there reflected in her amber eyes. She did love him, more than anything. Hermione needed to be with him, as much as he needed to be with her. Draco had never expected Hermione to sacrifice herself for him, but he had never imagined a lot of things that now seemed possible.

"Professor," Draco said at last. "Could I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy. Anything at all." Snape replied, a little curious.

"Is it possible for me to marry Hermione?" Draco continued, not breaking the gaze between himself and Hermione. She drew her breath in fast and deep. "With her consent, of course." Draco added slyly.

"I believe that if Miss Granger wants to stay with you, that marrying her would indeed be the best choice." Snape said, in awe at the young man's words.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered to her, not noticing that Snape had silently left the room to let them share such a passionate moment. "Will you marry me?"

The tears that had threatened to spill from Hermione's eyes flowed freely down her cheeks, streaking her creamy white skin with salt. "Oh Draco…" She sobbed, grasping his hands in her own. Feeling their rings touch, a warm sensation traveled through her body, silencing her tears. "Yes." Hermione whispered finally. "I will." Before the words had fully left her mouth, Draco's lips had crushed down upon her own, claiming them as his. Hermione tangled her fingers in his short blond hair, breathing in his scent as his lips moved gently down her neck, biting and licking in places that were especially sensitive. Moving down to kiss along her shirt's bust line, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrists. She had been trying to pull his shirt off, eager to feel every inch of his warm, pale skin against her own.

"Not now," Draco growled softly, making Hermione shiver. "Later." A thin finger dragged down her cheek, and he stood up, leading her out of the room. Closing the study's door, Draco laced his fingers with Hermione's. Snape was looking out the open window, and turned to acknowledge them.

"Has Miss Granger agreed, Malfoy?" Snape said, his tone warming slightly to the two students. Snape had always been partial to Malfoy, favoring him over all other students in any house. Hermione was a different story. Just seeing her reminded Severus of a love he had once found, but lost. Shaking the thoughts of past days away, he looked at the two students before him. They're fingers were linked and Severus almost smiled at how much the two were in love.

"Yes, sir, she did." Draco said softly. Severus did smile, causing a surprised look from Hermione. She had never seen Snape smile, and the foreign gesture made his face look young and bright. His normally dark eyes sparkled with a bit of enthusiasm, also an unknown emotion to either student.

"Now," Snape said, sitting and motioning Hermione and Draco to sit too. "There are many matters we need to discuss. Draco, I understand that this summer you will be returning to your father's house?" Draco nodded grimly. "Has Miss Granger-"

"Hermione." She said, interrupting. It seemed so strange for Snape to be calling her by a formal name, considering he knew so much about her. Not to mention that she was a seventh year student, who in a few short months would be leaving Hogwarts.

"Has _Hermione_ been instructed to come with you?" Snape asked, stressing Hermione's name.

"Only if she wants to sir." Draco said, looking at Hermione. "My father said that we would stay in the south wing, separate from the main living quarters. Lucius also said that Voldemort had plans for me, so I am to presume the Dark Lord will be at the manor sometime while I am there." Turning back to Snape, Draco saw the glimmer of warning in his eyes.

"Very well, it may not be best for Hermione to accompany you, for reasons of hers and your own safety. But I will leave the decision up to her. Now, I will discuss the information and decisions you have made with Dumbledore. I would advise you both to keep a low profile, don't let other students know your are to be married, or even involved with one another." Snape said.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said squeakily as Snape stood to leave. Draco followed him, still grasping Hermione's hand. They broke apart from the teacher and went to their common room.

"Hermione," Draco said seriously, "We have to talk." Hermione sat, nodding. The past year had whipped by her, bring to her a love she might never had found. There was still that bit of amazement that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, and now she was going to marry him. The coming discussion didn't hope to be light and full of loving whispers, and the solemnity that Draco had spoken with, the fierce determination in his eyes…she knew it wouldn't be a blithe conversation.

"You can't come back to the manor with me. It's too dangerous. Lucius has been known to do some pretty sick things, and if Voldemort wants anything with me, I can promise you it won't be pleasant." Draco said grimly.

"But, Lucius wouldn't kill you. You're his only son, the last Malfoy…" Hermione said desperately.

"No, he wouldn't. But it's not me I'm concerned about. Lucius could easily find some Slytherin to take your place if you didn't suit him. He wouldn't have any troubles killing you, Hermione." Draco pulled her closer to him, feeling her shoulders shaking. "I know," he whispered, "I don't know when we'll be able to see each other after school ends. It may be months, or even days. But Hermione…" Draco lifted her chin up, and wiped the remnants of her tears away. "Remember that ring. Every time you see it, what do you think of?"

"All those times we spent together, everything that happened this year…last night, when you gave me the ring…" Hermione's eyes sparkled as she recalled all of her memories.

"Exactly. Every time you see that ring, you'll remember this year. It's part of the spell." Draco smiled, his eyes still dark. "I'll never forget you, Hermione Granger."

"Or I you." Hermione whispered, and leaned up to kiss him, adding to the many memories their rings would forever encase in their minds.

P 

The months before summer vacation passed quickly, too fast for Draco and Hermione. The mere thought of having to part for any amount of time almost brought Hermione to tears. They had planned their wedding for August 13, which happened to be a Friday. It was also one year after Draco had gotten the scar across his stomach. The bruises and minor scratches had healed, but the gash across his stomach still left its remnants. A thin, white line stretched across his stomach, almost blending with the color of his skin. The wedding was to be at midnight, under the apple trees by the lake. The blossoms had died, and turned to fruit, but since they had to have the protection of Dumbledore and Hogwarts, it seemed the most appropriate place. Only a few people were invited; namely Harry, Ron, Lavender, all the Hogwarts teachers, Hermione's parents, and Narcissa. Draco hadn't requested any Slytherins come, but was fine with his mother being his only witness. Snape would be his best man, and Lavender was to be Hermione's maid of honor. All of this had been carefully planned prior to summer break, with much help from Dumbledore, McGonnagall, and (to everyone's surprise) Snape. Severus proved to be a true romantic, but a little saddened from the whole affair, hinting that his past passions hadn't been favorable. The last day of school, July 7, dawned hot and wet. The sky was dark, and heavy, wet raindrops splattered from the sky onto the students as they filed into the train. Draco and Hermione, no longer concerned about keeping their relationship secret, sat together in a back compartment, sharing their last moments together.

"Hermione, don't cry. It's only a month…just 36 days." Draco tried to console the weeping Hermione as they pulled into Platform 9 ¾. 

"I know, but what if something happens to you? I can't lose you, Draco, I just can't…" Hermione tried to take a few deep breaths, but it had little effect. Her sobbing had stopped, but the tears kept streaming down her cheeks.

"Nothing will happen. Here," Draco reached his hand out and took Hermione's right hand. He twisted the emerald in her ring, and a faint shadow emanated from the surrounding sapphires, casting a flickering picture between the two. There was a green outline of Draco, and a red one of Hermione. It showed their first kiss; Draco pushing Hermione against the wall in the dungeon, crushing his lips down upon hers.

"Oh, Draco…it's…" Hermione stuttered as the picture faded and disappeared.

"Our first kiss." Draco finished for her. The train stopped, and the students started to leave the train and gather their trunks. Draco briefly kissed Hermione and left, collecting his bags. A small house-elf was wringing his hands was waiting, and when Draco smiled at him, the house-elf shrieked and ran off. Draco tilted his head back and laughed, following the house-elf. Hermione smiled sadly, preserving the image of Draco laughing in her mind. She sighed, and left the train. Her parents rushed up to her and hugged her tight. They still had not been told about their daughter's engagement, and Hermione was sort of worried. With less than 40 days before her wedding, she had to make a lot of preparations.

"Mum, Dad…" Hermione said when they got home and were sitting in their living room. "I have some…er…important news to tell you. Do you remember me talking about Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh, that boy who you keep talking about in your letters? Your boyfriend, right?" Hermione's mother, Margaret, smiled.

"Well, yeah…you see, his father, um…works for Voldemort, and Draco was told to find a wife to produce an heir for Lucius and Voldemort…" Hermione kept stopping, and a lump rose in her throat.

"Oh no, Hermione, he didn't break up with you for some Slytherin girl, did he? Oh, sweetheart…" Hermione's mother stood up to hug Hermione, but she turned away.

"No, Mum, it's quite the opposite. You see, we're getting married." Hermione shut her eyes against the torrent of questions and reprimands she knew was coming.

"WHAT?!?!" Her father, Samuel, yelled at them, and jumped up from his chair. "You're only 17! How can you be marrying someone already? And someone on the other side!"

"Dad! Please…listen. In the wizarding world, I'm actually quite old enough to get married. And Draco's not on Voldemort's side. His father may be, but Draco isn't. Please, Dad…don't be so angry." Hermione's eyes were tearing, and Margaret kneeled next to her chair.

"Oh, my little girl. So grown up. I can't believe this. Are you sure you love him enough?" Hermione nodded at her mother's comforting words. "Well, it is your decision." Margaret smiled, causing Hermione to smile too.

"How can you be letting our daughter get married? She's 17, for god's sake!" Samuel yelled.

"Sam, stop. Can't you except that she feels that she's ready to get married? I was only 16 when you proposed." Margaret stood, as Sam sat down.

"I guess." He sighed. "But she's just so young…" Getting a sharp look from Margaret, Sam forced a smile. "When's the wedding dear?" he asked.

"August 13. We have to do a lot before then. It's at Hogwarts. Both of you are invited." Hermione said, cheering up a little.

"Goodness!" Hermione's mother said. "We have so much to do!" Linking elbows with Hermione, Margaret dragged her daughter up the stairs. Sam sighed, hearing the giggles of his daughter and the babbling of his wife.

P 

Draco entered Malfoy Manor from the east entrance, closest to his mother's study. Knocking lightly on her door, he walked in. "Mother?" He whispered, not seeing her.

"Draco! Oh darling, it's so nice to see you!" Narcissa emerged from behind a stack of boxes. "How was school?" She stood on tiptoes and kissed her son's cheek.

"It was fine. Mother, do you remember Hermione? The one in my letters?" Draco said, as his mother dragged him to sit on an old blue couch on the room.

"Yes, I do. Actually, I was hoping for some news about her. Did you two break up? And am I ever going to meet this woman of yours?" Narcissa smiled.

"Actually, you are. Those rings you gave me, I gave her the other." Draco said, indicating his hand. "And on August 13, you will meet her."

"Oh Draco! I knew those would come in handy! Is she coming to the manor then?" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Well, no. She won't be. But you and I will be traveling to Hogwarts. You see, I'm getting married to Hermione then." Draco smiled at his mother's thrill and all around bliss.

"Draco! I'm so happy! We have so much to do! Wait, why isn't Lucius coming?" Narcissa's face grew solemn. She didn't much like her husband, but couldn't see why Draco wouldn't invite his own father to his wedding.

"Mother, Lucius and I…well, he is asking a few things of me, and I find it will be safer to Hermione if he doesn't know about us. Please, don't tell him. I will explain his requests at the right time. But now, we have a lot of things to do before August." Draco said, his blue eyes darkening at his father's demands.

"Oh, right! Yes, come on…we can't be unprepared!" Narcissa smiled, and was off again on her normal rush of activity. Draco laughed at his mother's frivolous manner, and stood up to help her with his wedding plans.

P 

**A/N** wow….i know that I took a really long time to update…and that this chapter SUCKS, but hey…at least they're getting married! Whee..!!!!!!!!!!!!! wouldn't it be great if we could get married at 17? Man, I would be in Vegas with nick right now! Can you imagine how long my name would be? Pacific Star Aquila Lyness…man, that is a whole bunch of syllabels! Fun fun……….REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please? I'm begging here! Oh! And when she finally writes and updates,….read Maziky's FF….she's one of my 2 beta-ers….she's so great! 3!! ILU girly! *Choke* get the spoon… THANK YOU MARAGET! I absolutely love you…. You are soo awesome!! *hug* and the name thing, to let y'all know, is totally coincidence. 


	10. 10: August Thirteenth

The days preceding the train ride to Hogwarts were filled with activity and a flurry of mixed emotions. Hermione was always one to believe in wedding superstitions, and although she wanted to, she wouldn't see or talk to Draco until midnight. Thursday night would prove to be the hardest night she had ever endured. Not sleeping, waiting until 11:45 to walk across the sloping lawns to the lake. Hermione's mother was already at the lake, along with Narcissa, Harry, Ron, and all the teachers. Lavender was Hermione's only company, and they talked in hushed whispers about the next few years.

"Oh, Hermione! I can't believe it! Getting married to Malfoy?" Lavender giggled, and looked a little thoughtful. "I mean, I always thought he was probably the sex god of Slytherin-"

"Lavender! This is my fiancée were discussing! Not some random boy from school!" Hermione and Lavender laughed, before Lavender said something that earned her a smack on the arm.

"Well, is he a sex god?"

P 

Draco stood calmly under the apple tree. Leaning against the trunk, eyes closed, he twisted the ring around his right finger. Leaving one ring go, he put a hand in his pocket to feel the other ring; the wedding band he was going to give to Hermione. It was white gold, with an inset band of ruby. Narcissa had spent days trying to find one to fit the circumstances the two were under, but never found one good enough. Draco had simply looked in a book from the library at his house, and found one perfectly suited to his bride. _(A/N---The ruby symbolizes love and passion. Some rubies used in wedding rings are believed to darken in the case that love between the said couple isn't going well…remember that! It's important…and since it's all magic-like, the ruby does darken if said events happen.)_ The wedding ceremony was a traditional handfasting, with Narcissa and Severus being High Priest and High Priestess. Lavender would represent the North, Harry the West, Ron the East, and Margaret the South. Dumbledore would be the crystal bearer. The rest of the witnesses would complete the circle. As midnight drew near, a cold breeze started to blow, causing the company near the lake to shiver. The moon was right above them, casting shadows that flickered in the wind. Draco opened his eyes and looked up. As the circle was forming to his left, two figures approached him on his right. Lavender ran ahead, kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione walked very slowly, seemingly gliding across the dewy grass. As she finally did walk up next to Draco, she was shaking from nerves and cold. They weren't allowed to speak as the circle was cast, leaving them to stare at each other in silence.

"We cast the circle of ancient lore; Waves upon a timeless shore. With no beginning, nor an end; it always knows a foe from friend. Oroboros, of legends old; Rings of power, forged in gold. Circle of Life, ring of stones; Cycle of creation, birth to bones. A ring around the silvery Moon; We cast you now, o ancient rune!" Narcissa spoke in a breathy voice, casting petals around the circle. Dumbledore picked up a crystal from the altar, and passed it to Ron. Ron took the crystal with shaking hands and held it upwards, invoking its powers. Dumbledore smiled as Ron handed him back the crystal, and Dumbledore proceeded around the circle, having each caller invoke its powers. After Lavender handed it back, Dumbledore placed the crystal on the altar and stood back in the circle. Looking at Ron, Lavender smiled and nodded, indicating for him to speak.

"I call the Eastern powers of air, You whose breath of life we share, Bring understanding, kindness, care, And loving words, both clear and fair. Come bless this day our rite of love, As below then so above." Ron whispered in an unsteady voice.

"I call the Southern powers of fire, Whose light doth stir the poet's lyre, With love's bright spark our hearts inspire, Bring passion's flame, bring sweet desire, Come bless this day our rite of love, As below then so above." Margaret recited, tears building in her eyes.

"Oh powers of the Western sea, Oh water's flowing unity, Bring feeling, warmth and empathy, That all our lives may blessed be, Come bless this day our rite of love, As below then so above." Harry said, a little saddened at the prospect of giving his best friend away to an almost stranger.

"Oh Northern powers of living Earth, Charge our souls from death to birth, On solid ground of rock and loam, Bring forth our food and build our home, Come bless this day our rite of love, As below then so above." Lavender said in a clear voice. Severus nodded, and started the invocations of the God and Goddess.

"Laughter-loving Aphrodite! Venus Amathusia! Come to me with laughing breast, Come on waves with golden crest, Come with doves and golden light, Drawn by swans and sparrows bright. Alight! Alight! I am thy man, I am thy mate! Receive me till our storm abates! Thy green glades echo with my calls, Come to me from emerald halls, Flanked by maidens winding there,  
Rose and mytle in thy golden hair, Come to me! To me! To me! And mate with me upon the grass, laughing, lusty, oh ravishing lass! Our bodies arch and strain and twine, I am thine and thou art mine! Come from heavens of azure hue, Ocean born and ever new, Pulsing, laughing, yearning straining, Pleasure, lust, all life containing, Race with me through glades of green, Exalting, loving, oh rapturous queen! To me! To me! Oh come to me! And enter, merge, enfold, unite! Suffuse desire with golden light! Never sated in eons of time, I am thine and thou art mine!" The company was a little shocked to hear the words flow from Severus' mouth in a beautiful recitation. Narcissa smiled, and said the invocation of the God.

"Oh horned one, goat-foot, Great God Pan! Come to me with eyes of fire, And with thy pipes awake desire, Come with wild and lustful grin, Herald of your flame within, To Pan! To Pan! To Pan, Pan, Pan! Shout to me from scented wood, The call of all that's wild and good, Come to me with shaggy thighs, And let the hills return our cries, Come with satyrs bearing wine,  
I am thine and thou art mine! Come with joyous lusty laugh, Come with swollen ruddy staff, Race with me through halls of green, Thou art my God and I your Queen, And spend with me a tender hour, Making love within my bower, To me! To me! Oh come to me! And come oh God of stream and wood, Oh God of life and all that's good, Never sated in eons of time, I am thine and thou art mine!" Narcissa, upon finishing, turned to Severus, who looked her right in the eyes. Clear, ice blue meeting black.

"Blessed be." They whispered.

"Blessed be." The circle called.

"Our work today is a happy one. We are gathered in the presence of the deities of the fruitful trees, the flowing waters, the cooling moon and the singing air, and in the sight of the Goddess of our Blessed Earth to celebrate the joining of our two dear friends Draco and Hermione, in union by the fasting of their hands by ancient rite." Severus spoke, tearing his eyes away from the penetrating gaze of Narcissa.

"This is the cord of handfasting. It will tie Draco and Hermione together with bonds of love. For such bonds to be strong they need support -- the support of the lovers themselves, the support of the Gods and the support of a community of family and friends. We ask now that each of you give your support, letting it flow as loving strength into the cord as it is passed around the circle." Narcissa said, lifting the cord. A note of sadness was detected in her voice, unnoticed by everyone except Severus and Dumbledore. The cord was passed around the circle, and when it returned to Severus, he spoke to Margaret and the South quarter of the circle.

"Now open the circle, cut wide the gate, for two are coming who would be made one!" Severus said, and Margaret stood back for Draco and Hermione to enter.

Draco and Hermione walked slowly, hand in hand, around the circle. Draco stood in the Western quarter, as Hermione continued to the East. The approached the alter from opposite sides, meeting in the middle, locking their eyes together in an intense gaze.

"Brothers and sisters, the Bride comes from the heart of the dawn, and the groom from the sunset. There is a wedding in the valley; a day too vast for recording! There is magic to be done here; the magic of Love!" Narcissa said, looking lovingly upon her son and Hermione.

"You have come together in this sacred grove to stand in the presence of our Lady of Love and our Lord of Lust, that they may bestow upon you their bountiful blessings of everlasting love and devotion through the sacred rite of handfasting. This is a bond not to be entered into lightly, but with seriousness, reverence, and joy." Severus said, looking at the two in the center of the circle. 

"Is it your intention, Draco, to be wed to Hermione in the sight of the gods and of these people? To be tied to her in giving, in dreams, and in intentions, and to vow to her your love and commitment?" Narcissa said gently to her son.

"Yes, forever and always." Draco responded.

"Have you considered the gravity of your commitment?" Narcissa continued.

"Yes." Draco whispered.

"Have you considered the levity of your commitment?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Draco spoke with a little more confidence.

"Is it your intention, Hermione, to be wed to Draco in the sight of the Gods and of these people? To be tied to him in giving, in dreams, and in intentions, and to vow to him your love and commitment?" Severus spoke in a deep and saddened voice.

"Yes, forever and always." Hermione said in a shaky voice. 

"Have you considered the gravity of your commitment?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione breathed.   
"Have you considered the levity of your commitment?"

"Yes."

Narcissa turned to Hermione, holding up a pentacle. "Hermione, Thou shalt be the star that rises from the twilight sea. Thou shalt bring a man dreams to rule his destiny. Thou shalt bring the moon-tides to the soul of a man. The tides that flow and ebb, and flow again, The magic that moves in the moon and the sea; These are thy secret, and they belong to thee. Thou art the Eternal Woman, thou art She, The tides of all men's souls belong to thee. Danu in heaven, on Earth, Persephone, Diana of the Moon and Hecate, Veiled Isis, Aphrodite from the sea, All these thou art, and they are seen in thee."

Severus held up Draco and Hermione's wands, tied together with a simple white ribbon. "Draco," he spoke, "All wild creatures hear thy call upon the haunted wind. Within thy soul the Horned One returns to Earth again. Together you shall manifest the magick of the man and falcons soar from out the sky to perch upon thy hand. The serpent's wisdom thou shalt learn from tip of forked tongue. The fleetness of the white stag's flight in starlight or in sun. Lord of Light and Lord of Shadow; keeper of the key which unlocks the door of dreams, whereby men come to thee. Cernunnos, Tammuz, Horus, Pan; by name we set thee free! O, Shepherd of the wild woodland, may thou be one with he!" Severus and Narcissa turned to face one another. Severus held out the wands, as Narcissa picked up a chalice and an athame. Anointing each with water, she held them above the wand. Speaking to the couple, but facing Severus, Narcissa spoke, her voice soft and full of an unknown sorrow.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember... Like a star should your love be constant, Like the earth should your love be firm. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in giving of affection and of warmth; Make love often, and be sensuous to one another. Have no fear, and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease.  
For the old gods are with you, Now and always!"

"Is it your wish, Hermione, to become one with this man?" Severus spoke, eyes still searching Narcissa's. Hermione nodded. "Then give him your vow."

"I, Hermione wed you, Draco and pledge to build with you a place of love, nourishment and happiness within our hearts and within our home. I pledge you love, honor and trust. Love, both soft and tender and love suffused with passion and playfulness; love which will honor your inner deity, endure hardship and nurture honesty, trust and devotion. I pledge to support and cherish your growth in the human adventure; to explore with you the wonders of life; to hold you in my love when you are ill or sad and to nurture your healing, growth, development and actualization. As you evolve so shall I for we are as one and reflect one another. I promise to create a home with you that shall be a haven for us both, a place of welcome for family, friends and lovers and a place of comfort in times of sorrow. I promise to love, honor, protect and nourish you as long as we both shall live." Hermione said, her voice soft and gentle, mixing with the warm breeze. She took the ring from her mother, who took a few steps forward to hand it to her. She slipped to cool metal on Draco's finger. It was a silver snake, wrapped around, biting its tail. It signified rebirth, hope, and renewal, all of which seemed to be pertinent to Draco himself.

"Is it your wish, Draco, to become one with this woman?" Narcissa said to her son, turning to face him, trying hard not to cry. Draco nodded. "Then give her your vow."

"I, Draco wed you, Hermione and pledge to build with you a place of love, nourishment and happiness within our hearts and within our home. I pledge you love, honor and trust. Love, both soft and tender and love suffused with passion and playfulness; love which will honor your inner deity, endure hardship and nurture honesty, trust and devotion. I pledge to support and cherish your growth in the human adventure; to explore with you the wonders of life; to hold you in my love when you are ill or sad and to nurture your healing, growth, development and actualization. As you evolve so shall I for we are as one and reflect one another. I promise to create a home with you that shall be a haven for us both, a place of welcome for family, friends and lovers and a place of comfort in times of sorrow. I promise to love, honor, protect and nourish you as long as we both shall live." Draco breathed in deeply, finishing his vow. He took the ring from his pocket and slipped it on Hermione's finger. The ruby was clear and bright.

"Does any say nay?" Severus said, taking a step forward. There was a silence surrounding them, as no one dared to breathe.

"Then we are favored, but we would ask for the blessings of the Elements." Draco said, following custom.

"Oh, Elements fair, we ask your blessings of our union." Hermione said, looking around the circle. The four Elements took a step inside the circle, reciting together.

"As you marry, take our blessings and the blessing of our Mother Earth that you may live long within Her breast and flourish in Her abundance." Lavender turned to the altar, and picked up the cord.

"I bid you bind them in love with our blessing." She said, handing the cord to Narcissa and Severus.

"This day you marry your friend, the one you love, laugh with, live for, dream with." Severus and Narcissa said together, tying the cord around the hands of Draco and Hermione.

"This knife is for the troubles that lie ahead." Severus said, handing the athame to Draco.

"This cup is for the love that conquers them." Narcissa said, handing the chalice to Hermione. 

"I bring the energy of yang, active, bright, logical and hard. I bid you blend these 

energies with yours to make us whole and keep this token on the altar of our love." Draco said, holding up the athame.

"I bring the energy of yin, dark, intuitive, flowing and soft. I bid you blend these energies with yours and make us whole and keep this token on the altar of our love." Hermione said, lifting the chalice.

"Yin and yang, male and female, light and dark. Neither may stand alone, but out of their eternal interplay the universe is born. So it is above and so it is here below." Severus said, as Draco dipped the athame into the chalice. 

"Now share you the water of life, the blood of the sacred Goddess our Mother Earth, water that binds us and all living things to her body." Narcissa said, and Hermione and Draco drank of the water in the chalice, leaned forward and kissed. 

"Out of the billions of the Earth, these two have come, have looked into each other's eyes, and are now made one. Their ways have converged and shall now be together. In our deepest being we hope that their path may be pleasant and the sky fair where they reside. But if trouble comes, as it can surely come to all, may the pressure of the trial only bring them more closely together. With clasped hands and united hearts, may they bear life's sorrows together and share life's joys together." Severus said, giving his blessing to the couple.

"We thank you Gods and Goddesses of the Sacred Marriage for attending and blessing this, our rite of life and love. We bid you now, Hail and Farewell!" Narcissa said, standing on the East End of the altar.

"Oh mighty Lord of life and death, whose hooves dance upon the altar of Time and whose pipes play the song of Never-Ending, we thank You for Your blessing and bid You now Hail and Farewell!" Severus said, standing on the West End of the altar.

"Oh gracious Goddess, Queen of love and birth whose body is the green and flowering Earth and the dust at whose feet are the stars of heaven, we thank You for Your blessing and bid You now Hail and Farewell!" Narcissa whispered, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "All from air into air, let the misty curtain part. All is ended, all is done. What has been must now be gone! What is done by ancient art must merry meet and merry part! And merry meet again…" Narcissa said, and her voice trailed off as one solitary tear slid down her cheek. 

Draco and Hermione kissed again, as the circle broke. The cord was untied, and tied around Hermione's neck. She picked up the chalice as Draco attached the dagger to his belt. The company walked to the castle, leaving Draco and Hermione a moment of peace.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, wanting to smile, laugh, and cry all at the same time.

"Shh…" Draco said, and crushed his lips upon hers. She willingly kissed him back, feeling the intense devotion and desire that coursed between them. Picking her up, Draco carried Hermione back to the castle. The doors were open, and they could hear activity in the dining hall. Placing Hermione back on her feet, Draco walked in through the doors to see the company of their wedding in the dining hall.

"Congratulations Draco!" Dumbledore said, pulling Draco through the door. Hermione followed and was quickly swept up in a hug by her mother.

"Oh, Hermione! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" Margaret was beaming at her daughter, tears of joy slipping down her face. Samuel came over and hugged his daughter tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Letting go, he smiled at Hermione. "There's two other men here whom I'm sure would love to see you." Walking off with Margaret, Samuel chuckled as Harry and Ron came running over. Both of them hugged her, and smiled.

"Hermione Malfoy…what are we going to do? It just won't be the same with a married woman with us." Harry teased.

"I know, and a Malfoy woman at that!" Ron added, as the two boys fell into fits of laughter.

"Oh, hush! It's not like I've changed into some Slytherin whore!" Hermione retaliated against the two hysterical boys.

"Is that an insult to Slytherin?" A cool voice drawled from behind her. Snaking an arm around her stomach, Draco pulled Hermione's back to his chest.

"Well, I suppose it is, Malfoy." Hermione said slyly.

"Then, maybe I'll just have to teach you something about Slytherins, Granger." Draco said, teasingly.

"Hey, Malfoy, you can't call her Granger anymore." Harry said with mock anger.

"And why is that, Potter?" Draco said.

"Because she's a Malfoy too!" Ron said, and Harry and Ron burst into laughter again. Hermione sighed.

"Come on you two…it wasn't that funny!" Hermione said.

"Yes it was!" Ron panted. "Hermione…a Malfoy! If you told me that a year ago, I wouldn't have ever believed it!"

"Ron!" Lavender called, walking up to the group. "Stop rolling around the floor like a bloody idiot and come dance with me!" Lavender pulled Ron up and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Look's like more than just the Malfoy's are going to have some fun tonight." Harry said, as Hermione smacked his arm. "Ouch! Hey, it is true you know…" Another smack from Hermione. "If you keep doing that, woman, I may have to teach you a lesson! Er…get Draco to teach you a lesson."

"I think I could handle that." Hermione said as Harry made a disgusted face, earning him another smack.

"I'm leaving. If I'm not getting abused, I have to watch you two make out!" Running from another smack, Harry laughed and sat down with Professor McGonnagall.

"Well, Draco, about that lesson…" Hermione smiled mischievously.

P 

**AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!** Anyways, I know that's confusing to you all…and I know its like, extreme quasi-fluff…but you know, It's my story goddamnit! So I'll write it how I want to. The handfasting is a traditional pagan wedding…to clear things up. *Talks to characters* Draco: can we please just get to the lesson here? I'm getting impatient…. Hermione: come on, you know what's gonna happen, so shut up! Snape: what about me? Are you going to tell them MY secret? Draco: shut up, old man, I want her to write my part…it is my story you know… Hermione: OUR story Malfoy, not yours… Snape: did he just call me old?

Yeah…I had to do that…its so much fun!

SPOILERS! Next chapter- un-fluffy-ness when Voldie-dearest comes back! And more about Narcissa and Severus…

REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. 11: Disappear

"Draco, Hermione…" Dumbledore motioned for the couple to come to him. "We have put together a little wedding present for you, which I think you will thoroughly enjoy." The old man's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Draco said in a voice laced with curiosity.

"Oh, don't call me that anymore! You two are adults, out of my immediate care. Please call me Albus!" Dumbledore smiled as his two former students looked a little confused. "But anyway…here!" Smiling again, he handed Hermione and Draco two silver skeleton keys.

"Thank you, but what are they for?" Hermione said, turning her key over in her hands, examining it from all angles.

"They are portkeys, dear." Professor McGonnagall spoke up. "They can be triggered by twisting the top. We have taken the liberty of secluding a secret cottage for you two on a remote little island. Hopefully, no one will find you there." Minerva smiled at the couple's obvious excitement.

"Thank you." Draco whispered and looked each person in the eye, seeing the emotions present in each set. He saw the company's mixed feelings: from fear, to worry, love, excitement, and sadness even. "You have no idea how much this means to us." Hermione was crying by now, and Draco pulled her closer.

"Well, it's the least we can do. You have endured so much, and have yet to go through some hard decisions." Minerva said, stepping forward to briefly hug Hermione and Draco. "Now, go on! You only have a few days there, make the most of it!" Hermione smiled finally, and Draco looked down at her. They both said their farewells to the company, and just as they were about to leave, Draco looked up suddenly at his mother.

"Mother, you have to stay here. It's not safe to go back to the manor without me. Lucius expects us to be gone for a week in France." Draco's eyes showed a tinge of pain and guilt.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll find somewhere to go." Narcissa smiled, but her eyes did not conceal her sorrow so well. After all these years, keeping her emotions so tightly shrouded, one night had pulled the veil off her heart, and set those affections free.

"She can stay here. I believe that we can adequately house her, and I have a few questions for her." Severus said, looking for approval in Draco's reaction.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I'm sure my mother will be very safe here." Smiling, Draco turned to Hermione. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione said, teasingly, and twisted her key. With a slight pop, Hermione was gone. Draco turned his key, and the response was quite different. A resounding crack was heard, and a flash of blinding green light filled the hall.

"Albus? Was that normal?" Minerva asked in a slightly uneasy voice.

"I do not believe so, Minerva. But I sincerely hope I am wrong." Dumbledore answered gravely.

***********

Hermione arrived in a small cottage on a beach. The windows and doors were open, and the fresh sea-scented air blew all around her in warm torrents. Investigating the rooms, Hermione saw that each room was furnished beautifully, but the bedroom was by far the most lavishly decorated. Frowning slightly at the thought that her own teachers must have considered what would be happening here, Hermione smoothed out a pillowcase. Sitting on a bench in the kitchen, Hermione waited for Draco to arrive. Figuring he was just seeing to his mother's accommodations, she didn't worry. But when half an hour had passed, and Draco still wasn't there, Hermione started to wonder. She picked up her key and twisted it again. Arriving back in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, Hermione entered the dining hall. Surprised to see most of the company still gathered there, Hermione went straight to Dumbledore.

"Did Draco turn his key?" Hermione asked, panicking when she didn't see him among the crowd.

"Yes, he did. But I am afraid to say; there was quite a different reaction. Did he not show up at your cottage?" Dumbledore asked, slightly worried. Hermione fell to the floor, tears collecting in her eyes, as her worst fear was confirmed.

Draco was gone.

***********

After Draco had left, Narcissa had turned to Severus. "I would very much like to go to sleep. Do you think you can find a room for me?"

"I think Severus has an extra room adjoining his own." Dumbledore interjected, knowing all too well what had happened between the two. "Am I right, Severus?"

"Yes, I do have an extra room. Is that all right with you, Mrs. Malfoy?" Severus spoke in a dry, crisp tone.

"Yes, it is." Narcissa said, and followed Severus to the dungeons. 

Walking down the stairs to the lower levels of the dungeons, Narcissa spoke up. "It's been quite awhile since you've called me Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's been quite awhile since I've called you anything, Narcissa." Severus said, unlocking a heavy wooden door.

"I know what you wanted to talk to me about. The ceremony…I could see it in your eyes." Narcissa stepped in front of Severus, causing him to stop abruptly. "You know if it weren't for Lucius we-" Placing a finger to her lips, Severus stopped Narcissa.

"I know, but I doubt we will ever have that chance again. I could very well die in the war we all know is coming, and I can't bear to leave anyone behind." Severus said, side-stepping Narcissa to open another door on the side of the sitting room they were in.

"Or maybe, having someone may make you fight harder to come back." She paused to see reaction. When none came, she continued. "Severus, I still love you. If Lucius and my father had not made such an asinine deal, I would not be married to him, but rather you. I never regretted that night when you proposed, but only that I had to decline because my father had bound me to Lucius." Narcissa took a few steps forward.

"That is in the past Narcissa. We cannot change what has happened, only what may transpire as time passes." Severus turned from the pale blonde woman in front of him, willing himself not to look at her. Narcissa, the cause of his heartache, the reason Draco and Hermione's wedding had been such a burden on his heart. The younger couple so reminded him of Narcissa and himself when they were much younger. Narcissa, like Hermione, was intelligent and optimistic, brave and always willing to sacrifice herself for the virtue of her cause. Severus, like Draco, so in love with the one woman he couldn't have, giving up everything for her. But unlike Severus, Draco's relationship had ended well. Lucius had taken Severus' love away, leaving nothing but an empty shell of the man he was.

"Severus…you have to understand me. I have lived 19 years without you, without being able to talk to you, touch you, hear your voice…but this war will either end with the Dark Lord winning, or if he loses…I will come back to you." Narcissa stepped closer still, pressing her body lightly against Severus. "Lucius won't make it through this war if our side wins. He may not if we lose. But I can't keep going through life without you."

"I know, Narcissa. Every day I think about you. But somehow…it seems fated. Like we were meant to be separated." Severus leaned down, seeing the look of hurt in Narcissa's eyes. "Or maybe we weren't…" He whispered, before kissing Narcissa hungrily, searching for the love he had lost so many years ago. Returning the kiss with a fiery passion, Narcissa locked her arms around Severus' neck, as he spun her around. Pushing her against the wall, Severus picked Narcissa up and moved his mouth to her neck. Narcissa's hands unbuttoned Severus' shirt, exposing the lightly muscled skin. Severus' skin was pale, almost iridescent in the candle-lit room. His hands traced up Narcissa's arms, and slid her dress straps off her shoulders. The loose dress fell to the floor as Severus placed Narcissa back on her feet. Reveling in her beauty, Severus hardly noticed that she was pulling him through the door behind her. Falling backwards on the bed, Narcissa pulled Severus down with her, kissing him deeply. He pulled her closer, feeling her warm skin against his. Her hands traveled to his belt, and her fingers nimbly undid the clasp and button. Sliding the pants off his legs, Narcissa smiled mischievously at Severus.

"I've missed you." She whispered. Kissing her again, Severus slipped off the rest of Narcissa's garments, leaving her exposed to the cool dungeon air. Returning the favor, Narcissa slid Severus' remaining clothing off as well, and pulled his head down for another kiss. Severus pulled back, and looked directly into her ice blue eyes. They were full of desire, love, passion…and just seeing her eyes told Severus that she really did still love him. Narcissa leaned up to whisper in Severus' ear. "I need you…" and he went over the edge. Losing all that was left of his restraint, Severus slid his erection into Narcissa, shivering slightly at the gasp of pleasure she emitted. Instinctively bucking her hips against his own as Severus pulled out, Narcissa dragged her fingers across Severus' back. Pleading him with whispers and moans, Narcissa indulged in the sweet ecstasy of her lover's ministrations. Thrusting harder and deeper, Severus bent down to kiss Narcissa softly. Feeling her muscles quiver with ardor, Severus gave one final thrust and felt Narcissa climax, collapsing back onto the bed. Her breathing was ragged, but a smile played on her lips.

"Just like I remembered…" Narcissa whispered, kissing Severus and curling up next to him.

***********

When Draco twisted his key, he heard the sickening crack, and saw the green light, and knew all too well what was happening. Bracing himself for the worst, Draco waited until the wild ride was over. Stumbling as he stopped, he looked up. The familiar stone walls, the damp floors, even the stale smell…Draco knew where he was even before the well-known voice spoke up.

"I see that your trip to France was side-tracked." Lucius leaned against the wall, staring at the kneeling form of his son. "But I can tell where you've been…and what you've done…" Lucius took a few long strides and lifted his son up. Grasping Draco's hands, he inspected the two rings. "That one is a family heirloom. So appropriate for you and that mudblood. The binding rings. And this one," Smiling sickly, Lucius pulled the ring off Draco's finger. "Renewal, rebirth. Isn't that precious? I thought I had taught you about women, Draco. Use them for whatever you need, then throw them off you. But, if it helps the Lord get your heir…" Lucius dropped the ring into Draco's pocket. "I suppose we can live with it."

"Why the hell am I here?" Draco demanded, reaching into his pocket for his wand. Advancing on his father, Draco spoke again. "Tell me."

Lucius laughed, sending a sickening shiver across Draco's skin. "I told you the Dark Lord might have a use for you. And we've found out what you may be helpful for. Now, give me your wand like a good boy and follow me upstairs." When Draco made no move to hand his wand over, Lucius' eyes flashed. "I can always take it by force. I am more powerful than you are, more experienced. Now give me the wand." Reluctantly, Draco gave his father the wand, and was 'rewarded' with a sick smile. "Come, boy." Lucius said, and turned quickly on his heel and walked from the room, robes billowing behind him. Draco followed him at a slight distance, through the impossible labyrinth of the dungeons. When they had come to the end of a narrow hallway, Lucius turned and motioned for Draco to follow, but be silent. Lucius took a key from his belt and unlocked a door. Whispering a charm, he turned the doorknob and went inside, holding the door open for Draco. The room was pitch black, and Lucius lit a candle. A long table was positioned in the center of the room, and someone was sitting at the end. The figure looked up at Draco with red eyes, and he felt a wave of fear and disgust pass over him as it spoke.

"I have been expecting you."

***********

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office with Harry, Ron, and of course Dumbledore himself. Both of Hermione's parents and Lavender had been sent home immediately, and Minerva had gone to find Severus and Narcissa (with strict orders to knock loudly on any doors). Hermione was still crying silent tears, twisting the wedding band around her finger. Harry had his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Ron, though, was seething.

"That dirty traitor! He's probably going back to You-Know-Who and telling him everything!" Ron slammed his hand down on the table next to his chair.

"Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore shouted, with a glitter in his eyes none of the students had seen before. One of strict discipline and harsh anger. "We do not know where Draco has gone to, or if it was even his fault. Do not jump to conclusions." Ron, shocked, didn't answer right away, but managed to mumble an apology.

"Where is he, Albus?" Severus said, flinging a door open and walking in. His hair had been hastily thrown back into a low queue. His shirt was open at the neck, and he was straightening himself out as he walked in.

"We believe the portkey was wrongly directed. We have no idea where he might be." Albus spoke in a solemn voice. The two women came in behind Severus, and Narcissa spoke in a shaky voice.

"Do you think Lucius has him?" Narcissa came further into the room and looked into Albus' clear blue eyes. Receiving a nod, she fell to the floor and started crying. "Voldemort is suspected to be at the manor. If Lucius has Draco…" She stood up, drying her eyes. "We have to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione to safety."

"What makes you say that, Narcissa?" Albus asked. He stood as well, and went to help support Narcissa, who was a little shaky on her feet.

"Lucius wants to find Harry, because he believes that the Dark Lord is somehow connected to him, and cannot return while Harry is still alive. If they find Hermione and bring her to the manor…well, it won't be pleasant. I've been to a few of the Dark Revels, and no proper woman should be allowed to go. Lord knows what would happen to Ron, being so close to both Harry and Hermione." Narcissa took a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings. The three students were staring at her in disbelief, and Severus was standing against a wall, face emotionless. Albus was nodding in comprehension.

"Then I believe I have a plan. Sit down, all of you, I'll explain." Albus motioned to a few chairs, before sitting behind his own desk. "Now, I think that the war is quite closer than we expected. Harry, you know that a lot of responsibility has been placed on you, but I'm not quite sure if you are ready to handle it all. I am sending you to spend a few months with our best auror, Mad-Eye Moody. I believe you briefly met him in fourth year. I need you to go to wherever you are staying and pack quickly and lightly. I'll owl Moody as soon as I can. Minerva, can you go help Mr. Potter?" Receiving a nod, she left the room, and Harry quickly hugged Hermione and looked at Ron before leaving. "Now, I believe Narcissa will be very safe here. After all, Voldemort is not after you. Hermione and Ron, I know this is hard on you both, so I believe that separating you two would be very unwise. You will have to go into hiding." Hermione looked up knowingly and nodded, but Ron was still a little confused.

"You mean like Harry's parents?" He asked. Albus nodded, but Ron looked worried. "Who will be our secret keeper?"

"I will," Albus said. "Is that all right with both of you?"

"Yes sir." Hermione whispered. "We'll go pack, and then come here for the spell work." Receiving a nod from the adults, the two students left.

"Severus, I want you to keep a close eye on Narcissa." Getting a sharp look from Narcissa, Albus spoke on. "I know you are capable of protecting yourself, Narcissa, but Severus is the most skilled potion's master this school has ever seen, and the most experienced one of us in the area of Dark Magic. You will be safe with him." Albus sat there in silence with the two across the room from him. He knew all too well what had happened nearly 20 years before. _If only the end of this war would give them another chance,_ Albus thought, looking at the two. Severus stood up, nodded to the Headmaster, and left, closely followed by Narcissa. Upon leaving the room, Severus turned to Narcissa.

"I realize that these upcoming weeks may be very hard on both of us, but we have to remain neutral. I need to make a potion for Hermione and Ron to drink, to bind the spell." He turned on his heel and stalked down the hall, leaving Narcissa standing alone in the dark corridor. A wave of fear fell over her as she heard footsteps approaching her, and she froze to the spot. A long, ashen arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against her captor. Bringing a cold steel blade to her throat, the man spoke.

"Where's Harry?"

***********

"Come here, boy, and let me see you." The cold voice hissed, with red eyes locked onto Draco's. Receiving a push from his father, Draco stepped closer, tense. The red eyes left his own to survey his figure. Reaching out a pallid hand, the figure in the robe grabbed Draco's wrist and dug his fingernails into his skin. A drop of blood seeped through the cut, and the finger spread it over Draco's skin. "I see that you have indeed grown to be an asset to our assemblage. But the mudblood you love makes you weak. The war is coming sooner than expected, and we need your heir, young Malfoy. But more than that, we need her precious friend Mr. Potter." A sick smile was evident in the dimly lit room, making Draco's skin crawl. "You will help us."

"And if I refuse?" Draco dared to speak. The figure threw is hood back in rage, revealing the deleterious face to the fire.

"The mudblood will die." Smiling, a forked tongue ran over the dry lips. "So, make suffer the one you love, or help us? The decision is yours."

"I will help you, Lord Voldemort."

***********

Gasping for air, shivering with fear, unable to call to anyone, Narcissa whispered to her attacker. "Harry Potter? Why do you want him?"

"My business is my own, but I wish to speak with him. It is very important." The knife blade pressed against her skin, almost breaking it. "Where is he?"

"With Minerva McGonagall. They went to gather his belongings." The knife had eased momentarily, but was pressed against her neck harder, causing a drop of blood to issue from where the tip had pricked her skin. Drawing in her breath harshly, the captor eased the knife away. Taking out a small white piece of cloth, he dried her blood and sheathed the knife. Stepping back from Narcissa, the man pulled his hood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell me all you know." He whispered. "I swear to you, I am not an enemy."

"Harry is leaving to learn to become an auror. He will be staying with Moody. They are leaving as soon as possible. Draco-" Narcissa was cut short by a hand placed over her mouth.

"Shh…someone's coming. In here." Pulling Narcissa to a picture, the man twisted a knob on the frame and stepped inside a secret room. Looking out through a hole, he motioned for Narcissa to stay silent. The footsteps stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." A woman's voice said, and the man jumped out of the picture frame, dragging Narcissa behind him. Minerva (who had been the woman talking to the gargoyle) jumped at the sudden movement and whipped out her wand. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Just someone trying to get to my god son." The cloak was pulled back, revealing the face of Sirius Black. The two women gasped, but Harry dropped his bags and ran to him.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, hugging him. "It's been so long since I've seen you. Narcissa here has told me about your plans. But I have some rather disturbing news for you." Sirius' face grew solemn. "We'd best discuss it with Albus present. Come on." Leading the way up the stairs, Minerva smiled to herself. It was true that Harry hadn't seen Sirius in a long time, no one had. But Minerva had at least spoken to him. Corresponding through letters, she had written to him at least once a week for the past year. Sirius was working as a spy, since not many people on Voldemort's side knew about his being an animagus. They had sent him to spy on Malfoy Manor, being that Voldemort was assumed to be there. Entering the study, Albus looked up and smiled.

"Sirius. It has been quite awhile. Sit down. I presume you are here because you have important information that involves Lucius, but was too risky to send in a letter?"

"Yes sir. That is why I'm here. Voldemort is at the manor, I saw him there last night. They left a door open and I ran in. I only heard a little part of the conversation, but I believe it is important. Voldemort and Lucius were talking. They said that Harry was the sole reason Voldemort couldn't come back in full power. They're trying to get to him so they can kill him." Sirius took a deep breath, and looked at each person in the room. Albus simply nodded, Harry looked shocked and a little scared, but the fear was quickly replaced by a fierce determination. Narcissa looked extremely morose. Turning to Minerva, Sirius locked his eyes onto her face, willing her to look up. After the past year, writing letters constantly with any news he could think of, just to hear her reply, he had wanted desperately to meet her in person. And here she was, just like he had remembered. Hiding behind books all her life certainly hadn't made her pretty, but Sirius imagined that if she got rid of her glasses, and took her hair down once and awhile, she might turn out to be beautiful. Smiling, he turned back, and seeing the looks on the others faces, he quickly stopped.

"Draco has disappeared. We believe he has gone to the manor, but we can't be so sure. We are even doubting his loyalty to our side anymore." Albus said soberly. "Harry is going to stay with Moody, he will be quite safe there, I promise you. Hermione and Ron are going into hiding, with me as their secret keeper. And I believe they have arrived, with Severus and the potions." Signaling for Harry to open the door, the three entered the room, with Hermione still looking as melancholy as ever.

"Come on, Hermione. You don't need him anymore. He's just a filthy traitor." Ron was trying to comfort Hermione, but she waved him off.

"Please Ron. Stop saying that. It doesn't help." Collapsing into a chair, Hermione looked at Albus. "We're ready, sir."

"Good. I need all of you to leave excepting Severus and myself. Now, I need you two to hold onto everything you are taking with you, and then hold hands. You mustn't lose each other on this trip. Drink these." Albus took the two vials from Severus and handed one to each student. They drained them, and Ron coughed a bit, but stood back up and handed back the vial. "Now, choose a password. I need to be able to reach you with any news I obtain."

"Mysterious." Hermione said quickly. Ron looked at her a little confused, but she nodded and whispered, "I'll explain later."

"Okay then. I have to say a spell, so be very quiet and still. When I'm done you should disapparate to a safe house." Albus nodded. "I hope you two stay safe, and I will hear from you soon. Now then." Albus cleared his throat, and Severus left the room. "Safoix Protecume Litte." Smiling, Albus waved as the two students disappeared.

Falling down from the sudden change in speed, Hermione looked around. She nearly cried when she saw where she was. "Oh, Ron it's…"

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron kneeled down next to her and hugged her tightly. "What is it?"

"This is where Draco and I were supposed to stay. But I guess he won't be coming, will he?" She tried to smile, but she was much too sad. "And the password… it was the password to the head boy and girl's common room."

"Hermione… you're never going to get over him if you keep reminding yourself of him." Ron said, but Hermione looked up sharply.

"Who said I wanted to get over him?" She said protectively.

"Well, he betrayed you and everyone who trusted him. He went back to You-Know-Who, just like the dirty ferret he is." Ron said, looking hurt but defending himself.

"Think what you like, but I know Draco. He wouldn't do that. You have no idea." Hermione grabbed her bags and ran to her room. A wall had divided the bedroom, and she thankfully sighed. Placing her bags at the foot of her bed, Hermione went to the window. It was about 3 a.m., and the sky was clear. Looking up, she could barely see her favorite constellation: Draconis, the dragon. _It's still out in August. That's queer, it's usually only visible in July,_ Hermione thought. She walked to her desk and brought out a piece of paper and a quill. Dipping the tip into a bottle of black ink, she began to write to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

I know he's only been gone a few hours, but I can't help but feel like I'm never going to see him again. Ron seems to think he's betraying me, but I know he would never do that. We're staying on a beach, in the same place Draco and I were supposed to stay on our honeymoon, but that's all I can tell you. I looked out my window, tonight the sky is so clear. The constellation Draconis is still out, making me long for him that much more. The moon is full, and there's a crimson ring twisting around it, signifying trouble is not far behind. If you could see the moon, you would laugh, for the man on the moon is out tonight, looking as melancholy as me. As I look up at the stars, I can't help but wondering that if wherever he is, if he's looking at that same star, thinking about me. The empty place he left behind in me keeps burning, like I shall forever be half the person I was. The ruby on my wedding band is still clear and bright, but I'm wondering now if it was all a lie. I hate to think that, but the truth is there's only me and that moon.

Love,

Hermione

***********

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I know, what a horrible place to end. I am a hopeless romantic, so if course I have to make everyone happy. That's why Narcissa and Severus have to fall in love. I'm sorry if I've entirely sickened some of you with the whole Severus/Narcissa scene, but I had to do something! I mean, everyone was expecting the honeymoon to be all 'explicit' but then Draco disappears, so I had to fulfill that carnal desire of yours. Draconis is a real constellation, its out in July, and it is a dragon. Actually Draco means Dragon…so tee hee. Anyways, Sirius will return later, and I hope that I won't sicken you all even more, because I hope to get him some action too. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL SERIOUSLY STOP WRITING IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS DAMN STORY?! I'M TORTURING YOU UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!! No, seriously, the reviews are coming in short. I've gotten like, 10 reviews on like 4 chapters. I want the criticism! Review 4 times a day, every day! It's nutritious! *wink, wink* that's for one of my reviewers who wrote a story about a centaur named Nutricious….


	12. 12: Betrayal and Sacrifice

Hermione finished writing her letter, and folded it up. Lighting a candle, she poured the hot wax on the back, sealing the letter with her fingerprint. Hermione stood up and looked out the window. Regaining her composure, she walked into the kitchen. Ron was still sitting at the table, his head in his hands. Hermione walked silently over and put her arm around his shoulder. Jerking up at her unexpected touch, Ron relaxed slightly when he saw that it was Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about what I said about Mal-er…Draco. I guess I don't know what he would do, I hardly know him at all. But I just don't understand how he could leave you on your wedding night. Who knows when he could be coming back?" Ron paused, and saw the look of pain on Hermione's face. Sighing, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay Hermione?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ron." Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron lightly on the cheek. His face burned red, but Hermione couldn't see it in the darkness. She stood, and sighed. "I guess I'll get some sleep. I'm still really tired." Hermione turned and walked off, not hearing the barely audible words from Ron.

"I still love you, Hermione."

***********

Draco sat alone against the cold stone of his bedroom wall. He had been allowed to stay in his own quarters, and Demon was allowed to send and receive letters, but other than that, Draco's activity was limited. He closed his eyes, turning his head so the icy stone pressed against his cheek. He sat there for awhile, not trying to move, just breathing slowly, painfully in and out. The room around him was silent, the moonlight shaded by the heavy black curtains. Tentatively, Draco moved one hand from the floor to his pocket, his fingers closing over the small ring of metal. Slipping it on to his finger, Draco opened his eyes. The emerald eyes stared at him with an unblinking sureness, like they knew something he didn't. Draco turned the ring so the eyes faced away, and stood. Walking to the window, he drew back the curtains, and the bright moonlight made him squint. Finally adjusting to the light, Draco studied the stars, seeking out his favorite constellation. Surprised that it was still out, he traced the dragon shape with his finger. Smiling slightly as he remembered the night he pointed it out to Hermione…

_"See those stars? The ones that look like they're in a line with a box at the end?" Draco had whispered to Hermione as they sat by the lake in early July._

"Mhm…" She had mumbled, eyes half-closed. "What about them?"

"Well, it's the constellation Draconis. Draco, the dragon." He had explained. Clasping her hand in his, he reached out her pointer finger and traced the dragon in the air.

"I never knew there was a dragon constellation. When did you learn so much about the stars?" Hermione whispered, snuggling closer as a breeze blew past.

"You'd be surprised what I know." Draco said, leaning down to kiss her.

Jerking back to reality, Draco smiled. Just another memory he'd have to cherish until he saw her again. _If_ he saw her again. A knock on his bedroom door made Draco hastily shut the curtains. "Come in," he answered, his voice raspy.

"If Sir doesn't mind, The Dark Lord and Master Malfoy would like to see you, Sir." A small house elf stood at his door, wringing his hands.

"Where are they?" Draco asked exasperated. 

"They didn't tell Greemi, Sir. Just to bring you to the dungeons." The small house elf stood nervously, and backed away as Draco advanced.

"Best get it over with." He said, sighing.

***********

Harry was immediately transported to Moody's house. The retired auror had looked him once over with that magical eye of his before ushering him upstairs to a guestroom.

"Make yourself comfortable. I believe you'll be here for quite a long time." Moody had growled, shutting the door roughly behind him, leaving Harry alone. Collapsing on the bed, Harry lay there, eyes closed, for a long time. His chest slowly rose and fell, but he remained motionless. It felt very odd to be living in an auror's house, learning from him, completely cut-off from everyone he knew. A sharp tapping on the window startled Harry, and he jumped up, raising his wand. _Even living in his house is making me paranoid_, Harry thought, placing his wand on the bedside table and opening the window. Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, flew in through the window, landing finally on Harry's shoulder. Relieving the small bird of its burden, Harry untied the blue ribbon and turned to the letter's back. Seeing Hermione's fingerprint in the wax made him smile, and he broke the seal. Unfolding the letter, Harry sat down on his windowsill, using the moonlight to read by. By the time he finished reading, tears were collecting in his eyes. How dare that pureblood bastard dare to hurt Hermione. Leave her on their wedding night, not even bothering to say goodbye or tell her where he was going. Harry slammed his fist on the window, causing Pig to hoot in alarm and a small crack to break the window. Sighing, Harry picked up his wand and fixed the window. He lay back down on his bed, feeling defeated and very much alone. _Poor Hermione,_ Harry thought, closing his eyes to sleep. _Malfoy doesn't deserve her, and yet she's all torn up because he betrayed her. I swear he'll get what's coming to him. Even if I have to kill him with my bare hands, that bastard will pay._ Smiling in his comatose stage, Harry turned over, not hearing the door open as Mad-Eye Moody entered the room. Tying a note to Pig's ankle, he opened the window. The small owl flew silently out, and Moody eased the window back down.

***********

Sirius sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. Being a Messr, Sirius knew every password, every trick, every secret passageway ever built in Hogwarts. _(A/N: That's how he got through the painting in the last chapter, by turning the frame. He knows all these secrets.)_ Sitting in the empty common room, staring at the cold ashes in the fireplace, Sirius sat and thought. It was true that after Peter Pettigrew was captured in Bulgaria after the Triwizard Tournament, he had confessed everything, and Sirius' name had been cleared, but he still had an empty feeling. Like there was something he needed and that the sole purpose of his life was to find that something. But that something, the one thing he knew could make him whole always eluded him. Sirius sighed; closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the back of his chair. He knew what he needed. He needed someone to love, someone to love him. But Sirius was afraid. He had given his heart away before, but he was crushed. Just like everything in his life, it had gone wrong. _Why couldn't it have been different?_ Sirius questioned himself. _Why did I have to have James and Lily make Pettigrew their secret keeper? It's all my fault they died. If only…_

"If only what?" A gentle voice purred from the shadows. Sirius jumped up, holding his wand out at the direction the voice had come from. He didn't even realize he had been talking to himself.

"Who are you?" Sirius growled, advancing on the shadows.

"If only you hadn't tried to do the right thing? We all make mistakes, yours did have a greater consequence, but it's not your fault. Never blame yourself for what happened, Sirius." A small figure emerged from the shadows, hardly recognizable.

"Mi- Minerva? What are you doing here? You look so different…" Sirius lowered his wand and stepped forward to get a better look. Her glasses were gone, her chestnut hair fell in waves down her back, even her eyes sparkled a little more. It was mid-August, and the sun had done her pale complexion some good, tinting it a light bronze.

"My rooms are right next door. Through that painting." Minerva said, pointing to a picture of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. It was presently curled up and sleeping, small puffs of smoke emanating from its nostrils. "So, I believe that I should ask why you are here, Mr. Black." She slowly circled him, sitting on the couch and lighting a fire with her wand.

"You know me, Minerva. I always sneak around at night." Giving her a smile, he sat down next to her on the chair. "Like when James, Remus and I were at school, we used to sneak out every night, regardless of what you and Lily said about us getting caught."

"Oh, yes. I remember that all too well. Lily and I would sit up in the common room, hardly daring to talk about where you three went…" Minerva smiled, remembering her own days as a Hogwarts student. "But the students have changed. I mean, Hermione and Draco getting married? Proposing while they were still in school? It's all so different from us, because you can imagine what must have happened…"

"Not all that different. Remember when James and Lily would sneak out at night, saying they wanted to go to the library? James would talk about those late-night 'library' visits for weeks…" Laughing, Sirius and Minerva looked at each other. The years had gapped between them, but fond memories of childhood are never forgotten.

"I miss those times." Minerva said sadly. "We always had such fun. Especially at the quidditch matches. James would fly around on his broom like there was no tomorrow…"

"Harry does too. I've watched him a few times." Sirius' eyes grew sad as he looked at Minerva. She was sitting there, apparently lost in thought, staring at the flames licking the walls of the chimney. "What's wrong?" Sirius whispered, placing a hand on her arm.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Minerva whispered.

"What? Is there something wrong Minerva? You know you can tell me anything…" Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Two of my students are getting married, then one disappears. Hermione and Ron are in hiding, Harry's becoming an auror, and Voldemort is slowly gaining strength. I'm frightened, Sirius. The war that's coming…" She looked up into his eyes and saw the deep understanding. She had to tell him what she had felt that last year, while they were writing back and forth. _It's now or never,_ Minerva thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "And now that you're here, I'm even more afraid. Afraid I might lose you."

"Why would you lose me? I'm not going anywhere. This war that's coming doesn't hope to be short and sweet, and even though I'll probably be fighting in it, there's little chance I'll die." Sirius looked at Minerva, still seeing the immense grief in her eyes. "Trust me, I know what it's like to lose a friend…"

"I lost Lily, I don't need to lose another friend. I know you're probably not going to make it through the war, the Death Eaters are after you." Minerva's eyes started to water. "How could I lose you too? And Remus… I don't even know where he is. We've all lost eachother."

"I promise we won't lose eachother. We all need to keep the friends we have. I'll send a letter to Remus. He might need to come to Hogwarts anyway." Sirius smiled at her. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"I hope so, Sirius. I hope so." 

***********

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, knocking softly on her door. "Are you still awake?" Hermione turned over in her sleep, facing Ron. Her hair was splayed out on her pillow, framing her face. The moon shone in through the open window, giving her creamy white skin an iridescent glow. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Ron wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger. "Hermione?" he whispered again.

"Draco?" Hermione sleepily murmured. Being called by his enemy's name stung, especially hearing it from Hermione. "Is that you?" Ron's heart skipped a beat, as he leaned down. Taking advantage of Hermione's sleepy state, he kissed her. Her warm lips caressed his own as she leaned up to kiss him deeper. Her eyes remained closed, and she reached one hand up to hold behind his neck. Hermione's tongue slipped into Ron's mouth, and she lifted a finger to play with his hair. _Funny,_ Hermione thought,_ Draco's hair is longer, and softer. _Hermione opened her eyes to find the freckles of her best friend Ronald Weasley staring back at her. She quickly jerked her head back, wiping her mouth.

"Oh, shit…Hermione, look…I'm sorry. I didn't-" Ron stuttered.

"No, Ron, don't explain. Just leave." Hermione looked at Ron with a mixture of hurt, betrayal and disgust.

"Hermione, listen…" Ron tried to explain, but Hermione cut him short.

"No, Ron. I think you should leave. Now." Hermione turned away, cowering in her covers. She could hear Ron sigh, and get up to leave. When the doorknob reassuringly clicked behind him, Hermione uncurled slightly. She felt so violated. Her own friend had kissed her, taken advantage of her. _If only Draco really was here,_ Hermione thought. _I miss him so much. If we were normal, if his father wasn't a Death Eater, maybe we could be living together in some remote house where no one could find us. But here, with Ron, I feel so vulnerable._ Hermione stood and walked to her window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, barely up at all. Sighing, she opened her window and felt the warm breeze rush over her. In a sudden fit of impulsive want, Hermione ran to her closet and grabbed a swimsuit. She threw it on and ran outside. The sand was cool as Hermione ran across it into the water. She splashed in up to her waist before diving under. She swam around a little, and then just floated, content with the feeling of weightlessness. Little did she know that Ron was watching from his window, staring at her. _I swear that pureblood bastard will pay. He stole Hermione from me, and I'm going to get her back._ With that final thought, Ron smiled and went to bed.

***********

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling rested and quite pleased. His agreement with himself to make Malfoy pay if he ever dared to show his face around any of them again had given him a sort of abhorrent peace with himself. He showered and dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast, as Moody had instructed him.

"Sit, Mr. Potter. We have a few things to discuss." A small house elf was serving plates of food to Harry and Moody. "Firstly, I expect you to sleep well each night, for we will have arduous work to complete each day. There are 2 house elves, I expect you to treat them courteously and obey them. Also, I have many wards that travel through my house, you are to be respectful and polite to them as well. We will start your training at 1 p.m. precisely this afternoon. Meet me outside in the garden." Moody stood and nodded to Harry, before turning and entering a small door to the side of the kitchen.

"Does Harry Potter want anything else, sir?" A small female house elf asked. She was dressed well for a house elf, in a small dress and shoes.

"Uh…. No thanks. What's your name?" Harry asked as the house elf took his plate.

"My name, sir, is Mildy. The other house elf is my brother, Esso. We were sent here by our mother in hopes of a better life after Mr. Malfoy fired us." Mildy said, taking the rest of the kitchenware to the sink.

"Wait, you worked for the Malfoys?" Harry asked, a grin spreading over his face. Mildy nodded. "So, you would know some things about them, namely where they live, how to get around their house, some personal information…"

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter sir. I was Master Draco's personal elf. He was very kind to me. Master Draco let me come with him when he had to do important jobs for his father and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so I could learn everything possible." Mildy wiped her hands on her apron.

"You know, Mildy, I think you and I will have to talk sometime about Master Draco and those jobs…" Harry said, standing from the table and going upstairs. _Revenge, _Harry thought. _With Mildy's help, 'Master Draco' will definitely pay for last night._

***********

Hermione sat on her front porch, notebook in hand, writing in her journal. She had started writing in it the night after her wedding, August 14. So far, she had written once, writing about all that had happened that past year, and especially what had happened that night. The journal sat rejected for a few weeks, as Hermione could hardly bear herself to look at the pages she had written. It was just too painful. But as the weeks had passed, and her and Ron had almost taken a truce of silence, and no letters came from anyone but Harry, Hermione needed a confidante. And her quill and that notebook proved to be the only way to relieve her feelings. So there she sat, on September 12, pouring her heart out onto little white sheets of paper. She wrote about Ron, and Harry, and how much she missed those days when everything was so simplistically blissful. She wrote about the coming war, and the measures being taken to save certain people, but mostly, Hermione wrote about Draco. About how she longed for his touch, his voice in her ears, how she needed him. _But none of my writing could ever make him come back,_ Hermione thought ruefully. She snapped the book closed, and screwed the cap to her ink jar back on. Tossing the book and quill on the floor, Hermione stood and walked to the ocean. _The water, a pale blue. The color of his eyes. The sand, so white and pristine, the color of his skin. Even the sun setting is the color of his lips._ Hermione sighed. Lately, Draco was all she could think about. Sometimes she doubted that he had ever loved her, or that he might come back some day, but as the ruby on her wedding band stayed clear and such a bright crimson, she kept hope. She never spoke of it, but she always kept the little shred of hope that Draco might come back.

***********

Harry sat on his bed, smiling. Moments before, Mildy had finally agreed to come with Harry to Malfoy Manor. Harry had already asked Moody if he could go to London. When he had received a skeptical look with his magical eye, Harry quickly lied and said that was where a friend lived that he wanted to see. Moody had agreed, reluctantly, and Harry was scheduled to leave that afternoon. From there, Mildy would guide him to the center of Bradsbury Forest on the outskirts of London to the manor. Mildy would find the kitchens and stay there until Harry ran down and they would leave, hopefully undetected. When the clock chimed 4 p.m., Harry jumped up and grabbed his bags. Mildy was downstairs already, waiting for Harry to arrive. Moody transported them to the train station, just as a bright blue engine came steaming into station. Harry fell asleep on the train ride, thoughts of revenge in his head.

"Harry Potter, sir! We're there!" A small voice cooed from next to him. Fluttering his eyes open, Harry saw Mildy standing on the seat next to him. "We must go!"

"Oh yeah, course." Harry mumbled, and grabbed his bags. They checked into a nearby hotel, and Harry grabbed his wand. "How long to walk there?"

"About 45 minutes, Harry Potter sir. We must travel fast. Once we are in the forest, we can apparate to the manor." Mildy started hopping down the street. Harry sighed, following. Upon reaching the woods, Harry felt a small sense of foreboding creep over him. The woods were dark and dense, and a strange cry came from its depths as the stepped past the line of trees. "Is sir ready?" Mildy asked.

"Sure." Harry passed the wand over both their heads, and with a small pop, they were gone. Almost immediately, they reappeared next to a huge stone building.

"Sir, the dungeons are this way." Mildy said, pointing to a barred gate. "The kitchens are there, and that's where Mildy will wait." Nodding to show comprehension, Harry turned to the gate.

"Alohamora." He whispered, as the lock fell off and clanged against the stone. Heaving the gate up, Harry ran under it and let it carefully back down. He ran down the passageway until he saw a flicker of firelight. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his robes, and threw it on. Looking at himself to make sure he was fully covered, Harry emerged into the faint glow of the fire. A gathering of ominous-looking men sat around a table, while a herd of women conversed in a corner. Quickly glancing around, Harry spotted another group. It was a small group, one of young ladies crowded around something. Walking closer, Harry saw that the something was Draco. He had a full glass of wine in his hand, apparently not trusting any of them enough to drink. There was a girl on his left, draping her weight on his arm, and one on his right, whispering something into his ear. Draco laughed, as the girls giggled. Harry stormed over, forgetting he was invisible, but stopped just in time.

"Why don't you show me your bedroom, Draco?" A blonde whispered. "I'm sure Daddy won't mind if I leave for awhile." Harry face contorted in disgust. So this was what he was doing? Instead of being a loyal husband to Hermione, he was off with a slurry of whores waiting at his beck and call. Harry inched around them, and smacked the wineglass. The red liquid spilled all over Draco's shirt, staining it scarlet.

"Shit…" He whispered, giving the glass to the girl next to him. "Uh, excuse me ladies, but I have to go change…" He moved a little towards the door. "Alone." He added as some girls made the motion to follow. Harry smiled behind his cloak. _Now, to follow him, _Harry thought. He pushed through the crowd behind Draco, following him out the door and up the corridor. Draco stopped at a heavy wooden door and unlocked it. Harry slipped in behind him and pulled the cloak off.

"Malfoy…" Harry growled dangerously. "I cannot believe you had the nerve to marry Hermione, then abandon her for some cheap sluts!"

"Potter? What the fuck are you doing here?" Draco snapped. Suddenly looking panicked, he continued. "Look, whatever you think is wrong, and I know you're in no place to believe me, but you have to go. Voldemort wants you… he thinks that you can give him the power he needs to return. He'd in my goddamn dungeons, Potter! You have to leave before he finds you…"

"I'm _sure_ that's the Dark Lords plan. And I know exactly how you know, you dirty traitor." Harry snarled. "You broke Hermione's heart! You want to know what she wrote in her last letter to me? She wrote that she still loves you and that since the ruby in her wedding band is still bright, that you still love her too. Do you know how hard it is to hear your best friend say that she loves a man that betrayed her?"

"I never betrayed her!" Draco yelled furiously. "I don't think you know what the hell you're talking about Potter. So I'd just keep my damn mouth shut if I were you, and listen to what happened."

"How do I know you won't lie to save your own ass?" Harry said, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"Fine! You want me to tell the damn truth, Potter? Is that what you want?" Draco stormed to a cabinet in the corner of his room. He opened the door, and slammed his hand on the shelf, breaking a few bottles and cutting his hand. "Veritaserum. Here…" Draco picked up a vial and downed the silvery contents. "There you go, truth serum. Most powerful one there is. Now, do you want to hear what happened?" Harry nodded in disbelief. "My portkey was directed to here because my father knew I married Hermione. He threatened her life unless I helped them find you. So, I said I would, and for the past few weeks I've been telling them that you're in America, hiding from Voldemort. I knew you would never go there, so I figured it was safe to lead them there. As for Hermione, I couldn't tell her where I was or what was happening, for fear the letter would get intercepted or they might find her." Draco breathed in sharply. "Are you happy now, Potter?"

Harry stood in front of Draco. He was in total shock. Draco really didn't mean to hurt any of them, but merely help them survive. "Draco…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

"Don't apologize to me, Potter. I don't want or need your pity. Just get out of here as fast as you can." Harry nodded and put the cloak back on. As his hand was on the doorknob, he looked around at Draco. He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. "Tell Hermione I love her." Draco whispered, and Harry ran, knowing all to well what would come of this night.

***********

Hermione sat in front of her fireplace, talking to Dumbledore. He had appeared there shortly after Hermione had eaten her dinner, alone. Ron was off in another part of the island, and had been all day. Hermione hadn't talked to Dumbledore since she left, and was very happy to do so.

"So, Hermione, how are things going?" Albus asked cheerily, eyes sparkling in the fire.

"Not so well. Ron and I…well, we had a disagreement and I don't know anymore. Do you think he could go with Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at the floor.

Albus sighed. "I would have him go with Harry, but the risk of leaving you here alone is too great. Ron is here to protect you."

"I know, but I don't feel safe with him anymore." Hermione's eyes were tearing as she spoke the words. Her own best friend didn't make her feel safe? It was almost too much to handle.

"I'll see what I can do. For now, try to manage. Goodbye, Hermione." Albus smiled, and his head disappeared from the fire with a small pop.

"Goodbye." Hermione whispered, gulping down the lump in her throat as the door opened, signifying Ron was home.

***********

Harry walked slowly down the corridor, hardly daring to believe what Draco had said. He hadn't meant to hurt Hermione, and really had been protecting them. As Harry entered the main hall, he saw Lucius and a small group of Death Eaters. One turned toward Harry, and stared directly at him. Harry froze, not daring to move. Looking down, he saw that one of his legs wasn't covered, therefore exposing his presence. The Death Eater turned toward Lucius and pointed to Harry before he had time to cover his leg. Lucius strode over to Harry and ripped the cloak off.

"My, my…Potter has come to pay us a visit. Won't Lord Voldemort be happy?" Lucius smiled, and grabbed Harry's neck. "Get his wand." He growled to the Death Eaters. They did as they were told, and disarmed Harry. "Now, boys, throw him in the dungeons. I need to talk to Voldemort. And bring Draco too. He may want to help." Immobilizing Harry with one quick spell, the Death Eaters dragged him down to the dungeon and threw him in. Sitting against the cold wet floor, finally being allowed to move, but immediately locked in, only one thing occurred to Harry. _Draco is my only hope._

Draco stormed down to the dungeons, hand still freely bleeding under his crude bandage. _Damn you, Potter. Look what you got us into now_, he thought vengefully. He opened a door and stepped inside. Bowing, he spoke.

"You wanted me, Lord?" Draco said with sickening politeness. Voldemort nodded, and signaled for Draco to sit at the table.

"We have captured Harry Potter. He is currently in the dungeons." Voldemort hissed with satisfaction. The mere sound of his voice caused a nauseating shiver to pass over Draco's skin.

"I congratulate you, my Lord. What will be his punishment?" Draco said, bowing his head again.

"I will let Lucius decide. For now, I want you to find him and relay that message. You have been most helpful to me, my boy. You're loyalty will pay off. Is there anything you want?" Voldemort smiled again. Draco gulped. The truth serum was wearing off, and although Draco still could not openly lie, he could remain silent. "I see. Think about it, I will reward you." Voldemort dismissed Draco, and he left to find his father. Lucius was leaning against the wall outside Harry's cell.

"Did you see Voldemort?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded.

"He wants you to decide Potter's punishment." Draco whispered, appalled at himself for not being able to do anything. Lucius smiled.

"He shall die." Laughing a bit, Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it at the lock to Harry's cell…

"No…" Draco growled, stepping forward. Lucius raised an eyebrow at him, obviously surprised.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked. Draco stood there, meeting his fathers gaze. "Oh, I see… You want to kill Potter yourself…" Lucius laughed in relief. "Go ahead my boy. Draw it out as long as you want… Make him suffer." With another laugh, Lucius strode off, leaving Draco is his wake. Draco unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Harry had been listening to the conversation through the barred window. _So Draco does want to kill me. I bet the truth potion was a fake,_ Harry thought, standing as the door swung open. 

"Malfoy, you conniving little bastard! I thought you wanted to help us…" Harry spat as Draco slipped in through the door.

"Shut up, Potter. I want none of your shit now. Now, take my wand and stun me." Draco's cold blue eyes cut into Harry with no mercy.

"What?" Harry stammered. "What are you talking about?" Draco sighed, and stepped closer. Placing his wand in Harry's hand, he moved back again.

"I want you to stun me, and then drop my wand and run. There's a secret passage in this cell, one Lucius probably doesn't know about. Tap the third stone over on that wall, a door will open, and a passage will appear. It will lead you to the kitchens. Take any house elf, they can lead you around the estate and through the woods. Tell Dumbledore immediately, and hide." Draco kept his steady gaze on Harry's emerald eyes, watching them swirl in confusion and admiration.

"You…You're going to sacrifice yourself for me?" Harry asked, astonished.

"I'll come up with a plan. Just hurry!" Draco urged. Harry still looked hesitant about stunning him, so Draco spoke again. "Do you want both of us to die, or do you want to get out? Don't worry about me, damnit! Just go!"

Harry lifted the wand and murmured the curse. Draco froze, and fell backwards. Harry almost ran to him, but heard faint voices in the dungeons. He dropped the wand and ran to the passageway, tapping the stone and running.

***********

***********

*A/N* yeah…shitty place to stop…but its eight pages long damnit! How was I supposed to keep writing one chapter? Anyways, I'm sorry if I've disgusted anyone with the whole SS/NM thing… but if you don't like it, I'll kill one of em. So review, give me your opinions, and thoughts…..PLEASE!!!! and I'm going to write another hr/dr after this one….possibly 2 more…so, if you wanna hear about them, review!!!!!!!!


	13. 13: Reunited

Draco lay on the floor, unable to move his body. Harry had made it safely out, and he could hear people coming down the hallway. He had a story developed, but getting Lucius to believe it was a different story. The door swung open and hit Draco's head, causing another wound. The bandage on his hand was soaked through with blood and now more of the crimson liquid was pouring from a cut down his left cheek.

"What the fuck?" Draco heard a voice speak. _McNair_, he thought. _Just what I need. Some Death Eater besides Lucius to deal with._ "Draco?"

"You bloody git, he's stunned!" Another Death Eater's voice resounded. "Mobillio!" he said, and Draco could feel his muscles ease. He stood up and wiped the cut on his cheek.

"Where's my father?" Draco growled. The Death Eaters stepped back and pointed. Draco stormed down the hallway angrily. The cut on his face stung like mad, but he continued to ignore it, occasionally wiping the blood off his cheek. He slammed the door to his father's chambers open. _Now the acting begins,_ he thought bitterly.

"How did it go Draco?" Lucius drawled coldly, not looking up. "Is Potter dead yet?" When Draco did not respond, Lucius looked up. His son was clutching his wand fiercely and the blood from his cheek was spilling down his neck. The bandage on his hand was dripping. "What happened?" He asked, casually standing and coming over.

"Potter attacked me when I came in. He choked me, and when I fell, he grabbed my wand. I tried to stop him, but he stunned me. He left, but I know where he's going. Let me pack and I'll go after him. He won't be able to find me where I'm going. And I don't want any Death Eaters to know, not even you, because it could endanger the mission." Draco kept his eyes faceted on his fathers. Lucius sat back down and stared at his son with as much intensity as Draco dealt out.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucius asked. "I thought you hated the Dark side. Why are you helping us capture Potter?"

Draco had expected this, and was prepared to answer. "Because I love Hermione. And I know you don't accept that for more than a way to get an heir, but I think that our love is worth sacrificing my enemy for." Lucius nodded.

"I understand. You can go. Pack and leave immediately. Take that owl of yours, I expect letters telling me of your progress." Lucius turned back to his work, dismissing Draco with a wave of his hand. Draco left, hardly believing his luck. Not only had he been granted permission to leave, he had lifted Harry's wand from his fathers pocket. Draco walked up the stairs to the main hall. Some of the guests were still there and a few girls flocked over.

"Draco…" One whispered, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?" Draco shrugged her off and picked up Harry's invisibility cloak from the floor.

"Get the fuck away from me, you whore. I'm in no mood to deal with you." Draco spat and started to go up the stairs.

"What's the matter? You used to be all over me, and every night I was up in your bed. Now, all of a sudden, I don't matter?" The blonde was yelling.

Draco spun around and rushed down the stairs. He got right up close to her and whispered, "I'll have you know that you never mattered to me. And now, you're nothing more than a mistake." Draco lifted his hand between them, displaying his ring. "I'm a married man, Natalie. You mean nothing." He spun and started up the stairs again, taking them 3 at once. He could vaguely hear the girl's cries from the bottom of the stairs, but he didn't care anymore. He was going back to Hermione.

***********

Dumbledore's head flickered out of Hermione's fireplace. It was only the third time he had visited, and it looked to be the last. Albus had told Hermione that Harry had left Moody's house, and no one knew why. Moody refused to tell anyone, and the Ministry of Magic had begged Albus to shut down all links to Hermione and Ron. Albus had almost complied, and severed all links but one. He still had the connection to them, so he could contact the two on the island, and the spell still worked. Anyone with the password could find them. But for their own safety, Albus told Hermione that he couldn't come anymore. Hermione had cried and begged, and although it pained him to do so, Albus insisted. Hermione did consent, but her eyes had taken on a dull indifference.

Hermione stood and walked to her kitchen, where Ron was sitting. For about a week, they hadn't talked, merely exchanged glances. Ron looked up at her and motioned for Hermione to sit. She did so, and looked at him. His skin had tanned and his hair lightened from the sun, but his eyes were as dull as hers were.

"Ron, Dumbledore just told me that we're supposed to stay here without any contact to anyone, because they cant find Harry." Ron looked up urgently. Hermione continued, realizing that as hard the news had been to her, it would be more to Ron. "He left Moody's house, and no one knows where he is. They think he left of his own free will, but they can't be sure. Ron, I'm-" Ron stopped Hermione mid-sentence.

"It's okay. Harry can take care of himself. But I wanted to talk to you too." Ron looked down. "I know what I did, and what I have done, is absolutely depraved and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you, but I want you to know I'm sorry." Ron sighed, and Hermione placed her hand on his.

"I know this is hard for you, Ron. But I do forgive you. We have to stay together, with the war coming and all. I don't think Draco will be coming back, but I'll just have to keep hoping." Hermione lied a little about this, because as disheartening as it seemed, she did believe Draco would come back.

"I still think he's a dirty traitor if he comes back or not," Ron said, a little angered. "I know you'll probably get mad at me for saying this, but I hate him all the same. He hurt you, Hermione." Ron's eyes showed a deep concern for Hermione as she sighed heavily.

"I know," she said, standing and walking out the kitchen door into the hallway. "I know."

***********

Harry ran all the way down the passageway into the kitchens. Mildy was standing in a corner, wringing her hands. "Harry Potter sir! I am so happy to see you! We must go now! Hurry!" Mildy ran over and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him outside.

"Wait, Mildy! I don't have my wand!" Harry shouted. Mildy squeezed Harry's hand tighter and snapped her fingers. Harry fell, confused and dizzy. He was in front of Moody's house.

"Come, sir, we have to tell Master Moody that we've returned." Mildy tried to get Harry to stand, but he sat up slowly.

"I'll meet you up there, Mildy." Harry smiled as the little elf ran up the sloping lawns to the door. Harry casually stood, and walked slowly to the door. He had lost his wand and his invisibility cloak, not to mention gotten Draco into a mess of trouble with his father. Harry walked in the door, only to be greeted by Moody, who was staring him down. 

"Potter, I do not mean to diminish the bravery of your quest, but it was not a smart move. You know that you are one of the Dark Lord's greatest enemies, and walking into his most loyal supporter's house was something you should not have made. I suggest you sleep for awhile and then visit Dumbledore tomorrow afternoon." Harry nodded sheepishly, and walked up the stairs. He fell onto his bed, too tired to make any move to write a letter to Hermione or Ron. Harry knew what had happened between them. He sighed, and a cold breeze blew in his open window as Hedwig flew in. She landed on Harry's stomach and dropped a letter from Hogwarts. Harry sat up and gave Hedwig a cracker from his bedside drawer. He opened the letter, and saw Dumbledore's neat script.

__

Harry-

Hermione and Ron are isolated. Do not write any letters to them. I need you to see me, so when you get this, inform Moody that you are to visit me, if he has not already told you to. I hope all is well.

-Albus Dumbledore

Harry sighed, relieved that he had not been reprimanded again. He leaned against his pillows, worried for Hermione and Ron. Eyelids heavy with slumber, Harry surrendered into a deep sleep.

***********

Draco apparated just outside the Hogwarts grounds. He hadn't taken the time to heal either of his wounds, and the one on his hand had just stopped bleeding. He continued to wipe the blood off his cheek as he pushed the heavy iron gates open and started the long trek up the path that led to Hogwarts.

He slid in through the doors, the loss of blood making him weak and tired. Draco walked up the stairs and came to a halt in front of the gargoyle. "Black Licorice," He whispered, hoping the password had remained the same. The gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside, revealing the revolving staircase. Draco walked slowly up the stairs, and knocked softly on Dumbledore's door. The door swung open, just as Draco collapsed onto his knees.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Albus said, surprised. He, of course, had known that Draco had been waylaid to Malfoy Manor, and that Draco had never meant to abandon Hermione, but he was still shocked that Draco had managed to escape.

"I need to see Hermione… please…" Albus lifted Draco from his knees and placed him in a chair.

"You've been injured. How?" Albus asked, moving to take the bandage off Draco's hand and get his wand.

"I cut my hand on a broken potion vial. And I got hit by a door." Draco's eyes showed sincere concern, mirroring Albus'. "How are Hermione and Harry?" 

"Hermione is fine. She's in hiding with Ron. Harry is also fine, but I'm a little curious as to why you would ask about him." Albus said, eyes sparkling.

"Well, he came to visit me, hoping to chide me about betraying you. But I took a truth potion, and then when he finally believed me, he left. He apparently wasn't careful enough, and Lucius captured him. Voldemort told me that Lucius was to decide Harry's fate, and my father sentenced him to death." Draco spoke.

"If Lucius condemned Harry to death, how did he manage to escape? And what part have you played in all of this?" Albus asked softly.

"I went to tell Lucius, and he laughed at Harry's fate. He turned to open the door, but I stopped him. He was a little confused, and since I could not openly lie because of the potion, he assumed I wanted to kill Harry. Lucius allowed me to, and I was, once again, reprimanded by Potter. When he stopped, I gave him my wand and told him the passageway out of the dungeons and into the kitchens, telling him to take any house elf to help him. I told him to stun me, so Lucius would believe me that I had been attacked." Draco paused, searching the older wizard's face. "When Harry left, McNair and Tharow came and mobilized me, so I told Lucius my story. He believed me, and I asked permission to go after Harry. I said that I would be the only one going and I couldn't share the knowledge of where I was going because it would endanger the mission. I escaped, and came straight here." Draco fell back in his chair, exhausted. Both his wounds had been healed, leaving only thin red lines.

"That was a very brave thing to do, Draco." Albus said, admiring the young boy. He was only 18, and his life was forfeit if his lie was uncovered. "But now, I think Poppy would like to see to you. You are much too weak to see Hermione now. Wait until morning, she is fine." Draco started to protest, but was met by the stern eyes of Madam Pomfrey herself.

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot allow you to go anywhere unless you've spent some time in the hospital wing. Your injuries are too severe to be taken lightly." Madam Pomfrey lectured. Draco nodded, and walked slowly to the hospital wing. Collapsing on a bed, he slept a deep, dreamless slumber.

***********

Narcissa, Severus, Sirius, and Minerva sat in the Astronomy tower, circled around the fireplace. An owl had just been sent to Remus Lupin, friend to Minerva and Sirius, enemy to Severus, and stranger to Narcissa. Narcissa was two years younger than they were, but forced to marry Lucius while she was only sixteen. Lucius was a year ahead of the rest. Remus was supposed to come to Hogwarts for reasons of his own safety, and because he might prove to be an asset in their later endeavors. Narcissa was curled up next to Severus, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm was draped around her shoulders. Sirius and Minerva had no idea what had transpired between their two companions, but seeing them both look so happy was a welcome sight. Minerva had her knees pulled under herself, holding a mug of tea and sitting on a chair. Sirius was pacing along the balcony nervously, staring at the stars.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Minerva asked softly, hardly daring to disturb the silence that had settled.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about Remus." Sirius walked back inside, black hair ruffled from the wind. He ran a hand through it, and sat opposite Minerva.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Never failed to take care of himself before." Severus growled. "Even if it is a full moon tonight…"

Narcissa looked up. "Why would Mr. Lupin have troubles with a full moon? Does he live near many werewolves?" Sirius looked at her and laughed softly.

"No, Narcissa, he doesn't live near _many_ werewolves. They are solitary creatures." Sirius' eyes sparkled with the joke.

"Then why would the full moon be a problem? Is there something I don't know?" Narcissa said, eyeing them with mock suspicion.

"Remus _is_ a werewolf, Narcissa. That's why we were a little worried." Minerva explained. Narcissa gasped, and looked at Severus.

"I thought you said he taught here a while back! How could Albus let a werewolf teach our children?" Narcissa looked at the amused state the others were in. "You wouldn't be laughing if any of you had children in this school with a werewolf!"

"Narcissa, darling, you went to school _with_ him. He was in our year. Albus trusts him fully. And Severus helped out with the monthly wolfsbane potion." Minerva clarified.

"And I'm sure Draco can take care of himself." Sirius said. "After all, he is a Malfoy." Narcissa gave him a hostile glare.

"Is that an insult to Malfoys? Because I just so happen to be one…" Narcissa said haughtily. Severus leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Not by choice, Narcissa." He said, sending a shiver up Narcissa's spine. Minerva looked at Sirius, confused, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Rolling his eyes a bit, he teased his long-time rival.

"Get a room, Snape. She's a married woman, remember?" Sirius joked. Severus looked up sharply. "But she won't be by the time this war is over, I can guarantee you." Sirius added, eyes blazing fire for a moment, thinking of the past wrongs Lucius had committed against him.

"Is that an open threat on my husband?" Narcissa asked. Sirius nodded. "Good." Narcissa said, crossing her arms.

***********

Harry woke the next morning when the sun was high in the sky. Looking at his clock, he realized that the morning had almost gone by, as it was nearly noon. He stood, stretching and grabbed his towel and a change of clothes. Harry showered and changed, and went back to his room. He noticed the door next to his was closed. Shrugging, Harry dismissed it as another ward of Moody's. He went to the kitchen, and Mildy gave him a plate of food.

"Harry Potter is up late, sir. Master Moody is waiting in the garden for you. He says not to rush, but that you will work late today." Mildy smiled at Harry as he finished his breakfast. He walked outside the back door, and onto the grass. The sun had dried the dew, but the trees were starting to fade to red and gold. Harry walked through the trees to get to the training field. Harry stopped, listening. He heard a faint cry, like someone was sobbing. He looked around as the sobbing got louder, but couldn't make out where it was coming from. It subsided, and he heard shaky breathing, and something that sounded like Parseltongue. More curious than before, Harry looked around the forest for the source of the sound, but still could not find it. He saw Moody stroll out onto the lawns, and heard the breathing and sobs stop abruptly. Harry ran out to join Moody, but did not say anything. They worked on defense charms for a few hours, and when they had a small break, Harry noticed a black snake slither in through the doors. Standing to follow it, Harry started to the door, but Moody barked at him to start the next lesson, blocking spells.

***********

Draco awoke the next evening. The preceding day had left him weaker than expected. Madam Pomfrey hurried over and gave him a small potion vial.

"You can leave when you've finished drinking. The things you brought are over there on that table. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." The nurse bustled off again, leaving Draco alone. He stood and gathered his things, and went directly to Dumbledore. Albus was sitting at his desk, anticipating Draco.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! I see you are much better this evening than you were yesterday." Albus smiled. "But I do believe you will not be staying?" He asked, almost reading Draco's thoughts.

"I came to ask if I could see Hermione." Draco stated. "And to give you these." Draco pulled out Harry's wand and invisibility cloak from his bag. "They're Harry's. Lucius took his wand, and his invisibility cloak was in the main hall. I figured he would want them back." Albus accepted the cloak and wand, placing them on his desk.

"I'll make sure Harry gets them. Now about Mrs. Malfoy…" Albus said, folding his hands and placing them on his desk.

"What's wrong with my mother?" Draco asked, stepping forward. Albus smiled, his face crinkling with laughter.

"Narcissa is fine. Severus, Sirius, Minerva, and her are presently waiting for a friend to arrive. But the Mrs. Malfoy I was speaking of was your wife, Hermione." Albus smiled again at the relieved sigh Draco gave. "She is presently in hiding with Ron. They have had all communications with the outside world severed for three days. As soon as you go there, Hermione and Ron will have to be moved. I am not against this, as Ron and yourself should have some basic defense training, and Hermione would probably be best off with some as well, but I think I will send her to stay with Narcissa somewhere nearby you three gentlemen. She will not be fighting, as it looks that she will have a child." Draco looked up sharply, penetrating Albus' eyes with his own. "Ron's vision stated that, if you remember. It will be your child Draco, don't worry. Hermione misses you very much, so I believe I will let you go. The password is Mysterious." Albus stood. Draco smiled at the password, remembering its significance. "Come now, do you have your wand?" Draco nodded, and Albus positioned him in front of the window. "Now, repeat after me, but say the password in your head. Safoix Protecume Litte."

"Safoix Protecume Litte…" Draco spoke, repeating the password over and over in his head. He pitched forward, and was stopped almost as suddenly. He looked around, noticing he was in front of a small beach house. It was night and the moon was waning, but still bright. He stepped onto the porch, knocking lightly on the door. Hermione came to the door, expecting it to be Ron back from the other side of the island, where he spent most of his days. She opened the door, and stepped back. Draco was standing there, pale skin and white blond hair almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. "Is that really you?" Draco took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Hermione.

"Who else would it be?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck. "I told you I would never leave you. And I held to that promise." Hermione closed her eyes, pulling Draco inside and shutting the door.

"I knew you would come back. The ruby…It was always bright. I never doubted that you would come back." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, and as she smiled, one fell. She wiped it quickly away. Draco leaned down to kiss her. She returned it with a fiery passion, deepening it and wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco lifted her easily, never breaking the kiss, and led her to the bedroom. Hermione's bed had doubled in size, and she smiled at the change. _So Dumbledore did have some mischievous trick to play,_ Hermione thought, but her mind was cleared when Draco kissed her again. She flipped around and pushed him gently onto the bed, moving to kiss him. She straddled his torso, kissing her way down his neck. She pulled Draco's shirt off, and traced the scar with her finger. Hermione could barely see it, but she knew it was there. Draco reached behind her, pulling her down for another kiss, and unzipping her dress. The soft blue material fell to the floor, leaving Hermione exposed to the warm summer air. She unbuckled Draco's belt, kissing her way down his stomach. He flipped her around, and slipped her remaining garments off. He leaned back down; kissing every part of Hermione's exposed skin with a feather-light touch. Her head tilted back as he reached her sensitive spots, but he came back up to kiss her deeply on the mouth. She ran her fingers through his silken hair, moving her hands down to rid him of his boxers. She caressed his stomach, sending a shiver down Draco's spine. He looked her straight in the eyes, and saw his own passion mirrored in them. Placing the tip of his erection at Hermione's opening, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do you wish me to continue?" Draco asked, remembering the other times he had asked her this.

"Never stop," Hermione breathed, bringing his lips down to meet her own. She gasped in pleasure as Draco thrust into her and a small shiver flew up her spine. Hermione bucked her hips against Draco, and pleaded him with whispers. They moved in perfect rhythm, their desire building with each thrust. Hermione breathed in and out sharply, pulling Draco down to kiss him. He eluded her mouth and placed kisses on her neck. She titled her head back in ecstasy, and Draco took the opportunity to caress the newly exposed skin. His tongue danced across her skin, tracing small patterns. Draco thrust one last time as Hermione climaxed. She collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily, small beads of sweat dotting her hairline. Draco lay next to her, closing his eyes. Their breathing slowed, and Hermione smiled. "This was where we were supposed to stay after our wedding."

"Really? I noticed the password." Draco smiled as Hermione curled up next to him. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair.

"I missed you. Every day I would think about you." Hermione closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over.

"I missed you too, Hermione. I promise, as long as I'm alive, that I'll never leave you again." Draco looked down at her. Hermione was asleep, a smile playing on her lips.

The next morning dawned bright and cool. September was nearing its end, and the trees were coloring. Hermione woke up after Draco. He had taken a shower and changed, and was currently sitting in the kitchen. Hermione sought him out, and kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, smiling. She nodded, moving to the hall door.

"I'm going to go shower. I suppose Professor Dumbledore wants to see us?" Draco nodded, and Hermione smiled. She didn't know where Ron was, but right now she didn't care. She knew he would be safe on the island. But Hermione's mind was far from Ron as she stepped out of the shower and changed into a pale violet dress. This morning, she felt different. Hermione knew why, but she was still having second thoughts about not asking Draco. She shook the misgivings from her mind, and sat on her bed. She made a firm resolve. Hermione was not going to put a charm on herself this morning to prevent her from getting pregnant. No morning after charm, no potion, no spell. This time, she would keep the baby.

***********

***********

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!** I know, big step with the whole baby thing… Sorry if this took awhile to update, my power went out for like a whole day, and my phone doesn't work…which means NO INTERNET! Anyways, I hope y'all like it, and I put Draco and Hermione back together. Ron is not dead, don't worry… and for those of who are curious, the Parselmouth/snake comes back…its important…my wonderful beta-er, Jessica, and I came up with the character…hope you like the chapter! REVIEW! PLEASE! I WILL STOP WRITING IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! I AM AN EGOTISTICAL BITCH, OKAY? I NEED REVIEWS!


	14. 14: Back to Hogwarts

Harry went into dinner that night, after his Auror lessons, and saw a small girl sitting at the table. She looked to be about two or three years younger than Harry because of her petite frame. She had long blue-black cascades of hair that fell to her waist, and a white complexion. Her eyes were riveted on her plate, and she moved the untouched food around. She looked sullen, depressed even, and Harry wanted to say something, but found he could not. His eyes were transfixed on this mystery girl's face, and she seemed oblivious to him. Moody came in, the door slamming shut behind him, and the girl looked up sharply.

"Allez et reposez-vous, parce que vous êtes las avec votre douleur. Notre compagnon vous aidera, mais ne s'inquiète pas actuellement. Le sommeil, et oublient les jours après." Moody spoke softly to her. The girl looked at Harry quickly, before standing up and briskly walking from the room. Moody sighed and sat down.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, slowly sitting, and staring at her seat.

"She is a dependent of mine. She will be staying with us for quite a while, and I believe she will be joining you in your lessons. She has many talents, but is no where near your ability. You may have to help her." Moody smiled at Mildy as she set a plate down in front of him. "I would advise you, though, not to ask her about tonight, or what I said. She is sensitive about such things." Moody started eating and remained silent. Harry poked at hid dinner, but found he had no appetite. He looked again at the girl's chair, and noticed a small black book. The cover was blank, and Harry reached to pick it up.

"Is this hers?" he whispered, staring at the book. Moody nodded. "I'm going to go and give it to her. Is that all right?"

"I believe she wouldn't mind. Just don't open it." Moody stood and gave him plate to Mildy. "Excellent dinner, Mildy. What was that dish called?" Harry was running up the stairs, and didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Placing his foot on the landing, Harry heard a familiar sobbing. The crying tapered, and gave way to ragged breathing. Harry strode to the door, and realized that it was open. The girl was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth. She was staring forward, and didn't seem to notice Harry. He stepped into her room, causing her to turn abruptly at the motion. They stared at each other for endless moments, emerald mixing with the cobalt blue of her eyes. Unable to break the silence, Harry simply placed the book next to her and straightened. She tore her eyes away from Harry long enough to look at the book, and back at him. She stood, stiffening, and nodded, before walking to her door and shutting it sharply. Harry stood out side her door, and thought _She seems so sad. If only I could help her, but I don't even know her name…_

***********

Draco and Hermione walked, hand in hand around the house. Hermione was pointing out things, telling him about everything that had happened since they last met. Draco decided not to inform Hermione of his doings, but kept silent and nodded as she rambled on and on.

"And after that, I went outside to find-" Hermione was saying, but was cut short as Draco spun her around and kissed her. She finally broke away, breathing in ragged wisps. "What was that for?" She asked.

"I had to get you to stop talking." Draco teased. "And what better way to get someone to shut up than occupy their mouth?" He smirked at her, and Hermione laughed.

"I have to hand it to you, Malfoy, that was pretty clever." Hermione said, laughing at his mock hurt.

"Back to last names, Granger? I may have to punish you for that one." Mischievously smiling, Draco picked Hermione up and started walking outside.

"Draco…if you dump me in that water I will kill you." Hermione said, looking at him seriously. "I'm not kidding either. I can just say you were attacked, no one knows how, and you're just gone. No one will miss you."

Draco laughed. "Except you, darling." Kissing her lightly, he let her go. She fell into the water, shrieking.

"It's too damn cold!" She yelled, standing up. "Oh, Malfoy you will pay…" Hermione dragged Draco in the water, causing a yelp of surprise from him, and laughter from her. The two continued to splash each other, thoroughly drenching then both. Ron came outside soon, yelling for Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione! Come here, Dumbledore's in our fireplace!" Ron shouted, as Hermione and Draco emerged from the water. "What the fuck…?" Ron whispered to himself. "Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you too, Weasley." Draco smirked, placing an arm around Hermione's waist. "Didn't think I'd live? Or just thought I was too arrogant to care about my wife?" Ron looked at Draco incredulously.

"I… uh… damn…how did you get here?" Ron stuttered. Draco looked at Ron amused. The redhead was blushing furiously, and Draco did all he could to contain his laughter to a smirk.

"I saved Potter's ass, and then decided to come home and visit my family. I'll tell you the story sometime." Draco casually walked past Ron, lacing his fingers with Hermione's. "Shall we go to the fireplace? I think our professor wants to talk to us." Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Draco to the living room.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Where is Ron?" Albus asked. Hermione pointed to the door. Albus nodded. "Well, he can join us later. I need you all to come to Hogwarts. We need to discuss our plan." Hermione smiled.

"We'll go pack everything and get Ron. Meet you here in an hour?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded, and his head disappeared with a small pop. "Come on, Draco. Help me pack." Draco stood up, and ran a hand through his wet blond hair.

"I'll tell Weasley what to do." Draco suggested, and she nodded, running to her room. Draco sighed and walked outside. Ron was sitting on a porch stair, staring at the water. "Come on, Weasley. You knew I was coming back. Don't sulk." Draco said, standing behind Ron.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you weren't coming back. You know how much it hurt to have Hermione depressed because you fucking left?" Ron stood up and spun around. "I thought you betrayed her. In fact, I still do think that something went on while you were gone. But Hermione's happy, so what can I do?" Ron got really close to Draco. They were about the same height, and Ron balled his fists. "You stole her from me, you sick bastard. You did all of this, and then leave her? How can I trust you?"

"If I do remember, you were the one fucking Brown in the common room. I was the one who tried to make Hermione get over you, so maybe she would forgive you. It's not my fault we fell in love." Draco said softly.

"I swear, if you hurt Hermione again, I'll fucking kill you. I promise I will." Ron said, and turned to walk away.

"Weasley, you're going the wrong damn direction. You have to pack, we're going back to Hogwarts." Draco turned on the redhead and left, shaking his head at the empty threat Ron posed.

***********

Sirius paced the balcony. Severus, Narcissa, and Minerva had all left the night before, but Sirius stayed there. He knew Remus could take care of himself, and that he shouldn't worry, because it would take him longer to get there because of the full moon, but Sirius kept pacing. He hadn't seen his friend in a little over four years, but they had sent owls now and then. Sirius looked out the window. He saw nothing but empty black, and sighed. He strode to the door and down the steps. He walked out the door and transformed; where Sirius Black had been standing, a large black dog now prowled. Padfoot roamed around the school grounds, trying to take his mind off Remus, but succeeded only in worrying himself more. When a tall, disheveled man started walking up the lawns, Padfoot ran furiously after him. Easily closing the distance between them, Padfoot pounced on Remus. The wizard smiled, realizing that the dog was his old friend. Getting up, Remus spoke.

"Hello, Sirius. I see you're a little happy tonight." Remus said, brushing himself off. He looked up, and once again, Sirius had transformed.

"Well, its not every night you get to see an old friend." Sirius said, eyes twinkling with laughter. "How are you Remus?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You know, the full moon yesterday was horrible. I didn't drink the potion in time and my entire study was ripped apart. You'd think I would remember to take the potion after all these years, but I don't." Remus picked up his suitcase and started walking to the main door. "How about you, Sirius? Is life treating you okay?"

"Well, I'm not in Azkaban, and I'm not in hiding. I suppose you could say that I'm faring pretty well." Sirius laughed. "I'm doing okay. I'm sure Harry hasn't told you what's happening?" Remus shook his head.

"No, I haven't heard from him in a long time. Is he doing well, I hope?" Sirius nodded. "That's nice to hear. But what is happening?" Remus asked, opening the castle doors.

"Well, Hermione is no longer a Granger. She married Draco Malfoy." Sirius looked at his friend's astounded expression. "Yes, I know. Hard to believe that our little Hermione is married, especially to a Malfoy. But she seems happy enough. Ron and her recently went into hiding, after Draco was reported missing after their wedding."

"Poor Hermione. She must have had an awful time, not knowing where her husband was. Is he back yet? Do we know anything about where he is?" Remus inquired.

"He returned two days ago. Poppy had him sleeping all yesterday, and he went to Hermione's safe house last night. Ron, Hermione, and Draco all came back to Hogwarts this afternoon. Dumbledore told them to meet him in his office about twenty minutes ago. Would you like to go?" Sirius said as they walked up the stairs. They stood in front of the gargoyle, which was patiently waiting for the deciding party to walk up the stairs.

"Yes, I believe I would like to see everyone." Remus said thoughtfully, and started up the stairs. Sirius followed, smiling. It was nice to have one of his friends back. Even if one had betrayed them and two had died, the three remaining would never forget their own Hogwarts days.

***********

Harry sat at his window, staring into the cold darkness. The moon had slipped behind a cloud, subduing the moonlight. The stars twinkled in the sky, and Harry looked up just in time to see one fall. _Wish upon a falling star_, Harry thought. He had never wished on one before, but now seemed like just the time for a miracle…

Harry sighed. There just weren't enough words to express what he wished for. He wished for the strength to defeat Voldemort, for the world to return to a somewhat normal state, for Hermione to live her life with Draco in happiness, for Ron to finally find someone to share his life with… Everyone should be happy, even himself. But under his circumstances, that seemed the least of his troubles. He was 18 years old, still young and healthy, but he was the key player in the war. Voldemort was after him, Draco had confirmed that, and Harry was supposed to elude him, save the world from darkness… _But how?_ A little voice in Harry's mind whispered. _How are you going to defeat the world's greatest wizard alone? You can't do it Harry… you don't possess the courage to go through this fight alone…_ Harry looked out the window, down across the endless expanse of grass. It was true. Harry couldn't do this alone… He needed someone, but who was the question. _What about that girl?_ Harry asked himself. _Moody said you might have to help her, but maybe she can help you._ Harry shook his head. He didn't even know her name. For the brief moments their eyes had locked, Harry had felt something, that was certain, but what it was, he did not know. His heart had sped up under her intense glare, her eyes had seemed to look inside of him, down to his very core, revealing his secrets, his fears…but her eyes had been so full of despair, like she needed someone too. _Help eachother. Go to her, find her, help her…save her,_ Harry's voice echoed in his head. He stood, walking to his door. He pulled it open and saw a tiny black snake slither under the door next to his. _Her _door. Harry panicked. He didn't know why a snake would be in Moody's house, but if it presented a danger to his one link, that one flicker of hope he still had… Harry opened the door slowly, softly. The girl was standing with her back to him in the center of her room. The moonlight filled her room, giving the scene an iridescent blue glow. Harry scanned the floor with his eyes, and not seeing the snake, he looked back at the girl. Her hair had been pulled back and held up with two gnarled sticks. She was dressed in a flowing black dress that barely skimmed the floor. Harry stood, his hand on the doorknob, and stared at her mystic beauty. She turned, catching a glimpse of Harry. He froze as she walked towards him. Placing a hand on Harry's arm, she looked into his eyes. Harry's heart sped up again, and he found that it became harder to breathe.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked. Her hand left Harry's arm, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your name…" Harry breathed, still captivated by her beauty. The moonlight shone off her skin, making her the brightest thing in the room. The sight of her standing there was almost like a dream.

"Tanith." The girl stated simply. "Is that all?" Harry was jerked back to reality at her blunt tone, and blinked a few times to clear his eyes.

"I saw a snake come in your room. I don't know if it was harmful or not, just be careful." Harry looked curiously at the girl's smirk, thinking how much she looked like Malfoy.

"I'll be careful." Tanith said softly, a hint of amusement in her voice. She eased Harry's hand off the doorknob. "Goodnight." She said softly, closing and locking the door.

"Goodnight." Harry whispered to the cold, empty air.

***********

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office, her fingers laced with Draco's, watching intently. Hermione and Draco sat there with Ron, Professors Snape and McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, and of course Albus Dumbledore. Remus was greeting everyone, and telling them all of his accident on the night of the full moon. Sirius laughed a little, something he rarely did anymore, and sat next to Ron. The Headmaster cleared his throat to get the attention of the people in the room.

"As I am sure you are all well aware of, Draco has returned. I don't know how many of you know the story of his time away, but I will allow Draco the chance to tell you." Albus looked at Draco. He seemed unusually pale, and the cut down his cheek was slightly pink, having not fully healed. Draco stood, drawing in a long, deep breath, and squeezed Hermione's hand before letting go. All eyes were focused on him.

"When I turned the portkey, I was transported to Malfoy Manor. To the dungeons. Lucius was waiting for me there. He apparently found out that I had been married, and took me to Voldemort." Draco sighed, and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. Narcissa sat down, looking very tired and weak. "Voldemort told me that if I failed to direct the Death Eaters to Harry, that they would kill Hermione." Draco turned to look at Hermione. Her face had a pained expression, and her eyes were closed. "For the past few weeks, I have been directing Voldemort's forces to America, telling them Potter was hiding there. I knew he would never go to America, but Voldemort believed me. The other night, Potter showed up in my room. He didn't believe me when I told him that Voldemort was after him. So I took a truth potion." Narcissa drew her breath in sharply.

"Draco…" She whispered standing to meet her son. "If Lucius had found you, and asked any number of questions, your life would be in danger." Narcissa's eyes were filling with tears.

"I know, Mother. But I had to make Potter believe me so he could get out. But, unfortunately, he didn't get out in time. Voldemort told me that Lucius would decide how he would die, and when I stopped Lucius from entering Potter's cell, he thought I wanted to kill him. So he let me into Potter's cell, where I proceeded to tell Potter a way out and gave him my wand to stun me. McNair and Tharow came in and mobilized me, so I went to see Lucius. The potion had worn off completely, so I told him that I was the only one who could follow Potter, and telling someone else might endanger our mission. I took Potter's wand from Lucius' pocket, and picked up his invisibility cloak on my way out. I'm afraid of few more Death Eaters might know about my marriage, because I told Natalie Ricard." Draco sat down again. Hermione and Narcissa were both openly crying, and Ron was sitting in his chair, face white and a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sobbed. "You risked your life for Harry?" She wiped away a few of her tears and took Draco's hands in her own.

"No, I risked my life for our cause. You know as well as I that I hate Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They wanted to kill Potter so Voldemort could come back in full force. We're no where near being ready to fight the Dark side, so I had to buy us some time." Draco looked at his mother, who had stood and walked over. She kneeled beside her son and daughter-in-law.

"Draco, what you did was very brave. Lucius is a very powerful man, and you jeopardized a lot to save Harry." Narcissa leaned up and kissed her son's cheek. "But you can't do that anymore. You have a wife to take care of. If it is absolutely vital, then by all means, do what you need to. But Hermione needs you. Just be careful." She stood and walked to Severus, who gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, now that we know what Voldemort wants exactly, I believe we can move on to _our_ plan of attack." Albus said, standing. "Harry is currently safe at Moody's house, so I believe we need not worry about him. Even if the Dark Lord planned an attack there, Moody and his multiple auror friends would be able to fend them off. Now, since we cannot send all of us into hiding, I believe everyone present should stay at Hogwarts. As for accommodations…" Albus smiled. "Draco and Hermione can occupy the Head Boy and Girl's quarters. Narcissa has a place to stay. Ron, you can stay in either your old dormitories, or we can fix up a classroom. Same goes for you, Sirius and Remus."

"We'll stay in the Gryffindor dorms." Remus said, elbowing his friend in the ribs. "We can get along quite well there, I believe. Would you like to join us Ron?"

"Sure." Ron said, still quite pale and subdued. Albus nodded.

"Then we have everything set. You may go to bed now. If you would like a late-night snack, ask Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black… I'm sure they know the way to the kitchens." Albus smiled, a twinkle in his eye. Slowly, the room emptied, until only Draco and Hermione were left.

"I'll meet you in our common room, okay? I just want to talk to Ron before he gets too far away." Hermione said, placing a hand on Draco's arm. He nodded, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Turning to leave, Draco walked out silently, leaving Hermione alone in the dark. She hurried down the steps and in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Finally catching up to Ron, Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, panting for air.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron said, a little worried. Hermione held one finger up, signaling she needed a minute to breathe. When her breathing pattern slowed, she stood.

"Yes, Ron. I'm fine. I just had to run to catch up to you. I wanted to talk to you about…well, you know…the whole ordeal on the island." Hermione blushed slightly, thankful the darkness of the corridor hid it.

"Well, Hermione…it's like this…" Ron stuttered, also glad that she couldn't see that he was blushing. "I love you."

"Oh, Ron, I love you too!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Instead of returning the gesture, he pulled her off him and stepped back.

"No, Hermione, not like that. I mean, like how Malfoy loves you. I guess I always have. And I know I made a big mistake with Lavender, but when Malfoy left, I thought that I might have a chance again. I really did think he left you, Hermione." Ron looked straight into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Oh, Ron, I didn't know. How could I have been so blind? I'm so sorry…" Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Don't be sorry, Hermione. You're happy. It's not like I can make you divorce Malfoy for me. And now that I see that he really does care about you, I'm sort of happy too." Ron smiled, but his heart was breaking.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione whispered, hugging him again. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She squeezed his hand and ran off. Ron sighed, and continued the trek to Gryffindor tower.

***********

Narcissa walked with Severus in silence all the way to the dungeons. They entered the living room and sat by the fire. Severus looked at Narcissa intently, seeing the pain in her ice blue eyes.

"Draco will be fine. He's a brave young man, Narcissa. He can take care of himself." Severus said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I know, Severus. But Lucius is so strong…he could easily kill Draco. I know he needs the Malfoy heir, but he still has me, remember? I'm only 36 years old…young enough to give him another son." Narcissa cringed at the thought of bearing another of Lucius' children.

"If he were to do that, make you mother another child, the Malfoy bloodline would stop, for I'd kill him with my own bare hands. He has no claim over you, Narcissa." Severus said, stroking his lover's soft blonde hair.

"I know, Severus. But still, I worry." She stood, and kissed Severus lightly. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She walked gently to her room. Severus went to his room, too.

Narcissa sat at the antique desk under her window. The surface was dusty, and the parchment in the drawer was yellowing with age. _I guess Severus doesn't have many guests_, Narcissa thought to herself, but sobered at the thought of what she was going to write.

_Dear Lucius-_

I know what you are about to read will severely anger you, but try to take it in the best sense. The affair with Draco disgusted me. I know how you operate, but threatening your own daughter-in-law? That is low, even for you. I cannot hide the fact that I'm not fond of you. But I hope that you can see the only reason I married you was because my parents forced me to. But I am a grown woman now, and I can make my own decisions. I want a divorce. Please contact me as soon as you can.

-Narcissa

Folding the letter and sealing it, Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief. She walked up to the owlery with a slight bounce in her step, feeling freer that she had in twenty years.

***********

Hermione walked into her common room, surprised to see Draco with two other students. He stood upon her entry, as did a young brunette boy. There was a blonde girl who smiled warmly.

"Hermione, we have some guests. This is Dillon Rossi, Head Boy from Ravenclaw." Draco motioned towards the boy. Dillon took Hermione's hand and pressed it lightly to his lips, bowing, and stepped back. Hermione smiled. "And this young lady is Camille Trepping, from Slytherin." The girl stood up and walked to Hermione.

"Draco had been telling us that you are to stay with us for a year. We know that you were Head Boy and Girl last year." Camille smiled. "Come, Hermione. Sit with us. I would like to get to know our roommates a little better." Her accent was French, and she had a complexion very much like Draco's. _I wonder…_ Hermione thought, thinking she looked very much like a certain French girl she had met many years ago…

"Excuse me, I hate to be rude, but are you part Veela?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Draco. He looked at her, uncertain of her intention, but Camille just laughed.

"Yes, I am. In fact, a girl from Beauxbatons is my cousin. I believe you know her. Fleur Delacour?" Camille smiled warmly. Hermione nodded, and Draco looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're Fleur's cousin?" He asked. Camille nodded, a little confused at his enthusiasm. "She never told me she had a cousin in Hogwarts! You look so much like her…" Draco smiled.

"Draco, do you mind telling the rest of us how you knew Fleur?" Hermione said. Draco turned to her rather quickly. 

"Well, she came here for most of the year, in our fourth year. So, she used to spend an awful lot of time outside, near the quidditch pitch. One day after practice, she came up to me, and we started talking about the tournament and such. She asked me to help her. I hated the other contestants, especially Potter, and a girl like Fleur only comes around once, so I agreed. We got to know eachother quite well…" Draco's voice trailed off, looking towards Hermione. She had a slight smile dancing on her lips. "On a very personal note. When I went Nice over the summer, I saw her again. We corresponded a lot, up until last year." Draco took Hermione's hand in his. "When I met you."

Camille looked quite excited. "She told me a lot about you, if you're the Malfoy I think that you are. Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" She ran over and hugged Draco. 

"You too, Camille." Draco said, looking slightly confused. Hermione laughed. "Well, Dillon, as I see it, it's quite late, and you have classes tomorrow, so we better head off to bed." Draco said, prying Camille off him. Dillon nodded, and said goodnight to the girls. He went to his door and turned.

"You're sleeping in here. There's an extra bed set up. I'll be asleep when you get there, so don't worry about it." Dillon turned and went in his room, shutting the door softly behind him. Camille had already left, leaving similar instructions for Hermione.

"Well, I suppose we ought to sleep too. I want to visit some teachers in the morning, maybe see Ginny. G'night." Hermione said, kissing Draco's cheek. He swept her up in a hug and kissed her lightly back.

"Until morning, my love." Draco whispered. He left to go to his room, leaving Hermione standing alone, still holding on to her memories.

***********

***********

*AUTHOR'S RANT* all right, I want reviews! This is an open threat! IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS THERE WILL BE NO END TO MY GODDAMN STORY AND NO BEGINNING TO ANY NEW ONES!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR, I'M NOT JOKING HERE! Anyways, for my **_LOYAL_** reviewers, if you want to know about my upcoming stories, email me at flyingpixiedust@aol.com and I will tell you about them. A lot of people say that the whole ss/nm thing is disgusting, but somehow, I like it. Call me sappy but I have this sincere wish for everyone to be happy. Yes, I did invent a character ((with mass amounts of help from Jess, who made this story possible)) and I'm going to introduce 2 more. So cope, if you don't like it, review! And tell me that…Anyways, this is long enough! If you have any pertinent questions, REVIEW and ask, or IM me at strawberygirly22 or flyingpixiedust. Once again, REVIEW!


	15. 15: Familiar Aquaintences

Harry sat alone on the sloping lawns, eyes closed, breathing in the cool morning air. The sun had not yet risen and the yard was dark. It was almost four a.m., and Moody had told him to be awake and ready by five o'clock. He fell back onto the grass, which was still wet from dew. _Tanith_, he thought, smiling. _What a perfect name. _He had seen her only briefly, but her intense beauty had captivated him. As he sat there, alone in his thoughts, Harry heard a slight rustle of leaves and a whispering voice.

"_Harry…_" it said. He sat up suddenly, realizing that the voice was speaking in Parseltongue. He had learned to recognize its sounds, and how to fluently speak it.

"_Who are you?_" Harry asked it. He was rewarded by a slight chuckle coming from the tall grasses to his right. 

"_That is not important. But I need to know some things. You are legendary, and so is your past. But which side are you on? You would be a cunning asset to Voldemort, yet the bravery in you seems dominant._" The voice seemed to mimic the sorting hat. Harry sighed, falling back to look at the lightening sky.

"_I would never work for Voldemort. I would do anything to protect those dear to me, and keep the Dark Lord from regaining power._" Harry watched as the sun slowly creeped up. The voice did not answer. Harry thought it was probably contemplating his answer, but after awhile, he turned to the grasses. "_Are you still there?_" He asked cautiously.

"A Parselmouth. The legendary Harry Potter can speak the language of snakes?" Tanith said, starling Harry. He immediately jumped up. She laughed at his reaction.

"Tanith," He whispered, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I-um…I didn't see you coming. There was this snake, I think. It was talking to me." Harry sighed, sitting down. "I have the most unusual encounters with random things. I'm sorry." Tanith laughed again and sat next to him.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. Trust me, I've had some pretty interesting encounters myself." She smiled.

"I bet mountain trolls, Hungarian Horntails, veelas, werewolves, bouncing ferrets, and Lord Voldemort aren't on your list." Harry looked at her closely. He eyes flashed a look of hurt.

"Not all of them. I have met veelas. I went to school with one, back in France." She smiled. "I go to Beauxbatons."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I met a few students from there at the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said. "That was some interesting carriage they brought."

"Oh yes, Madam Maxine is quite a fascinating person. I was in my second year of schooling. They didn't permit me to go to Hogwarts." Tanith leaned back, resting on her hands.

"That's too bad. Hogwarts really is an amazing school." Harry sighed, remembering his seven years. "I graduated last year. I want to go back, you know, maybe find a job there. It's the only place I've really felt at home."

Tanith smiled. "Well, I certainly hope you do come back. After I leave Moody's house, I'll be going to Hogwarts. The Ministry told me that I'd be safer there." She choked a little on her words. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't you safe at Beauxbatons?" He asked. "Why is Hogwarts any better?" Tanith looked away, her eyes clouding with tears.

"I'm never safe. Voldemort is after me and my family." He voiced cracked again, and the tears did spill. "Dumbledore will be able to protect me."

Harry looked on in amazement. Voldemort was after her? Harry had been hunted his whole life by the dark side, but she was younger than he was. Harry had come to grips with his fate, but it was obvious that Tanith hadn't. He slid over next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Her sobs gradually subsided, and she looked up at Harry.

"Harry?" She whispered, taking a deep breath. "Can I tell you some things?" Harry looked at her, puzzled and nodded. "Well, a long time ago, my family lived in Bordeaux. My father was a Death Eater, part of Voldemort's inner circle. But one day, when I was about three and my brother, Edan, was five, he left with his muggle mistress. Fearing for her safety, he left Voldemort and moved to America. My mother, Deirdre was heartbroken. It took her years to get over the loss. Eventually, she met Judas. At first, he was just a friend helping my mother, but as time went on they got a little more personal. About a year ago, my mother and him announced their engagement. A few months after we found out that my mother was pregnant. We were all so happy, and it almost was like before my father left. But my mother had a miscarriage, and Judas left her. Distraught, my mother killed herself, leaving only my eighteen year old brother and myself. As soon as my father heard about my mother's death, he came to take us with him to live in America. But the Death Eaters found him. They had been after him since he betrayed Lord Voldemort. When they came to our house to kill my father, he fled, and Edan tried to fight them off. He protected me, and lost his life. I don't know why they killed him." Tanith's voice caught in her throat. "My brother died for me. The Ministry of Magic came too late, and sent me here. Dumbledore has been keeping me up to date with my studies, so I can start at Hogwarts after winter vacation." She leaned against Harry, breathing in shudders.

"Tanith, why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asked, stroking her hair softly to calm her.

"Because Moody and Dumbledore both said I could trust you. They said we had a lot in common, and I am in desperate need of a friend right now." Tanith smiled slightly. "The sun is beautiful this morning." She stood, offering a hand to Harry. He took it in his own, but placed none of his weight on it. She looked too fragile.

"Potter, Miss Cohn, lessons are starting. Today we will be working on powerful curses, ones that can take out more than one wizard. And Potter, later this afternoon, we will be going to Hogwarts, to see your friends, and so Miss Cohn can meet Dumbledore." Moody spoke with finality, not wanting to dwell on the conversation. Harry was considerably happier the rest of the morning, and Tanith seemed to reflect his attitude. Harry had promised to introduce her to Ron and Hermione, but 'forgot' to include Draco.

***********

Draco and Hermione spent the morning alone in their common room. Dumbledore had told Hermione that Harry was coming to visit, and she wanted to spend the morning with Draco to avoid confrontation between the two boys later. She was still in her bathrobe, drinking a hot cup of tea Draco had brought up for her. He had woken quite early, and stopped by the dining hall. Many of the seventh year students were surprised to see him. Colin Creevey was snapping pictures of Ron, frantically asking if Harry was going to come.

"Shove off, Creevey. I don't know where Harry is!" Ron sighed dramatically and picked up a muffin. Spying Draco, he went over.

"Morning Weasley." Draco said, picking up an apple.

"Malfoy." Ron said, nodding his head. "Is Hermione upstairs?" Draco picked up an orange for Hermione and nodded.

"Yeah, she might still be asleep though. Don't know if Camille woke her up." He started walking away. "Oh, and Weasley?"

Ron turned, looking Draco directly in the eyes. "Yeah?" 

"Look, I don't want to continually have to be a bastard to you, so if you don't mind, I'm willing to make peace. We've graduated now, and I think we can put our feuds behind us." Draco turned and kept walking, striding up the stairs.

Ron stood in the dining hall, his former classmates milling around him, and he came to a firm resolution. It dawned on him that maybe Malfoy wasn't such a bad guy, just controlled by his father. Hermione must have seen the good in him, so maybe Ron would too. He left, pockets laden with fruit and muffins for Moony and Padfoot.

Draco sighed as he climbed the stairs. Weasley couldn't be that bad if Hermione had put up with him for nearly eight years. Maybe Potter deserved a second chance too. _Well, that's later,_ Draco thought, stepping inside the portrait. Hermione was awake and sitting in a chair.

"Morning Draco." Hermione said sleepily. "Have a good night?" Draco nodded, handing her the cup of tea and an orange.

"Stopped by the dining hall. Weasley was there. Seems like Creevey couldn't take enough pictures of him." Draco smirked slightly. "Actually, I think you'd be very proud of our conversation this morning…"

"Oh, did you completely refrain from swearing?" Hermione said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Actually, no. But I offered to make peace with Weasley. Figured that, seeing as we're eighteen now, we can try and act like mature adults. I'm sure they'll be visiting occasionally, so why not start now?" Draco smiled, sitting on the couch across from Hermione. Nibbling at his apple, he looked to Hermione. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I'm so proud of you, Draco!" Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe you actually tried to get along with Ron! Oh, this is so wonderful!" Placing her cup on the table, she ran over to where Draco was sitting and hugged him tightly.

"Well, if I didn't think that I was going to have to deal with him every holiday, I wouldn't be doing this." Draco smirked as Hermione pulled back.

"You know, two years ago I would have slapped that smirk off your pretty pureblood face. But now, I'm finding it to be rather inviting…" Hermione leaned over and brushed her lips against Draco's.

"Hermione, I hate to stop this, but Potter will be here in less than an hour, so maybe you ought to get ready?" Hermione pulled back. Sighing, Draco continued. "You do remember the last time he was coming to visit, and we got involved?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, Ron attempted to hex you, and then reprimanded you for raping me. If they only knew…" Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm going to get showered and changed, so if anyone comes by, tell them I'm busy."

"Will do, sweetheart." Draco said, taking another bite from his apple. Hermione laughed, heading towards her shared room. After showering, Hermione took a long time getting ready. More than once, Draco had to knock on her door and remind her that they had to meet Harry soon. Hermione chose to ignore Draco's prompting, fixing her hair, changing into a new pair of robes, and fixing her make-up. Eventually, with five minutes before they were supposed to be in Dumbledore's office, Draco unlocked her door and came in.

"Draco! I'm getting ready!" Hermione protested, holding her bottle of perfume as a weapon. "Don't put it past me Malfoy, I will make you smell like orchids."

"You don't spend this much time usually, why is meeting Harry any different?" Draco smirked, easily dodging her spray. "Is there something I should know about you two, Granger?" Hermione sighed, spraying herself and placing the bottle on the counter.

"You know just as well as I do that Harry is my best friend, and only that. Why would I have married you if I loved Harry?" Hermione said, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hush up with that logic, Granger. Some day it will get you in a lot of trouble…" Draco smiled mischievously and picked her up. "Shall we?" He carried her out of the portrait and into the busy hallways. A few passing Slytherin's looked at Draco, before rushing over. Draco placed Hermione back on her feet and sighed.

"Oh, Draco! You're back!" A short brunette said. She batted her eyelashes, but stopped when Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it, Beatrice. I thought you would have noticed that there is a girl with me." Draco placed his arm around Hermione's waist. Beatrice shot Hermione a glare, before turning back to Draco. "Wait, before you say anything, I'll have you know that she's my wife." Draco smirked, and walked off. Beatrice was left standing in the hallway, gaping. 

"You know, you are so mean to some people. Seriously, she looked heartbroken." Hermione said, nestling against Draco's body.

"Well, if I wasn't, I'd have all of the girls in Hogwarts after me. I mean, who can resist my good looks and charm?" Draco smiled. Hermione hit him affectionately.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Hermione said, reaching the gargoyle. It sprang to life and moved aside. The couple walked up the stairs, hand in hand, and knocked on the study door.

"Ah, the Malfoy's. I was wondering when you would get here!" Albus opened the door and pointed to two seats. "Please, sit down. Harry, Tanith, and Alastor aren't here yet, but Mr. Weasley is." Ron waved and smiled. 

"Hello Hermione. Mal- er… Draco." Ron said, looking at the two. Draco arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
"Hello Ron!" Hermione said cheerily, hugging Ron. "Sorry we're late…"

"Miss Granger here had to take half an hour making herself smell like an orchid." Draco said. "She even threatened me with the bottle." Draco sighed, sitting next to Ron. "I swear, how did you put up with that woman for seven years?"

Ron laughed. "I will never know. Harry and I managed though. Once she settles down, she's not too bad." Hermione sat next to Draco.

"I cannot believe that you are talking about me right where I can hear you!" Hermione said, looking indignant. "I didn't think I was that bad." Dumbledore looked on with a sparkle in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise in the fireplace, and Harry stepped out, closely followed by Mad-Eye Moody and a small girl. Harry brushed himself off and grinned at Ron.

"Hello Ron, Hermione!" Harry said, clapping Ron on the back and hugging Hermione. "Malfoy." He added, nodding. Tanith looked up, and locked eyes with Draco. Her eyes widened with realization and she stepped back, bumping into a bookshelf. Tanith spun around just in time to catch a book, and placed it hastily on the shelf before hiding next to Moody.

"Hello Alastor!" Albus said jauntily. "How are you doing?" Moody surveyed the students with his magic eye, before turning back to Albus.

"Just fine. Potter there has been doing quite well, and so has Miss Cohn." Moody turned to look at Tanith. "I can't stay long, but I expect them to be back by Saturday night. I am to understand that they will be going to Hogsmeade?" Albus nodded. "Right." Giving one last nod, he turned and left through the fireplace.

"Students, I would like you all to meet Tanith Cohn. She is from France, and will be coming to school here after Christmas break." Albus smiled at her. She looked around nervously, and moved closer to Harry.

"I know her," Draco whispered to Hermione. "But I don't know from where, and I've never heard that name before. But she looks so familiar…" Draco's voice trailed off as he looked at Hermione.

"Well, I certainly don't know her. And I think it's quite rude of us to be whispering in front of her." Hermione murmured back. Draco straightened and stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy," He said, extending a hand. Tanith held hers out and he kissed it lightly. She looked at him with wide eyes, and stepped back further.

"Well, I'm Hermione Gra-er…I mean… Hermione Malfoy." She said, extending her hand. Tanith shook it lightly, looking confused. "Oh, I'm sorry! This must look odd. Has Harry not told you about me?"

"Well, he said he knew Hermione Granger, and said nothing about Draco Malfoy." Tanith said nervously. Harry blushed slightly as Hermione gave him a harsh look.

"Well, Harry and Draco aren't exactly the best of friends. But Draco and I got married in August, which is why I'm a Malfoy, not a Granger." Hermione smiled, and pushed Ron forward.

"Oh! Er… I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, shaking her hand fervently. Tanith pulled back, rubbing her palm. Harry laughed.

"I told you he was quite the character." Harry said to Tanith. She nodded meekly and stepped back again. "Well, I haven't talked to any of you in a long time. Why don't we go downstairs to lunch and talk there?" Hermione nodded, and lead the way out of the room. Once downstairs, Ron motioned for Harry to step away from the group.

"Harry…er…Draco and I made sort of an agreement to stop fighting. He figures that since we're adults, we can be mature enough to stop our petty fights." Ron looked down.

"Good idea Ron." Harry said. "I figured it would be kind of hard to hate our best friend's husband." They laughed, and walked to the Gryffindor table. 

"Where did you two go?" Hermione asked. "Colin came over and started barraging us with questions! We told him you were in the hallway, and he ran out!" Hermione laughed.

"Aren't we allowed to have some time to ourselves?" Harry said, sitting next to Tanith. "Well, I know it's probably not much compared with Beauxbatons, but this is Hogwarts." Harry said softly to Tanith.

"It's lovely." She whispered. "Beauxbatons is overly decorated. Too fancy for me." 

"Oh! You went to Beauxbatons?" Hermione said excitedly. "How is it there?" Tanith blushed slightly.

"Well, it's very nice, but I haven't been there since June. I've been staying at Moody's." She answered. Draco stared intently at her, still trying to decipher from where he knew her.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" He finally asked. The chatter that had been going on from the former students died down. Tanith's eyes got very wide and her cheeks flushed with pink.

"Uh, no. You don't. I've never met you before." She answered quickly. Draco's creased his brow, but shrugged. 

"You just look terribly familiar," He said. Tanith breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione, sensing the tension, spoke up again.

"Harry, you do know we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend, right?" Harry nodded, his mouth full of chicken casserole. "Well, since Tanith hasn't been there before, why don't you tell her a little about that?" Harry nodded again and swallowed. The rest of lunch passed quite quickly, touching on subjects such as Hogwarts classes, Quidditch, and how the group was going to spend their afternoon. When they got up to leave, Ron looked around the dining hall. His eyes rested on a blonde Slytherin girl. She was staring at him, and blushed when he looked over. Following his gaze, Hermione laughed a bit when she saw how Ron was looking at. "Oh, Ron! You do have a thing for interesting girls!" Ron jerked his head up, looking at Hermione.

"What do you mean? I was simply looking at her!" Ron's ears turned red.

"Well, Lavender is a clairvoyant, Fleur was part Veela, and now, Camille is Fleur's cousin, meaning she's part Veela too!" Hermione smiled at Ron's look of shock. "She's the new Head Girl. I'm sharing a room with her." Ron nodded, continuing to walk. He looked back once, and met the girl's eyes. He waved, and she blushed even darker and turned back to her plate. Ron shook his head and followed the rest outside.

***********

Narcissa sat at her open window. It was mid-afternoon, just after lunchtime, and the air was cool and crisp. It was October first, and autumn was in full swing. The leaves had changed to golds, crimsons, and oranges, and the air smelled clean. A black owl sailed lightly over the breeze, coming towards Narcissa's window. Recognizing it, she stiffened with fear and removed the letter from the bird's leg. Absentmindedly feeding the bird a biscuit, she opened the letter with shaking fingers. The wax seal on the back confirmed her suspicions; the letter was indeed from Lucius. She took a deep breath before reading the letter.

__

Narcissa-

You have quite the nerve to dare to speak to me like that. Draco's wife is nothing more than a filthy mudblood, and if it weren't for her intelligence, she would be dead by now. I need the heir, Voldemort needs the heir, and if Granger fails to produce one, she will be in a sorry state of being. As for your request to divorce me, I believe we shall have a talk about that. Somewhere without prying eyes, or suspicious ears. I expect you home by Sunday afternoon at the latest. Return after that and there will be a price to pay.

-L.M.

Narcissa shuddered to think of what punishments Lucius had in stock for her if she dared to disobey him. Folding the letter neatly back up, she placed it inside her robes, picked up her wand, and left, searching for the only person who made her feel truly safe: Severus Snape.

***********

Harry and Tanith were walking around the school. Hermione had suggested that he show her the castle. They were passing the astronomy tower, and Harry was telling her about the divination class Trelawney taught. Tanith laughed, following Harry down a staircase. He proceeded to show her all the classrooms and around the upper levels. He even showed her the secret passageways that were depicted on the Marauder's Map. Eventually they reached the dungeons, and Harry led Tanith to the potion's classroom. She froze in her steps when they heard muffled voices. Harry knocked softly on the door. The talking ceased, and he could hear smooth footsteps and the door jerked open.

"Potter," Severus said curtly. He nodded to Tanith. Her eyes got very wide, and she shifted her weight on her feet. Severus looked at her intently, trying to read her emotions, but she kept her eyes downcast.

"Professor Snape, this is Tanith Cohn. She is in sixth year and will be starting school here after break." Harry said, trying to relieve the tension. Narcissa came to the door and smiled at Harry. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said politely.

"Good afternoon, Harry." She said. "Who's your friend?" Narcissa turned her kindly blue eyes on Tanith, who gasped and tried to shrink behind Harry. Narcissa smiled and laughed good-naturedly. "A bit shy, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose so. Uh…we better be going. Nice to see you two." Harry said, and turned. He lengthened his stride, trying to distance himself and Tanith from the dungeons.

"Thanks Harry." Tanith breathed after awhile. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"What for?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

"For doing that thing. You know, leaving the dungeons. You remind me of Edan. He always used to stick up for me, protect me…" Her eyes took on a saddened look. "I mean, he gave his life for me, right?" A single tear fell from Tanith's cobalt eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, Tanith, I'm so sorry. I mean, I lost my parents when I was young, but I don't remember much. It had to be hard to lose a brother that you knew so well. I never had any siblings." Harry's emerald eyes darkened a bit. Tanith threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"You've been so wonderful to me, Harry. I hardly know you, and yet I feel like I could trust you with anything. You're so much like Edan…" Tanith's voice trailed off as she pulled back from her embrace. "Thank you." Harry smiled, and walked her to the common room.

"Musical Chairs," Harry said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The picture swung forward as the two emerged into the common room. Ron and Ginny were playing Wizard's chess, and for once, Ron was actually losing.

"Gods Ginny, when did you get so good at chess?" Ron asked, bewildered as her bishop took out his queen.

"When I finally decided to try," Ginny said with a smile. "Checkmate."

***********

*Author* yes, I'm tired. My slave driver (a.k.a. Jes) has driven me to the point of insanity. Not to mention nick and that gun ordeal…and henry and the liquor…. Anyway, here's chapter fifteen! Happy, aren't we? NOW REVIEW! I AM THREATENING TO ADD MORE SNAPE/NARCISSA SCENES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! AND I WILL…OHHH I WILL! Put nothing past me dear friends…nothing. If there aren't more reviews, I don't post. Easy as that. Hmph! Now review before I kill off Draco! Go! Now! Hurry children! VAMINOS! Oh, and say what you think about Tanith…she's mine and Jes' creation…hope you like her. SO REVIEW AND TELL US! that is all.


	16. 16: Hogsmeade and Finding Out

Saturday morning, the day of the Hogsmeade trip, dawned cool and gray. The skies were dark, and the air smelled of rain. Hermione wanted to stay at Hogwarts, but Draco persisted, and she eventually gave in. They walked, hand in hand, through the streets of the small Wizarding town. Eventually, they met up with Harry, Tanith, and Ron. The boys had been showing Tanith Wizarding London, and she looked like she was still in awe of it all. She stepped behind Harry when she saw that Draco was there, and looked the other way. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron, before standing next to Draco.

"I need to go pick something up. We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour, okay?" Hermione said, receiving nods. She smiled and pulled Draco off down the road. They stopped in front of a green shop. The windows were dusty, making them opaque, and the sign above the door read 'Earnest's Exotic Animal Shoppe.' Draco looked at Hermione suspiciously before she grinned and dragged him inside. A small bell rang somewhere in the depths of the store, and shortly after a small old man with a cane came out.

"Is someone there?" The man said. Taking a step closer, Draco could see the white circles covering his eyes. _Moon blind_, he thought to himself.

"Yes. Mr. Lynch, its Hermione Granger. I've come to pick up the animal I purchased earlier." Hermione looked at Draco through the corner of her eye. Ernest smiled.

"Ah, yes. Very lucky you are, he's a beautiful specimen…" The man chuckled slightly and went back behind the curtained door. Draco arched an eyebrow in Hermione's direction, but she just smiled and turned to wait for the man to emerge again. He came out quite a few moments later, carrying a glass box with a black cloth over it. "Careful now," Ernest warned, handing the box delicately to Hermione. "Now, I believe you've already paid, so go on now. Enjoy!" The man gave her a toothless grin.

"Thank you, Mr. Lynch." Hermione said, nodding her head to incline that Draco should follow. He strode out of the store, and into the bright sunlight. Blinking a few times due to the sudden light, he squinted and looked at Hermione.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" He asked, watching as Hermione set the glass box on a nearby bench. She sat down and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Well, I was looking for a present for you, seeing as how we missed our one-month anniversary. So I came upon this store, and what do I see but a little black milk snake." Hermione pulled the cloth back, revealing a two foot long black snake. It was coiled in the corner, sleeping. "His name is Nero. I thought you might like him." Draco stared at the snake, before leaning over to kiss Hermione lightly.

"He's stunning. Thank you." Draco said before picking up the tank and pulling Hermione to her feet. "But now, If I may, I would like to give you your present." He smiled mischievously and pulled a box out of his pocket. Hermione opened the box and gasped. A small pendant was on a silver chain, hidden by folds of satin. Lifting up her chestnut curls, Draco fastened the necklace around her throat. Hermione's hand went to the pendant that hung across her chest. "It's a serpent, wrapped around a dagger. There's a gryphon on the dagger's hilt. I thought you might like it. I'm sorry it's late, but I couldn't get it to you for our one-month, seeing as I was staying at the Manor." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione's fingers traced over the intricate details. She turned and kissed Draco, a little more demanding than before. Draco returned her kiss, but broke away. "We have to meet some people, remember?" Draco explained to Hermione's disappointed face. She nodded and laced her fingers with his own, walking off to join their friends at the Three Broomsticks.

***********

Narcissa wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade, but when Severus told her that he would be going, she immediately agreed to come. She dressed herself up, putting on silver robes and twisting her long blonde hair up into a bun. Severus came to get her, and commented on her appearance.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Narcissa." Severus said, placing an arm around her waist. Narcissa smiled, nuzzling closer to his body. _Lucius never told me that_, Narcissa thought spitefully. Their carriage stopped soon after, and Severus helped Narcissa down. They continued to walk through the village, stopping in shops along the way, and once, Narcissa let her hand slip into Severus' accidentally. He pulled away slowly, giving her a look that she seemed to realize meant 'not in public.' She blushed slightly and they continued on their way. After a while, Severus whispered to Narcissa that he had some things to buy for Hogwarts, and that she shouldn't come. She sighed, but agreed. Narcissa slowly made her way to the Three Broomsticks, thinking that a warm butterbeer could calm her nerves. She walked down a long alleyway, right next to her destination. It was dark, and Narcissa started to feel uneasy. She looked around; having the vague suspicion that someone was watching her. A clap of thunder resounded overhead, and an arm reached out around Narcissa's waist. A dagger went to her throat, pressing so hard that the skin broke. A thin line of blood issued from the fresh wound.

"I see you're not being too faithful to me, Narcissa." The cold voice hissed in her ear. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut with realization.

"Lucius," She managed to gasp out. "Please, you're hurting me…" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I can't have you crying, woman. Now please, spare me the sentiments. What is this infatuation I see growing with the Potions Master?" Lucius drawled coldly, still holding the dagger to her flesh.

"It's nothing, really. We're just friends…" Lucius spun her around and slammed her against the cold brick wall. Raindrops had started to fall and every so often a clap of thunder and a blot of lightning would illuminate the sky.

"You're lying to me, Narcissa. I can see it in your eyes. _Deception_," Lucius spat. His long blond hair fell over his face, shielding himself and Narcissa. "Now, tell me. Why Snape?" 

"Because…" Narcissa whispered in fear. Suddenly, as though someone had opened a valve, she felt the rage bubbling inside her veins, begging for release. "I don't have to explain my doings to you, Lucius. I don't need you anymore! I don't want you…" Narcissa said coldly, looking into his eyes. His hand moved swiftly, smacking against Narcissa's cheekbone. She tumbled into the street, into the pouring rain, into the view of others. Narcissa cowered in fear, backing up from Lucius.

"You are foolish, woman! You would be no where without me, do you understand that?" Lucius yelled into the cold air, attracting attention from some of the guests in the Three Broomsticks. "You belong to me…" He spat coldly, drawing his wand. 

Draco looked up when he heard the yelling. He saw his father, standing over his mother. He saw the cut on his mother's neck, the bruise forming on her cheek, and stood. Drawing his own wand, Draco stormed out the door into the thunder and lightning. He saw his own father, the man who had given him life, pull his wand against Narcissa. Draco pointed his wand at Lucius, and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Lucius looked up, but was thrown back against the wall with the sheer force of the spell, and his wand was cast in a different direction. Draco ran to his mother, not bothering to check on his father. Narcissa sat up and rubbed her neck. "Are you all right?" Draco asked, lightly touching her cheek.

"I'll be fine. I just need to go back to Hogwarts, see Madam Pomfrey. Don't worry Draco," Narcissa reassured her son. She stood and made her way inside to a very worried daughter-in-law. Draco stood outside, overshadowing his father. Lucius had hit the wall with such force it had knocked him unconscious. Draco gave his father one last kick, dropped his wand next to him, and left. Hermione rushed over, staring at Lucius' crumpled body with wide eyes.

"No, unfortunately he's not dead. Just unconscious. But I swear, he will pay." Draco's eyes narrowed maliciously, the blue flashing with fire. "He will pay…"

***********

Tanith was cowering in a corner when the fight started. She was sure that Lucius would recognize her. Harry looked at her quizzically, but she just shook her head. After Narcissa had dried off somewhat, the group went back to the castle, the cheery atmosphere gone. Hermione set up Nero in his little tank in the common room. Camille didn't seem too pleased, but the black serpent fascinated Dillon. Dillon was a quiet boy, and he didn't seem to talk to very many people. Draco and him were often found conferring in low voices, but they stopped abruptly when anyone came within hearing range. Camille was as ebullient as normal, throwing comments at lower students and those she felt weren't her equals. Camille reminded Hermione very much of Draco before he had changed, but she kept the though to herself. Late one night after Draco and Dillon had left the common room, Camille and Hermione stayed awake, talking about the war and just things in general.

"Camille, I know you're in Slytherin, and they're notorious for being Dark wizards, but what side are you on?" Hermione asked gently. Camille's icy eyes flickered a bit, but she hid her emotions well.

"I have no intention of fighting for Voldemort. My father is a Death Eater, but my mother is an auror. She raised me alone, and I haven't heard from my father in years." Camille looked away, her blue eyes clouding with tears. Hermione gently hugged her. Wiping her tears, Camille spoke again. "But, we shouldn't dwell on the past."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Harry and Ron always used to-" Camille looked up sharply.

"You know Ron Weasley?" She asked, her eyes dancing with mischief. Hermione nodded, inclining her head as if to ask why it made a difference. Camille blushed. "Oh, I…well…it's just…" She stumbled for words, but Hermione smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" Hermione asked. Camille nodded and blushed harder. "Oh, that is just so cute!" Hermione said, laughing.

"What is so funny?" Camille asked, slightly hurt. "He does not think badly of me, does he?" Hermione continued laughing, but shook her head.

"Oh, no. Of course not…" She managed to gasp between convulsions of laughter. "It's just, he had a crush on Fleur too, and he was looking at you in the dining hall the other day. I don't know, maybe I'm just sappy, but I think Ron would absolutely die if he knew you liked him!" Hermione smiled as Camille started to laugh too.

"Oh, but you mustn't tell him! I mean, isn't he going to be fighting in the war? And who knows when that will be, but I imagine soon!" Camille said, sobering.

Hermione looked at her gravely. Ron had relayed his dream, and Hermione had interpreted that when her child was but a baby, the war would start. And after her decision, she knew the months were drawing closer. "Uh, Camille? I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll just go for a walk and then get some sleep." Hermione said shakily. Camille nodded, and hugged Hermione.

"Goodnight," She said. "I hope you feel better." Hermione smiled and left through the portrait door. She walked silently down the hallways to the library. Easing the heavy wooden doors open, she slipped inside.

"Lumos," She whispered to her wand, lighting the tip. Hermione tiptoed through the shelves of books, looking for one book in particular she knew was here. Finding it, she smiled in triumph, but sedated at the reason she needed it. Flipping through pages in the near pitch black of the library, her wand light rested on the spell she needed. Hastily scribbling it down on a spare piece of parchment, Hermione placed the book back on the shelf and left. She turned left instead of going back up to her dormitory, and exited through the Great Hall's doors. The late October air stung Hermione's skin as she paced around the grounds. Her wand twirling in her fingers, Hermione thought of the prospect if the spell was positive. She knew that Ron's vision was true, but the details might have wavered. What if someone died? It certainly seemed as though Harry and Ron wouldn't make it out unscathed. Hermione shivered involuntarily, due to nerves and the harsh breeze. Cheeks flushed, Hermione went back inside and into her room. She sat on the edge of a chair, in front of the fire, staring at the parchment. She picked up her wand a good many times, but always ended up putting it right back down again. She sighed, leaning back into the chair and closing her eyes. A door opened in the common room, but Hermione ignored it. Shortly after, Draco brushed his lips against the exposed flesh of Hermione's neck. She gasped in surprise, but smiled at her intruder.

"What are you doing up so late, love? It's almost three in the morning." Draco said, his blue eyes full of worry. He stroked her cheek, but pulled back. "You're cold…" He whispered, pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh Draco…I'm so confused." She said softly, breathing in his scent. Draco pulled Hermione closer in an attempt to warm her.

"What about?" He asked softly. Hermione pulled back suddenly, and stood. Draco stood too, turning her face to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked, voiced laced with anxiety.

"You know Ron's vision? The one about the attack?" Hermione said, sitting again. Draco sat beside her, holding her hands. "Well, I was carrying something. I presumed it to be our child." 

"Hermione, don't worry. I promised you that I would protect you, and I hold to that now. Besides, we have plenty of time before we have to worry about a child." He said softly. Hermione turned away.

"No, we don't. Do you remember the night you came back?" Draco nodded. "Well, the next morning, I didn't put any charms to protect me. If that spell," Hermione said, pointing to the ripped parchment, "Turns out positive, we have a lot to worry about, and less than eight months to plan something in." Draco looked at the parchment, and then back to Hermione. She was close to tears.

"Shh…It's all right." He whispered, pulling her back onto his lap. Hermione collapsed against Draco's chest, crying. "Don't worry. We'll think of something. And even if you are pregnant, I promise I'll take care of you. I swear to you, I won't let anything bad happen to you or our child." Hermione hugged Draco hard.

"Thank you…" She whispered. Her sobs subsided, and she looked up. "Well, I suppose we ought to find out whether or not I really am going to be a mother before we get all worked up." Hermione smiled, taking her wand and the parchment. Pointing the tip of her wand at her abdomen, Hermione whispered the incantation. "Essere Perda." A blue light filtered into her stomach, and Hermione shut her eyes tightly. A soft red light proceeded to emanate from her stomach, before the room was dark again. Finally daring to open her eyes, Hermione looked at Draco. His blue eyes were locked on her face. "Was the light red?" She asked. Draco nodded. Taking a deep breath, Hermione spoke. "We're going to be parents."

***********

Tanith paced slowly around her room. They had gotten back from Hogwarts w few weeks before, but her mind was still troubled. She had seen three Malfoys and Severus Snape, but none of them recognized her. _Except Draco_, her mind told her. But that didn't surprise Tanith. They had, after all, spent many childhood years together, occupying themselves elsewhere while their parents conferred. Tanith knew that Dumbledore and Moody knew her secret, but she wanted them to be the only two. Eventually she would tell Harry, for he had become like the brother she had lost. Two years her senior, Harry felt it his duty to protect Tanith and keep her safe. Tanith smiled, sitting on her bed. She needed to get out, go somewhere and leave everything behind. She stepped outside her door, closing her eyes in anticipation. Right where the sixteen-year-old had been standing, a small black garter snake now sat, coiled. She slipped down the stairs and out the door, savoring the fresh night air.

***********

Lucius woke up, wet, cold, and angry. He stood up, wiping the water from his face, and picked up his wand. It was night, and he silently damned the villagers to hell for not noticing him. His back hurt from the impact on the wall. He quickly apparated to his manor and stormed inside. A small house elf was walking by, and she turned to accept Lucius' coat, but was instead kicked across the hall, landing with a small whimper. Lucius simply smirked and went up the stairs. Changing into dry clothes and healing his back, he went downstairs to his parlor. In the corner of the room was a mahogany bar, and Lucius searched through it before settling on a glass of sherry. Sitting in front of the fire, Lucius sipped his intoxicant and sighed. Narcissa had betrayed him and his trust; who knew what secrets she had leaked to the professor. Draco was as violent and headstrong as Lucius himself had been as a boy, but that audacity and disregard for rules would get him in trouble. Letting the glass fall and shatter on the stone floor, Lucius stood and walked to his dungeons. He entered a small room lit only with one candle, and bowed.

"My Lord," He whispered, standing up again. "It is as we feared. Narcissa has betrayed us, and Draco is working with them. He has not gone to find Potter at all." Lucius spoke coldly of his son.

"Ah, well, things will not always be in our favor, Lucius," A cold voice hissed. "But we cannot act now. As I am to believe, Miss Granger is pregnant with your grandchild, and when it is born, we will act. But for now, all we can do is wait." Voldemort's forked tongue ran over his thin lips, his red eyes glinting. "You have been beneficial to me, Lucius. And you shall be rewarded when the time comes." Voldemort nodded, dismissing Lucius. He left immediately, bowing again, and walked upstairs. He knew that Draco was staying at Hogwarts, and that Potter and the others were mostly there too. _Infiltrating my old school,_ Lucius thought, smirking. _Oh, the possibilities…_

***********

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco sat next to her, speechless. He said nothing, remained motionless, and his face was void of emotion. The only clues to what he might have been thinking were his ice blue eyes, gleaming with unshed tears.

"Draco, I-" Hermione started, but Draco held a finger to her lips.

"You have quite possibly made me the happiest man alive." He whispered, removing his finger to kiss her lightly. "But are you sure you want to go through with this? You looked so worried earlier…" His blue eyes grew dark with concern.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, moving closer to Draco. "I am very sure." She rested her head on his chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest. Hermione could faintly hear the beating of his heart. "I love you, Draco." She whispered, close to slumber.

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco said softly back, stroking her hair. She fell asleep slowly, a smile dancing on her lips. Draco sat there for a long time after, thinking. He was nothing like the small boy of eleven that had first come to Hogwarts. Back then he was a selfish bastard, controlled by his father and Voldemort. Time progressed, and he learned to fight his father's influence. It all led up to seventh year, when he left home…and met Hermione. Draco looked down at her. She was hugging his waist, softly breathing. A strand of chestnut hair fell in front of her face, and with each breath it fluttered. Draco smiled and tucked the loose curl behind her ear. His eyes left her face and rested on the fire. The flames were licking the walls, casting a dancing orange light. The shadows were flickering on the walls, softly illuminating the couple. Draco sighed, picking Hermione up and placing her in her bed. Kissing Hermione's head lightly, Draco turned out Camille's light and softy shut the door. He put out the fire, and went to his own room. Dillon was awake, sitting on his bed with a leather bound book. He shut it quickly when Draco walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." Dillon said quietly, placing his book in a drawer next to his bed. Draco nodded, sitting on his own bed.

"Dillon, you know the war is coming, but what part do you intend to play in it? I know plenty of people who are hiding, but more that are fighting. I can nearly guarantee you it will be in less than a years time, and most likely will be fought here, at Hogwarts." Draco locked his eyes on the younger boy's face. He showed no sign of fear, and he never flinched. "I hate to put this pressure on you, but you are a powerful wizard. All of the Head students are. I believe that you can help us Dillon, but you have to be willing to." Draco said softly.

"I know what I'm going to do. Dumbledore has talked to me about it many times. I will be staying at Hogwarts the rest of the summer, because the headmaster also believes Voldemort will attack here. I am fighting, to the death if need be." Dillon said the words with such finality and emotion that Draco only nodded.

"You have a strong spirit, Dillon. Just watch yourself, it may be the death of you." Draco whispered, turning out the light.

"I know, but there will be nothing to prevent it. I have nothing to live for, nothing to gain, just the defeat of Voldemort." Dillon said so softly that Draco didn't hear. Dillon sighed, taking out his journal. Lighting his wand, he wrote.

_October 23- 4:12 a.m._

I told Draco that I am fighting for his side in the war. I know it's coming soon; Dumbledore and I have talked many times, alone and with Camille. She is fighting too, trying to prove herself, that even Slytherins can be moral. She is quite the girl, but her love lies with a certain Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley. I have nothing to live for anymore but the friendship of few select people and my family's name. But that will do nothing if evil is allowed to prevail. I will die in this world fighting for my cause, or I will kill myself after. There is no hope in a world where Voldemort rules.

Dillon put out his wand's light and placed the book in his drawer. Sighing, he turned over and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Draco had a wife and possibly a child, how could he risk all that? Swearing to himself that he would protect his newfound confidant and his family, Dillon fell into an uneasy sleep.

***********

Tanith came in around dawn. She had spent the night slinking around the grounds. She slipped under her door, and hid under her bed. Harry was standing by her window, his emerald eyes dark with worry. Tanith just watched, seeing in him the brother she had lost to the Dark forces. She quietly came into the open and transformed. Harry turned at the sudden movement, and breathed a sigh of relief, but looked at her questioningly.

"Where have you been, Tanith?" He asked, his voice strained with anxiety. "I've been so worried…" Tanith smiled.

"I, well…I was outside. I couldn't sleep." She half lied. Harry furrowed his brow.

"But how did you get in here so quietly? I didn't even see the door open…" Harry searched her face for answers. Tanith sighed, sitting on her bed and motioning for Harry to do the same. He sat, but continued to watch her.

"Harry, now, you mustn't get angry at me, but…" Tanith finished, and transformed. A small black snake slithered up the bedpost and sat on Harry's lap._ "I'm an animagus. My brother was one too, he was an eagle. He taught me when I was fourteen, in hopes that it would one day help me."_ Harry looked at her in amazement.

_"So you're the snake I've been talking to." _Harry said with slight amusement. Tanith went back to the floor and transformed. "And all that time I thought I was going crazy…" Harry smiled, and Tanith hugged him.

"So you aren't angry?" She asked, pulling back from the embrace and locking her gaze on Harry's emerald eyes. He shook his head. "Thank you." She laughed, and turned back to Harry. "I may just have to teach you someday!" She joked.

"Oh, and what would I be? An elk like my father? Or perhaps a dog like my uncle…" He teased her, pulling her in for another hug.

"No, you'd be lion. Brave, daring, afraid of nothing. Powerful, dangerous, but caring for those he protects." Tanith said very seriously. Harry stepped back.

"Symbol of Gryffindor house." He whispered. Tanith turned her head to one side, questioning his statement. "There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They were created by the four greatest wizards in their time. There's a sorting hat that decides what house you belong in. When I was being sorted, it told me that I would do well in Slytherin, but that my bravery was more like Gryffindor. It only put me in Gryffindor because I asked it to." Harry paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "I suppose I know that I am a true Gryffindor." Tanith stood there, watching Harry intensely. He shook his head lightly, but turned back to her, smiling. "Anyway, we ought to get to sleep. Moody wants us to meet him outside at noon, so we might as well rest while we can." Tanith nodded, and moved to Harry.

"Goodnight," She whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Night Tanith." Harry responded, returning her gesture. He walked to his room, collapsing on his bed. It was nice to have someone so close to him, yet have her feel like a sister. Hermione wasn't like a sister, but a very good friend nonetheless. With Tanith, he felt the obligation to protect her, help her, be there for her. He sighed, turning over. The sun was just peeking over the horizon a Harry fell captive to slumber.

***********

***********

*authors note* yeah, okay, I'll admit it, I'm tired, so this is gonna be short and to the point. Review or I won't write anymore. And there won't be too many more chapters left, so you better review or I just won't finish. So ha! Anyway, hope you liked it. Review. Please. I'm tired and I don't want to beg you people. So just review.


	17. 17: Conversations

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling very happy, if a little nauseous. The sunlight was beaming in through her window, and she sat up, smiling. Walking into the common room, she saw Draco, sprawled out on a chair, eating an apple. Hermione sat down on the couch next to his chair, and watched him. He was staring into space at seemingly nothing, but he didn't notice Hermione come in. When she did talk, he turned his head very slowly, and surveyed her with his icy blue eyes, before smiling.

"Good morning, Draco." Hermione said, slightly amused.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Draco asked, moving to sit next to her.

"Oh, I slept fine. Better than I have in a long time, actually. I'm feeling a tad sick though." Hermione said, leaning against Draco. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, laughing.

"Better get used to it, darling. You have eight more months of morning sickness to get through." He smirked when she sighed, and smacked him lightly on the leg.

"It's your fault too, Malfoy. I wouldn't be so cocky about it either, since you have to deal with me and my mood swings, cravings, rants, fits of crying…" Hermione was ticking her 'ailments' off on her fingers, and smiled when Draco pushed her hands down.

"Okay enough. I get it. You know I'd be happy to do anything for you during the eight months of hell we are about to endure. But remember, you are a witch, and you can fix or conjure up nearly anything." Draco smiled again, standing. "What would you like to do today? Seeing as it's Friday, we can't really go visiting." Hermione stood, taking his hands in hers.

"Oh, yes we can. And I know just who I want to visit." Hermione said, smiling and pulling Draco out the door. Rolling his eyes, Draco followed Hermione down the stairs and into the dungeons. She paused at several doors, leaning towards them to listen. She finally stopped at a heavy black door, smiling as she pulled back.

"Please tell me you don't want to visit Snape," Draco said, recognizing the door as his Head of House's dormitory.

"No, I don't. He's teaching anyway. But there is someone else here that I want to talk to…" Hermione knocked on the door, clasping Draco's hand and smiling. They heard the soft footsteps coming from inside, and the door creaked open. Narcissa stood there, staring at her son and his wife, before smiling broadly and motioning them inside.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, still smiling. "I was wondering when you two would get around to seeing me." She sat down next to the fire. The couple sat down next to each other on the couch across from her. Draco was staring at his mother intently, searching her face for any sign of the previous day's activities. Narcissa turned to him, and smiled. "No, Draco, I'm not hurt. Poppy fixed my cut, and the bruises are almost healed. That's the beauty of magic." Narcissa said, smiling at her son. When the worry in his eyes didn't dissipate, she spoke again, softer. "Your father can't harm me, Draco. He knows now that you are not so faithful to him, and if you fail to produce an heir for him, I will be his other option. He needs me, Draco, don't worry." Narcissa's throat closed slightly around her last words.

"I know, Mother, but still…Lucius could have really hurt you. I do worry about you, you know that." Draco kneeled next to his mother, grasping her hand in his. "I just don't want Lucius to have anything to do with you or Hermione." He whispered, turning to look at his teary-eyed wife. "Maybe you two should go into hiding closer to the war…" Draco's voice trailed thoughtfully off.

"But we don't even know when that will be. We have no way of knowing what Voldemort's plan for attack are." Narcissa said. Hermione looked at Draco uneasily, and he nodded firmly.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione said softly, coming over to sit next to Draco on the floor. "We sort of do know when they will attack. You see, my friend Ron is a clairvoyant, and he had a vision of the attack. It will happen here, at Hogwarts, sometime when I have a young child." Narcissa looked up from her son to her daughter-in-law.

"Well, we should have plenty of time then. Hopefully, Voldemort won't change his plans." Narcissa said, slightly smiling. Noticing the worried look on Hermione's face as she looked at Draco, Narcissa frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked. Draco breathed in slowly. Hermione nodded, chewing her lip.

"Mother, Hermione's pregnant." Draco said softly, turning to look from Hermione's warm amber eyes to his mother's icy blue ones. Narcissa's eyes relayed her emotions; shock, surprise, worry, and warmth that spread to her lips, pulling them into a smile. She leaned down, pulling Draco and Hermione up with her, and hugged them both closely.

"I really don't know what to say." She whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just can't believe it. Oh, Hermione, you really have been an angel. Who knows what Draco would have done of you hadn't come around. Lucius can be very persuasive…" Narcissa sat back down, her eyes brimming with tears. Hermione shifted over to stand next to Draco, his comforting arm around her shoulders. "And Draco…who would have ever thought you would be so in love with someone, and be willing to die for her and your child? Imagine that, Draco, you're going to be a father!" Narcissa sat back in her chair, smiling. The couple stood there, watching the blissful look on Narcissa's face, content with knowing at least one of their child's grandparents would be supportive. After a few silent moments, Narcissa stood suddenly, her brow furrowing. "Hermione, dear, have you gone to see Poppy yet?" 

"Uh, no. Not yet. We came here first. We're the only three who know so far." Hermione said softly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, you must go to the hospital wing. Poppy will need to examine you and make sure everything is all right. Not to mention give you a few extra spells to help with the ailments of pregnancy." Narcissa added, smirking. "Go on, you two. Go see Poppy." Narcissa shooed Draco and Hermione out of the room, smiling gently as she shut the door firmly behind her. Draco laughed, lacing his fingers with Hermione's.

"Well, I guess you got to see who you wanted. Why didn't you tell me it was my mother?" Draco asked, walking up the stairs with Hermione.

"It was a surprise. Now come on, I want to stop at the owlery before going to see Madam Pomfrey. I want to send a letter to my parents. They deserve to know, too." Hermione said, walking down the corridor quickly. They reached the owlery and Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from her pocket. She quickly scribbled a note.

__

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know this is going to come as a shock, but I'm pregnant. With Draco's child. I would have loved to tell you in person, and come to see you, but Dumbledore thinks it best if we stay here. I'll owl you soon.

Love from, Hermione

Hermione smiled, rolling up the parchment. She looked around for a school owl to send her letter on, when a sleek black owl landed on her shoulder and nibbled her ear. Draco laughed as Hermione turned quickly, causing the owl to fly off her shoulder and hover in front of them

"Oh, hello Demon." Hermione said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Would you mind delivering this note to my parents?" The little owl landed on her arm, extending its leg. Hermione attached the letter and patted Demon on the head. The owl gave a small cry, one similar to the wail of a human child, and flew out the window. Hermione turned to Draco. "Why does he make that awful noise?" She asked.

"He's a fearful owl. That's the sound they make." Draco explained. "Come on, we have to see Madam Pomfrey." Draco turned and left, his footsteps light on the wooden staircase. Hermione took one last look out the window at the retreating shape of Demon, before hurrying down the stairs after Draco.

***********

Harry woke around ten o'clock that morning. Having had only four hours of sleep, he was considerably tired. Tanith was already downstairs when Harry walked into the kitchen, and she was dressed and ready to go. She gave Harry a warm smile and sat down with him so he could eat his breakfast.

"Good morning Harry." She said, hugging him gently.

"Morning Tanith." Harry answered sleepily. He took a sip of his juice and started in on his pancakes. "What did Moody say we were going to be doing today?"

"Oh, he told us that he was going to teach us some curses. He brought along of few garden gnomes to try them on. He said he'd tell us the counter-curse and the remedy as well." Tanith was folding an extra napkin into different shapes. Harry watched her in silence, surprised at how nimble her fingers worked. She stopped talking after a little while, and stared intently out the window. Harry was still watching her fingers fold the napkin, but spoke after a little while.

"You're coming to Hogwarts during holiday break, right?" He asked. Tanith nodded. "I think I'll go back then too. I kind of miss the old castle."

"Yeah, it is beautiful. I mean, Beauxbatons was pretty all right, but it was all too cluttered with decorations." Tanith sighed. "I will miss France though."

"I can imagine. Hermione went there before third year, and she just couldn't stop talking about it." Harry laughed quietly, his emerald green eyes clouding with memories. "Gods, I miss them so much. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid…I almost miss Malfoy." Harry smiled at Tanith. "I bet you miss your friends too."

Tanith's eyes darkened. "I didn't really have many friends. There were the occasional girls who would talk to me, but it was usually for homework or because of Edan. He was about your age; I think maybe a year older. All the girls at school liked him. He was your regular heartthrob." Tanith gave a small chuckle; her mouth pulled in a pained smile. "I miss him the most." Harry watched her, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"I know, Tanith. But you have to move on. I'm not saying to forget him, but just try not to think about him so much." Harry leaned in, looking around the kitchen before speaking. "I know what it's like to lose someone, and I know that as bad as it hurt me, you're suffering more. But we all have to move on."

Tanith sighed. "I know, but it will be hard. I'm so glad you're here to help me Harry." She smiled slightly, and stood. "Come on. Moody doesn't like it when we're late." Harry stood as well, handing his plate to Esso.

"Where's Mildy?" Harry asked. The small house elf placed the plate in the sink and turned to Harry.

"It is her day off, Harry Potter, sir. She went to visit our mother." Esso snapped his fingers and hot soapy water started pouring on the dishes. 

"Thanks, Esso." Harry called, walking out the door. Tanith was out of sight. Heaving a sigh, Harry ran in the direction of the field in which they practiced. When he still did not see Tanith, he looked behind him, worried. He called out her name a few times, before speaking in Parseltongue. "_Tanith? Look, Moody's going to be here soon. Come on, Tanith!_" Harry started to get a little exasperated, but a small black snake slithered up his leg.

"_Hello, Harry. Did you miss me?_" Tanith hissed. She fell to the ground, transforming. She had a wide grin spread across her face.

"You know, Tanith, you would make an excellent Slytherin." Harry said, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze. "But come to think of it, Ravenclaw would also be an excellent choice…Too bad you're going to be in Gryffindor!" Harry added confidently.

"And what makes you so sure of that, Mr. Potter?" Tanith asked, jokingly.

"Because you're my friend. And Hogwarts students do not intermingle." Harry smiled as Tanith laughed. Moody came out shortly after. A short line of garden gnomes followed him, tied around their waists with a thick rope. The gnomes looked sullenly at the ground, as if they knew why they were there. Moody stopped directly in front of Harry and Tanith.

"As I'm sure Miss Cohn has told you, Potter, today will be strictly devoted to curses. Now, let's get straight to work. The first curse you will be learning is the Exsang curse. It is very similar to one of the three forbidden curses, causing a bloodless death, but it is rarely used, as it takes a wizard of incredible power to produce." Moody paused, surveying his students. "I think both of you will be able to cast it with little difficulty. It has no counter-curse, nor can it be prevented. Repeat after me, wands lowered. _Exsanguis._" Moody said in a low, clear voice.

"_Exsanguis_," Harry and Tanith said. Moody nodded curtly.

"Right, now we aren't going to practice on the gnomes," The gnomes looked at Moody gratefully, "But I will conjure up a few objects for you to practice on. As soon as they take form, alternate turns, and try to kill it. Ready?" Moody asked, eyes glinting insanely. Harry and Tanith nodded, and Harry stepped forward. Moody whispered a spell, and a grayish smoke emanated from the end of his wand. The smoke twisted into the shape of a human and it lifted its insubstantial arm. Harry took another step forward.

"Exsanguis," He said firmly. His wand shot a green streak through the smoke, causing the figure to evaporate with an angry whisper of wind. Moody smiled darkly.

"Very nice Potter. Judging by the way that figure dissipated, I'd say you're ready with that one. Tanith, you're up." Moody motioned Tanith forward. She was gripping her wand very tightly, and her face had paled. Moody once again conjured up a smoke figure. Tanith whispered the curse almost inaudibly, and a faint violet light shot from her wand, but not with enough force to hit the figure. The figure kept advancing on Tanith, enveloping her in a cloud of thick gray smoke. Harry could hear her coughing, and tried to wave the smoke away, but he only managed to make it come his way. From somewhere beyond the billows of smoke, Moody whispered a curse and the cloud lifted. Harry and Tanith were both coughing, and Moody looked down disapprovingly. "I expected better, Miss Cohn." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll do it right next time." Tanith said meekly. Moody turned away.

"You had better. In battle you only get one chance." He turned back, the lines on his face looking deeper, his eyes giving way to exhaustion. "Now, lets continue…"

***********

_Alone_, Ron thought, walking down the hallways. His hands were crammed in his pockets, his shoulders slumped, and his feet dragged on the polished stone floors. He sighed, removing a hand from his pocket to run it through his hair. _Alone_, Ron thought again, _I never really knew how much they meant to me before now. Harry's gone at Moody's, Hermione is always with Malfoy_- the bitterness of losing his love to his enemy was waning, but still had not completely worn off- _I guess you have to lose something to really appreciate it._ Deep in thought, Ron wandered on aimlessly, not really headed anywhere. He closed his eyes, deeply breathing. He had a headache, and there were noises coming from the surrounding classrooms, signifying the end of class. Ron ran his hands over his eyes, not noticing the girl walking in front of him. With his eyes still closed, he ran into the girl, and instinctively caught her. His eyes fluttered open. He was gripping the girl's waist, and she had her arms around his neck. Looking into the girl's eyes, Ron noticed they were a sparkling blue with flecks of dark green. Mesmerized by her eyes, it took Ron a few minutes to realize they were still holding each other in the middle of the corridor. The girl tapped Ron lightly on the shoulder.

"Ron, you can put me down now." She said shyly.

"Oh! Er…sorry bout that." He stuttered, lifting the girl and placing her lightly on her feet. He stooped down, picking up her books and put them in her bag, handing them to her. She mumbled her thanks and started to leave, but Ron followed her. Placing a hand on her arm, he stopped her. "What's your name?" He asked, blurting it out before his better judgment could stop him.

"Oh! Camille Trepping." She smiled warmly. "I'm the Head Girl this year." Ron nodded in comprehension.

"I'm surprised I don't know you. You're only one year behind me." Ron still had his hand on Camille's arm. "What house are you in?"

Camille blushed slightly. "Slytherin," She mumbled quietly. Ron's hand recoiled sharply. Camille blushed harder, and turned to walk away. Ron stood there, watching her leave, and mentally smacked himself. He ran after her, calling her name, but this time she did not stop. Ron caught up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. Ron noticed that her gorgeous eyes were filled with tears.

"Look, Camille, I'm sorry. I just have a sort of prejudice against Slytherins, but I imagine they can't all be bad." Ron searched her face for clues to how she might be feeling, but Camille only pulled a pained smile. "I really am sorry. Look, how about tomorrow we go somewhere? I mean, if Dumbledore would let you, I could take you down into Hogsmeade or something like that. I really do want to get to know you." Ron stumbled around his words, realizing that he had just asked a near stranger to come to Hogsmeade with him. "That is, if you want to get to know me." He added hastily.

"That sounds brilliant." Camille said, smiling. "I would love to come." Ron grinned.

"Excellent! I'll go talk to Dumbledore. How about you come over to sit with Hermione and me at dinner? We can talk then."

"Sure," Camille said, still smiling. Ron nodded and Camille started to leave again, but Ron stopped her for a third time. "What is it now?" She asked jokingly. Ron laughed.

"How did you know my name?" He asked. Camille's smile faded and was replaced by a look of worry. She couldn't admit to him that she had liked him for three years. Thinking quickly, Camille came up with an answering question.

"Who doesn't? You're practically as famous as that Potter boy you're always with." Camille winked slightly at Ron. "See you later!" She called, walking away. Ron watched her go, reluctant to let her keep walking, but instead turned around to head for Hermione's room. He had to ask her some things, and they all had to do with Camille.

***********

Hermione and Draco arrived at the hospital wing in high spirits. It was a long walk from the owlery, but they managed to make the trip seem much shorter. Hand in hand, they walked into Madam Pomfrey's office. She was busy at her desk, scribbling away at students' records, but managed to glance up just long enough to identify the people in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." She said crisply. "I didn't think I would be seeing either of you again, seeing as you graduated last year. What can I help you with?" Finally setting down her quill, she looked up. Noticing the look of apprehension on Hermione's face, Madam Pomfrey creased her brow. "What is it, child?"

"Mrs. Malfoy told me I should come up and see you," Hermione said quietly. It was different to promise someone to see the nurse than it was to actually be in her presence. "She said you would want to see me." Madam Pomfrey looked confused. Draco gave Hermione's hand a small squeeze and finished for her.

"Hermione's pregnant, Madam Pomfrey. My mother wants you to check up on her." Draco said firmly. It took a few seconds for the realization to set in, but Madam Pomfrey immediately set to work.

"Oh, m'dear, that is just wonderful! Now, come along with me. Mr. Malfoy, I want you to go back to your rooms. Miss Granger will be fine, I assure you. She'll be there in twenty or so minutes." The medi-witch led Hermione into the main room, pushing her lightly behind a curtain. Draco sighed, and left for his rooms. "Now, Miss Granger," The nurse continued after she had heard the door click shut, signifying Draco's absence. "Am I to understand that you have just found out, or that you have known for quite awhile?"

"We just found out last night." Hermione said softly, sitting down on the bed.

"Right, now, seeing as you'll probably be staying here for the duration of your pregnancy, you should come to see me once a month. The good thing about being a witch is that you don't have to struggle with normal Muggle pregnancies. I'm going to put a spell on you that should last about a month. It will actually help the baby, and you for that matter. You may feel a slight tingling sensation," Madam Pomfrey said, taking out her wand. She whispered a charm and a glittery blue light shot out, falling on Hermione's stomach. Hermione laughed at the tingle and Poppy smiled. "Now then, this will eliminate any feelings of discomfort. It has no lasting effects on you or your child. Since you're so young, your abdomen probably won't start to swell until at least your sixth month. You're all set then, Miss Granger. I'll see you next month!" Poppy finished cheerfully, walking back into her office. Hermione left the hospital wing to find Draco standing just outside the door.

"I thought Madam Pomfrey sent you to your dormitory, Malfoy." Hermione said, giving him a slight hug.

"What, and leave my wife alone? I would have stayed in there with you if she hadn't sent me away like that." Draco rolled his eyes. "The nerve of some people…" Hermione laughed. "Anyway, while you were in there, I happened to remember something. It's October thirtieth today, right?" Hermione nodded. "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Oh my goodness! Halloween! I forgot!" Hermione said, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Draco smiled.

"Yes, tomorrow is Halloween. Very good, Granger. Five points to Gryffindor for figuring out the date." Draco smirked. "Now, I was wondering if you're up to going to the ball with me? I mean, I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself, you being pregnant and all…" Hermione smacked Draco lightly on the arm.

"Of course I want to go with you! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Will Dumbledore let us go? We aren't students, after all." Hermione creased her brow in thought. "I'll go ask him. I have to see him anyway. I want to know if Harry's all right. You go on back to the common room. Nero needs feeding." Hermione gave Draco a light kiss on the cheek and hurried off. Laughing slightly at her energy, Draco walked back to their dormitories. Finding the common room empty, Draco conjured up two white mice and placed them in Nero's cage.

"Eat up, boy." Draco said, stroking the snake's spine. He walked over to a chair and sat down. Much to Draco's disappointment, there was a noise outside the portrait. Someone was arguing with the mermaid.

"Look, I know Hermione is staying in there! Please just let me see her?" A male voice was yelling.

"I told you, she's not Head Girl anymore! And even if she was here, I wouldn't be allowed to let you in!" Apparently tired of fighting, the mermaid dove beneath the painted water. The portrait swung forward, though, as Draco exited.

"Looking for someone?" He drawled as Ron was walking away. Ron spun around, meeting Draco's glare.

"In fact, I was trying to find Hermione. Seen her lately?" Ron walked up to Draco. Ron was still a good two inches shorter than Draco, but his temper made up for his lack of height.

"She's talking to Dumbledore. Anything I can help you with?" Draco said, smirking.

"Unless you know how I can get Dumbledore to let me take Camille Trepping to Hogsmeade tomorrow, no." Ron crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"Well, seeing as tomorrow is Halloween-" Draco was cut short.

"Wait, tomorrow's Halloween?" Ron asked quickly. Draco rolled his eyes, sighing.

"What is it with Gryffindors? Do they not use calendars?" Seeing the confused look on Ron's face, Draco continued. "Hermione forgot as well. Now, as I was saying, since tomorrow is Halloween, you probably won't be able to get Dumbledore's permission to take her anywhere. Why don't you see if she'll go to the ball with you?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah…that's a good idea Malfoy. Thanks." Ron said. The two boys stood there, staring at each other, before Hermione came running down the hall.

"Draco!" She said, hugging him tightly. "Dumbledore said we could go, and that Harry and Tanith are coming too!" She turned to Ron. "Are you coming to the ball?" Hermione asked, her amber eyes dancing.

"Well, Malfoy and I were just discussing that. He tells me I should invite Camille." Hermione started laughing. Ron turned very red. "Why is that funny?" Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, never mind. I'm sure she'll tell you someday." Hermione added mysteriously. "By the way, it's a costume ball, so we all have to dress up. I'm going inside now to find a costume. I suggest you do the same Draco, and Ron, you should go talk to Camille." Hermione kissed both boys on the cheek and skipped inside.

"She is definitely happy." Draco commented. "See you later Weasley."

"Bye Malfoy." Ron walked off down the hall. Camille had been headed towards the dungeons, so he expected her to be in potions. Upon reaching the classroom, most of the students had already left. Only Snape, Camille, and Ginny were left.

"Hey Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, swinging her bag over her shoulder and hugging Ron. "Excited about the ball tomorrow night?" Ron smiled uneasily.

"Gin, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ron said. Ginny nodded, and ran to catch up to her friends. "Camille, I wanted to talk to you."

"Is she your date for the ball?" Camille asked suddenly, as if not hearing Ron at all. Her eyes had darkened since he last saw her. Ron shook his head.

"Ginny? She's my sister!" Ron said. Camille looked relieved, and smiled. "But I did want to ask you something about the ball…" Ron wrung his hands nervously. "Since tomorrow is Halloween, Malfoy thinks you probably won't be allowed out of the castle. But I was wondering, if you weren't already going with someone, if you would like to go with me?" Ron looked down. His heart was racing, he was blushing, and he was nervous. He barely even knew the girl and he was acting like a lovesick pre-teen.

"I would love to go with you Ron." Camille said softly.

"Oh, that's okay. I didn't expect you to want to go with me, I figured you probably already had a date." Ron said, looking dejected.

"Ron, weren't you listening? I said I wanted to go with you." Camille said, smiling nervously. Ron looked up.

"You did?" Ron said surprised. Camille nodded. "Wow, that was unexpected. I'll meet you in your common room tomorrow at six o'clock? Hermione and Malfoy will probably be there." Camille nodded. "Okay then! See you tomorrow!" Ron smiled and ran off. Camille walked slowly down the hallway in a sort of semi-conscious state. The boy she had secretly had a crush on for three years had finally asked her to the ball. She went to her dormitory, not surprised to see Hermione and Draco discussing their plans for the ball. Hermione jumped up and ran over to Camille.

"So, Camille, seen Ron lately?" Hermione asked, trying to appear casual. Camille looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. 

"So what if I have?" She asked. Hermione sighed impatiently, but before she could say anything, Camille continued. "He asked me to the ball tomorrow night." Hermione squealed with delight and hugged Camille.

"Girls, calm down. It's only Weasley." Getting a sharp look from Hermione, Draco sighed. "Congratulations Camille. I hope you and Ron are very happy together. May you have many children and a beautiful life." Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Okay, I get it! I won't be nice anymore!" Hermione sat down with Draco again.

"You know, if your face weren't so gorgeous, I'd hit it." Hermione said, leafing through her _Witch Weekly_.

"You know, if you weren't so beautiful, I'd have to punish you." Draco said, smirking. Hermione placed her magazine down, moving to sit on Draco's lap.

"You can do that anyway." She whispered seductively. "But for now we have to work on our costumes." Hermione said briskly, standing up. Draco just looked at her.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "Now, what are we going as again?" Hermione picked up a worn book.

"We're going as Romeo and Juliet; literature's most famous couple. William Shakespeare was a famous Muggle author who wrote plays and sonnets among many other things. One if his most famous is about two young people who fall in love, even though their families hate one another." Hermione explained, sitting down and snuggling in close to Draco. "It's a tragedy, but really a beautiful story."

"I think I read that for Muggle studies two years ago. Is that the one where Juliet stabs herself because Romeo poisons himself?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, looking up at him in admiration and astonishment.

"I didn't know you read Muggle literature." She said, smiling and curling back against him.

"Well, it was an assignment to read one Muggle book. I wrote to my mother and she sent me a copy." Draco told her, leaning down to place a kiss in her hair. "I think your idea is absolutely lovely."

"I was hoping you would like it. I would hate to go as Ophelia, from Hamlet. Read that one?" Hermione asked, not expecting him to have.

"I've read a great number of Shakespeare's works. You'd be surprised how many books I go through." Draco smirked at her slightly. "You aren't the only one who spends time in the library." Hermione turned, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Draco whispered softly.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Hermione answered, smiling faintly as the scene unfolded. She had only seen _Romeo and Juliet_ once, but the emotion the actors had portrayed had reduced her to tears. Who would have thought she would be living it one day?

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Draco breathed, leaning down to brush his lips on Hermione's in a feather-light kiss.

***********

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!** yeah, I know…it took me more than a week to get this chapter up, but I've been having personal issues, and the field hockey coach is drilling us really hard since we lost. So anyways, sorry it took so long, but here it is! I was actually going for 4 more chapters, but I diverted myself, so guess what? MORE CHAPTERS! And you know what that means…I EXPECT MORE REVIEWS! IF I DON'T GET THEM, THERE WILL BE SOME MAJOR TROUBLE! YOU THINK A WEEK AND A HALF IS LONG? TRY A MONTH! AND THEN, ENTIRELY SNAPE/NARCISSA AND DRACO DIES IN A FREAK PUMPKIN ACCIDENT!!! MUAHHAAHAHA!!! review please. P.S. I know there is no Halloween ball, but I wanted one, so lets just say that Dumbledore added one after the Yule Ball in fourth year was such a big hit. *shrugs* I don't know! Think up your own reasons! Review.


	18. 18: All Hallow's Eve

**AUTHORS APOLOGY!** I am so sorry these chapters are coming out so slow, but I have a really busy schedule and I just cannot find time to write, breath, sleep, play field hockey, go to drama practice, do homework, and go to school. I mean, I'd skip school if I could, but then I couldn't play field hockey and that's not good. So here it is! Number eighteen!

**********************

October thirty first dawned cool and gray. A thick fog lay heavy on the grounds, threatening to drown any student who dared to walk outside. Hermione and Camille had lain awake late the night before, talking about Ron, Draco, and the ball. Camille had been so excited when Ron sent her an owl, telling her to meet him for breakfast at eight a.m. She had woken early to get ready. She showered and, still in her towel, dragged Hermione out of bed.

"Come on, Hermione! You have to help me get ready!" Camille begged, ripping the covers off of Hermione.

"Oh, Camille, it's just Ron! He'll think you look beautiful no matter what." Hermione yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Camille blushed slightly. "Now, first thing is first. I found this make-up charm last year that really helps…" Hermione and Camille spent all morning fixing Camille's hair, make-up, and outfit. Hermione grumbled about having to be too girlish too early, but Camille's pleading looks made her help. At quarter to eight, the girls emerged, both dressed and clean. Draco was sitting in the common room with Dillon. Both boys were silent, and didn't notice the girls' entrance. Hermione went up behind Draco and placed her fingers on his shoulders, slightly squeezing. He jumped at her light caress and grabbed her wrists. She yelped out in surprise before Draco stood to hug her.

"Good morning, love." He said softly, kissing her lightly. Hermione smiled.

"Morning. Camille has to meet Ron soon, so lets go down to get some breakfast. Dillon, would you like to come? I'm sure we would all love to have you." Dillon stood, walking over to the group.

"I would love to come." He said, smiling slightly. Camille smiled at him broadly, and skipped out of the portrait hole. Draco laughed quietly at the younger girl's antics as the remaining three went to breakfast.

Ron was waiting for them outside the dining hall. His face considerably brightened when Camille showed up. They all said their 'good morning's and sat down to breakfast. Amongst the excited chatter about the ball, Ron and Camille managed to secretly discuss their plans for costumes. Hermione kept questioning them, hoping to get an answer, but the two merely smiled at one another and shook their heads. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Hermione suggested a trip to visit Hagrid, but it took much longer than expected to find their way through the thick, wet fog. Much to the groups chagrin, Hagrid had a note tacked to his door.

_Gone for a week. Care of Magical Creature lessons canceled until then._

-R. Hagrid, Gamekeeper

"I've never known him to write a note like that, much less go away for a week." Hermione commented on the hike back to the castle. "I wonder if something's wrong." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Draco put an arm around her shoulder, leading her through the fog.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just wanted to take a vacation, you know, get out and see the world. I hear Paris is lovely in the fall…maybe we should go there sometime." Draco said in a comforting voice. Hermione smiled. They came upon the wooden doors faster than they had anticipated, but were still glad to be out of the relentless fog. Camille and Ron said quick good byes and ran away, laughing. Dillon excused himself, saying he needed to finish his homework. Hermione asked him to stay, but he insisted on leaving. Shortly after, Draco and Hermione returned to their dormitory, finally deciding to finish their costumes. Hermione had conjured hers up. It was a floor length crimson dress that laced up in the front. Underneath was a pale cream skirt and bodice. She opted for the full costume and included a corset. Draco's costume consisted of a dark blue tunic, a white shirt with billowy sleeves. Hermione had convinced him to wear tights, which he griped and grumbled about consistently, even though Hermione told him they were "very flattering to his figure." The couple, having finally finished their costumes, settled down to talk.

"I feel really bad for Dillon," Hermione said quietly. "I mean, he's this wonderful young man, who is extremely polite and good-looking, but no one seems to notice him." Draco furrowed his brow in thought.

"You know, he doesn't have a date for tonight." Draco ran his fingertips over his eyelids. "Hermione, maybe you should go with him."

"Oh, Draco, that is such a nice thing to do! But you know I wouldn't want to go with anyone but you." Hermione moved closer to him.

"No, really, Hermione, I think you should go with him. I mean, the kid is always alone. I have never seen him talk to anyone about more than classes or homework. He's lonely, anyone with two eyes can see that." Draco sighed, draping an arm around Hermione's shoulder, bringing her closer. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she inhaled deeply. She loved the way he smelled. A mixture of soap, clean laundry, spicy after-shave, and a tinge of cologne. "I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Maybe you're right. What harm can it do if I go with him? But Draco, what about you? You've been equally looking forward to this. Maybe we can find him a date. What if he already has one? I mean, Dillon is such a sweet-" Hermione stopped abruptly as Dillon came into the common room. She sat up straight, and looked at Draco nervously. He smiled congenially towards Dillon.

"Hello, Dillon. Excited about the ball?" Draco asked casually. Hermione smiled to herself. As sweet and kind as Draco could be, he was still a cunning Slytherin. Dillon shook his head.

"I'm not going," He responded in his deep, raspy voice. Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "I don't go to a lot of Hogwarts' social affairs." Dillon explained. " I prefer to keep to myself. I'm sure you two will have a lovely time." Hermione looked at Draco quickly, and jumped in.

"Actually, we decided not to go together. Would you like to come with me? I'm sure we would have a wonderful time." Hermione smiled, standing. She casually walked to Dillon and placed a hand on his upper arm. She could feel his muscles tense under her touch. "Please?" Hermione asked again.

"Look, I find it very nice that you decided not to go together so Hermione could go with me, but I must decline." Dillon stopped Hermione's protest. "I know that's why you weren't going together. If I do go, I'll probably go alone. I've never been one for dating." Dillon smiled slightly and turned to leave. As the portrait hole closed silently behind him, Hermione sighed and sank into the seat next to Draco.

"I still feel awful. I mean, we probably made him think he was a loner. Oh, Draco! What do we do now?" Hermione fell over, landing her head in Draco's lap. As he absentmindedly twirled her hair in his fingers, his eyes started to sparkle.

"Do you have any friends in seventh year?" He asked, eyes alight with mischief. Hermione looked up at him, questioning him with her expression.

"Yes…There's Camille and Shana, both Slytherins. Holly is a Hufflepuff. Oh! There's Ginny Weasley-"

"Perfect," Draco interrupted. He lifted Hermione's head off his lap and placed it gently on his vacant seat. "She would be in the dining hall, am I right? It's about lunchtime anyway…" Draco's voice trailed off as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going? And what are you doing?" Hermione called after him. With a smirk, Draco answered.

"You'll see, love." And he left.

***********

Ginny was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by her classmates and friends. She looked terribly forlorn and she just sat there; staring at the space her brother had just occupied with Camille. She heaved a deep sigh, causing her best friends Avery and Katrina to stop their conversation (about the ball, of course. It seemed like Ginny was the only one that was not excited about it.) and look at Ginny worriedly.

"What's wrong, Gin? Is it the ball? Look, I can easily have Bryan come with you…" Avery offered, placing a hand lightly on Ginny's back. Bryan was a seventh year Slytherin with dark brown hair, tan skin, and a very defined figure. The girls had been falling over him to go to the ball, but so far he had turned every one down. Avery had been his friend since first year, despite their feuding houses.

"Uh, Avery? She can't go with Bryan…" Katrina's usually creamy white skin had turned a shade of scarlet. She was nervously poking at her plate. 

"Why not?" Avery said, turning to face Katrina head on. "Are you saying Ginny's not good enough for him?" Avery's eyes had started to flicker. She was a wonderful friend, but had an awful temper.

"Because I'm going with someone else." A sultry voice said from behind Katrina. Bryan had made an appearance in the shadows behind their table and laced his arm around Katrina's waist. "Isn't that right, babe?"

"Oh! Bryan, why didn't you tell me you and Kat were dating? Oh, Ginny, isn't that adorable?" Avery's temper had immediately extinguished.

"Yeah, great." Ginny said in a voice completely lacking emotion. The doors slammed open, causing a resounding wooden thud as Draco walked through. His lengthening blond hair was in his eyes, and he looked around the hall quickly as the doors shut silently behind him. Apparently spotting what he was looking for, he paced over to the Gryffindor table. Some of the students gave him a disdainful glare, some smiled, and some didn't notice as they were still staring at Bryan. Draco stopped behind Ginny.

"Virginia, darling, would you care to talk a walk with me? I would like to discuss a few things." Draco said in a deep voice. Avery, grinning madly, gave Ginny's shoulder a little shove.

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." Ginny turned her back to Draco. He sighed impatiently and leaned down to whisper to her. His lips brushed her earlobe as he spoke.

"Look, I need your help. Yes, a Malfoy asking a Weasley for help. Unheard of, until now. Listen to me closely Virginia. There's a friend of mine who is very lonely, someone you probably know. I am afraid for him. If he continues as he is, I fear for his life. Now, tell me you'll help me Virginia." Draco pulled back, carelessly dragging his hand down her back. Ginny stood up and faced him. Looking up the six inches that divided their heights, Ginny smiled.

"You have yourself a deal, Malfoy, as long as I know who this mystery man is." Draco smirked. He raised his eyebrows at her, laughing softly.

"Perhaps you've heard of him. Dillon Rossi? From Ravenclaw?" Ginny's eyes traveled over to the Ravenclaw table and settled on the well-known face of Dillon. As she watched, he stood and left the dining hall. Her eyes widened. "So, Virginia, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Ginny managed to whisper before Draco dragged her out of the dining hall and into the corridors, explaining as he went.

"Okay, Virginia? You get all of that?" Draco said, halting at the portrait or the mermaid. Ginny nodded, out of breath. "Good. Now, Hermione is going to help you get ready. Camille and her are already in there." The portrait swung open and Draco stepped inside. Dillon was positioned in a chair next to the fireplace. The warm yellow light cast shadows on his face. Ginny watched him as he stood and faced them.

"Dillon, I'd like you to meet my friend Virginia Weasley." Draco said smoothly, nudging Ginny forward. Dillon took her small hand in his larger one and pressed it lightly to his lips. Ginny blushed and looked at him. His dark green eyes had a tint of blue around the edges. She was vaguely aware of Draco talking. "Virginia has been a long-time admirer of you, Dillon. She wanted to know if you would take her to the ball tonight." Dillon still had his lips against Ginny's fingertips. He had been studying her face closely. Her dark copper hair, the pale freckled skin, the bright cornflower blue eyes…she was beautiful.

"I would love to take you, Virginia." Dillon said without hesitation. Ginny smiled broadly. She had only agreed to help Draco because she wanted to make Harry jealous. In all the years her brother had been Harry's best friend, Harry had failed to notice that Ginny was his devoted admirer. If he came to the ball and saw her with Dillon, he might actually see her as a woman, not just his best friend's sister. Draco had left the room, leaving the 'couple' alone.

"So, Dillon, I was thinking we could go as…you know…something to do with winter? I just love that season, don't you?" Ginny smiled, and pulled Dillon to sit with her on the couch. Dillon sort of nodded. "Maybe you could be Jack Frost, and I could be the Snow Queen?" Dillon looked skeptical for a moment. "Please?" Ginny added hastily.

"Fine. I'll meet you here at six o'clock." Dillon smiled slightly and went to his room. He heard Ginny leave and opened the door. Draco was standing next to his bed.

"So, Dillon, how did it go?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Why did you make her ask me?" Dillon demanded. Draco raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry. "I know she doesn't like me Draco. Now why did you do that?" Dillon wouldn't let it show, but he was crushed. The moment he had seen Virginia, he had felt an odd flutter in his chest, some feeling he had never felt only once before. When she had looked at him in the eyes, his mind had sent a message through him before he could think. _I've fallen in love again_, he had thought. But the moment she spoke he knew it was all a lie. And he was furious with Draco for initiating it.

"Dillon, don't get mad. I did it because I'm afraid that you're going to do something drastic if you don't have someone there for you. I probably wouldn't be alive today if Hermione hadn't come around. Just trust me, I did it to help you." Draco watched Dillon sink onto his bed.

"I guess you're right. Just next time you decide to save me, let me know, okay?" Dillon said, feebly attempting humor despite his mood. Draco laughed softly and placed a hand on Dillon's shoulder. He gave it a small squeeze and left. Dillon sighed and pulled out his journal.

_October 31-2:13 p.m._

Virginia Weasley, a Gryffindor, has just asked me to the ball. Draco tells me that he arranged it for fear I would become suicidal if I stay alone. I wish it were that she wanted me to take her. The moment I saw her I knew that she was meant for me. I just hope she realizes it in time.

Dillon stopped writing. The perception of his last sentence sank in.

_In time for what? Am I really suicidal? Or am I just contemplating the war? I can't leave someone behind. Virginia seems to be a wonderful person, so undeserving of someone like me. She ought to have someone better._

Dillon, sickened with himself, placed his journal roughly in the drawer and slammed it closed. Deciding that it was time to get ready, he stood and left, not noticing when he hit his shoulder on the door frame, or when he dropped his quill on the floor. Nothing really mattered.

**********

When six o'clock rolled around, the Head students' common room was a flutter of activity. Camille had taken a bag with her costume and ran to the bathroom to change in peace. Ron and her had decided to keep their costumes a secret until they arrived at the ball. Hermione had changed into her costume and braided her hair on top of her head. Draco was also dressed and sitting with her. Ginny was changing in Hermione's room, and Dillon was waiting patiently next to the fireplace. He was wearing a dark blue silk shirt, dark blue pants, and a slivery white cape. The tips of his hair were silver. The mere sight of him was breathtaking. Ginny appeared moments later, dressed all in white, silver, and blue. She had icy blue robes, a white muff and scarf, and silver sparkles brushed around her face. Dillon held out an arm to her and the two couples went downstairs. The hall was decorated with thirteen massive pumpkins, all carved in different scenes and lit with a soft yellow glow. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear, starry night. Instead of the normal four tables, there were about one hundred little ones, each fitting about ten people. The doors opened into the Great Hall, leaving sufficient room to dance. At six thirty, Dumbledore stood in front of the students and clinked his knife on his water glass.

"Attention!" His voice rang clear through the silent hall. "I would like to say a few words. We will be serving dinner at promptly seven thirty. Until then, you may dance and mingle as you please." Dumbledore clapped his hands and music started to play. The notes drifted through the hall. Draco sat down next to Hermione at a corner table.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, smirking a little. Hermione smiled, her eyes tender.

"Of course. Now, come dance with me before I find a new date." Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and whisked him to the dance floor. Just as they had started to dance, Ron and Camille came down the staircase. Camille was wearing a long cream colored gown with billowing sleeves and a corset over the bodice. Ron came down in a black shirt with an open neck and black pants and boots. He had a cape over his shoulders. The two slowly descended the stairs, unaware that every set of eyes in the hall was fixed upon them. As soon as they had reached the bottom, Hermione rushed over. She was smiling broadly and her eyes were sparkling.

"Hello, Hermione! You look beautiful!" Camille said, her cheeks rosy. Hermione swept her up in a hug. Ron watched them with a slightly amused look on his face. Draco sauntered over, surveying the newly arrived couple.

"Oh, Camille! You just look so beautiful! I can't believe this!" Hermione was still smiling. Draco placed an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"So, Weasley, what exactly did you come as?" Draco asked. Ron gave him a glare before realizing that he was just trying to be friendly, only in a very Malfoy kind of way. Camille answered for him.

"Marius and Eponine from _Les Miserable_. It's a muggle Broadway show." Camille smiled as Ron placed an arm around her waist.

"Well, you two are simply lovely. Now, I came here for a ball, not to chat all night. If you'll excuse us, Draco and I were about to dance." Hermione smiled and winked at Camille before heading off again into the crowd with Draco. The music playing in the background was soft and sweet, the rhythm slow. Wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, Hermione started to sway back and forth. She leaned against Draco and sighed. _I am so happy_, she thought. Draco traced light circles on her back with his finger. His arms were around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Before they really had a chance to start their dance, they were once again interrupted by an entrance. Harry and Tanith came in the front doors, and immediately Ron rushed over. Camille came over to Draco and Hermione, telling them who had arrived, and taking them with her to say hello. Harry was smiling as he talked to Ron, and as soon as Hermione came over, he hugged her tightly.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages!" Harry said, twirling her around a bit. Hermione laughed and smiled at Tanith. She was dressed in a navy blue gown and her long black hair was in curls down her back. She smiled at them. The group went to a table and sat down, conversing about the past few weeks until Dumbledore made the announcement for dinner. The tables filled with food and the feast commenced. It dragged on until almost nine o'clock. When the last crumbs had faded from the shiny platters, the groups stood and went back to the dance floor. Ron and Camille went off to dance before any of the others had moved. Harry stood and walked to Hermione. He smiled at her.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't do that, Hermione." Harry said, laughter dancing in his eyes. "You look too much like Malfoy over there." Hermione laughed.

"Is there something wrong with that, Potter?" Draco asked, slightly amused. "I happen to think I'm very good-looking."

"The old Malfoy vanity." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. He extended a hand to Hermione. "Care to dance?" He asked.

Hermione looked sideways at Draco, silently asking for permission. "Go on, Hermione. You can dance with whomever you like, as long as I get to dance with Tanith." Draco flashed Tanith a smile, and she stiffened abruptly. Harry nodded and took Hermione to the Great Hall. Draco stood and offered his hand to Tanith. "May I have this dance?" He asked, smiling. Tanith smiled uneasily and put her delicate hand in his own. He pulled her to her feet and took her to the dance floor. Tanith nervously wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as her put his arms around her waist. "You're tense," Draco observed after a few moments of swaying. Tanith stiffened even more as he rubbed small circles on her back. "What's wrong?" He asked, voice thick with worry.

"Nothing," Tanith murmured. "I'm fine." Draco pulled her back a little bit to look Tanith in the face. She avoided his glare and looked down.

"Don't lie to me, Tanith. I cannot stand it when I'm not told the truth. I know something is wrong. Please, let me help." Draco put a finger under Tanith's chin and pulled it up so she looked him in the eye. "Oh, my god." He whispered.

"Draco…" Tanith said, her voice apprehensive. He looked around them quickly, before dragging her off into an empty corridor. There were no lights, leaving them in still blackness. He pulled her around and whipped his wand out of his packet.

"Lumos," He whispered harshly. A cold white light emanated from his wand and cast eerie shadows on the stone walls. "Tanith, if that really is your name…" He started out. When she tried to interrupt, Draco placed a finger to her lips. "I know you. Your parents were Death Eaters. The Lestranges, if memory suits me. But why the hell are you here? My father talked about killing your father for a week." Tanith raised her eyes from the ground. "Tell me why you're here, Cosette."

A silent tear escaped Cosette's eye. "Draco, please, don't be upset. My father ran off with some muggle woman. They didn't kill him; they killed Edan." Draco stepped back. The news of his friend's death had come as a hard blow.

"They killed Edan?" Draco whispered. Cosette nodded. She sank down onto the floor, silent tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco sat next to her, pulling her tiny frame against his chest. "Who knows your true identity?" Draco asked softly.

Cosette took a few deep breaths and pulled back. "Just Dumbledore and Moody. Please, don't tell Harry. He'd think I'm spying on him for Voldemort if he knew who I was. Tell anyone you want, just not Harry." Cosette wiped her eyes. Draco nodded.

"Now, you go wash up and I'll meet you back in the Great Hall." Draco hugged her quickly and left the corridor. Cosette took a few deep breaths before lighting her own wand and continuing down the corridor to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked at her reflection quickly. Running her fingers through her hair, Cosette smiled. She went back down the empty corridor and into the Great Hall. Draco was leaning against a wall, watching Harry and Hermione dance.

"Thanks," Cosette whispered as she moved to stand next to Draco. Her smiled at her.

"Anytime." He said softly as Harry and Hermione walked towards them. Hermione smiled at Draco and Cosette.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked. Draco gave a quick glance towards Cosette and nodded. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, before laughing and leaning on the wall next to Draco. "Come on, Draco. I still haven't gotten to dance with you." Hermione pulled Draco off onto the dance floor, leaving Harry and Cosette behind. As the next song started, Hermione pressed her body against Draco's and rested her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, Hermione swayed back and forth with him, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head lightly. For minutes they just stood there, swaying slowly, content with just holding the other in their arms. After awhile, Hermione sighed and reluctantly pulled back.

"Thank you." Draco whispered, smiling. Hermione kissed him lightly and went back to their table. Ron and Camille were sitting there.

"Hello Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully. Hermione smiled and sat down. Camille whispered something to her and Hermione laughed softly. Ron rolled his eyes. "Can you two stop sharing secrets? Honestly Hermione, you managed seven years of school with less of them combined than today alone!" Hermione smirked, but before she had a chance to answer, Harry and Cosette came over to the table. The three couples sat contentedly for quite awhile, idly chatting, before Dumbledore stood up.

"Students!" He called over the sea of color. Immediately every head turned to face him. The music stopped. "I would like to thank you all for coming, but it is now midnight and I believe most of us should be going to bed. Sixth years and below, please return to your dormitories. I expect the prefects to patrol the halls in one half hour for any students not in seventh year who fail to return. Good night!" And with that, Dumbledore sat back down. The hall around them emptied slowly, leaving only about one hundred students, Dumbledore, and Professor Sprout in the hall. Dillon and Ginny came over shortly after.

"Hello all!" Ginny said cheerfully, obviously a little too energetic. "How is everyone and how were your evenings?" Everyone muttered a little something. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered something about his sister being a night person and that they should expect this the rest of the evening. Ginny sat down next to Hermione. Dillon stood behind her chair. The company engaged in small talk for a few more minutes before a Spanish melody started drifting through the still night air. Camille smiled mischievously at Ron and pulled him off to the dance floor. Much to the amusement of the other three couples, Ron and Camille started doing the tango.

"They're actually quite good." Hermione remarked between laughs. Draco rolled his eyes and stood. Heading towards the door, he motioned to Hermione to follow him. Puzzled, she quickly ran to catch up to him. When they were outside, Draco turned to Hermione. Looking her in the eyes, he sighed and sat down on a stone bench. Hermione sat next to him, reaching out to hold one of his hands.

"Hermione," Draco whispered, leaning towards her. He placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to her mouth. Hermione, a little unnerved because Draco had seemed so worried, kissed back, but pulled away.

"Draco, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, eyes searching his face for clues. Draco ran a hand over his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Tanith. She's not who you think. She's Cosette Lestrange." Draco said softly. Hermione put a hand over her mouth and looked at Draco.

"But her parents were caught and put in Azkaban. Harry said Tanith's parents died." Draco shook his head. He stood and turned away from Hermione. She sat in silence, not daring to turn him around or press him for information.

"They were Cosette's aunt and uncle. Her father's brother and her aunt were even more devoted to Voldemort than my father. Of course, Lucius made it clear that he was Voldemort's true follower after they were sentenced." Draco sighed, his back still to Hermione. "Cosette's family was broken apart when her father ran off with a muggle woman. Her mother, Deirdre, kept coming to meetings and eventually fell in love with Judas Rookwood, Augustus Rookwood's oldest son. I don't really know what happened, but Deirdre killed herself. After that, Cosette and her brother Edan stopped coming. I haven't talked to either one since then. Edan was murdered." Draco's voice was even. Hermione stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He was the only person I dared to confide in, likewise with him. We were like brothers." Draco whispered. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Draco." She whispered, holding him close. Draco hardly ever showed depression, and he never cried, but Hermione could see how much this pained him. Draco took a deep breath.

"Just one more reason to kill the bastards." He said, turning away from Hermione and walking up to the castle. She sighed and followed him back. Harry was standing next to the door, glaring at a retreating figure.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, touching Harry's arm softly. His deadly glare settled on her, but immediately softened. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Malfoy comes in here and starts stalking off to the dungeons, and when I ask him if he's all right, he just glared at me and told me not to interfere with his life." Harry loosely crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't exactly call it interfering when I ask if someone is all right." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for trying Harry, but Draco is in a rather bad mood. I'll go talk to him." Harry shrugged and watched Hermione walk towards the dungeons. She imagined he would be heading to either Snape's quarters or the Slytherin common room. The narrow stone passageways were damp and dark. Hermione went to Snape's room first and knocked on the door. Narcissa opened it and smiled.

"Hello, Hermione." She said lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "Have you seen Draco?" Narcissa shook her head. "Right, is Professor Snape there?"

"Yes, I'll go get him. Why are you looking for Draco anyway?" Narcissa asked, walking across the room and rapping on a door.

"He left in a hurry and I wanted to talk to him." Hermione said as Severus came out into view. "Professor, I know that it's late and I have no reason to be asking, but could you lead me to the Slytherin common room? I think Draco might be there and I need to talk to him." Severus furrowed his brow and looked at Narcissa. She shrugged and Severus nodded.

"This way." He said, motioning for Hermione to follow him out the door. They paced through a labyrinth of corridors before reaching a bare expanse of stone wall. "Purezza scura," Severus whispered. A hidden door slid open, revealing the Slytherin common room. It was a large room, going very far back from the door. The walls were rough gray stone and a few green lamps suspended from the ceiling lighted the room. An ornately carved fireplace stood in the middle of one wall, and Draco was leaning on the mantle, staring at the flames. Hermione stepped inside, the door closing immediately behind her, leaving Severus on the other side. Draco didn't turn to look at her, but spoke all the same.

"Hermione," He whispered. The flames were dancing in the fireplace, the shadows falling over Draco's face. His hair looked like molten gold in the orange light. "Come here." The pleading tone in his voice made Hermione nearly sprint to him. He leaned down and kissed her hard. She could see that his eyes were bloodshot, and as she kissed him, she felt a single hot tear fall down his cheek.

***********

***********

*There it was; now review and leave me alone! The next chapter will be out in a week or so.* btw, the Eponine and Marius thing is my adaptation…with help from Jes…its sort of like girl falls in love with guy secretly, guy falls for another girl, first girl is heartbroken, second girl falls in love with guy. Works, don't you think?


	19. 19: Christmas

The days immediately following the Halloween ball seemed to drag on endlessly. The chill of November settled on the frost laden grounds, and soon after snow began to fall. The stretch between Halloween and Christmas was short and the teachers were giving more homework and assigning more tests. For once, Hermione was glad that she had no schoolwork to do. Draco was abnormally resigned after he found out about Edan and Cosette, and Hermione begged him to talk to her, let her help him, but Draco always refused. He said that it was in the past and there was no reason to dwell on it further. The couple had kept Cosette's identity a secret so far, telling no one and only talking about it when they were alone. Camille had been gone more than usual lately, but so had Ron, and Hermione had a very good feeling that they were off together. Dillon hadn't talked to Ginny much since the ball, which was probably for the best. The whole arrangement had added another layer of ice to his secluded heart, withdrawing him further from society. He was rarely seen anywhere but classes and the library. Hermione had started worrying again, but Draco assured her that Dillon was fine. The days passed by at a languid crawl, leaving the students restless and unfocused. Christmas soon approached and the list of students going home was longer than ever. Voldemort's supporters had been seen near to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and suspected Death Eaters were disappearing. Parents wanted their children home with them. After the final list was counted, the only students staying behind were Ginny, Dillon, and Camille. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Severus, and Dumbledore were also staying at the castle. Harry and Cosette were coming the day before Christmas and would be staying for the remainder of the year. As the holiday neared, many students became excited while others looked upon going home with distaste. The train finally did show up and the halls emptied. While Ginny was saying goodbye to Avery, Katrina, and Bryan, Dillon came over.

"Virginia, do you think you could hurry up a bit? Dumbledore wants the students staying here for Christmas to come up to his office." Dillon whispered in Ginny's ear. She sighed and hugged her friends once more before following the already retreating form of Dillon.

"Hey!" Ginny called, running. "Dillon, hold on!" He stopped and turned around. Ginny ran up to him, cheeks slightly pink and smiling. "Uh, I just wanted to talk to you." Dillon looked at her inquiringly, but walked slowly forward. Ginny followed. "About these past few weeks. I mean, I understand that the ball was probably a drag for you, but I had a lot of fun, and you've been avoiding me since then."

Dillon continued to walk slowly. His eyes were cast straight ahead; his face emotionless. "Why did you do it?" He asked softly. The deep tone of his voice mixed with the note of sorrow made a shiver run down Ginny's spine.

"Why did I do what?" Ginny asked innocently. Dillon turned his eyes onto her. The dark green seemed endless, and Ginny felt guilty in some way.

"Why did you ask me to the ball?" Dillon said quietly. His pace had remained even. Ginny blushed and looked at the floor. _Why did I agree to ask him to the ball?_ Ginny thought.

"Because I wanted to make Harry jealous." Ginny answered almost inaudibly. "I wanted him to see me as a woman, not just Ron's little sister." Dillon turned to look at her. She blushed under his gaze and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Dillon."

"You didn't hurt me, Virginia. Don't worry." Dillon said gently. He turned and started walking again, pausing only to let Ginny go up the stairs before him. Dumbledore smiled as he saw the two come up the stairs and promptly offered them a lemon drop. Both students, a little depressed, politely refused and sat down. Hermione was sitting with her hand entwined with Draco's while he sat stiffly and faced forward, eyes void of emotion. Ron and Camille were whispering, and Harry and Cosette were standing by the window.

"Well, then, now that we are all finally here, let me begin." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and eyed them all with mischievous blue eyes. "As you well know, Tanith is going to attend Hogwarts from now on. Harry will be staying here as well. The rest of you will be able to stay in either your current quarters or move to any of the four house dormitories. Tanith, if you'll please come up here, we have to sort you into a house." Tanith stepped forward gingerly and sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head before it had a chance to sing.

"Hmm…Interesting. Very peculiar." The hat whispered in Cosette's head. The room was watching intently as Tanith squeezed her eyes closed. "I see you have the qualities of all the houses. Like Hufflepuff, you are hard working, but not so loyal to your family's calling. Yes, you are indeed a clever little witch, but I think Ravenclaw would be an insult to your abilities. Gryffindor, yes…you possess a lot of bravery in your tiny frame. Gryffindor would help you on your way…but Slytherin. Ah, yes, Slytherin. You are ambitious; I can see that. Slytherin prized students like you. Students who are cunning, daring...pureblooded. Not all Slytherins turn out bad." The hat was murmuring on, soft and low, its words unbeknownst to the rest of the room. It turned toward Draco at it's last comment. "Yes, Slytherin would indeed be a wise choice. But I think you ought to be in…" It paused before shouting aloud. "Ravenclaw. The house of mystery." Everyone looked at one another, only Dumbledore truly understanding what the hat had meant by 'the house of mystery'. Cosette took the hat off slowly and handed it to Dumbledore.

"I believe the hat is right. Ravenclaw is not the best suited, but the best choice." Dumbledore whispered, placing the hat on it's shelf. "You do not have to stay in the Ravenclaw dormitories. Draco, Hermione, Dillon, and Camille will still be occupying the Head Student's rooms, am I correct?" The four nodded. "You may stay with them, move into Gryffindor tower with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, or you can stay in Ravenclaw. Whichever you prefer." Dumbledore smiled and sat down, popping a gumdrop into his mouth.

"I'd like to stay in Ravenclaw, sir." Cosette said softly.

"An excellent choice, my dear! If I may, can I suggest you take a student," Dumbledore paused, looking at Harry with a slight twinkle in his eye. "Or an ex-student with you so you are not alone?" Dumbledore smiled. 

Cosette hesitated. "Could Harry stay with me?" She requested shyly. Dumbledore's smile only grew wider.

"If Mr. Potter wants to, I believe he would be an excellent choice." Dumbledore and the rest of the room looked toward Harry for a reply. "Well, Harry? Would you like to stay in Ravenclaw?"

Harry watched Cosette curiously. He was certain that she would ask to be left alone, or possibly ask for Hermione or Ginny to come with her. He never expected that Cosette would choose him. "I would love to." Harry said simply, smiling at his friend. Cosette had taken the place of his family, filled the void Voldemort had created. Sirius was the only other person he felt that close to, and was sure that as soon as Cosette was out of school, that Harry, Sirius, and her could live somewhere together. Cosette smiled, blushing slightly, and stood up.

"Professor, I would like to change before dinner. Do you think you could show me to my dormitory?" Cosette asked quietly.

"I'll take her." Draco said. "I'm sure Potter needs to pack his things before moving, and I know the password." Harry eyed Draco suspiciously, and was a little surprised when Dumbledore nodded.

"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy." Draco took Cosette's arm and led her down the stairs. Ron, Camille, Hermione, and Dillon followed shortly after. Harry lingered, waiting for the last set of footsteps to fade.

"Professor?" Harry said uneasily. "I wanted to ask you some things. Tanith said that her father was a Death Eater, and he had never been killed. Why doesn't the Ministry find him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "He's in America with his second wife and their children. We have no power overseas."

"Who is her father?" Harry pressed; realizing that he was digging for information he knew wasn't his business. "Why does Voldemort want to find him so badly?"

"Ah, Harry, what I wouldn't give to be able to tell you, but I am afraid that information is Tanith's to tell you. If she wants you to know, she will tell you. It's obvious she trusts you." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, looking Harry straight in the eye. _But what if trust isn't enough?_ Harry questioned himself, nodding to Dumbledore and leaving. _She has a secret, possibly a dangerous one, and I intend to discover just what it is._

***********

Draco and Cosette walked silently down the corridor, making sure everyone was out of earshot before they started speaking. Draco breathed in deeply.

"Cosette, why did you choose to stay in Ravenclaw? I mean, I'm sure you didn't know this, but it's on the other side of the castle. Maybe you should stay in Gryffindor tower, or with Hermione and me." Draco said softly, putting and arm around Cosette's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"No, I think I'll like the privacy. Harry and I get along pretty well, I think we'll manage." Cosette said softly.

"Just come to our dorm if you need anything." Draco said. He hugged Cosette tightly. "Tomorrow morning is Christmas. Come to our common room. Everyone except the teachers will be there." Cosette nodded.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." She said quietly, kissing Draco's cheek. "And thank you."

"Happy Christmas, Cosette." Draco said back. He hugged her tight, making Cosette smile. "Snowflakes." Draco said, causing the painting of a forest to swing forward. Cosette stepped inside, gasping at the interior of her new common room. The walls were a deep shade of purple and the curtains and furniture were a soft shade of gray. The room was almost square with identical spiral staircases leading up to the dormitories. There were stray candles lit all over the room, and the fire was crackling merrily. Cosette sank onto one of the chairs and surveyed the room with pleasure. In Beauxbatons, she had been assigned a small room off of the girls' hallway. It was nothing compared to Ravenclaw house. After sitting a few moments longer, Cosette stood and went to her room. Dumbledore has sent Fawkes down, and he was sitting on her bedpost, watching her. Cosette didn't know why she had a phoenix sitting on her bed, but she imagined it must be from Dumbledore. She detached the note from his leg and read:

__

Dear Cosette-

I trust this note will find you, not anyone else. That is why I used your first name. Harry is getting a little suspicious; he really cares about you and I think he wants to help you. He asked me who your father was-I couldn't tell him. I believe you must explain when you see fit. All your belongings have been brought over and unpacked by our friendly staff of house elves. Harry will probably come shortly. Christmas Eve dinner will be in the great hall; I ask that you dress up. We'll have our own sort of Christmas ball tonight.

Happy Christmas!

-Albus Dumbledore

Cosette smiled and put the note under her pillow. She searched through her closet to find something to wear, but found nothing. She took out her wand and pondered on what to wear. Cosette had never been very girlish and was horrible at dressing up. She decided to find someone she could trust and who better than Hermione? (After all, Harry had been her best friend for over seven years, and Draco was married to her.)

Cosette went to the closet and ruffled through until she found her broom. It had been a birthday gift from her mother before she died-a Nimbus 2003. She mounted the broom and flew out her window. Circling the castle a few times, Cosette finally landed on a window ledge and hopped inside. She went up to the picture of the mermaid and watched. The mermaid was sitting on a rock, looking at the sky and twirling a stray lock of hair around her finger.

"Excuse me." Cosette said. "But do you think I could get inside? There are some people there that I want to talk to." The mermaid sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you people? No password, no entry. Sheesh! If they wanted to talk to you they would tell you the password." The mermaid sighed again and slid off her rock into the water. Cosette sighed and leaned against the wall. As she had expected, Dillon came up soon. He looked at her questioningly, but she smiled.

"I have to talk to Hermione." Cosette explained. Dillon nodded.

"Sorpresas," Dillon said softly. The portrait swung open. Camille and Ron were sitting on one couch, whispering and laughing. Draco was sitting on a chair near the fire, holding Nero. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Dumbledore says for everyone to dress up and be in the Great Hall at seven." Dillon said and went to his room. Camille jumped up and quickly kissed Ron goodbye and rushed to her room. Ron stood and left, chuckling to himself. Cosette walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," He said softly. "Is there something you needed?"

"I was looking for Hermione." Cosette replied, watching Nero closely. The snake slithered up Draco's arm and onto Cosette's hand. "Do you mind…?" Cosette asked.

"Not at all." Draco said, watching. Cosette cupped her hands and picked up the tiny black snake. She held Nero close to her mouth and whispered to him.

__

"Hello." She hissed. Draco watched in slight amusement. _"I'm Cosette, Draco's friend." _Nero squirmed a bit.

__

"Who's Draco?" He asked. Cosette laughed.

__

"He's your owner. Him." She said, pointing to Draco. _"I just wanted to say hello. I have to find Hermione, the brunette girl who lives here too. Goodbye!"_ Cosette placed the snake back in Draco's hands. "He didn't know your name." She said, smiling. Draco ran a finger down Nero's spine. "Where's Hermione?"

"Ginny and her are in that room with Camille. They're probably getting dressed." Draco said, placing Nero back in his tank. "Tell them to meet us out here at 6:45."

"Sure," Cosette said, walking to the specified room. Draco went to the one across the common room. She knocked lightly and heard footsteps inside. Hermione opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Tanith." She said. Ginny and Camille came over and smiled. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I actually came to ask you to help me get ready for the 'ball' tonight." Cosette said. Hermione's smile widened and she stepped back.

"I would love to." Hermione said, and pulled Cosette inside.

**********

At five minutes to seven, the four girls emerged from Hermione and Camille's room. The guys were sitting scattered around the common room, waiting impatiently for their 'dates.' The girls went to their respective partner and said hello. Ron was gaping at Camille. She was wearing a deep green dress, accentuating her eyes. Around her neck was a silver chain with an emerald just above her bust line. Her blonde hair was swept back in an intricate twist, and she smelled lightly of roses. Ginny went to Dillon, and he kissed her hand politely. Ginny was wearing a pale cream dress with gold sparkles around her face and on the bodice of the dress. Her hair was down, but curled slightly around her face. They were the first to leave the room. Cosette, who had never been one to dress up, was wearing dress robes of cobalt blue silk; a color that matched her eyes. Hermione came out last, going to Draco and kissing him softly. She was wearing a black dress with her hair tumbling down her back in curls. Pulling back from Draco, she smiled.

"Orchids," He whispered, inhaling slightly. Hermione laughed, her eyes sparkling. He kissed her again and they left the room. Camille and Ron came out after about five minutes, Camille looking exceedingly happy, and Ron's normally pale face flushed with color. Draco smirked, obviously figuring out what had happened. Harry laughed as Ron came out, only causing Ron to blush harder. The group eventually went to the Great Hall and sat down for dinner. Dumbledore, Snape, and the other adults were already seated and chatting away happily. Narcissa was sitting very close to Severus, but he pulled back a touch when Draco walked in the room. He laughed silently, and went to stand next to his former teacher. Leaning down, Draco whispered in his ear, "I don't think my mother found that move too affectionate." Severus looked up sharply, his black eyes piercing Draco's. Draco smirked and moved to sit down with Hermione.

"What did you tell him?" She hissed in his ear. Draco laughed a bit, turning to watch his mother. Severus placed an arm around her waist.

"Oh, nothing…" Draco said, turning away and looking completely innocent. Hermione smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Dinner progressed slowly and with much talk, ending with music floating from the enchanted ceiling. Snow was drifting gracefully down, melting just before it reached the company. Draco pulled Hermione up to dance. Camille and Ron, Cosette and Harry, and eventually, Severus and Narcissa soon followed them. Remus and Sirius sat back, laughing and talking with Dumbledore. Ginny sat quietly, watching Harry and Cosette. Dillon, obviously having enough Christmas cheer, excused himself and left. Eventually the night settled down, and, nearing midnight, everyone sat down. Just before the chatter started up again, Hermione stood up and clinked her knife on her goblet.

"Excuse me, but I would like to tell you all something. As I found out in October, I am pregnant." She sat down, positively beaming, as everyone (excluding Draco and Narcissa) gaped at her. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Who's the father?" He asked, still in shock. Everyone gazed at him in disbelief, mixed with the initial shock. Hermione turned to Draco, and they both laughed. Ron, realizing how obvious the answer to his question was, muttered a soft 'never mind.' Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione.

"Oh, that's wonderful! When is the baby due?" Ginny was noticeably excited. Hermione, still smiling, addressed the room.

"The baby is due in late June, we don't know the exact date yet, and we don't know anything else." Draco reached over and grasped Hermione's hand. She looked down at him, her cheeks tinged pink, and searched his eyes for a clue to how he might be feeling. Before she could ask him anything, Severus spoke up.

"You do know, Mrs. Malfoy, that this will mean that very soon after your child is born, Voldemort will attack; that is, if Mr. Weasley's prediction is correct." Severus had stood and was facing Hermione. Her smile faded and she looked at her plate.

"I know." She whispered. Albus also stood at this point and walked to Severus. After whispering something in the wizard's ear, Dumbledore proceeded on to talk to Hermione.

"Don't feel guilty, Hermione. It's inevitable. But now we know that in ten or so months, Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts, and we can formulate a plan. Thank you. Now, get some rest. Staying up late can't be good for your baby." Dumbledore smiled and left with Severus. Hermione sighed and waved goodbye to everyone and left, Draco following close behind. As soon as they exited, he placed an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly.

"Don't look so worried, love. Dumbledore said that it was fine. Trust me, I don't think any of them will be too upset." Draco pulled her closer against him.

"I know that I shouldn't feel guilty. I mean, it was going to happen eventually; why not when everyone is still here? But, I don't know…" Hermione sighed, leaning her head on Draco's chest as they walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. "I just doesn't seem right for me to put everyone in danger just because I want to have a child."

"It's not all your fault. I helped too." Draco said, slightly smirking as Hermione laughed quietly. "Let's not worry about it. It's Christmas Eve." Hermione nodded and sank into a couch. The common room had been decorated very festively, with a tree in one corner, tinsel strewn about the room, and small flickering lights floating around the ceiling. The younger witches and wizards had decided to celebrate together in this room, and everyone's presents were piled under the tree. Draco sat next to Hermione, smiling. "Hey, I've got a gift for you. Open it now?" He asked, pulling out a silver papered box from the table next to him. Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but gently took the box from him.

"Thank you." She whispered, staring at the paper. Eventually she opened it, very carefully, and placed the neatly folded paper beside her. In her hand she held a leather book. Turning it over in her hands, she saw her name 'Hermione Malfoy' embossed into the leather. She looked up at Draco, who merely leaned back and smirked.

"Well, look inside. A book doesn't do you much good if you don't read it." Draco smiled at her. Hermione sighed and untied the cord holding the book shut. The book fell open, revealing handmade pages. The first page had her name on it in intricate cursive. Looking at Draco, Hermione raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but he simply nodded. She turned the page and read:

__
    
    Sun was setting in gold and blues,
    Promising tomorrow will come true.
    Memories linger of hours passed.
    Crimson hues, our shadows cast.
    Eyes of blue, sun kissed skin
    Lips like wine as night begins.
    Sun bestows its final wink.
    Surf recedes in shades of pink.
    Mandolin cries, faint and low.
    A warm embrace, a song we know.
    Rest your head, hold me tight.
    We move as one by candlelight.
    Bodies sway with gentle sighs.
    Reflections play in loving eyes.
    Like petaled stem from virgin seed,
    A soft caress like a summer breeze.
    Against the walls and window panes,
    Our shadows play like summer rain.
    Evening passes, music fades.
    Candle dims, moon invades.
    Filling within hearts and minds,
    Like a love one feels or hopes to find.
    Now evening's kiss is on our lips.
    An evening's dance to reminisce.
    Whispers, soft, as you take my hand.
    Was it all a dream in the evening sand?
    The promises made, not in haste.
    Sweet thought of you like honey's taste.
    Between the moon and morning light,
    You take me slowly, holding tight.
    Simple pleasures as if new.
    Bodies one, but born as two.
    Like starlight's wink, high aloft.
    You're warm whisper, low and soft.
    They seem to say, without a sound,
    Feelings true will abound.
    Things we feel, things we see
    Makes these lovers' hearts believe
    In things not heard,
    In things not seen,
    In simple love
    And simple dreams.

Hermione finished reading, tears forming in her eyes. She leafed through the book, each page filled with writing. "You…you wrote all this?" She asked, voice slightly quivering. Draco nodded. Hermione nit her lip to keep herself from crying and hugged Draco tightly. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco said softly, placing a kiss on Hermione's head. Hermione stood up suddenly. Draco looked at her questioningly, but Hermione smiled and ran to her room. Coming back out, she held a dark green box. Placing it in Draco's lap, Hermione smiled. "You weren't supposed to get me anything." Draco said.

"And why not? You wrote me a book of poems, can't I at least give you a gift?" Hermione said, a little confused. Draco leaned over, placing the box on the table, and kissed Hermione gently. Laying a hand on her stomach, Draco whispered into her ear.

"You've given me the best gift anyone could ask for." Draco said, kissing her ear before pulling back. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Well, I still want you to open that one." Hermione said. "The other one isn't coming for another five months." Draco smirked and picked up the box again. He slowly opened it, teasing Hermione as she slightly bounced up and down in excitement. He lifted the lid and pulled out a heavy black book with the Hogwarts crest on the front. Draco opened the cover and saw a note neatly written in silver ink on the first page.

_Dear Draco,_

I know this isn't much, but I figured it might be nice to have. Something to remind you of the most wonderful year of our lives.

Love forever,

Hermione.

Draco glanced at Hermione who urged him to turn the page. Laughing softly, Draco lifted the black paper and glanced at the next page. There was a picture of Hermione and himself at the Halloween ball. Flipping through the pages, Draco saw that each one held a picture, and a memory, of their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Well," Hermione said nervously. "What do you think?"

Leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek, Draco whispered, "I love it." Hermione smiled and sat back, reading her journal as Draco looked at the pictures. Eventually, Camille came in and the three went to sleep, waiting for Christmas morning.

***********

Cosette and Harry walked slowly back to Ravenclaw, talking quietly. Upon reaching the forest picture, Cosette murmured the password and went inside. She went to her dormitory as Harry went to his. They changed into nightclothes and met back in the common room. Cosette curled up on the couch, playing with the fringe on one of the pillows while Harry started a fire. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"So, what do you think of the Hogwarts regulars?" Harry asked jokingly. Cosette smiled.

"Well, Hermione and Camille seem like lovely people. A bit too girly for me, but I've always gotten along well with guys. Draco, he's very nice. So is Ron. The teachers are all wonderful…but Ginny…" Cosette paused. "I don't think she likes me, but I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"Ginny?" Harry asked, gaping for a moment. "She had a crush on me in second year; she can't possibly still like me!" Cosette chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm afraid she does, Harry. Did you see how she was looking at us while we were dancing?" Harry sighed.

"I guess you're right. I must be really dense not to have noticed, huh?" Harry asked. Cosette nodded. "Oh, wait, I have a gift for you!" Harry said, jumping up and running towards his room.

"Just wait until morning." Cosette said, still sitting. Harry shook his head and ran out of sight. A few minutes later he appeared again, holding a blue wrapped box. Placing it in Cosette's hand, he sat down and sighed.

"I want to give it to you now. It's special." Harry said quietly, watching her unwrap the box. She opened a jewelry box and gasped. A thin gold ring with an emerald was sitting on the folds of black satin. "It was my mother's." Harry whispered. "Sirius gave it to me when he was released from Azkaban."

"Oh, Harry, I couldn't possibly take this." Cosette whispered, handing him the box. Harry took the ring out and slipped it onto her right ring finger.

"No, Tanith, I want you to have it." Harry said. Kissing her cheek gently, Harry whispered, "Good night," and went to his room.

Cosette sat there long after, thinking how strange it was that the ring fit her finger perfectly.

***********

Christmas morning dawned cold and white. Snowflakes fell relentlessly all morning, covering the grounds in thick white powder. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Cosette had already gathered in the Head students' common room. Everyone was there, sitting around a merrily crackling fire and talking. After a while, Hermione suggested that everyone start opening their gifts if they wanted to finish in time for breakfast. Everyone went to the tree and picked up their gifts, handing them out to the respective person. 

Ron handed Camille a long red box. She looked at it, and chewed her lip nervously while picking up her gift to Ron. Ron held the box, but urged Camille to open her gift first. Camille sighed and lifted the lid. A single crimson rose lay in the box. The tips were lined with orange and the petals were delicately marbled with yellow. Drawing in a sharp breath, Camille turned to Ron.

"It's a Phoenix Flower." He explained, blushing slightly. "It bursts into flame whenever it starts to wilt and blossoms again. I thought you might like it…" He looked at the floor. Camille put her arms around his shoulders.

"I love it." She whispered, kissing him lightly. "Now, come here. I want to give you your gift." She pulled Ron into her room and opened the closet. "I wasn't sure how to wrap it without giving the secret away, but I hope this will do." She presented Ron with a long box wrapped in blue paper. He looked at her quizzically before suspiciously pulling back the paper. A sleek birch broom fell out and hovered inches above the floor. Ron gaped at it, reading the silver inscription near the end.

"Lightning," He whispered. Camille came over and placed an arm around his shoulder. Ron turned to her and kissed her deeply. Pulling back to breathe, Camille smiled, searching Ron's eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asked tentatively.

"I love it, but it's too much. I couldn't possibly take it." Ron picked the broom up and placed it back in its box. He handed it to Camille, but she pushed it back into his hands.

"Trust me, I had no trouble getting it. I want you to have it." Camille kissed Ron lightly on the cheek. "Please take it." She whispered, pleading with him. "It's nothing compared to your gift."

"I love it, Camille." Ron said, his lips brushing against Camille's neck. "Come on, let's go back in." They walked back into the common room slowly, Ron having left his broom on Camille's bed. They sat down, fingers laced together. The rest of the company had finished opening their gifts, and were preparing to leave, when Harry spoke up.

"Wait, there's one last box." Harry reached far under the tree and pulled out a small gift wrapped in black and silver paper. "Ginny, it's for you, but it doesn't say who it's from." He handed the box to a puzzled Ginny, who took it carefully and unwrapped it. There was a small silver box, with the words "Virginia Weasley" inscribed in the metal. Opening the lid, Ginny drew in a long breath. She picked up a thin silver chain with a sapphire heart pendant. The rest of the room stared, no one daring to breathe. Hermione walked over slowly.

"Ginny, who would send you something like that?" Hermione asked, still staring. Ginny remained silent and motionless. Turning to the others, Hermione spoke again. "Does anyone know who sent this?" No one answered.

"Dillon's the only one not here." Ron said quietly.

"He wouldn't send that." Camille whispered back. "He isn't a very social person, and sending that would mean he loves Ginny, and I highly doubt that." Ron shrugged, standing and pulling Camille up.

"Well, Gin, it looks like you've got a secret admirer." Ron said, smiling and walking to his sister. He took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. The pendant shimmered just above her shirt line. Slowly, the common room emptied.

"Tanith, wait a second." Draco said. Cosette turned around and stared at Draco. He raised his eyebrows and she excused herself. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly, but he nodded and mouthed 'I'll meet you there.' Hermione shrugged and left. "Cosette, I wanted to give you your gift."

"Draco, come on. You didn't have to get me anything. I only gave you Edan's old journal." Cosette said, sighing and sitting with Draco on the couch.

"And I'll treasure it forever." He whispered, pulling out a small green box. Placing it in Cosette's hand, Draco smiled. "Open it." Cosette rolled her eyes and lifted the lid. A small silver locket was laid on green satin. Cosette glanced at Draco, but he only nodded, silently telling her to open the clasp. She did, and gasped. A picture of Cosette and Edan when they were in France was on one side; the other side was engraved with the words _To Cosette, with love. –Draco._ Tears forming in her eyes, Cosette stared at the picture. Her brother waved at her, and leaned down to kiss the Cosette in the picture on the head. Draco closed the locket slowly and clasped it around her neck. Cosette looked up and hugged Draco tightly, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Thank you," She whispered, pulling back and kissing his cheek. Draco smiled, and stood. Pulling Cosette to her feet, Draco guided her to the portrait door.

"You're welcome." He said, walking into the hallway and towards the staircase. "I'm glad you like it." They walked in silence to the Great Hall, and sat down to eat brunch with the rest of the company.

***********

That night, Harry and Cosette sat in the Ravenclaw common room. Harry was reading a book on becoming an animagus, courtesy of Cosette. She had bought him the book for Christmas, promising that she would teach him over summer break. Cosette was sitting on the opposite corner of the couch, toying with her locket.

"This book is really fascinating. I'm starting to see why Hermione reads so much." Harry said, his eyes never leaving the book. The storm outside was blowing icy snowflakes against the window. Cosette sat, watching the fire, when a branch hit the window and shattered the glass. At the sudden noise, Cosette's hand jerked and the locket fell off, hitting the table and popping open. Not realizing her necklace had fallen, Cosette jumped up and whipped out her wand. Harry was standing and had managed to levitate the branch outside. Cosette whispered a quick spell, and the shattered glass flew into place. She watched the window for a few moments, before turning back to a silent Harry.

"Harry?" She asked. Harry was staring at the table, his eyes wide and flickering in the firelight. "Are you okay?"

"Cosette?" He whispered. Cosette flinched at her name. "Who's Cosette?" Harry picked up the locket, inspecting it carefully. Cosette's hand flew to her throat, knowing that the locket had fallen off before she touched her bare skin. Harry sat back. "Tanith, why is your picture in here? And why did Draco give 'Cosette' a locket with your picture in it?" Harry looked up sharply, his emerald eyes gleaming intensely. "Tell me, Tanith. Explain everything."

Cosette sighed, closing her eyes. "The picture is of my brother Edan and me in France. It's my locket; Draco gave it to me for Christmas because we've known each other for my whole life. I told you my father was a Death Eater; so was my mother. They worked with Lucius Malfoy quite often. My name is Cosette Lestrange." Cosette's eyes had started to water, and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would expose you? Or did you need to spy on me for Voldemort?" Harry said, his voice rising with each question. He stood, his eyes flashing with fire and anger. "I bet everything you have ever said to me is a lie. That's why Voldemort is going to attack us. Because you've been feeding him information."

"Harry, please…" Cosette pleaded, tears falling down her face. Harry's voice was quiet and dangerous.

"No, don't even say a word. I don't want to hear anymore lies from you." Harry spun around and walked up to his room. He could vaguely hear Cosette's sobs from the common room, but he didn't care. If she was going to betray them all, it was better she feel guilty and hate herself for doing it. Harry sat on his bed, staring out the window into the swirling snowstorm. How long he sat there, Harry didn't know, but he heard Cosette's cries subside and heard he walk into her room. At three a.m., Harry moved to his closet to pull out his bedclothes. Placing a hand on his closet door handle, Harry jumped when he heard a high-pitched scream. Not think twice, Harry sprinted down the stairs and listened. It was coming from the girls' dormitory. Pausing, Harry considered not helping Cosette, but the screaming only got louder. The note of terror struck a spot in Harry's heart and he ran up the stairs. Pounding the door open, he saw Cosette lying on her bed, cheeks wet with tears, screaming. Harry ran to her, realizing that she was still asleep. Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her hard. Cosette stopped screaming and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Harry's mouth lingered on hers, but he pulled back slowly.

"Harry?" Cosette whispered, her throat stinging. "Why are you here?" She was shaking and Harry, remaining silent, wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. He looked at Cosette, drowning in her cobalt eyes, much like he had when he first met her.

"You were screaming in you sleep. I had to help you." Harry answered. Cosette looked at the wall behind Harry.

"I had the most horrible dream. I relived Edan's death, only it wasn't him." Cosette looked at Harry, her eyes filled with grief. "It was you."

Harry pulled in a deep breath. A few hours ago, he had been mentally damning Cosette to hell, and just a few minutes ago, he had been kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and a few seconds before, he had realized he was falling in love with her.

"Cosette," Harry whispered, the name foreign on his tongue. "I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just worried about Hermione and her baby and the war. I know why you had to change your name." Cosette watched Harry, her eyes searching his face.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you earlier." Harry cut off her apology by placing a finger on her lips.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly. Cosette nodded. "Come here," He said, pulling Cosette onto his lap and leaning against the wall next to her bed. They sat there till dawn, all the while Harry thinking how perfectly she fit against him, how much he felt like kissing her again, about how he could forgive her anything. The sun slowly rose, ending the night Harry had never realized he had wanted to spend with someone he had thought of, until now, as a sibling. No longer did Cosette remind him of a little sister, but as someone he had fallen madly in love with.

***********

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I am so sorry this took so long to get updated. It's long and pointless, but I had a hell of a time writing it. Seriously, the Halloween chapter was supposed to take you up to the baby's birth, but I keep sidetracking myself. Sappy ending, sucky chapter, get over it and review. I'm definitely going to introduce the baby in the next 1-2 chapters, so watch out! A mini Draco-Hermione…aww, how cute. Gag me with a fucking spoon. Yes, so anyways, I would like to thank Jes, my ever faithful beta reader, and Kristy (whom I just met and is beta-ing the last few chapters of this story and hopefully the next story.) I promise I'll get these last few chappies out soon…I have no more field hockey and drama is during the day. *sigh* I have to play Christine, and Sean is playing Raoul… not Nick! Oh well, he's the phantom. At least we get some scenes together. Yes, so review, and I'll keep writing. (10 pages, longest chapter so far. Sorry!)


	20. 20: Tristan Jade

After Christmas passed, the students once again filled the halls, talking excitedly about their vacations and their gifts. As soon as Hermione had made her announcement, Ron and Harry took to staying close to her as often as they could, being the overprotective friends that they were. Quite often Hermione had to sneak away from them just to be able to see Draco, just to find that Draco had disappeared or Harry and Ron would find her again. Hermione eventually gave up and started walking with Harry and Ron, but she began to crave Ginny and Camille's company. As her pregnancy progressed, Hermione got increasingly more worried about her baby and the war. Camille and Ginny would stay up all night with her, holding her close and telling her they'd be there through it all. On one particularly bad evening, Ginny stood up and decided to find Draco. Walking to the other door, Ginny knocked. She heard a muffled call of 'Come in,' and opened the door. Dillon was sitting on his bed, feet under his knees, writing in a leather journal.

"Hey, Dillon." Ginny said shyly. Dillon looked up, piercing her with his gaze. His eyes wandered from her face to her feet and lingered on the way back up. Unlike the hungry glares she had received from so many other boys, Dillon's once-over didn't make Ginny feel sick or embarrassed. He was just surveying, noting subtle changes and emotions.

"Looking for Draco?" He asked in a low voice. Ginny nodded. "He's gone. Dumbledore, Snape and him went to London yesterday. Didn't say when they'd be back." Dillon looked down, writing slowly in his journal.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny walked over and kneeled next to Dillon's bed. "What are you writing about?" She asked innocently. A quick thought flashed through her mind; _maybe he's writing about me_; but she dismissed it just as soon.

"Everything." Dillon answered simply. "About life, and love, and the people, and the hate. About this damned war and the fighting. The darkness." Dillon paused, looking up. His deep green eyes were filled with a mix of sorrow and an emotion Ginny couldn't identify. The mere glance, the intensity in his eyes, made Ginny shiver. Dillon noted that and pulled his cloak off the foot of his bed. He gently placed it on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny thanked him and pulled it closer. She inhaled the scent, savoring the tinge of cologne and soap delicately mixed.

"Do you want to come over to Camille's room?" Ginny offered, suddenly feeling like a foolish little girl. "I mean, it must get pretty lonely over here." Dillon regarded her with blank eyes, locking onto her own. Feeling a slow blush beginning to creep onto her cheeks, Ginny's hand went instinctively to her neck, where she grasped the onyx pendant between her fingers. Dillon was watching her carefully, and took a deep breath before answering.

"No, I like solitude. But feel free to visit." Dillon flashed a heart-melting smile and scribbled something in his journal. Ginny, wanting to avoid further embarrassment, stood and left. By the time she had reached Camille's door, she realized she was still wearing Dillon's cloak. _I'll give it to him later,_ Ginny thought and opened the door. Hermione looked up and her eyes fell.

"Draco left for London, didn't he?" Hermione asked in a monotone voice. Ginny nodded. "He told me he was going to, I just forgot it was so soon. Oh, god, I miss him." Hermione burst into another fit of tears, invoked by the emotional swings of pregnancy. Camille hugged her friend close.

"This is going to be a long six months." She said, rolling her eyes. Ginny nodded. 

***********

After Ginny had left, Dillon stared at the door for a long while, almost as if he expected her to come back through it. He sighed, turning back to read what he had written in his journal so far.

_February 20_

Draco left today for the meeting with Fudge. Dumbledore wants him there, as the war affects him, Hermione, and their child a great deal. This damned war. All the death and corruption. Sometimes I think that's why I'm here, to fight in this war and get myself killed for doing it. The only thing I have left is Ginny, but she could never love me. No one could.

Dillon paused in his reading, realizing that at this point Ginny had walked in. He skimmed the next few sentences, reading a basic description of the girl, from her copper hair and bright blue eyes, down to her bare feet. Dillon pictured her in his mind, but a certain feature stood out. Quickly dipping his quill in the inkwell, he wrote a final sentence.

_Ginny still wears the onyx pendant. _

***********

Draco, Severus, and Albus all safely arrived at Ministry headquarters later that afternoon. An icy coating of snow covered everything, leaving the world in a diamond haze. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was sitting behind a desk, fidgeting nervously. He practically jumped when Albus walked in his office.

"Oh, er, hello Albus. Severus. Draco." Fudge said, regarding Draco with cold eyes.

"Hello Cornelius!" Albus said merrily. "As I'm sure you know, Hermione Malfoy will be having her baby in June, so we believe Voldemort will be attacking Hogwarts in August." Draco stared out the window, blocking the droning of voices out. He had to do something. He couldn't wait around until August, biding his time until Voldemort attacked. Draco turned back to the conversation, focusing on the voices.

"Albus, you know we can't send a spy in there! No one will trust them! We have to either find a crossover or another alternative." Cornelius was saying, his face red.

"I'll do it." Draco said, causing heads to turn to regard him. Severus was staring with his deep black eyes, while Albus' blue ones were twinkling. Cornelius simply scoffed.

"And what makes you think that a young boy like you could make it into Voldemort's inner circle? We need someone with experience." Fudge leaned back in his chair, his eyes shooting daggers at Draco.

"My father." Draco said simply, walking to Albus. "I'd like to try. I refuse to do nothing." Albus nodded.

"You do realize you'll be in great danger. I'd like for you to be back by the third week in June. Hermione will be terribly upset without you, but we can't tell anyone our plans." Albus explained. Draco nodded, breathing deeply.

"I'll go with him." Severus said softly, with a certain note of regret. "After all, it is time for my monthly report." Draco turned to study his former teacher. Seeing the look of confusion, Severus leaned down and whispered harshly, "I am a spy for our side, although Voldemort thinks it the other way round." Draco nodded.

"Well, you two should leave immediately. I'll arrange for a message to be sent to Lucius Malfoy." Fudge said shortly and stood. "I wish you the best of luck on your endeavor." Pausing to shake Severus' hand, Cornelius left abruptly.

"Well, you two had best be off, so I'll owl you soon. Please, don't send anything except with my owl. It will draw far too much attention." Albus grasped both men's hands, and left. Severus turned to Draco and nodded. The two walked into the cold windy day, far into the woods surrounding the building. At some point, Severus grasped Draco's shoulders and apparated. They appeared moments later in front of Malfoy Manor, the stone structure standing tall and ominous in the night chill. Draco took a deep breath and walked towards his home. Pounding open the front door, Draco strode down the hall and into the dungeon. Lucius was standing in front of a cell, where muffled groaning could be heard.

"Draco." Lucius said coolly, as if his son was expected. "I thought you were staying at Hogwarts with your pregnant mudblood wife." Draco inwardly cringed, but let nothing of it show to Lucius.

"I was staying there, but I realized I couldn't spend the rest of my life with a bitch like her. I need a way out, and joining the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters seems to be a suitable release. I want Granger dead. And I want to raise my child in the ways of Voldemort." Draco explained, the lies rolling smoothly off his tongue. Lucius' thin lips curled up in a smirk.

"I knew you would come around. No Malfoy has ever resisted the Dark Lord." Lucius strode toward the deeper parts of the dungeon, Draco following. The corridors he had grown so accustomed to seemed to be heavy with death and pain. As Draco passed the cells, he heard groans of pain and remorse, scratches at the door, and sobs. Bracing himself for the next few months, Draco took a deep breath. Lucius rounded a corner and opened a door. Voldemort, looking a tad more alive than he had been when Draco saw him last, was sitting at the end of a table. Severus was next to him, staring at the dark wood.

"Ah, Lucius and Draco. The two remaining followers in the Malfoy clan. I hear your wife Narcissa has divorced you? Cleansed her hands of darkness?" Voldemort said, his red eyes glowing like embers.

"Yes she has, my Lord." Lucius said coldly, his eyes flickering onto Severus. "But she has not yet rid herself of darkness. Although she does not know it, she is courting our most trusted spy." Voldemort turned to Severus, a slow smile creeping across his face.

"I see you have learned. Stealing another Death Eater's wife…how terribly cliché. And yet, how incredibly awful." Voldemort laughed. It was a high, nasal sound, like the breaking of crystal. "I love it."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus said, meeting Voldemort's eyes fearlessly. Draco stood in the shadows, wanting to melt into the blackness. That was why he was here. To hear, to see, to observe…and take back his findings to Dumbledore. Lucius strode to Voldemort and whispered in his ear. Voldemort smiled sickly and surveyed Draco.

"An aspiring Death Eater. I see the mudblood was just a fling? Good for nothing more than a good fuck and an heir." Draco could feel his temper rising, but willed it back down.

"Nothing more." Draco repeated.

***********

The weeks slowly passed. Dumbledore had informed Narcissa and Hermione that Draco and Severus would be gone until June at the latest on official Ministry business. Hermione had nearly burst into tears, as her pregnancy was making her sensitive to the least of things. Narcissa had taken it well, or so they all thought. Until Severus' and Draco's return, she became secluded and withdrawn. As the snow melted and flowers began to bud, the students suffered a spring fever, where the next weekend was anticipated and the countdown until summer was starting. No one had heard any news of the two spies, only the occasional glance and nod from Dumbledore. 

Hermione also took to secluding herself, counting the days until June. Madam Pomfrey had told Hermione the baby was due June 28, which meant, of course, that was the day it would be born. Hermione wasn't suffering in the least, despite mood swings from her pregnancy. Camille and Ron were taking to letting her be, giving her down time, saying they just wanted to give her room, but the case was most likely they wanted time alone. Harry grew increasingly more protective of Hermione, but he knew better than to be suspicious of Draco's absence. He would spend his nights in the Ravenclaw common room with Cosette, whom he was falling in love with more each day. Cosette remained oblivious to Harry's affections, but made no move towards any relationships with other students. One night in late April, the two were sitting outside. It was unusually warm for spring, and the stars were vibrantly twinkling. Cosette had her head in Harry's lap as he leaned against a tree on the border of the forest.

"Harry, what do you think will happen to everyone after the war?" Cosette asked, breathing softly. Harry watched her cobalt eyes shimmer in the moonlight, and absently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well, I think that if we win, Hermione and Draco will take their child and move away to somewhere quiet and secluded. You know, they'll probably want to raise the kid away from all of this." Harry sighed and leaned his head back, watching the sky. "Snape and Narcissa will probably go off somewhere, they seem to be getting along quite well. The teachers will stay here, at Hogwarts, and maybe Remus and Sirius will too. Remus wants his old job back. Ron…well, he's desperately in love with Camille, and she seems to reciprocate that, so maybe they'll go off together." Harry stopped, and closed his eyes. The scent of spring flowers and rain fell delicately through the air, giving the night a romantic feel.

"What about us?" Cosette whispered softly. "Where will you be?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever get to see the end of the war. But if I do, I suppose I'll just move into London, find a job somewhere, and live my life."

"Well, I'll go to London with you." Cosette said in finality. "I don't care if I still have to graduate from Hogwarts, if you won't be here, neither will I."

"Oh, come on, Cosette." Harry sighed. "You have to stay here. Don't let my decisions dictate your life. You have so much potential; don't waste it."

"Stay here then. I won't lose you. You mean to much to me." Cosette whispered, sitting up. Harry sighed again and ran a hand through his own hair. _If only I meant that much because she loved me, not because I'm like Edan,_ Harry thought, focusing his eyes on the waning moon.

"Maybe I will. Who knows, Dumbledore may need some help around here." Harry said, not finding any truth in his own whispered words. Cosette, recognizing defeat, lay back on the grass, pulling Harry with her. They stared at the sky for a long time, just watching as the moon bathed everything in a cold white light. After a few moments of silence, Harry sat up on his elbows, watching Cosette. Her eyes had fluttered closed, and she was half-smiling in her comatose stage. Pushed on by some unknown instinct, Harry leaned forward to kiss her. Just as he was mere inches away, Fawkes landed on her chest, causing Harry to pull back abruptly. Cosette smiled at the bird, and remained oblivious to Harry's motion.

"Hey, Fawkes." Cosette spoke in a soft voice. "What does Dumbledore want?" The scarlet bird stared pointedly at Harry and started to fly back to the castle. Cosette laughed. "I guess we're supposed to follow." Harry nodded, a bit dazed after nearly kissing her. They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Albus called from behind the door. The two walked in and stood in front of the desk. Albus smiled and motioned for them to sit. "Hello!" he greeted them cheerfully. "Now, I know this is a little early to think about this, but I was wondering, Harry, if you would like to stay at Hogwarts for a few more years."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows in a confused manner. Dumbledore laughed, his blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his half-moon glasses.

"Well, our current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher just came to me and decided that she would be quitting. Kind of odd, don't you think, that the one teacher we hire to defend our students against the Dark Arts is quitting because she's afraid of Voldemort?" He laughed softly, and shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you could teach that class for the rest of the year, and possibly stay on to teach next year?"

"Didn't Remus want that position?" Harry asked, flattered and bewildered; a dangerous mix.

"Yes he did, but the Ministry has called him up to London to do some work with Werewolves. They aren't too happy about fighting with us, as most Ministry workers don't approve of them. Remus is going to talk to a few of them and try to persuade them to join us. After the war, depending on whether or not we win, Cornelius Fudge opened a job to Remus in Non-Wizard Alliances." Dumbledore smiled. "So, how about it Harry?" Cosette looked at Harry, smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow as if to imitate Dumbledore's question.

"I'd love to." He answered, grinning widely.

***********

Weeks flew by, and before the students realized it, only two months remained until summer vacation. May was a cool month; a breeze blew steadily, it rained nearly everyday, and the flowers bloomed under the gray sky. The students started to whisper as Hermione passed them in the hallways; with less than two months to go before she gave birth, she was starting to show her baby. Narcissa spent considerably more time with Hermione than anyone else. It seemed both women were suffering from the loss of their suitors. As the days wore on, and May melted into the warmth of June, the castle seemed to grow quiet. Voldemort's known supporters were disappearing, and recently, hooded Death Eaters had been glimpsed in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore received weekly updates on Voldemort's plans. So far, his two spies hadn't recovered any information not already known, but it looked promising. On June 27, Albus received a particularly helpful letter from Draco.

__

Albus-

Lucius has confided their plans to me. Says that he will make me a Death Eater when the battle is over. More soon. Will arrive at Hogwarts at midnight on Friday. 

-D.M.

At the prospect of seeing Severus and Draco again, Albus smiled. He checked a clock on his wall. Exactly ten minutes until they arrived. Albus smiled again, and stood. Yawning, he walked to his door and moved down the stairs. He hurried through the corridors until he reached the dungeons. Knocking lightly on Snape's door, he opened it. Narcissa was sitting by the fire, staring mindlessly at the flames. She looked up when Albus came in, but said nothing. Sighing, Albus sat next to Narcissa and took her hands.

"Narcissa, I know this has been hard on you. Trust me, it has been awful for everyone. But in about two minutes, you'll be seeing Severus and Draco." Albus finished softly. Narcissa's head shot up, a light coming into her eyes that had been abandoned since they left.

"They're coming back?" She whispered urgently. Albus nodded.

"At midnight. Shall we go to meet them?" He stood and offered an arm to Narcissa, who took it gratefully. They walked up the long stairways, watching and waiting for the spies to arrive.

***********

Draco and Lucius were sitting in "The Dragon's Fire," a pub in the village nearest to their home. It was very early in the morning, around two a.m., and Lucius was having a bit too much to drink. He was celebrating, for reasons unknown to Draco, and had decided to bring his son along.

"Draco," Lucius murmured, his voice slurred. "I want to tell you something." His long blond hair was coming loose from its queue, leaving strands covering the icy gray eyes. "As soon as we win this battle, I'll give you the Dark Mark. You'll become a Death Eater, just like me. And the rest of the Malfoys. Your mother did a disgrace to our name by divorcing me. I never loved her. She was merely beautiful, and my father prized grace and beauty over all other things. It was our parents. I almost felt sorry for her, married to the likes of me, but she was always so cold, so emotionless. Even when you were conceived, she never spoke, or smiled. Just lay there like a corpse." Lucius stopped talking, his fingers running up and down the smooth neck of his glass. Draco watched in unaffected shock. His father was confessing to him and some of these things Draco knew he wouldn't want to hear. "Your poor mother. Narcissa never should have been dragged into the spiral of evil my family created. I'm almost glad she left me. At least Snape will treat her better." Draco watched his father take a deep swallow of the cold amber liquid in his glass. "I believe that I love her more now than I ever had. It will truly be a pity if she fights for the other side. I would hate to see her die. You know the plans, right?"

"No, I do not. But I assume we will be after the Mudblood and Hogwarts?" Draco ventured. Lucius nodded.

"We will be going to Hogwarts on August thirteenth." Draco inwardly cringed at the date, placing an arm over his stomach. "From there, we will either battle for control of the castle, or we will kill those who stand in our way. Potter and your bitch will be the first to die. Slowly, they will all succumb to Voldemort. And with the heir you provided, he will rise again to power." Lucius downed the last drops of liquor in his glass and stood, swaying slightly on his feet. _It's funny how alcohol can bring out the true emotions and thoughts of people,_ Draco thought. _I never knew my father even had a heart._

Draco, curious to find out exactly how much his father would say, asked a question in a soft voice. "Why do you hate muggles and mudbloods so much?"

"Because," Lucius said, sitting back down and leaning over to whisper. "They are of no use to Voldemort."

"They're still humans. I don't understand why you would hate them because they cannot help Voldemort." Draco said gently, prying for a deeper meaning.

"I suppose it was my father, then. He always hated them. I was never allowed to associate, so I really don't know what they're like. I knew one mudblood once, a girl who went to school with us. I can't even remember her name. It seems like so long ago…" Lucius' voice trailed off. "She was possibly the closest I ever got to a real friend. But my father found out and killed her." He stood abruptly and drew in a long breath.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly, feeling a hint of sympathy for his father. Waving his hand, Lucius walked out of the pub, leaving a few too many Galleons on the table and stumbling out the door. Draco followed, walking the long wooded path to the manor. Just before they reached the open expanse of grass leading to the doors, Lucius stopped and turned to Draco.

"You know, after all our family has been through, you are still my son. I am proud of you." In a fit of drunken affection, Lucius hugged Draco tight against his frail chest, and pushed him back. Tears formed in the corners of his crinkled eyes. "I wish you had never come into such evil. I wish I hadn't either. But Voldemort is too powerful. We cannot back out now." Lucius turned and stumbled to the doors, leaving Draco bewildered by his father's actions. After a few still moments, he walked briskly to the owlery and sent a message. He watched Demon fly off into the moonlit night until he could see his owl no more, and went to find Snape. They were finally going home.

***********

Hermione, the day before she was due to give birth, was sitting on a windowsill on the fourth floor. She hadn't spoken in days, leaving her friends considerably worried, and was looking horrendous. The pregnancy had been hard on her young body, leaving her tired but unable to sleep, repulsed by food, and craving Draco's voice and touch, neither of which she could have. She sighed, looking out into the moonlit night. It was nearly a full moon, with only one day to go, and leaving the grounds bathed in white light. Movement catching her eye, Hermione turned and stared hard out the window. Two figures were approaching the castle. The taller of the two said something to his companion and went in a different direction. The other continued on, oblivious to his observer in the window. 

Draco, the moonlight glinting in his platinum hair, scanned the castle with his eyes. The months he had been absent had given him an emptiness he hadn't ever wanted to feel again after the summer before seventh year. _Three years in August,_ he thought, eyes flickering over the fourth row of windows. _It seems like another lifetime._ His thoughts abruptly ceased as he spotted the figure in the window. Their eyes met, and Draco started walking faster towards the door, almost certain whom he had seen. 

As he pushed the double doors open, he was greeted with a kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in from the doorway. "Did you miss me?" Draco whispered, pulling back slightly and resting his forehead on Hermione's. She only nodded and kissed him again. After a few moments, she collapsed. Draco, eyes flickering madly, dropped to her side and grasped her hand.

"The baby," Hermione managed to gasp out between her uneven breathing. Draco immediately understood and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the hospital wing. True to Madam Pomfrey's words, the baby was starting to come, at exactly midnight on June 28. Draco placed her lightly on a bed and called for the nurse, who showed up immediately. Madam Pomfrey only sighed, and placed a charm on Hermione, ceasing her pain and gasps for air. Draco kneeled next to her bed, placing her fingertips to his lips. Soon after, Albus, Narcissa, Severus, Harry, and Camille were all assembled in the hospital wing; awaiting the others they knew would come. A thick white curtain had been pulled around Hermione's bed, and only the nurse and Draco were allowed beyond the border. After many spells and long minutes, Madam Pomfrey came out smiling.

"She's fine. So is the baby. I'll let her tell you about her child." With that, the nurse bustled into her office, still smiling. Draco pulled back the curtain, allowing everyone (who now included Ginny, Ron, Cosette, and Dillon) to crowd around her bed.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny gasped, seeing the tiny baby cradled in a blanket. Soft, shiny blond hair peeked out from the black folds of fabric, and a delicate fist reached out. Hermione turned to Draco, who smiled at his wife as she handed him their child. Draco held the baby gently, staring into blue eyes nearly identical to his own.

"The baby looks just like you," Hermione whispered softly enough so only Draco could hear. Draco didn't respond; he only ran a finger down the baby's cheek.

"What did you name him?" Ron asked, sure it was a boy. Harry turned to look at him, puzzled that Ron would know the baby's gender, but Ron merely nodded.

"Tristan Jade," Hermione whispered, staring into Draco's eyes. The room fell silent, everyone either staring at the baby or the parents. Draco handed the baby to Hermione.

"We've decided to make Tanith and Harry the godparents." He said softly. Cosette smiled, accepting the child from Hermione. Harry stared at Draco intensely, wondering what was behind the foreign tone in his voice when he said their names. Draco locked eyes with Harry and slowly raised one eyebrow before turning to look at his mother. Narcissa was crying, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"He looks exactly like you, Draco." She said softly, laughing a bit and wiping her tears. "Look at me, I'm a hysterical mess." She leaned down and kissed both Draco and Hermione on the cheek and waved goodbye before leaving with Severus. Albus, smiling cheerfully, looked down at the baby in Cosette's arms before leaving as well. Ron and Camille, whispering to each other, left the room shortly after, followed by Harry, then Ginny. Dillon sat next to Cosette, staring at the tiny person in the black woolen blanket.

"You've got no idea how much your parents love each other." Dillon spoke softly to Tristan. The baby yawned and closed his eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken, you'll cause a hell of a lot of trouble for us all." With that, Dillon stood and left, briefly nodding to Draco. Cosette sighed, and handed back Tristan.

"He's a beautiful child. Congratulations." She said and left, leaving the family alone. Draco leaned over his sleeping child and kissed Hermione.

"Thank you." Draco whispered. "You have given me everything I have ever wanted, and more. I could never have asked for someone as perfect as you, and I don't know why God saw fit to let me have you."

"Because I need you just as much." Hermione whispered. She leaned down and kissed Tristan's forehead. "He'll be a gorgeous young boy. Just like his father."

"The next one will look like you." Draco said, smirking slyly.

"Who says there's going to be another one?" Hermione asked, trying to look surprised. "I know nothing about a second child."

"Oh, trust me. There will be another one." Draco smiled, and kissed Hermione. Tristan opened his eyes long enough to look at both his parents, before settling down into a deep sleep.

***********

***********

**AUTHOR** yeah, okay, so this is number 20, and my story sucks, and its long and boring and DRY. But hey, only 3 more chapters to go…and 21 will be the battle. Hope you like the kid. He's a cutie. Yes, well, I hope you like it. Short and pointless. Sorry if it's dragging on, I just can't stop writing. Next chapter: battle sequence, in which a number of important deaths occur. After that: hospital wing, in which the aftermath of the battle is evident. Last chapter: Draco and Hermione get a house! And the funerals. Yes, well. See you all soon! REVIEW! And yes, I want constructive criticism. P.S. sorry it's taken so long…I feel horrible! But the next ones should be coming out fairly quickly because school is out and exams are over! 


	21. 21: The Battle

"So, you have heard too? Our most trusted spy and your son have betrayed us." Voldemort hissed, his thin voice laced with a calm anger. Lucius nodded, coming further into the room. "You know we can do nothing until August. Our best Death Eaters will be accompanying us to Hogwarts. Trust me, your son will die. Along with that filthy Mudblood he abandoned us for." Voldemort breathed deeply, relishing in the thought of impending death.  
"My Lord, I hate to be selfish, but I don't want Draco dead." Lucius was keeping a steady gaze, but his voice was quiet.  
"He has betrayed us and our purpose. I allowed him to marry and impregnate that girl on your command, but I will not let him live. He knows the plan and will relay it to Dumbledore; we must rely on our force to overcome them now." Voldemort stood, his robes slipping off his frail shoulders. "He has to die. I'm sorry, Lucius, but we have no choice."  
Lucius' blue eyes flickered. "I know he has betrayed us, but he is my only son. Let him live and I swear he will never commit another act against us. I will kill the Mudblood he loves so dearly, and loss of love is enough to make any man obey you." The room fell silent, the air weighted and humid. Voldemort turned away from Lucius, staring at the wall behind him.  
"You must promise me that he will never turn traitor against us again. He can live if you promise me that."  
Ron woke up, breathing hard. His room in Gryffindor tower was empty, Remus and Sirius obviously having already left. He looked around slowly, trying to find the source of the voices. Realizing it had been another of his dreams, Ron hurriedly grabbed a set of clothes, changed, and rushed down the stairs. A few first years looked at him as though he was insane, and Ron understood why. He was in such a rush that his shirt was backward and his hair was sticking out at very odd angles. He didn't care though; Voldemort was going to kill Hermione. Or Lucius was. Either way she was going to die, and Ron had to prevent that. He stumbled down the hallway and panted the password to get to Dumbledore's office. He banged on the door before collapsing to his knees, still breathing hard. Albus opened the door and pulled Ron inside, placing him in a chair and sitting behind his own desk to wait until Ron's pants had subsided. As soon as it was possible for Ron to talk and be understood, he started ranting about his dream. Dumbledore's face just grew more and more solemn, and by the time Ron was finished, Albus looked as old and tired as ever.  
"So? What are we going to do about it? Hermione can't die!" Ron was standing again, practically going mad from all the pressure. He wished Dumbledore would just say something, but he remained silent, and Ron hated silence.  
"I don't believe we can do anything, Ron. We'll have to try and plan a way for her to get out, but Voldemort is very powerful. I agree, Hermione can't die. Draco wouldn't be able to raise his son without her. For now, I think you should keep this a secret from Hermione and Draco, try not to worry anyone, and we'll discuss it in due time." Albus paused, sighing. "It's only July third. We have forty-two days."  
"That's not enough time," Ron mumbled, nodding to Albus and leaving. He walked slowly down the corridor, deeply consumed in his own thoughts, when he realized that he was hearing Harry's voice coming from a nearby classroom. Frowning in confusion, Ron stood in the doorway of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry was stumbling over his own words, trying to explain the Imperius Curse to a class of sixth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.  
"Well, you see, the Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It allows the caster to control the mind of the victim.and er.yeah, control them." Harry looked out at his class, his eyes resting on Cosette. She was staring out the window, her delicate fingers twirling a quill. Her intense blue eyes looked away from the window and skirted the front of the room. Although he had just been talking, Cosette remained oblivious to Harry.  
"Excuse me, Harry? Could I speak with you?" Ron asked, knocking on the door. Harry looked at Ron gratefully, and excused himself.  
"One moment, class. Uh, look at page one twenty-five of your books." Harry rushed to the hallway where Ron was waiting. "Thanks. I was having a horrid time in there."  
"I can see that. So, when did the great Harry Potter get a job as the DADA teacher?" Ron asked, playfully teasing Harry.  
"Dumbledore asked me to do it. I see why that job is always open. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Harry ran a hand through his hair, his emerald eyes glancing into his classroom every so often.  
"Well, I had another dream." Ron started. Harry's face tensed with worry. "They're going to try to kill Hermione. I heard Lucius and Voldemort talking about it." Harry sighed, his breathing deep and steady.  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked, pushing his hand through his hair again. Ron nodded.  
"Yeah, I just came from there. Look, you have to get back to class, but don't tell anyone all right? Dumbledore said not to get too many people worried about it." Ron sighed. "I'll meet you after dinner in the Gryffindor common room, okay?" Harry nodded. Ron waved absentmindedly and went off. Harry went back into his nearly silent classroom.  
"So, is everyone clear on that one?" Harry asked, receiving a few nods. "Well then, on to the Cruciatus Curse."  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Hermione woke that morning to the soft light filtering through their windows. Draco and her had taken a spare classroom and had Dumbledore convert it into a living area. She stretched and turned to look at Draco. His arm was over his eyes, blocking out the light, and his hair splayed across the pillow. Sighing in contentment, Hermione lay back. I have never felt so rested. Hermione thought, but immediately felt a cold swell of panic in her stomach. She hadn't heard the baby cry all night, and from her experiences baby-sitting for her neighbors over the summer, babies hardly ever sleep through the night-unless something is wrong. She jerked up and shook Draco awake.  
"Draco! Draco, wake up! Tristan.I think something might be wrong!" Hermione was wide awake now, and terrified. Draco slowly opened his eyes, but snapped up when her words registered.  
"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, standing and walking toward the crib. Tristan was lying peacefully in the bottom, curled up next to a pillow with his black wool blanket covering him. Leaning down, Draco picked up Tristan and the blanket, and cradled his child against his chest.  
"Well, he hasn't cried all night. I've taken care of children before, back home in London, and they cry all the time. I was afraid he had.well, cradle death was an option." Hermione ran her fingertips through Tristan's hair, causing the baby to stir and turn his head.  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, handing Tristan to his mother. "Wizarding babies hardly ever cry or fuss. It's an effect of the magic during the mother's pregnancy and the birth." Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, Hermione sitting next to him. He placed an arm around her waist and drew her closer.  
"I have so much to learn," Hermione sighed, looking up at Draco's ice blue eyes. "I'm glad you're here to help me." Draco leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Tristan fidgeted in his blanket. Hermione smiled and spread out the black blanket. Tristan now lay on his back, opening his eyes. "Where did we get this blanket?" Hermione asked, fingering the wool.  
"I'm not really sure. Pomfrey handed him to us in it, so I'm guessing it's from the infirmary." Draco looked down at Tristan. The baby was reaching up with his hands and feet, grasping the empty air. For a moment, Tristan looked up at his father and their identical eyes met. Hermione watched in silence as Draco brushed the back of his fingertips over the baby's cheek. "Hey, Tristan." He spoke softly. Tristan blinked in recognition. "I'm your father. And this beautiful woman is your mother."  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione said in a breathy whisper. Tristan turned his gaze to Hermione, staring at her for a long while. The family sat in a comfortable silence; the only sound was their breathing. After a few long minutes, Hermione picked Tristan up and carried him to the crib. Placing him on his back, she smiled and turned to Draco.  
"Thank you," Draco whispered, moving to place his hands on her hips and kissing her lightly. "For being my first love, my wife, and the mother of my child."  
"I love you." Hermione whispered. Draco kissed her more passionately, moving a hand to play with her curls. "More than you can imagine." She exhaled, breaking the kiss for a breath of air. Looking into his eyes, Hermione lay her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Every last second.every last day.before the war. It all comes down to the war, she thought. A tear fell from her eye and created a circle of water on Draco's shirt. "Promise me you'll never leave me." She asked, looking back up at his face.  
"Not even if I die." Draco murmured quietly. Hermione looked back down, apparently not getting the answer she wanted. "I wouldn't leave you for the world. We'll make it through this. I know we can."  
"I hope so, Draco." Hermione said. "I really, really hope so."  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
The days before the war passed slowly. The seconds seemed to drag on longer, each tick of the clock getting further away from the one before. In a way, the inhabitants were thankful for the languid days. But each minute that passed, each step closer to the time when Voldemort would attack was making them a little uneasier. A tiny bit more unnerved, a little more nervous. The students had gone home July eighth; leaving the castle empty except for those who had been present at Christmas. Tristan was fairing well, not knowing anything of the impending danger. He was one month old; and leaving only three days until August. Hermione had eventually been told of Ron's dream, and instead of going into hysterics, she took it all in stride and they planned out her escape. Draco had been teaching all of the younger wizards and witches most of the dark magic he thought his father would use. Ron was actually grateful that Draco was teaching him; he had never been a particularly talented wizard, and the more spells he knew, the better off he'd be. Dillon, however, was spending most of his time alone, going out at night, staying in the library. He would only speak when necessary; he avoided contact at all costs. As August thirteenth drew closer, the castle filled with tension. Hardly anyone spoke, and they were spread out all over the castle when possible. No one could sleep on the night of August eleventh, nor could they do anything on the twelfth. When midnight struck on August thirteenth, everyone watched the clock until the last note had faded. For a moment, no one spoke or moved. The hall was as silent as a tomb, not one person daring to breathe. Draco finally broke the weighted moment.  
"Hermione," he whispered, crossing to her and hugging her tightly against his chest. "Take Tristan and run for the forest, like we planned. When you get to Hogsmeade, get to the Ministry and tell them to send reinforcements."  
"I know." Hermione said, savoring the sound of his voice and the feel of his body. "Be careful out there. I'll get to Fudge as fast as I can." Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a short and fiery kiss. Hermione gasped for air and picked up Tristan. Giving everyone a last look, she ran out the doors and into the waiting forest.  
"Draco, Harry, Ron, Dillon. Take Cosette, Camille, and Ginny down to the dungeons and wait there." Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes alive and flickering. "Everyone else, come with me." The two groups separated, walking in opposite directions. Camille clung to Ron, hardly daring to let him go, for fear he would be lost or killed. Cosette remained silent, her cobalt eyes swirling with thought. Dillon led the group, trying to get away, disappearing beyond each corner. Ginny ran ahead, trying to catch up with Dillon, but he seemed to be farther ahead than she thought. Harry fell into step with Draco.  
"Hey, Draco." Harry said in a consoling voice. Draco snapped his head up, his face tense and his eyes impassioned with anger. Harry looked at him in confusion and concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Well, my sadistic bitch of a father wants to kill Hermione and take my child, and we're about to battle the best trained wizards in the world. Of course I'm okay." Draco answered sardonically. Harry sighed.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know what it's like."  
"You have no idea what it's like, Potter. You may have been brought up without parents, but I had them. I was forced to believe what Lucius wanted me to, do whatever Voldemort said, and live only to become a Death Eater. I had no choice in my life. It was all dictated before I was even born." Draco spat, once again staring at the floor. They reached the designated room and went inside, locking the door with a spell Severus had taught them. "You have no idea what it feels like not knowing whether or not the girl you love has been murdered by your own father." Draco finished, sinking onto the floor. The room fell quiet. Dillon came over and stood above him. Dillon met Draco's piercing stare with no fear in his own eyes, and they sat like that for a long time.  
"You can't worry. She'll be fine. Hermione is the most talented witch I have ever met, and she is very capable of taking care of herself. Trust me on this, she will be okay." Dillon said in his deep, rhythmic voice. Draco stood up.  
"I hope so." He whispered to himself, walking across the room. Ginny stared at Dillon, taking in every last inch of his body, and stood up herself. She opened her mouth to say something, but there was a loud popping noise from the lock. Soon after, the door burst open. Narcissa, out of breath and holding out her wand, motioned for them to follow. They all walked silently down the hallways, following Narcissa to the North tower. The window overlooked the lake and most of the grounds. Hagrid's house was empty- he had gone to France at the end of the school year to be with his long-time love, Madam Maxime. Dumbledore and Snape were at the window, watching the gates at the end of the long expanse of grass. It slowly opened and about sixty witches and wizards, all hooded and cloaked, walked through. Dumbledore turned to the room, his face grim.  
"Well, here goes everything." He said, and walked past them all, down the staircase. Pausing to watch the Death Eaters, Harry soon followed the group moving out of the circular room. They all congregated around the front doorway, each person silent and lost in thought. Dumbledore turned again to address them all.  
"We'll fight in pairs. Sirius and Remus, you take the left side closet to the lake. Harry and Cosette, go for Voldemort and his inner circle, but be careful. Ron and Camille, you two will follow Harry and Cosette. Try to keep the other Death Eaters away from them. Severus and Narcissa, you two will go to the right and try to lead some of them toward to Whomping Willow. Draco, go behind them. You'll fight alone. If you hear anything from the forest, go in after Hermione. Dillon and Ginny, you two go closest to the forest and try to keep any Death Eaters out. I'll try to help all of you. If you get hurt, just send up red sparks, or try to get your partner's attention. Look out for each other. And remember, we have one chance to do this right." Dumbledore turned back and opened the door. The Death Eaters has spread out over the lawn, and in the night, they blended in. The moon was a sliver of light in the sky and clouds had blotted out most of the stars. The war had begun.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Sirius and Remus ran out toward the lake. The Death Eaters made no move to harm them just yet, deciding to build the tension instead. As Sirius and Remus drew their wands, about ten cloaked Death Eaters advanced. Glancing one last time at each other, the two friends started tossing curses toward the nameless, faceless figures. A few fell almost instantly, the masks falling onto the ground and exposing the lifeless face of its owner. More advanced toward them, muttering incantations and hexes madly. After mere minutes of fighting, Remus sank to the ground, his face deathly pale, and his eyes squeezed closed. The wizard pointing his wand at Remus was smiling, a sick sort of pleasure evident after he pulled his mask off. Sirius took one look over, but had no time to spare. A Death Eater was advancing toward him, wand raised.  
"Take off your mask and let me see your face! Allow me the pleasure of knowing whom I am about to kill!" Sirius cried, his voice ringing with laughter. He watched in silent surprise as the Death Eater removed her mask. Standing before him was his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"We meet again, dear cousin." Bellatrix drawled, her voice cold and dripping with sarcasm. "Managed to find your half-blood godson?"  
"Yes, Bella, I have." Sirius said through clenched teeth. They continued circling each other, neither one speaking. Bellatrix looked away, surveying the scene behind them. Only two Death Eaters had lived through Remus and Sirius' attack- herself and Augustus Rookwood.  
"I see my niece has managed to find her way to Hogwarts. She was always a disgrace to our name." Bellatrix smiled. "But at least Rookwood's son tried to help her mother. Pity she died." Her voice showed no trace of sympathy. Sirius, however, had muttered a quiet killing curse, instantly murdering Rookwood, and therefore releasing Remus of the Cruciatus Curse. Sirius motioned for Remus to help someone else, and Remus hesitated only a moment before sprinting in the direction of Harry and Cosette.  
"Well, Bella, seeing as we are supposed to be fighting, why don't we get on with it? Rookwood has been killed-yes, if you turn around you should be able to see his body quite clearly- so that leaves you alone." Sirius smirked at her, laughing at her obvious surprise. She turned around to look at Rookwood, and Sirius muttered a fire spell. Her robe flamed up, singing the long, dark hair that fell down her back. Bellatrix shrieked and threw her robe into the lake. A hissing noise emanated from the glassy water, and small clouds of steam rose. Wild with rage, Bellatrix continued to throw curses at Sirius, who dodged expertly and threw some back.  
Leaping past a jet of green light, he called out, "Come on Bella! I know you can do better than that!" He laughed once more, but the noise died in his throat. Bellatrix had hit Sirius in the chest with the most deadly curse she knew-Avada Kevrada. Sirius' body crumpled to the ground, his hair falling into his eyes, his arms splayed across the grass. Giving a little shout of triumph, Bellatrix turned around. Remus, who had witnessed the duel, was pointing his wand at her chest. Bellatrix froze as Remus yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Holding Bellatrix's wand in his left hand, Remus advanced, his brown eyes flickering with fury.  
"Well, well, well. At last we meet. Although I'm afraid we really won't get to know each other very well," Remus' voice was cold and filled with suppressed anger and grief. "Seeing as I plan to kill you."  
"Now, Lupin, don't get unreasonable." Bellatrix began, her voice quivering with fear. She had tried to run, but found her legs bound to the ground, another trick of Remus'.  
"UNREASONABLE?" Remus roared, snapping her wand in half. Bellatrix uttered a sound of despair, but dared not speak. "YOU THINK I'M BEING UNREASONABLE? YOU JUST KILLED SIRIUS!" Remus took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Pointing his wand at Bellatrix's heart, he muttered, "You heartless bitch. I don't believe anything will give me greater pleasure than watching you die. Avada Kevrada." Bellatrix crumpled to the ground, her head landing on Sirius' stomach. Remus' eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away. He ran towards Harry again, his stomach and heart weighted with a cold anguish.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Dillon and Ginny were fighting with their backs to the forest, separated by about ten feet. Dillon kept glancing over his shoulder at Ginny, reassuring himself that she was okay. A hooded figure turned to Ginny and raised his wand, pointing it at the red-haired girl. Ginny's back was turned, away from impending danger, and Dillon could do nothing but stare. As the Death Eater's mouth opened, Dillon shot his wand up and whispered, "Avada Kevrada," shooting a deadly stream of light at Ginny's attacker. The hood fell back as the lifeless figure slumped to the ground, revealing long brown hair. Another Death Eater, the one who had been fighting with the woman, turned to look, and gave a cry of outrage and despair. Dillon turned away from the scene, cringing slightly. Without hearing the footsteps behind him, Dillon raised his wand again, but drew in a sharp breath as a warm pain pierced his back. "An eye for an eye," A cold voice hissed in his ear. Dillon turned slightly and saw the Death Eater who had cried out. Looking further down, Dillon saw a silver dagger in his back.  
"And the whole world goes blind." Dillon whispered, his voice ragged. The Death Eater gave one final thrust of the blade and walked away. Dillon slumped to the ground, expecting to feel the hard earth beneath him, but instead fell into a set of arms. Fluttering his eyes open, Dillon saw Ginny leaning over him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were watering.  
"Dillon?" She asked, her voice shaking. The blade had pierced through Dillon's chest, leaving a gleaming silver tip exposed. Ginny ran her fingers over it, pricking herself. She let her wound bleed into his, staining his already crimson shirt with her blood.  
"It's over Ginny. I lost, but you have to keep going." Dillon whispered. His green eyes were clouding over. At that moment, those vital minutes that passed before Dillon died, Ginny realized she loved him.  
"Not without you." Ginny whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you Dillon."  
"I love you too. I always have. Ever since that day last October...you were the only one I wanted." Dillon whispered. He drew in a shaky breath, his face growing pale. Ginny pulled out her wand.  
"Turn over, Dillon," She said uneasily. Dillon grasped her wand with a blood stained hand.  
"It's over, Ginny. I've accepted my fate. I don't feel anything anymore. The pain is gone, Ginny. Can't you understand that? I don't have any more pain. The only regret that I have is that I never told you I loved you." Ginny let a small sob escape her throat. She leaned down and kissed him, gently at first, but as she tasted the blood in his mouth she grew more demanding. They sat there like that, absorbed in each other for so long, they failed to notice the figure darting into the woods behind them. Dillon pulled away for a moment.  
"I love you." He breathed. A trickle of blood found its way out of his mouth and down his chin. Ginny wiped it away, gently stroking her thumb over his swollen lips.  
"I love you too." She choked out, her tears flooding her cheeks. Dillon's dark green eyes were glassy and distant. They fluttered closed, his eyelashes sitting on his pale cheeks. Ginny leaned down and kissed his cold lips, finally accepting the inevitable-Dillon was dead.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Severus and Narcissa were surrounded by a group of seven or eight Death Eaters. They were back to back, walking in a slow circle. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and pulled off his hood.  
"Snape." He said coldly. Severus nodded curtly.  
"Macnair." He responded. The two men glared at each other in silence, measuring the other up. Narcissa stood in fearful shock, as did the other Death Eaters. Severus and Macnair both had their wands pointed at each other, and proceeded to walk in circles.  
"I see you have turned traitor. The Dark Lord expected as much. We were sent to kill you as well as Potter and that Mudblood. Should prove to be entertaining." Macnair spat, looking thoroughly disgusted.  
"Pity you won't be around for it." Severus drawled just as coldly. Macnair furrowed his brow in confusion as Severus raised his wand and muttered, "Exsanguis." A black light shone from Snape's wand and penetrated Macnair's chest. As he slumped to the ground, another Death Eater stepped forward. "Ah, Parkinson. As I am to believe, your daughter was a student of mine? I suppose I won't kill you then, although you deserve to die.Petrificus Totalus." Parkinson fell to the ground as well, and the rest of the Death Eaters, obviously enraged, came forward. "Narcissa," Severus hissed, backing away and pulling her with him. "Do you know the Sopio Patronus hex?" Narcissa shook her head, backing away more quickly. "Well, it stuns your opponent. Much like Expecto Patronus, except this works on people. Can you do that?" Severus asked. They had their backs almost within reach of the Whomping Willow.  
"I'll try." Narcissa whispered in an uneasy voice. She lifted her wand as Severus raised his, and she whispered with as much conviction as she could muster, "Sopio Patronum!" A silvery occamy(*) sprang from her wand and charged at the Death Eaters. Along side it, she could see a raven. Smiling slightly, she stepped more closely to Severus. Having stunned all of the Death Eaters left, the two animals vanished. Soon after, Draco came sprinting over. He had a gash on his cheek and his shirt was stained with blood.  
"What.in the hell.was that?" He panted, placing his hands on his knees and breathing deeply.  
"Sopio Patronus. Quite a useful spell, although terribly underestimated." Severus said. Draco eyed him suspiciously, before turning to his mother.  
"Are you all right?" He asked. Narcissa was smiling pleasantly, but her cheery mood vanished quickly. A piercing shriek cut though the air, leaving nearly everyone on the grounds motionless and staring in confusion.  
"The forest." Narcissa whispered, her hand covering her mouth.  
"Hermione." Draco trailed off, pausing slightly before running full- speed toward the towering trees.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"We meet again, Harry Potter."  
"Yes, in fact we do. Very observant, aren't you?" Harry spat back. He was feeling quite self-assured with the knowledge that neither of them could hurt the other. Camille, Ron, and Lupin were fighting the surrounding Death Eaters, leaving Cosette and Harry to deal with Voldemort.  
"What did you think this would accomplish, Potter? Our wands cannot work against each other. We're connected, you and I. Unless you would have that girl fight for you? Die in your place?" Voldemort's lips curled into a smile, having obviously provoked Harry. "Pray tell, who is she?" He strode over to Cosette, who had her wand raised in defense, but stood stone still.  
"Cosette Lestrange." Harry hissed. He was getting rather angry at the fact that Voldemort was inspecting Cosette, and that she wasn't doing anything to stop him. At the mention of her name, Cosette jumped and looked at Harry.  
"Oh yes, Bellatrix's niece." Voldemort said calmly, turning to Cosette. He ran his hand along Cosette's face, and onto her shoulder. "Didn't we kill your brother? Thought he was your traitorous father." He paused, smirking. "Would've died anyway. He was too headstrong for his own good. Much like your godfather." Harry watched as Voldemort turned back to him, and as Cosette relaxed a bit and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You really are a cold hearted bastard, you know that, don't you?" Harry spat. Cosette started to back away slowly towards Remus.  
"I am very well aware of that fact." Voldemort approached Harry with his wand down. Harry jerked his up again, causing Voldemort to laugh softly. "You are a stupid boy. I have told you before; we cannot fight against each other. Not with these wands. Eighteen years ago, I put some of me into you with that curse. You are part of me.lurking within you is an evil that even I cannot describe to you. Now, what will it be? A battle between Miss Lestrange and I, or will we find a way around this little.problem?" Voldemort raised a nearly invisible eyebrow, his slitted eyes glittering. Harry stood silent, thinking of an attack, before his thoughts were interrupted once again by Voldemort's cold, thin voice. "Maybe I should make the first move? Avada Kevrada!" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Cosette. The beam of light reflected off a nearby rock and struck Cosette in the chest. She let out a gasp as she crumpled to the ground, her wand dropping to her side. Harry ran over to her, barely remembering to breathe. He could hear Voldemort laughing, but the sound seemed so far away. The world was fogging up, the shapes and colors running together. He kneeled beside her body, grasping her hand. He could barely see the rise and fall of her chest, signaling life.  
"She's still alive, but only barely. The reflection dulled the spell's effects." Voldemort said. His voice sounded clearer, and as Harry turned around he realized that his opponent was right behind him. Harry picked up his fallen wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
"You killed my parents. You almost killed Cosette. You've killed hundreds.thousands of people, just because you can." Harry whispered, not quite sure what he was doing. The wand in his hand felt lighter than normal, and his head was spinning. "I hate you." Narrowing his eyes, Harry took three long strides and pushed the tip of his wand against Voldemort's chest. "Exsanguis." He hissed, not knowing why, but instead of the familiar cage of light forming around them, Voldemort's eyes grew wide and he collapsed. Harry stepped back, staring. A faint purple light was glowing from the body. Kneeling next to Voldemort, Harry flipped the body over and stared into the expressionless eyes.  
"You killed him. You actually killed Voldemort." A voice from behind Harry said. He whipped around, and met the eyes of Ronald Weasley.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Hermione." Draco breathed. He stepped into the clearing to come face- to-face with the cold gray eyes of his father.  
"Glad you could join us." Lucius said calmly. He was standing in the center of the clearing, one arm wrapped around Hermione's neck and pressing a blade to her throat, the other arm holding Tristan. The baby, surprisingly, wasn't crying, just staring from Lucius, to Hermione, and then to Draco. "We've been waiting."  
"What are you doing?" Draco seethed, stepping forward. "What in hell do you think you are doing?"  
"Well, dear son, I have come to help you make your decision. You can either choose to take your son home, and I will get the pleasure of killing your wife," Lucius paused, raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Or you can take your bitch and let Tristan come with me. Let him pay service to the Dark Lord."  
"You sick bastard!" Draco spat, reaching into his robes for his wand. As Draco was lifting his arm, Lucius pressed the blade into Hermione's throat, causing a thin line of blood to issue from the cut. She gasped, closing her eyes, and Draco froze.  
"Good idea to stop. I could just kill the mudblood here and take Tristan, but I'll let you decide. I told you many times Draco, don't fall in love or get attached to anything. Someone might come around with a sadistic choice for you, something like this." Lucius stared at his son, merely laughing. "I don't have very long," He said somewhat irritably after a pause. "Make your choice."  
"Take Tristan," Hermione whispered. Her voice was contracted with pain, her eyes never meeting Draco's. "Take him and run." Lucius pressed the knife closer to her neck, staining the metal crimson.  
"What a brave little girl. Such spirit." Lucius drawled coldly. Hermione squirmed slightly, but only pressed the blade further into her neck. "If you don't move, it won't hurt as much." He whispered into her ear.  
"Let her go." Draco hissed. Lucius turned to his son.  
"So, Tristan will come with me?" He asked, smirking slightly. Draco turned to Lucius with cold eyes.  
"No, you're going to let both of them go." He said simply. Lucius laughed quietly, the gesture not reflected in his eyes. "I'm serious. Let them go." Draco said again, his tone calm.  
"Choose one." Lucius spat back, his patience wearing thin. After a few moments of silence, he took a deep breath. "I don't want to have to take everything away from you.but I will."  
"I know." Draco whispered. He ran his hand across his eyelids, thinking, and trying to breathe normally. Lucius sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for his son's answer. "I'm know..." Draco whispered. "Avada Kevrada." Hermione screamed as the blade at her throat dragged across her skin lightly. No longer being supported, she collapsed to the ground, her eyes shut tightly. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Hermione opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred with tears-she could only make out the colors of the leaves and the sky beyond that. She sat up slowly, her head pounding and her heart racing. Draco was standing perfectly still in the center of the clearing, his wand at his side. Following his line of vision, Hermione gasped. Lucius was lying on his back, his gray eyes open and emotionless, his blond hair splayed across the grass beneath him.  
"D-Draco?" Hermione whispered, her voice sounding thick and raspy. Draco slowly turned his head and met her gaze. His own blue eyes were unusually calm and clear.  
"I killed him." He said simply, his voice steady. "And I don't regret it at all." At that, Hermione rose, her eyes filled with tears, and she ran to him, burying her face in his shoulder. He placed his arms around her shaking body, placing light kisses in her hair. They sank to the ground, Hermione still clutching Draco like she was afraid he would vanish if she dared let go.  
'I love you.' She mouthed into his neck.  
"I love you too." He whispered. His voice was laced with an emotion Hermione couldn't identify. Regret, maybe? No, that can't be it. He hated Lucius. Shock? She turned over many different ideas in her head, before Draco moved and interrupted her thoughts. He stood and moved over to his father's body. Leaning down, he picked up Tristan. The baby hadn't cried all night, but grasped the collar of Draco's shirt and fell fast asleep.  
"What do we do now?" Hermione whispered, still seated on the grass. Draco shrugged.  
"Take his body back and see how the others are doing?" He suggested. Hermione nodded, and stood to take the baby. Draco turned back to the corpse and levitated it. They moved through the forest in silence, neither one knowing what to say. As Hermione stepped past the barrier of trees, she gasped, silent tears coming to her eyes. The once serene grounds of Hogwarts were littered with bodies and blood. She scanned her eyes over the scene, finding where Harry, Ron, and the others were standing. Turning to Draco, she smiled weakly. He placed an arm around her waist and moved towards the others.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * **A/N** yeah, well, sorry about the delay.but there was the long awaited battle scene! Yes, people died. And no, I will not bring them back. I actually wanted to kill off more, seeing as its highly unlikely so many Death Eaters died, and so few of our guys didn't.but I have plans for the others. Sort of a sucky chapter, but I worked so hard on it. A few questions I ask you to ponder: what will happen to Cosette? Will she die? And now that Lucius is gone, what about Narcissa and her lover boy Snape? And what about Ron and Camille? Dillon's dead (I know, what a loss) so what about Ginny, now that she knows she loved him? Sirius went away (an attempt on my part to stay within JKR's context) so what about Remus and Harry? And finally, what will happen to our leading characters, Hermione and Draco?  
  
And now I'm done. So yeah, hope you liked it. Review! And I ask you, look at my info.and vote on a plot. Oh yeah..and if any of you like to draw or anything, Jes thinks we should get some fanart going on this story..so just email me if you want to draw anything, and I'll figure out how.  
  
* An occamy is a feathered, winged snake up to 15 feet in length. It is native to the far east and India, and its eggs are pure silver. (thank you, harry potter lexicon!) 


	22. 22: Aftermath

Draco and Hermione walked slowly up the sloping hills, carefully avoiding the still hooded bodies of the Death Eaters. They eventually met up with the remaining group. Camille was lying on the ground, her breaths shallow and her shirt stained with blood. Ron was holding her hand and kneeling next to her. Remus was standing apart from the group, watching the water in the lake ripple towards shore. Hermione knelt down next to Ron.

"Hey," She whispered. Ron's head shot up and he gave her a worried glance. "What happened?"

"Well, Voldemort almost killed Cosette, but then Harry killed him, and then some of the remaining Death Eaters attacked us, and nearly killed Camille." Ron looked down toward his girlfriend and sighed. "She's really weak-one of them hit her with a dark curse...she's lost a lot of blood." Draco kneeled down on Camille's right side.

"Do you know what curse?" He asked, his voice hinting around concern. Ron looked at Draco in surprise and suspicion. Sighing irritably, Draco said, "Get off it, Weasley. I was supposed to be a Death Eater, remember? Dark magic?"

"Oh! Er…something like 'ven voote…'" Ron explained, furrowing his brow. "Yeah…it was like, another language."

"_Vene vuote_," Draco clarified, running the back of his hand over his eyes. "That's a bad one…"

"What does it do?" Hermione asked, looking quickly at Camille. Her eyes were closed, meaning she was either asleep or too tired to talk.

"It empties your veins of blood." Draco explained, his voice dark and steady. "And wound you have will continue to bleed…until there's nothing left. They call it 'the vampire curse.'" Hermione shivered slightly, but reached over to take Draco's hand.

"Should we just wait for the Ministry workers to arrive?" She suggested. Draco shook his head.

"She won't last that long." Draco whispered. Ron looked at him, his bright blue eyes glassy. Draco met his gaze, and almost seemed to hear Ron's unspoken question. "I don't know if I remember the counter curse. I know one that replenishes lost blood…do you want me to try that?" He asked. Ron nodded slowly. "_Riempire_," he spoke to his wand, and a scarlet light filtered over Camille's body. For a moment, no one dared to move or even to breathe, but Camille slowly opened her eyes.

"Ron?" She whispered, her voice hoarse. Ron smiled, tears forming in his eyes. He pressed Camille's hand against his lips, placing soft kisses on her palms. Draco stood up and looked around.

"Where's Potter?" He asked casually, as if Harry went missing every day.

"He's over with Cosette." Ron explained, tears still slipping down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with Cosette?" Hermione asked, standing up. The cut on her neck stung, but she wouldn't admit to it until everyone else was taken care of.

"Voldemort reflected a killing curse on her. She's nearly dead- they're over there." Ron explained, pointing to a point near the lake. Hermione went to Harry and kneeled next to him, while Draco followed and stood back. She placed a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. He jumped under her touch like he hadn't realized she was there.

"Hey," Hermione whispered. Harry slowly turned to meet her gaze, his eyes hollow and dull. Hermione kept his stare in silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say. "Draco," Hermione said, her voice sudden and sweet, a welcome break from the stony silence that had prevailed. "Can you help Cosette? You know, like how you helped Camille? Is there a cure or anything?" Draco sighed and took a knee down next to her, opposite from Harry and Hermione. He picked up Cosette's wrist and checked her pulse.

"There aren't any cures or counter-curses for any of the Unforgivables. But…" Draco started, his voice trailing off. He looked up to find Harry staring at him, his emerald eyes reflecting the tiniest flicker of hope. "I know someone who can help." Draco finished softly.

"Who?" Hermione asked, as Harry continued to stare at Draco.

"Severus Snape."

************

Camille sat up slowly, slightly dizzy from the lost and replenished blood. Ron placed a hand on her back, and she smiled at him. She looked around slowly, breathing in deeply.

"Ron…" She started, her voice edged with warning and worry. "Where's Ginny?" Ron snapped his head up and looked around.

"Ginny?" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Ginny?" Camille placed her hand on his leg, and pointed.

"She's over by the forest." Camille stood up slowly. Ron looked at her worriedly, before starting toward Ginny. Camille watched him walk away, a mixture of concern and worry in her eyes. Ron stepped around the fallen bodies and knelt next to Ginny.

"Hey, Gin." At the sound of Ron's voice, Ginny's head snapped up. She looked at him like she didn't recognize him, before reaching out and grasping his upper arm.

"Ron?" She asked, her voice cracking. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, Gin, it's me." He held his arms out and his little sister, who really wasn't all that little anymore, collapsed into his arms. Just like she used to do when they were both much younger, and one of the older brothers would make fun of Ginny, or Fred and George would play a trick on her. She would go to Ron and just sit in his arms, and he waited and comforted her while she cried. Only this time, it wasn't so simple. It wasn't a matter of who called who what name, or which joke the twins had played. It was a matter of death. "Shh…it's okay Gin. I'm here now." Ron cooed as his sister cried into his shoulder.

"I just can't believe he's gone…" Ginny sobbed, her voice fragile and shaky.

"I know, Gin…I know." Ron whispered. He hugged Ginny closer to his chest. "But it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay…" The siblings sat there for awhile, they didn't know or care how long, just hugging and whispering, and letting the tears flow. Even Ron's eyes watered when Ginny told him that she loved Dillon. They exchanged memories and thoughts and silence. When Ginny's breathing pattern returned to normal, and she felt steady enough to stand, they walked back up to meet Camille and the others. Just before they got within hearing distance, Ginny turned to her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime. After all," Ron said, smiling slightly and placing an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "What are big brothers for?"

***********

"Snape?" Harry asked incredulously. Hermione looked at him quickly, but Draco just nodded. 

"Cosette will need an extremely rare potion. It's hard to make and involves a lot of Dark magic. Those are his two areas of expertise." Draco explained. Harry sighed.

"Okay, fine. We'll ask him for help." He said resentfully. He lifted Cosette into his arms and pocketed both their wands. Hermione and Draco followed him.

"Are you sure he'll have the potion?" Hermione whispered. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I've known Snape all my life. He knows how to make it- he gave my father his book after he memorized the instructions." Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. "Cosette will be fine." Hermione sighed.

"I'll have to trust you on this one." She sighed.

***********

The remaining group met in the infirmary about an hour later. Ginny was sitting with Camille and Ron, while Harry, Draco, and Hermione were with Cosette. Remus was staring out the window.

"Draco, Harry…could I talk to you two for a moment?" Albus asked, coming into the room from Madam Pomfrey's office. The two men walked over to Albus and looked at him quizzically. "Well, as you know, Cosette's condition is getting worse. If we don't get that potion for her soon, she could die. Severus is the only person I know who is capable of making that potion, but I am afraid he's missing. And so is your mother, Draco."

"They're gone?" Harry asked in disbelief. Albus nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing a hand on both boys' shoulders. He nodded to them and left. Draco walked backward and fell against a cot. Harry remained motionless, before turning and striding quickly out of the room. Hermione came over and looked at Draco. His blue eyes were cloudy.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting beside him and taking his hands.

"My mother and Snape are gone." He said, his voice surprisingly calm and steady. Hermione sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I'm sure they're fine." She reassured him, kissing his cheek lightly. "They're probably still outside or something."

Draco shook his head. "Dumbledore looked. They're gone." Hermione sighed and nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," She murmured sleepily. "We should try to get some rest…the Ministry will be here soon."

"Sweet dreams, love." Draco whispered to Hermione, who was already asleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead and laid her down on the cot. He watched his wife sleep, their child cradled against her chest, before standing up and going to Cosette's bedside. Kneeling down and grasping her hand, he murmured, "You can't die on me, Cosette. I've lost three out of the six people who mean most to me…you can't change that statistic, Cosette." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, letting the blond locks fall in his eyes. "You just can't."

***********

Harry stood by the window in the office Dumbledore had assigned him when Harry had agreed to stay on teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for at least another year. The moonlight filtered in, leaving splotched shadows across the rough stone floor. Harry sighed and pulled the curtains closed. The room was almost completely dark except for the tiny amount of light from the window. He sat behind his desk, clearing a spot to rest his head. He lit a candle and put his forehead against his folded arms. _Why Cosette?_ Harry thought to himself for the hundredth time that night. _I should have told her I loved her…and now if she dies, she'll never know. It's all my fault she's dying too. If I had done something, maybe it would have been different…_ Harry sighed again and sat back in his chair. He closed his eyes and was drifting into an unsteady sleep when a harsh rap came from his door. Harry jumped and went to open it.

"Potter." Draco said, nodding. He was leaning against the doorframe, his hair in his eyes, his white shirt bloodstained. Harry could see the crimson slash mark on his cheek through the heavy darkness.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his own voice sound unfamiliar and coarse.

"The Ministry arrived about thirty minutes ago. They found a way to stabilize Cosette's condition, so she isn't getting worse. She's in a comatose stage, and until they find someone with that potion, she'll stay like that. But otherwise, she's fine. The others are too." Draco turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly. Draco stopped and looked back. "Could you maybe stay here a bit? I know this sounds strange, but I really need someone to talk to."

Draco shrugged. "Sure," He said. He followed Harry into his office and sat down near the desk. "What did you need?"

"How long have you known Cosette?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling like it was a bad idea to talk to Draco.

"She's two years younger than me, and Edan was my age. They started coming to meetings when Cosette was four, so about fourteen years. Although, after her mother died, she stopped coming, so until she showed up here with you, I hadn't seen her in a year or so." Draco sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. "You love her don't you?"

"W-What?" Harry stuttered, staring disbelievingly at Draco. "How did you know?"

"The way you look at her." Draco explained. "The way you talk to her, appear around her…you wouldn't see it, but you act like she's the most important thing in the world." Draco looked away, staring at the small patch of moonlight still visible through the curtains. "I should know. I'm that way around Hermione."

"Why did you two start dating anyway?" Harry asked slowly. "I mean, it had to be a long time before Ron and I found out."

Draco smiled slightly. "It isn't the most romantic story. I was in the dungeons with Pansy, when Hermione came in looking for her Potions book. After Pansy left, we had a little talk, and I offered her anything she wanted, if she didn't tell anyone why I was down there."

"Why were you down there with Pansy?" Harry asked. When Draco gave him a skeptical glance, he murmured, "Oh, right. Continue."

"She said she wanted me." Draco shrugged. "I was merely fulfilling my end of our bargain, but it turned into so much more than that." Harry smiled.

"Everything is so different. I always thought Hermione and Ron would get married, and I would die fighting Voldemort. But now…Hermione's married to you of all people, my old enemy. And Ron's desperately in love with Camille…" Harry leaned back in his chair. "And here I am, teaching DADA, and hopelessly pining after Cosette. She only likes me because I remind her of Edan."

"You do remind me of him. I remember when we used to sit through the Death Eater gatherings, and talk the whole time about how one day we were going to stand up and lead the rebellion against Voldemort. We both hated our fathers." Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Harry, furrowing his brow at Draco's silence, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Lucius had Hermione in the forest. He said I had to choose between her and Tristan." Draco ran his fingertips along his eyelids. "I killed him."

"You killed him?" Harry repeated, in utter shock and disbelief. Draco just nodded. "I can't…I mean, I just…wow…" He stuttered.

"I couldn't let him kill Hermione, and I couldn't let him take Tristan. It was a simple matter of priorities."

"I know, but still…" Harry shook his head slowly. "You're just so…I don't know…brave? Maybe…I mean, you were brought up to become Voldemort's heir, and then suddenly, you switch sides and kill your father, all for a muggle born and your half-blooded child. I never would have expected that from you."

"Then you obviously don't know me very well." Draco said, his tone almost accusing. Harry sighed.

"I guess I don't." There was a long silence following Harry's statement, leaving room for both men to reflect on the battle.

"Hey, Potter?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how to save Cosette."

************

Hermione watched as the door slammed shut behind Draco. She wasn't so sure it was a good idea for him to find Harry, but Albus had thought it best. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. Cosette was still not responding to any of the other potions Madam Pomfrey had tried as alternatives. _Why did all of this have to happen?_ Hermione asked herself, brushing Tristan's hair off his forehead. _Why did any of this have to happen?_ She looked around the room, pausing to watch each person. Ron was sitting by Camille's bedside, asleep in his chair. Camille was buried in her blankets, making it impossible for Hermione to tell if she was awake or not. Remus was lying on his back on the cot in the corner, staring at the ceiling. She considered going to talk to him, but decided against it. What can you say to comfort someone who has lost so much? Hermione sighed, turning to look at Ginny. She was balled up in her chair near the windows, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her face was pale and streaked with dirt. Ron had told Hermione that Dillon had died, and Ginny had been there to see it all. And that Ginny had ended up being in love with him. _Poor girl_, Hermione thought, looking down at Tristan, who was sleeping in her arms. _This is terribly unfair for her._ _But when is life ever fair?_ She thought, feeling that she was contradicting her own words. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

***********

Harry stared at Draco incredulously. "You're saying you think we can get to your house, find this book, and make the potion?" He asked. Draco nodded and shrugged one shoulder.

"Pretty much."

"You know, I may have underestimated you in a lot of factors, but I definitely did not think you were clinically insane." Harry shook his head. "Your house will be covered in Ministry workers!"

"No it won't." Draco said, his tone sure. When Harry raised his eyebrows in question, Draco continued. "The Manor's unplottable. You can't see or find it unless you know where it is or a Malfoy calls you there. Or Voldemort. But there really wasn't a difference between my father and the Dark Lord." He finished coldly.

"It must have been hell," Harry commented. "Growing up like you did."

"Sometimes I really believe that it was hell. You couldn't possibly understand what my life was like unless you had lived it. And even then it's hard to believe." Draco turned toward the window, and pulled back the curtains, allowing the moonlight to fill the room.

"Try me," Harry challenged, sitting at his desk.

"You really want to know? What it's like to be a Malfoy?" Draco asked, facing Harry's curious eyes. "Fine." He said, sitting down opposite Harry. "I grew up in a cold stone manor, so unfathomable I still don't know where all the rooms are. I was separated from everyone except my father's 'friends'- the other Death Eaters. I was made to idolize men so evil their blood ran black. My blood, however, was supposedly purest among them. Just because I was to one day take over Voldemort. Become more powerful than he ever was. Why do you think I hated you? I envied your freedom; your ability to hate all that I was and fight against it. I've never wanted to be a Death Eater. It was always just assumed that I would want to be, because of Lucius." Draco paused, staring hard at a spot of nothing. "He was a cold-hearted, greedy man. I don't regret killing him. He brought me into a spiral of evil he helped create without a second thought or a glance backward. I finally rebelled. After Edan left. I was supposed to get the Dark Mark, but I ran. And they followed me and brought me back. Lucius tried…but I fought back." Draco lifted his shirt, tracing his scar lightly. "A battle wound," He said, laughing softly. "Just like this one." He added, touching his cheek.

Harry stayed silent for a few moments, absorbing what Draco had told him. _Admit it,_ a voice in his head told him. _You admire him. You wouldn't have been able to kill your father, even if he was that evil. You were even squeamish about finally killing Voldemort._ Harry sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For never noticing how brave you are. For ever doubting your love for Hermione. For being a total prat to you." Harry smiled slightly.

"Well, thanks." Draco said, before smirking. "And I agree, you are a total prat." The two men laughed, before silence once again ensued.

"So," Harry finally said. "How do we get to your house again?"

Draco smirked. "Follow me."

***********

"You're going where?" Hermione asked, shocked at the proposition the two men in front of her, one grinning madly and the other smirking, were making.

"Just to the manor, love." Draco explained. Hermione sighed, covering her eyes with her fingers.

"I cannot believe you two are doing this!" She exclaimed, laughing. Harry exchanged glances with Draco. He sat down beside Hermione, still beaming.

"Well, you better. We'll be back later this morning. It's oh…about four-thirty a.m.?" Harry said, glancing at his watch.

"Right," Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. "See you later, love."

"Be careful!" She called as the two men left on identical broomsticks. "And please hurry…" She whispered to herself before leaning back and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

***********

"Potter!" Draco called, cupping his hands around his mouth. He slowed his broom to allow Harry to level with him.

"Yeah?" Harry called back, still moving swiftly.

"We land here."

"Right," Harry said, following Draco into the forest below. They dodged a few branches before landing on an open patch of moss. "Now where?" Harry asked.

"Can you apparate?"

"No…"

"Damn."

"Why?"

"We'll have to fly otherwise. I'd take you with me, but I'm not sure how to apparate two people. You could get lost." Draco shrugged and re-mounted his broom.

"I love how you're just so nonchalant about losing me when I have no idea where I'm going." Harry said sarcastically, following Draco, who smirked and flew off. Harry trailed behind, a familiar feeling of foreboding creeping into his stomach. They cleared a final line of trees and emerged over a huge stone building. The sun was just creeping over the horizon, leaving a red gleam on the glass of the windows. Draco landed silently about twenty paces from the front door. Harry landed beside him and looked up. The building before him was made of roughly hewn black-gray marble, the doors and trim of dark mahogany. It looked to be around seven or eight stories tall, and so long and deep he could hardly see the corners. Harry gaped, taking in the dark beauty of the manor. The grounds were silvery green with dew, the trees almost as tall as the building. There were no flowers or shrubs around the foundation, just birch trees. Draco walked casually up the front steps, as Harry followed behind. He hadn't noticed what the manor, (_Looks more like a castle to me,_ Harry thought as he walked up to the door) looked like when he had come here with Mildy. Draco put his hand on the lock and pushed down, turning to Harry.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." He said, a smirk pulling at his lips. He pushed the door open, revealing a dimly lit entrance room. The floor and walls were black and gold marble, the grand staircase polished cherry. Harry once again stared in awe as Draco, still looking casually unaware of his magnificent surroundings, opened a closet and put his broom inside.

"Hey, Potter." Draco said suddenly, his voice nearly echoing in the vast room. (Harry couldn't see the ceiling, although he wasn't sure if it was just the lighting and the black marble.) "Toss me your broom." Harry threw the light piece of wood toward Draco, who caught it and placed it next to his own. He continued down the hallway, passing a great number of closed rooms, before opening a large, arched door. He stepped inside and held it open for Harry. The two men stepped into another large room, consisting of floor to ceiling oak bookshelves, and deep red carpeting. There was a fireplace on one wall with chairs and a coffee table, and a stained oak desk at the other, piled with books and papers. Draco ruffled through some of the papers on the desk, before grabbing a handful and shoving them into the fireplace.

"_Incendio,_" He whispered, pulling out his wand. The papers blazed up, and fell into a thin pile of ash on the grate.

"Uh…Malfoy?" Harry asked, after Draco had repeated this task a few times. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Burning all of my father's old papers." Draco said, not stopping to look up.

"Don't you want to save those…you know, as evidence or something?" Harry asked, totally bewildered.

"Everyone knew he was a Death Eater. And besides, he keeps copies of everything in the dungeons." Draco paused and met Harry's eyes. "Right next to the torture chamber."

Harry gulped visibly. "You…you have a torture chamber?"

"Oh yeah," Draco explained casually, still burning papers. "Course we do. My family has been devoted to the Dark Arts since Slytherin's time. I suspect we're related, seeing as he was really the only one doing Dark magic then." Draco, finally finished burning papers, proceeded to knock all the books to the floor, creating a rather loud bang. Harry jumped slightly. "Right then, now we look through all these books until we find it…" Draco strode over to the nearest bookshelf and started browsing.

"What does it look like?" Harry asked, beginning to skim the titles of a different shelf. Titles such as, _Dark Magic and Those Who Use It, Discovering the Evil in You, _and _Mudbloods and Muggles: Why Pure Blood is Important_ were present. Harry furrowed his brow and turned around.

"Its thick, black, and incredibly dusty. If you can read it, the title is in silver and it reads 'Dark Potions, by Reginald Q. Vull.'" Draco explained, his voice somewhat muffled. The men kept looking for what seemed like hours before Harry, at the top of a ladder, made a sound of triumph.

"I found it!" He exclaimed. Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations. Get down here and give me the book before I get blamed for your death." Draco said, leaning against the desk.

"Such the optimist, aren't we?" Harry muttered, dropping the book and climbing down. Upon landing, the book made a resounding thud and a cloud of dust. Draco picked it up and leafed through the pages.

"Here we go…" He mumbled, skimming his finger along the lines. "We'll need Chinese Fireball eggshells, snake fangs, belladonna, ginger roots, crushed scarab beetles, and the blood from a Hebridean Black." Draco paused, looking up at Harry. "That makes no sense. All those things together should kill someone."

"Don't ask me." Harry said. "I never paid attention in Potions." Draco raised an eyebrow and moved toward the door.

"Stay here, Potter." He said, pulling the handle. A rush of cold air filled the room.

"Why?" Harry asked, a little uneasy about staying alone in the manor.

"I just assumed you wouldn't want to come to the dungeons to get the ingredients." Draco shrugged. "If you'd like, you can follow." Harry shook his head.

"That's all right. I think I'll stay here." He smiled slightly and Draco left. Harry sat down near the now empty fireplace and closed his eyes. The mere sight of the manor threw chills up his spine. The interior was beautiful, he had to admit that, but it was cold and dark, the very air feeling like icicles when he breathed. Shivering slightly, Harry pulled his cloak closer and fell asleep. Draco came in about half an hour later, carrying a cauldron full of potion supplies. Seeing that Harry was asleep, Draco quietly unloaded the ingredients onto the desk and filled the small cauldron half-full with the dragon blood. He hooked it over the fire grate and lit a rather thick book (_The Dictionary of Dark Magic_) under it. He went back over to the desk and started preparing the other ingredients. It wasn't until the room was filled with a heavy perfumed smell that Harry squirmed and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around suspiciously before spotting Draco.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Draco said, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" Harry asked, standing up and moving to the desk. Draco shrugged and continued to crush the eggshells into a fine powder.

"Because you almost failed potions. Not to mention you aren't experienced in the Dark Arts. And you also needed to sleep." Pausing, Draco looked up, his eyes reflecting the shimmering flames. Harry stared for a moment, wondering if this really was the same boy that he had seen so many years ago in Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Er…okay…thanks then, Malfoy." Harry stuttered, still confused. Draco just shrugged, and moved on to slicing ginger roots. The two men remained silent until Draco had finished adding all of the ingredients. The room was warm and reminded Harry very much so of the Divination classroom. Draco sat in the chair opposite Harry in front of the fire, the spoon that had been stirring the potion in his hand, slowly dripping blood onto the carpet.

"Do you mind if I go somewhere for a few minutes?" Draco asked, staring as the crimson droplets formed and fell.

"Where?" Harry asked, still uneasy about the manor.

"I live here, Potter." Draco said, a bit too harshly for the question. "I'll be back soon. If you really want to come, fine." He left the room, dropping to spoon on the table. Harry paused for a moment before following. The corridors were dark, partially from lack of light, but mostly because of the recurring theme of dark colors. They walked to the back of the house, where the wall was made of glass, providing a perfect view of the surrounding gardens. If it weren't so dark. Draco pushed a tapestry aside and walked through a small doorway, leading down a spiral staircase.

"Uh…Malfoy?" Harry asked, taking three steps down and almost falling. "I can't see anything."

"That's why they gave you a wand."

"Oh. Right." Harry mumbled. "_Lumos._" The stairs in front of him lit up, causing a spot of purple to appear every time Harry blinked. They ended up in front of another doorway. Draco pushed it open and walked through. Almost immediately, a flock of house elves appeared.

"Master Draco!" One squeaked, running to him.

"Er…hello." Draco said, not quite sure which one it was. "I have some news for you. My father has been killed, and my mother has gone missing, meaning that we won't have anyone here for a little while. I want you all to take tomorrow off…and I'll come back with more instructions then." Draco turned and left, Harry following behind. They walked back up the staircase and down a few hallways until they arrived at a grand staircase. "I'm going to my room. You can come or stay here. If you want to change, I'm sure we have something." Draco said, eyeing Harry's outfit. Harry looked down at his muddy, wrinkled clothes.

"Yeah…I'd like to change." He said hesitantly. Draco nodded and moved up the stairs, his long strides taking three steps in one. Harry followed slowly. By the time he reached Draco's door, the other man was riffling through his bureau.

"Here," Draco said, tossing a pile of clothes at Harry. "Those should work. You can change in the guest room. It's four doors down on the left."

"Thanks." Harry said absently. Draco shrugged and closed his door. Harry went down the hall and changed. Upon looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed that Draco had given him a black, open necked shirt and black breeches. He opened his door and found Draco leaning up against the wall next to him.

"We need to check on the potion."

***********

"Why aren't they back yet?" Hermione sighed, poking at her breakfast. Ron was, strangely enough, not eating either.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "They've been gone nearly four hours."

"Do you think we should go there?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Do you know where it is?" Ron asked, managing a sip of his juice. Hermione shook her head, defeated.

"Then I guess we're out of ideas. Other than waiting for them." She ran her hands over her eyes. "I'm just so confused about everything. I mean, what's going to happen now? What's next for all of us?" Ron pulled Hermione close and hugged her.

"I promise you that everything is going to turn out all right." He whispered. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, along with Harry and Malfoy." Hermione sighed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

***********

Draco pulled the cauldron away from the flames, placing it on the desk. Harry watched the deep red liquid bubble as Draco added the fine powdered eggshells. A cloud of black steam rose and settled over the surface.

"Are we sure that's safe?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"According to the book, we've done it perfectly."

"You've done it perfectly." Harry corrected. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything. Thank you, by the way. Cosette probably would have died without you."

"She means a lot to me too, Potter." Draco said, dipping a ladle in and pouring some of the thick, scarlet liquid into a potion vial.

"Why do you still call me Potter?" Harry asked.

"Better question, why do you still call me Malfoy? After all, it is your friend's last name as well as mine." Draco countered. He put a stopper in the bottle and tucked it into a small leather pouch. Without breaking conversation, the two men walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Fine. We'll make an agreement. I call you Draco, and you call me Harry."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"You know, Edan and I used to have conversations like that." Draco said, pulling their brooms out of the closet.

"Like what?" Harry asked, reaching his hand out and taking his broom.

"We used to call each other by our last names, but Edan would always say, 'Why do you call my sister Cosette and don't use my name?'" Draco leaned against his broom. "I really miss him."

"I know the feeling." Harry murmured.

"No, you don't." Draco said coldly, his eyes almost the color of Cosette's in the dark hallway. "You've always had a friend around. Edan was the only person I could trust, and my own father killed him."

"You have no idea how I grew up." Harry spat.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Draco drawled. "You were orphaned. Forced to live with Muggles."

"You have no idea…" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course I don't, Harry." Draco said calmly. "I just had an ideal childhood, full of blood and death." The two men fell silent, Harry glaring while Draco raised an eyebrow in sarcastic mock. After awhile, Harry dropped his eyes and sighed.

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry. Okay? It's just I'm really worried about Cosette, and I know you are too, and Hermione and Tristan…It's just…I don't know. If she dies, I've lost everything." Harry sank to the floor, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Now that I can relate to." Draco said softly, his tone almost comforting. "And I'm sorry too. Cosette is really important to me. She's all I have left of my past."

"I thought you would want to forget your past." Harry said questioningly.

"Would you forget yours?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. Without her, I have nothing to remind me of Edan. Nothing to bring back the memories of what I was…what I could have become. Nothing to show me how much I've changed." Draco sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and stayed silent, letting the minutes pass between them. "I remember when she was born. Edan was the only person I knew my age, and the Lestranges brought Cosette to our house for Christmas. She just laid in Edan's arms while his mother went around socializing, and she just stared at me."

"Have her eyes always been that shade of blue?" Harry asked.

"When she was younger, they were violet. They changed color when she was fourteen. Never figured out why…" Draco paused, staring at the floor. "It may have been because that's when she learned to be an animagus. Did she ever tell you about that?"

"Yeah, and she mentioned that Edan was an eagle. She's a Parselmouth too," Harry added. 

"Always surprised me that she wasn't a Slytherin." He said. "She's got all the qualities- cunning, ambitious, pureblooded, and she speaks Slytherin's language."

Harry laughed suddenly, the noise seeming foreign in the hallways. "You do realize," He said, still smiling. "That not only did Hermione marry a Slytherin, but that Ron is in love with one, and I sort of am too?"

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" Draco asked, an edge of superiority in his voice.

"Apparently nothing." Harry said and stifled a laugh. "We should leave soon."

"Yeah." Draco agreed, standing and opening the front doors. The sun was just barely over the trees, leaving the leaves an iridescent green-silver. They mounted and kicked off, flying towards the rising sun.

***********

***********

***AUTHOR*** I am SO sorry this chapter took so long. I had one, and then Jes didn't like it, so I had to trash those 6 pages and start this one.(10 pages in all…I think that's a record.) And I also went to the Adirondacks for a week, so that was difficult. ANYWAY, here it is, I hope you all like it. There will be 1 more chapter, unless I write too much, and then there will be two. Right, so thank you all again! *huggles reviewers* I know…

gag me with a fucking spoon.

Oh, and we still want fanart. Jes and I. So draw some and email it to her. Maziky@msn.com.

And by the way, please review. J 


	23. 23: As the Curtains Fall

Hermione sat by the open window, staring at the orange hued sky. _Looks like a nice day_, she thought to herself, trying to direct her thoughts away from Draco and Harry's absence. She sighed, feeling absolutely wretched. Tristan was under Camille and Ron's care for the moment, a gesture Hermione deeply appreciated. She didn't know what to do. She was worried about Harry, because he was with Draco, and both men were under a lot of stress. She was definitely worried about Draco. Not to mention everyone else. Hermione sighed, leaning back against the cool stone wall and closing her eyes. _Please let them be okay,_ she thought. Almost as if some deity was watching her that moment and had decided to be nice, Hermione heard the distinct rustle of fabric and gasps of wind signifying someone on a broomstick. She opened her eyes to the blinding, blood red sunlight, and two darkened shadows approaching the castle. Standing up, Hermione gestured for Albus to come to the window. Draco landed just inside the window, as Harry came further inside. Hermione stood motionless as her husband strode over and gathered her in his arms, kissing her softly. She smiled into the caress and hugged him tightly. He pulled back slowly, smiling slightly.

"We got the potion," He told her quietly. Hermione beamed, hugging him, and moving to Harry, hugging him too. Draco smirked, handing Harry the potion vial. The liquid was thick and dark red. Dumbledore smiled, walking to Cosette's beside. Her breaths were shallow and her skin was pale, almost luminescent. Harry's hand, shaking with nerves, clutched the vial tightly. Draco stood over her bed across from Harry, watching as he gently opened Cosette's mouth and dripped the potion down her throat. When the vial was empty, Harry pulled back slowly, watching as Cosette's breathing pattern slowed to a halt. She inhaled one last time, her throat closing, and lay still. No one moved, apart from the glass slipping from Harry's hand and shattering on the floor. Slowly sinking to the ground, Harry started shuddering, his breaths scratchy and uneven. Hermione knelt next to him, cradling his body as best she could in her arms, while Harry was crying dry tears. Draco sat down next to Cosette's bed, feeling rather numbed and defeated, as he placed his forehead on his folded arms. Ron and Camille sat down across the room, as Dumbledore turned away and left the room. Hermione continued to try to soothe Harry, but it seemed as if he was beyond that point. Draco looked up for a moment, watching Cosette intensely, a strange expression on his face.

"She's breathing." He said, his tone conversational. Harry sat up, shocked, his breath caught in his throat. Sure enough, Cosette's chest had begun to rise and fall, and her eyelids were fluttering open. Her cobalt eyes were clear and bright. Turning her head, she saw Harry staring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. Harry started laughing, tears mingling, his body shaking. Hermione smiled slightly, and moved to Draco's side. Cosette turned. "Draco? What happened?"

"I don't know for sure. But when Potter regains composure, I'm sure he'll tell you." Draco bent down to place a kiss on Cosette's cheek and stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. She smiled at him, and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"For what?" He asked, moving away from Cosette and Harry, who had managed to stop laughing and was explaining what had happened.

"For everything." Hermione explained, following Draco out of the infirmary. They walked down the halls in silence, their shoes sounding loud in the morning air. They stopped at the portrait of the mermaid, who was dozing on the rock. "Excuse me," Hermione said, rapping on the frame. "Could you let us in?"

"Password?" The mermaid mumbled sleepily.

"We don't know…but we need to get in." Hermione said uncertainly.

"No password, no entry."

"Yes, we know that. But can you make an exception?" Hermione pleaded. The mermaid shook her head sternly. Draco nodded back, looking understanding, and walked up very close to the picture.

"Do you remember five or so years ago when the portrait of the Fat Lady was destroyed because she wouldn't let someone inside?" He asked her, his voice quietly intimidating. The mermaid nodded slowly, her eyes wide. "Let's not repeat that." The painting swung open quickly, the mermaid nodding fervently. Hermione laughed a bit, trying to hide it with a cough. Draco raised an eyebrow and disappeared into the Head Boy's room. Hermione ran her hand along the back of the couch, running her eyes over the room as if she hadn't been there in years, when in fact it had only been hours. She sighed and sat down on the chair near the fireplace. Draco came back out shortly after, so quietly Hermione didn't hear him until the door clicked shut behind him. He tossed a worn leather book onto the table and went to Nero's cage.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, picking it up and looking at the cover.

"Dillon's journal." Draco explained smoothly, feeding Nero and sitting down on the couch near Hermione. He laid back, his knees bent over the arm, his palms pressing into his eyes. "He told me that if anything happened to him, he wanted Ginny to have it. I think he knew that he was going to die." Draco stopped, letting the silence solidify his words. Hermione carefully placed the book back on the table. "Hermione?" Draco said suddenly, his hands still over his eyes. "How did Harry grow up?"

Hermione looked at him, obviously surprised. "So he's Harry now?"

"Long story," Draco explained.

"Oh," Hermione nodded, leaning back in her chair and tucking her feet under her knees. "Well, he doesn't really remember his parents, aside from when the Dementors get close to him. His aunt and uncle, who kept him in a cupboard under the stairs for awhile, before moving him into his cousin's old room, raised him. They hated Harry because he was destined to be a wizard, and they loved normality. Dudley, Harry's cousin, loved to beat him up. Harry really didn't have many friends. He was so excited when he got here and met Ron…those two were inseparable, before Ron and I started dating." Hermione sighed, a smile dancing on her lips. Remembering their days at Hogwarts, before seventh year, always made her feel contented.

"He was really lucky to have had you and Weasley." Draco said softly, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Hermione's. When she gave him a questioning look, he continued. "We were talking at the manor. I don't know, it just seems like although we're so different, we're really alike in some ways too."

"Does this mean you won't give him dirty looks when he visits?" Hermione asked, stifling a smile.

"I suppose it does." Draco said, smirking. "But I might anyway. You know, to keep up appearances. After all, Malfoys never befriend enemies of the Dark Lord."

"What about marrying them?" Hermione asked, moving to sit next to him.

"No…" Draco said, looking thoughtful. "I don't believe it says anything against marrying them."

"Good," Hermione said, and leaned over to kiss him.

***********

Harry finished explaining what had happened, and sank into the chair next to Cosette's bed. Her dark blue eyes were troubled, and she was chewing on her lip in thought.

"Are you okay, Cosette?" Harry asked. "The spell or potion didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"Mmhmm…" She murmured. "You just went over to Voldemort, and killed him? With your wand? Il vient de mourir?"

"Yeah. Even though I don't speak French, yeah." Harry sighed. "Can we stop talking about this? It's over."

"The event is over, but it means something. I know it does. You just killed Slytherin's last descendent. He was the most powerful Dark wizard of our time." Cosette turned in her bed, facing Harry. "There has to be an explanation."

"No there doesn't." Harry said, feeling incredibly tired. "Magic doesn't always have an explanation. It just happens. Maybe it was my wand, or he was especially weak, or I was stronger or something. It just happened." Cosette sighed quietly and turned away. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before both turned to each other and started talking at the same time.

"Go ahead," Harry said. Cosette nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Draco made the potion."

"Not just the potion," Cosette said softly. "For everything that you've done for me. You've listened to me, and helped me through everything. After I told you who I really was, you didn't hate me for it. You do remind me of Edan, but in a way, you don't. And I really admire you." Harry paused, not being able to say anything. His throat was tight and he could feel the blood pulsing beneath his skin.

"I have something to tell you." He said in a hoarse whisper, his voice uneven. Cosette leaned closer, her eyes confused. "I really don't know how to say this…" Harry started again, running a hand through his hair. Cosette reached over and took his other hand, giving it a light squeeze of encouragement. Harry looked down at their joint hands, taking a deep breath.

"Cosette," He whispered. His own emerald eyes sought out her cobalt blue ones. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. He pulled away slowly. Cosette watched him, her eyes puzzled.

"Harry?" She asked. "Wha-"

"I love you." He said quietly before she could finish. Cosette's voice stopped abruptly, and she stared at him.

"You what?" She asked, sounding almost incredulous. "Non…vous ne pouvez pas…"

"I knew it." He said, laughing and throwing his hands up, which had still been in Cosette's grasp. "I knew it." Harry stood up and walked away.

"Knew what?" Cosette called after him. Harry stopped and moved to stand beside her.

"That you wouldn't love me back. No one ever has. So, congratulations. You're another girl on the list." Harry walked away, knowing he had hurt Cosette. But he didn't care. He didn't even care that as the door was shutting behind him, he could hear Cosette start to cry. He had seen the tears in her eyes when he was talking to her, but he chose to ignore them. He just walked right by. Like so many girls had done to him. Just left him behind. He walked to the Gryffindor tower, where the Fat Lady let him inside without so much as asking for a password. Harry went up to his dormitory, sitting on his old bed. The memories he had shared with his friends and fellow Gryffindors came flooding back, each one presenting a picture in his mind. A reminiscent slide show. He sighed and fell back against the pillows, drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

***********

August fourteenth was rainy and cold, leaving the castle drafty and the inhabitants eager to put on cloaks. Dumbledore had announced that there would be a burial ceremony for all the deceased Death Eaters and the former Hogwarts students at around eight that evening. No one talked at any of the meals, just sat there, absorbed in their own thoughts, looking dismally at their plates, not even touching what was on them. Draco pulled Ginny aside after dinner around five p.m. to talk to her.

"Virginia?" He said quietly. He remembered what Ginny had looked like before-her bright blue eyes so full of life and vigor, her cheeks flushed with a rosy tinge. This girl before him was a mere shadow of the one he remembered. Her eyes were blank, her skin pale. She turned to look at him.

"Draco." She said shortly, her voice hollow.

Draco sighed. "I know how you're feeling. Trust me. You think I haven't had people close to me die? I killed my own father. Don't act like you're in this alone." He held out the journal and shoved it into her small hand. "That was Dillon's. He told me he wanted you to have it in case he died." Draco turned away quickly, his black robes billowing behind him as he strode down the hall. His throat was dry and he had a massive headache, but he wouldn't admit that. He walked into an empty classroom, leaning against the cool wall. Opening his eyes long enough to check his watch, Draco took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. They were making a memorial to all the people who had died in battle, for what reason they were commemorating the Death Eaters, Draco couldn't fathom, but he had asked for Lucius' body to be moved to the manor and buried in the family cemetery. He didn't know why he had asked in the first place, seeing as he didn't particularly want to remember his father, but he supposed it had to do with tradition. Or obligation. He didn't know. And he didn't care much, either. Pushing himself off the wall, Draco went back into the hallway. Hermione and Tristan were down in the Great Hall, trying to eat dinner, but Draco wasn't sure Hermione could stomach anything. She was worried about Harry mostly, but she was also torn up about the deaths of Sirius and her father-in-law, not to mention Narcissa and Snape disappearing. _The whole place is in disarray,_ Draco thought to himself, walking towards the Slytherin common room without realizing it. _Just one big fucking mess._ He stopped short a few paces from the sliding stone door, and sighed, laughing sadly. Even after he had changed everything in his life completely around, he would still have to live with himself, knowing what he had done. How was he going to explain it to Narcissa, if she was even still alive? Draco leaned up against the damp dungeon wall and pressed his head into the stone. _Things are about to get a lot more difficult,_ he told himself, before walking back upstairs to look for Hermione.

She was sitting in the Head's common room, cradling a sleeping Tristan in her arms. Draco came up behind her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden touch, but relaxed after looking up.

"Hey," She whispered softly.

"Hey." Draco sat next to her, holding out his arms for Tristan. "How're you doing?" Hermione sighed.

"I honestly don't know. So much has happened so quickly, I just don't know what to think." She leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes and pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm really worried about Harry. He shut himself up in his dormitory and hasn't been out since you two come back. Do you know why?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "But Cosette's been rather upset too. Maybe it's Bellatrix and Harry's godfather."

"I doubt it." Hermione said, a hint of closure in her voice. "Harry would have reacted long before then to Sirius' death." Draco nodded.

"Probably." Draco paused, looking down to his son. Tristan's cheek was pressed against his father's chest, his tiny fist balled up on Draco's shoulder. Draco brushed away a few strands of the blond hair that so resembled his, and looked up, meeting Hermione's eyes. "Do you know where we're going after the ceremony?"

"No," Hermione said slowly. "I don't think so."

"Home." He said softly, his eyes laying gently on Tristan's face. "We're going home."

***********

From where he was standing, the crowd looked like a sea of eternal black, stopping where the points of the grave markers began. They were somber, their faces set, their voices hushed. A few of the ladies were crying softly into their handkerchiefs, while others just stared forward at nothing. Or maybe there was something there. Turning, icy blue eyes sought out emerald green ones, standing nearby and watching everything soft of dazedly.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered to Harry as he passed, walking to Hermione. Harry looked up, and followed.

"Draco, wait." He called. The other man stopped, watching as Harry quickened his pace. "Sorry for what?"

"For Black dying." Draco explained. Harry nodded, feeling the cold course through his veins. "And also for Cosette."

"I'm sorry too. For your father. And Snape and your mother." Harry looked up, his eyes pained. Draco nodded.

"Thanks."

"You too." Harry said. He nodded again, and walked off. Draco sighed, leaning against a tree. Dumbledore had requested a clearing be made in the Forbidden Forest for the cemetery. He had seemed particularly quiet and reserved through this whole process, most likely because he knew almost every deceased Death Eater. He had taught them at Hogwarts, watched them grow up. Let them become who they were today. Standing up in front of the crowd, Albus looked out to the faces of the Death Eaters' families. _As cruel as they were,_ he thought, _they were still loved._

"Ladies and gentlemen." Albus started. "It is sad that we should all come together tonight for such a dismal occasion. The majority of the deceased were Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's minions. They were not the most admirable people. But we mourn their losses, the same as if they had been martyrs. They were, just for a much darker cause. There isn't much to say about them. A lot of them I knew from their own Hogwarts days. Most of them had families, children and spouses, and some of them were alone, with no one but themselves. It is a sad occasion that we come for tonight. Very sad indeed." Albus paused, watching as a few more ladies took out handkerchiefs and blotted their eyes. He walked through the dividing aisle, back towards the castle. Remus watched him go. _Why didn't he say anything about Sirius?_ He thought. Sighing, Remus walked through the graves until he reached his friend's. A simple white marble tombstone. Leaning down, Remus read:

__

Don't cry for me,

I am laughing.

Don't wait for me,

I am already waiting for you.

Don't lament my passing,

For I have flown to heaven on angels wings.

Remus let a single tear pass down his cheek. He stood up, wiping it away. Harry was nearby, watching him. Remus mustered a sad smile, motioning for Harry to join him.

"How're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Harry said quietly. "How bout you?"

"Fine." Remus said. The two stood in silence, staring at the tombstone, remembering their friend. At one point, neither knowing why, they turned and hugged each other hard, finally letting the unshed, unmentioned tears flow.

*

__

Death is nothing at all --I have only  
slipped away into the next room.  
Whatsoever we were to each other,  
that we are still. Call me by my old  
familiar name, speak to me in the  
easy way which you always used to.  
Laugh as we always laughed at the  
little jokes we enjoyed together. Play,  
smile, think of me, pray for me.  
Let my name be the household word  
that it always was. Let it be spoken  
without effort. Life means all that it  
has ever meant. It is the same as it  
ever was, there is absolutely unbroken  
continuity. Why should I be out of your  
mind because I am out of your sight? I  
am but waiting for you, for an interval,  
somewhere very near, just around the  
corner. All is well. Nothing is past,  
nothing is lost. One brief moment and  
all will be as it was before, only better,  
infinitely happier and forever --we will  
be together.

Ginny stood at the foot of Dillon's grave, her hands shaking as they read the last page in his journal. She was past crying; her tears had diminished right along with the fading sunlight of day. Ginny tried taking a deep breath, but the air caught in her throat and she coughed. The book landed on the freshly dug earth. Kneeling to pick it up, she paused to read the epitaph.

_Shed not for him the bitter tear_

Nor give the heart to vain regret

Tis but mere remnants that lie here

The gem that filled them sparkles yet.

"Oh, but I have." Ginny whispered to the stone. She could almost see her reflection in the clean-cut onyx. It so mirrored her pendant. Reaching her hand out, Ginny ran a hand down the stone, the cold burning her fingers. She dropped her hand and picked up the book. A letter fell out of the binding; it was labeled 'Virginia'.

__

My dearest Virginia,

I know if you are reading this, I have left you in some way. For that, I am truly sorry. I have never been much of a writer, but I'll try at least, for you. I loved you, Virginia, more than you could know. I don't know if it's love when there is only one side to the emotion. I know that wherever I am, I'm missing you terribly. I merely await the time when I shall see you again.

All my love forever,

Dillon

The last tear fell on the parchment, blurring the words. _If only…_

*

Draco was leaning on a tree on the outskirts of the forest, his eyes closed. It had been such a trying day. Hermione was up in the castle with Tristan, packing their belongings into a few suitcases to take to the manor. He smiled briefly at the prospect of that night. It had never occurred to him that he wanted to go home. It hadn't been an option before. He had always hated the manor and everything it stood for, from the pointed towers to the bloodstained dungeons. He ran the back of his hand over his eyes, thinking. About nothing really, just thinking. He heard a small noise in front of him and opened one eye. A pale, thin face stared back at him. _I could recognize that face anywhere._ The thought flashed through his mind before he had time to process it. Draco blinked and opened both his eyes, staring hard at the person before him.

"Draco?" Harry asked slowly.

"What?" Draco immediately responded with.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You look distanced."

"What?" Draco shook his head, clearing the fog that had been gathering in his mind. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Like you aren't really here. You look like you've got a lot on your mind." Harry paused. "Of course you do. I mean, you're moving back to your house, and you've got to pack, and Hermione and Tristan have to get packed, and then you have to show them around, not to mention the whole ordeal with your father-"

"Harry?" Draco interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Harry sighed and bent down to tie his shoe. Draco watched him carefully.

"Harry?" He asked softly.

"Mmhmm?" Harry murmured from the ground. His hair was getting too long and kept falling over his forehead. Harry kept pushing it back while trying to tie his shoe. When he finished, he stood up and faced Draco, a faint hint of worry in his eyes. "What do you need?"

"I want you to come and stay at the manor with Hermione and me." Draco pushed himself off the tree and stood in front of Harry. "Go pack your bags if you choose to come, we'll be leaving soon." And with that, he turned to leave.

*

Harry stood still, his mouth slightly open, watching Draco's retreating form. He blinked once, hard, and called, "Why?" Draco stopped and slowly turned around. Harry ran to Draco and stopped. "Why?" He asked again, his voice a little demanding. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Won't you need a place to stay before term starts?" He shrugged.

Harry ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "I was asking why you would invite me." Draco sighed and nodded. Remaining silent for a moment, Draco looked up, locking his eyes with Harry's. Harry blinked, almost intimidated by the intensity in the icy blue before him.

"You know Potter, I really don't know." He laughed softly. "I don't know anything anymore." He paused again, looking up. When he spoke again, Draco's voice was quiet and almost sad. "I caused all of this. Everything here. I did it. If I had never wanted to change, be different from my father…Edan might even still be here. Maybe that's why I want you to come with us. Because you remind me of Edan." Draco took a long, slow breath, as if preparing himself for something. "We're leaving in half an hour. If you're coming, meet us in the front hall then." Draco turned and walked away. Harry sighed and sat down against a tree. He watched as a small figure moved slowly away from the forest towards the castle. When they glanced back, he thought he saw a flash of the dark blue eyes he found so familiar…

***********

Hermione sighed, checking the room one last time. Tristan in her arms, her suitcases levitating behind her, she stepped into the hallway and locked the door. "A new adventure," She murmured as she passed the classrooms. Life would be so different away from here. Away from everything. Sitting on a small bench, Hermione smiled. Not everything. She still had Draco and Tristan. Harry and Ron would keep in touch. Maybe they could come visit over the holidays. And she had invited…

"Hermione?" A voice called. Hermione blinked and looked up. Harry was standing over her, smiling nervously. He had a black leather suitcase at his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused. "Where are you going? I thought Dumbledore said you could stay here until term started."

"He did." Harry looked away. "I kind of wanted to ask you about that. See, Draco invited me to the manor-"

"He what?" Hermione interjected. Tristan grasped a curl and wound it around his hand. "I mean…well, I'd love it if you came, but I just can't believe…he actually…" Hermione shook her head, loosening Tristan's grip.

"I know. But he looked so sad…I think the whole thing with his father threw him off." Harry sat down next to her, holding his arms out for Tristan. Hermione handed the baby over. "He said I reminded him of Edan." Hermione nodded. Edan. _I wonder how Cosette is doing…Cosette. Oh no._

"Oh no." She said in rhythm with her thoughts. Hermione stood up quickly and started off in the direction of the dungeons.

"Hermione?" Harry called. She waved him back down and kept running.

*

"Draco…" Hermione gasped when she found him. He had been in the Slytherin common room. "I…this…we…" She paused, panting. "We have a problem."

"Shh…" Draco whispered, moving to her and placing his hands on her hips. "I know. Just don't say anything." Hermione nodded, and moved closer.

"Harry upstairs." She murmured into his chest. "We should go." He nodded, moving back and then placing a kiss on the corner of her smile. They walked up through the corridors slowly, soaking up the mere atmosphere of the castle they had grown up in. Harry was still sitting with Tristan.

"I absolutely love this kid, Hermione." He said when they were in hearing distance. She smiled. "No, really, he's adorable."

"Takes after his father." Hermione said teasingly.

"I resent that." Draco muttered. Harry laughed.

"I don't think a Malfoy could be adorable if he tried." Harry paused. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least not one with any Granger in him." Pause. Stare. "No! I mean…that came out wrong, didn't it? Well…I meant, Draco couldn't be adorable if he tried. There. I don't think that was in any way, shape, or form wrong. Was it?"

"No, Harry." Hermione said, failing to stifle her laughter. Harry handed Tristan to his mother and picked up his suitcase and one of Hermione's. Draco picked up the rest. They moved slowly to the gates, turning back to place the picture of Hogwarts before boarding the train.

***********

The train ride was long and uneventful. And gray from all the rain. They arrived at London at eight forty-five that night. They walked to the near-center of Bradsbury Forest, arriving in a small clearing.

"It's just over there." Draco explained, pointing to his left. The trees were denser, and they blocked out the little moonlight visible. Hermione nodded, yawned, and continued. Harry fell back, and came out behind them. In the darkness of a new moon, the manor looked even more imposing and mysterious. Hermione's hand was covering her mouth.

"You're kidding." He heard her say. Draco laughed.

"Not in the least."

"You actually grew up here?" She asked, entirely amazed. Draco nodded. "And you didn't get lost?" Harry laughed and followed them up to the doors. After a quick tour of the front hall, Harry asked Draco where his room was.

"That might be good to know." Draco said thoughtfully. "It's the green one, left wing, fourth floor, Fiore hallway." Harry stared blankly. "Only you have no idea what I'm talking about." Draco continued. "Here." He went to the closet and pulled out an old booklet. "My father drew it up for my mother when they were first married. He didn't want her to get lost or find anything." Harry nodded and went off in search of his room. He got there about half an hour later. The door was dark green wood, with black hardware. Opening it, he stepped inside and nearly fell over. It was twice the size of his dormitory back at Hogwarts, and was decorated in emerald greens and black. Harry put his suitcase on the bed and went to the bathroom. The floors and sinks were black marble, the walls painted a dark green. He stepped back out and went into the hallway. He started toward the other end when a door opened and a small figure ran into him. He instinctively held out his arms to catch them, but nearly dropped her when he met her face.

"Cosette?" He whispered.

***********

"And you really know where we're going?" Hermione asked again. Draco nodded. She sighed. "It's so big. I am never leaving your side again, for fear I'll never return."

"That sounds fine to me." Draco smirked. Hermione laughed and snuggled closer against him. They had been up three flights of stairs and down four corridors, but they ended up at a cherry wood door. Draco turned and smiled. "This, my dear, is our room." He opened the door and stepped back. The walls were painted dark crimson from ceiling to chair rail, and the remaining area was covered in dark cherry wood. The carpeting was a lush burgundy, the bed and curtains black. Hermione gasped, looking around in pure awe.

"I just cannot believe this." She mumbled for the umpteenth time that day. She ran her hand over the duvet cover, her fingers tracing the silver patterns delicately embossed over it. While Draco closed the door and moved to the window, she continued to talk. Mindless babbling, really, but she just had nothing else to say. Draco was staring out the window across the lawns. He vaguely caught some of Hermione's words, but was mostly distracted by the black marble mausoleum, bright against the grass. He knew it was there; he had sent for Lucius' papers to be read and his wishes to be fulfilled. Apparently, the deed had left everything to Draco, and called for an extravagant, and no doubt very expensive, reminder to be erected.

"Draco?" A voice called from what seemed like miles away. "Are you okay?" Glancing back, he saw Hermione giving him a worried look.

"Sure," he whispered. "Fine." Pulling the curtains shut, he crossed the room, lighting a candle on his way. The faint glow of fire cast shadows over everything, staining the red with black. Draco placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Hermione's mouth and opened the door. "Just fine…" And as the door clicked shut behind him, she somehow had the feeling it would be. It wasn't now, and wasn't going to be for a very long time, but she told herself, as sleep crept over her that eventually, everything would be just fine…

***********

***********

***********

*A/N* *tear* the end. It's over. Finally over. I had a great time writing this. I hope you all liked it as much as I do. Actually, more. Cause I don't like it very much. Anyways, I love you all. I worship my reviewers. And moreover, I worship Jes. I LOVE YOU! (gag me with a fucking spoon). Short chappie, took forever to update, I know. But it's here. And soon…a sequel! YEY!

Thank you all. I have nothing more to say but thank you.

Oh, and if you would like to get updates from now on, please email me at Belle tragedy@aol.com. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

3 3


End file.
